Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil
by Try Another time
Summary: Que le quedaba despues de haber sido el unico ser vivo despues de la guerra contra SEELE. Lucho pero fallo al tratar de salvar un mundo que ya estaba perdido. Solo y sufriendo por sus errores grito pidiendo una segunda oportunidad. Nadie lo debia haber escuchado pero un dios lo hizo. Ahora debia cambiar su pasado con una unidad que le costaria la vida si falla.
1. En el final del mundo

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno.*

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

De que había servido el tanto luchar. Porque había regresado si al final todo había fallado. Lo culparon de algo que no recordaba haber causado. Aquellos en los que confió como una familia lo vieron como el culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido. Asuka lo odiaba una vez que regreso de aquel largo sueño y él no sabía la razón.

Aquella a la que salvo antes de dormir por todos esos años estuvo encerrada en la unida uno hasta que esta última batalla se llevó a cabo. Su clon nunca pudo recordar las memorias que habían creado juntos, pues al final era un clon sin su alma. Sin sentimientos a los cuales llamar propios y si acaso algún recuerdo contenía le fue imposible entenderlo. Su última acción quizás fue lo primero que la hizo sentir igual que la Rei que recordaba, sacrificarse para salvarlo.

Misato y las pocas otras personas que quedaban de su pasado estaban en un mismo estado que Asuka. Lo culpaban del tercer casi impacto aun cuando recordaba que Misato lo había apoyado por el comunicador a seguir adelante en aquella ocasión que salvo a Rei o mejor dicho su alma. Ahora eso no importaba pues estaban muertos.

Kaworu quien creyó que era su amigo resulto ser el clon del verdadero Kaworu quien lo había sellado en ese sueño por tantos años. Al final había descubierto que solo lo habían usado para recrear el cuarto impacto.

Solo una herramienta más en el tablero que su padre y SEELE utilizaban para alcanzar sus objetivos. Padre que palabra mas graciosa era esa cuando se refería a él. Un supuesto padre que busco entender y al cual acercarse, pero al final no valió de nada. Gendo Ikari solo vivía para reunirse con Yui Ikari por lo cual usar a Rei y su propio hijo como peones en un juego era normal para él.

Lucho tratando de salvar un mundo que no podía ser salvado. Vio con sus propios ojos como Mari y Asuka perdieron la vida tratando de salvar a este mundo que solo debía desaparecer. Lo que mas le dolió fue escuchar las últimas palabras de Asuka.

" _Eres un tonto, pero no puedo odiarte para siempre. Aun que debiera haberte matado no pude. Por qué te amo Shinji Ik-_ " Dijo Asuka antes de que ella y Mari fueran eliminadas por las miles de unidades Eva enemigas.

Por que será que las personas deciden decir sus sentimientos verdadero al final de sus vidas. Eso preguntaba el joven mientras salía de su unidad o lo que quedaba de ella. Al mirar atrás solo recordaba como su Rei lucho desde el núcleo de la unidad para protegerlo. Su objetivo era eliminar el centro de comando de SEELE donde su padre se encontraba controlando a la unidades enemigas mientras preparaban el ultimo impacto.

Lo habían logrado aun cuando tuvieron que enfrentar un infierno. Pero todos murieron de una forma u otra. Todos menos él. Sus heridas de seguro lo llevarían a las puertas de la muerte, pero el dolor que le causaba recordar todo esto le hacia imposible enfrentar la muerte.

"Si solo tuviera una oportunidad de cambiarlo todo. Si hubiera dejado de ser un niño en búsqueda de un padre que nunca me quiso. Si hubiera sido mas valiente y enfrentado a Asuka para ayudarla a superar sus traumas. Si hubiera luchado para proteger a Rei como dije que lo haría. Porque soy tan débil e inútil." Grito Shinji hacia la destrucción que lo rodeaba.

Lagrimas de sangre caían de lo que fue alguna vez su ojo izquierdo. Quizás estaba a mano con Asuka después de no haberla salvado.

Nadie lo escucharía llorar y gritar pues al final todos estaban muertos. Este en verdad era el final del mundo. El cielo rojo oscuro era una señal notable de ello. Por donde mirara solo había restos de Eva y un océano de lo que podría describir como sangre. Esto ya no era LCL era la sangre de los millones de victimas de este juego que SEELE, los ángeles y Gendo jugaron.

"Sabes esto es solo una posibilidad de muchas." Dijo una voz.

Shinji busco de donde provenía, pero no encontró a nadie. Tal vez su locura había llegado a limites extremos.

"No te estas volviendo loco." Dijo la voz nuevamente.

"Quien eres? muéstrate." Grito Shinji.

"No mereces que me muestre ante ti. No hasta que te redimas y me muestres que puedes cambiar esto." Dijo la voz.

Shinji no dijo nada al imaginarse porque la voz lo decía. " _Como esperas que pudiera cambiar todo esto si soy tan débil."_

"Eres débil por haber sido un niño sin madurar." Dijo la voz.

"Como-" Dijo Shinji.

"Se lo que piensas. Es fácil para mí. Soy quien llamarías Dios, aunque solo es un título. Mi nombre es A.S." Dijo A.S.

"Dios, el mismo que creo esos-" Shinji iba a terminar de hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

"Ángeles. Si, pero también los cree a ustedes. Este mundo es parte de solo una de las millones de realidades y líneas temporales que existen. Déjame decirte chico que tu eres el que tiene el peor resultado posible. Aquí no queda nada y de seguro nada volverá a nacer o vivir." Dijo A.S.

"A que te refieres con todo esto?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Que tu tienes el peor futuro que todas las otras versiones tuyas. No hay esperanza en este tiempo. Nadie consiguió nada y tu joven aun cuando tuviste gran poder al poseer la unidad uno fallaste en proteger todo lo que amaste." Dijo A.S.

Shinji no respondió. Todo era verdad. Solo se dejo usar y fallo en lograr sus objetivos.

"Pero puedo darte una oportunidad de cambiar tu pasado. Esta vez todo será más difícil y tendrás que sacrificar todo aquello que te hacia débil. Olvida el apellido Ikari, solo eres Shinji. Madura en un hombre y recuerda que la única familia que tienes es Misato y las chicas. Ve más allá de este patético juego entre tres facciones, pero sobre todo mira atrás de ti."

Al Shinji voltear vio una nueva unidad dentro de un portal ocultada un poco por la oscuridad. Estaba encadenada, pero podía notar las similitudes con la unidad uno. Pero esta tenía dos cuernos en vez de uno además de una larga cola muy afilada. Sus colores cambiaron el morado de la unidad uno por blancos y negros. Podía ver que su armadura era mas avanzada que la de las demás unidades. No había indicaciones de que unidad era o seria.

"Esta puede ser tu arma hacia la victoria o tu destrucción. Si tomas esta oportunidad Yui dejará la unidad uno y un pedazo de tu alma la sustituirá. Al hacer esto esta unidad será en lo que se convertirá la unidad uno. Una bestia que al sufrir te transmitirá su dolor por lo cual vivirá en tu sombra siempre al asecho para protegerte. Si la unidad es destruida significara tu muerte." Le explico A.S.

"Que ganarías a cambio con ayudarme?" Pregunto Shinji al solo pensar en que significaría el volver al pasado.

"Una nueva historia y un nuevo agente de mi poder una vez tu vida llegue a su final. Créeme hay infinita realidades que necesitan de alguien que las salve. De no existir alguien capaz de hacerlo, ahí entran mis agentes o avatares de mi poder. Al menos que sea algo más allá de mis agentes no intervengo directamente. Tu Shinji haz perdido todo aun cuando tuviste el poder para prevenir todo esto." Dijo A.S.

De repente una pequeña esfera de un líquido rojo apareció delante de Shinji.

"Que es eso?" Pregunto el joven.

"Es donde comienza nuestro contrato. Trágatela y sellaras tu destino. Dolor te esperara, pero yo estaré ahí para guiarte. Esta unidad es diferente pues además de que usara tu alma como núcleo desarrollara una entidad que solo vera en como protegerte. Sus movimientos en combate serán los tuyos por ello deberás prepararte hasta que el tercer ángel aparezca." Dijo A.S.

Shinji miro la esfera fijamente. ¿Estaba el listo para volver a comenzar con todo esto? Ya lo había perdido todo, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad que deseaba. Sufriría más dolor, pero podía cambiar todo lo que hizo mal si lo hacía.

"Me entrenaras para esto?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Estaré como la voz en tu conciencia guiándote en los momentos que me necesites. Seré tu maestro y amigo si así lo quieres ver, pero sobre todo destruiré tu patética debilidades como joven durante los años antes del cuarto ángel. Ya no eres un niño, deberías haber dejado de buscar afecto falso en los lugares equivocados. Deja de ser un peón en el tablero." Dijo A.S.

Shinji se quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de preguntar algo más.

"Creare un tercer impacto con esta unidad si llego a repetir los mismos errores?" Pregunto al temer de poner al mundo en mas peligro al hacer esto.

"No te dejare repetir esos errores. Esta unidad es mi creación para ti por lo cual nunca comenzara un impacto. No busco que la historia se repita." Dijo A.S. "Esta guerra la podían haber terminado hace muchos años si tan solo hubieran lanzado a Adam de vuelta al espacio. Esto también incluye a Lilith. Pero SEELE y Gendo solo viven por sus propios planes."

Shinji se quedo atónito al escuchar esto. De verdad podían terminarla desde hace tanto.

"Podían, pero dejaron que los ángeles llegaran en búsqueda de su progenitor. Ahora tu tienes que hacer que los ángeles te escuchen para detener un lado del conflicto o tendrás que matarlos a todos." Dijo A.S.

Con esto ultimo Shinji no lo pensó mas y se trago la esfera. Una riza de A.S. lo asusto un poco antes que un dolor infernal lo comenzara a consumir. Esto lo hizo caer en el piso mientras se agarraba el pecho.

"Buena elección Shinji. Duele mucho pero solo será momentáneo una vez que vuelvas a abrir los ojos estarás de vuelta en el tiempo que pasaste con tu profesor. Ahí es donde empezaremos con tu entrenamiento." Dijo A.S.

A medida que el dolor incrementaba Shinji iba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco. Lo ultimo que vio fue como una luz roja lo rodeaba.

De esa forma el ultimo sobreviviente de la guerra para prevenir el quinto impacto obtuvo la oportunidad de cambiar su pasado. Las cosas no serian las mismas esta vez.


	2. Madura, Entrena y Espera

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno.*

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **En una casa en un pequeño pueblo alejado de Tokyo-3**

Un pequeño Shinji dormía tranquilo en su cuarto mientras su profesor estaba sentado leyendo un libro. Este Shinji era diferente de cualquier otra de sus versiones. Su cabello negro era una gran diferencia además del vendaje alrededor de su ojo izquierdo.

Solo habían pasado dos días desde que Gendo lo había abandonado con un profesor para que cuidara de él. Lo que Gendo no sabia era que este profesor seria solo un títere de A.S. para encargarse de Shinji.

* * *

Una vez que Shinji llego a este lugar cayo inconsciente. Fue en este momento que el alma y memorias del Shinji del futuro fueron transferidas a su versión mas joven. Este proceso causo el cambio de color en su cabello además de otros mas en su cuerpo. A.S. por su parte tomo control del profesor de Shinji y se encargó de cuidar del cuerpo del niño mientras completaba su cambio.

El sabia que muy pronto el joven despertaría además de que la unidad que preparo para él comenzó a asimilar un poco del alma del joven. Esto afirmaría su conexión como segundo cuerpo de Shinji además de permitir el desarrollo inicial de la entidad que protegería al joven cuando no estuviera pilotando.

De repente el niño comenzó a despertar de aquel sueño. Al abrir el ojo que no tenia vendado miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba devuelta en aquel hogar de su niñez. Miro a su profesor, pero noto algo extraño, sus ojos eran grises con marcas rojas.

"Dormiste mucho Shinji." Dijo A.S. poseyendo al profesor de Shinji.

"A.S. eres tú?" Pregunto Shinji al escuchar la voz que provenía de su profesor.

"Solo estoy usando el cuerpo de este patético mortal para cuidar y entrenarte." Dijo A.S. "Bienvenido de regreso al pasado mi pupilo."

Shinji toco su vendaje y se pregunto por que lo tenía. "Que me paso? ¿Porque estoy vendado?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Es la marca para que recuerdes de donde vienes. Tienes tu ojo devuelta, pero es diferente y puede causar revuelo si la gente normal te ve sin este parche." Dijo A.S. mientras le entregaba un parche de cuero y le señalaba al espejo en el cuarto.

Shinji se comenzó a quitar las vendas y sintió una pequeña molestia al sentir la luz tocar su ojo izquierdo. Podía ver con él, pero al pararse de la cama y caminar hacia el espejo vio de lo que hablaba A.S. Su cabello negro fue una novedad, pero su ojo izquierdo era completamente rojo con una especie de anillo hecho de palabras pequeñas con algunos símbolos que no reconocía. No parecía un ojo normal.

" _Qui ambulat inter lucem et tenebras_ o aquel que camina entre la oscuridad y la luz. Es una frase que describe la relación entre tu y yo chico. La vida no es blanca o negra solo un color gris." Dijo A.S. mientras le ayudaba a colocarse el parche.

"Asuka de seguro estaría feliz de ver que estamos en las mismas de alguna forma." Dijo Shinji un poco triste al recordar lo que paso con ella y Mari.

"Ese futuro no ocurrirá si estas determinado a cambiarlo. Solo tuviste una suerte pésima. Otros Shinjis sacrificaron su existencia en el mundo para reparar el daño causado. Hubo unos pocos que pararon solos con Asuka o Rei después de que el proyecto de instrumentación humana fallara. Tampoco eres el único en volver al pasado para cambiar todo, pero eres el primero que vuelve con mi ayuda." Dijo A.S.

Shinji miro sus ojos y se preguntó que más había además de esta línea temporal. Pero ahora debía enfocarse en prepararse para lo que vendría. Según A.S. todo sería más difícil esta vez.

"Cuando empezamos nuestro entrenamiento?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Después de que conozcas tu nueva unidad mejor. Es solo un ser espiritual en estos momentos, pero una vez que sustituyas a Yui del núcleo de la unidad uno se volverá real en este mundo." Dijo A.S. antes de crear un portal hacia donde se encontraba la unidad.

Al entrar en ese portal Shinji pudo apreciarla mucho mejor. Sus blancos ojos eran más agudos que los de la unidad uno y era un poco más grande, pero no del tamaño de la unidad trece. Los dedos de sus manos terminaban afiladamente y su boca estaba abierta como si estuviera en modo Berserker. Sentía como si lo estuviera mirando solo a él.

"Unidad-S por tu nombre. Una vez que se haga real no tocara la tierra en ningún momento. Siempre abra cierta distancia entre el suelo y ella. Puedes decir que caminara en el aire en cierto modo." Dijo A.S.

"Porque no puede tocar la tierra?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Es una creación completamente divina. Si los ángeles afectan a la tierra y solo son criaturas de una naturaleza casi completamente inmortal, esto es un ser que terminaría destruyendo lo que queda de la tierra con solo correr por unos momentos en ella." Explico A.S. "La cree para que seas capaz de ayudarme con asuntos más problemáticos en otras existencias. Los ángeles son solo unos niños comparado con los enemigos que puede ser que enfrentes."

Shinji entendió y volvió a mirar a su unidad. "Es mi otro yo en cierto modo?"

"Exacto. Solo que ella no te dejara morir mientras no estés pilotando. Una vez que estés dentro de ella todo depende de ti."

"Que hay con las armas que podre usar?"

"Todas son creadas a partir de eso." Dijo A.S. mientras señalaba a un tridente que colgaba encima de ellos. Era de un estilo similar a la lanza de Longinus, pero a blanco y negro. "Esa es tu arma principal, solo puede ser usada por ti y cambiara forma dependiendo lo que desees. Esta hecha de un material similar al de la armadura de la unida. Si necesitas un arma de fuego o un arma física se convertirá en eso y vendrá a ti no importa donde este."

Shinji miro de nuevo a la unidad y decidió acercarse a ella. Era una parte de el por lo cual no debía temerle en ningún momento. Al estar cerca de su pecho lo toco y sintió como palpitaba al igual que su corazón.

"No tiene un órgano S2 porque es prácticamente un ser vivo que existe por ti. Se seguirá moviendo mientras tu tengas la voluntad de seguir adelante. No necesita alimentarse, pero si el muere en batalla tú también lo harás y si es herido será solo tu culpa. Me encargare de repararla si es herida pero tu cuerpo sufría daño del cual te encargaras tú." Dijo A.S.

"Entiendo comencemos a entrenar de una vez." Dijo Shinji.

"Como quieras chico." Dijo A.S.

* * *

De esta manera el infierno que Shinji debía caminar comenzó. Desde ese primer día A.S. lo forzó a un entrenamiento físico riguroso. No hubo un día de descanso.

Con solo cuatro años Shinji comenzó a ser educado como un estudiante de universidad en varias materias junto a disciplinas en artes marciales y el uso de armas de cualquier clase.

"Tal vez tengas el cuerpo de un niño, pero tienes la mente de un adolescente. Una mente sabia te será más útil que una que solo sabe tirar puños a ciegas." Esas eran las palabras de A.S. cuando pregunto sobre el porque tenia que estudiar tantas cosas si solo lucharía.

* * *

Al principio su entrenamiento físico era liviano pero una vez cumplió seis todo fue más difícil.

"A medida que crezcas tu entrenamiento físico será más duro. Tus enemigos te harán que busques nuevas formas de derrotarlos. No todos serán puños y violencia a causa de los ángeles. SEELE buscara como eliminarte una vez que sepan que la unidad uno ya no existe. Para proteger a todos tienes que estar listo para matar si es necesario." Explico A.S. mientras practicaban lo básico de uno de los estilos que les fueron enseñados.

* * *

Pero no solo eran clases y entrenamiento físico. A.S. siempre tenia su mente al limite al torturarlo con pensamientos que lo hacían enfurecer, tratarse de dar por vencido, o incluso ilusiones de Asuka y Rei tentándolo sensualmente.

"Sabes que los ángeles podrán atacarte mentalmente. Debes ser capaz de no dejarte absorber por tu ira, envidia de los otros Shinjis y tu complejo de darte por vencido cuando las cosas no van bien. Estas aquí para superar todo eso con tus propias manos. No luchas por venganza o porque tu padre te acepte, ya no serás el mismo niño buscando la aceptación de otros. Acéptate a ti mismo y lo que te conviertes con mi ayuda." Decía A.S. cada vez que hablaban de estos pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando cumplió nueve ya no se sentía como el mismo Shinji. Era mas frio y maduro. El pensar en Gendo no le causaba nada más que pena, alguien obsesionado que no pudo ver el fruto de su relación con Yui. Rei y Asuka eran la únicas personas que recordaba con amor, aunque las dos tuvieran sus problemas. A Misato la recordaba como la figura materna más cercana que tuvo y ahora entendía casi todo lo que trato de hacer por él. La figura de Yui no le causaba ninguna emoción alguna pues comenzó a olvidarla con el pasar de los años. Los demás eran solo recuerdos por lo cuales no sabia que sentir, tal vez al tenerlos de vuelta en su vida podría desarrollar nuevamente una relación con ellos.

* * *

Una vez entro a la escuela del pueblo nunca hizo amistades o jugo con los demás. En su mente repetía cada batalla con cada ángel o enemigo que enfrento. Según A.S. esto solo lo ayudaría para pensar en situaciones de estrés.

Los demás chicos lo catalogaron como el chico del parche. Las chicas lo encontraban interesante, pero ninguno de los dos grupos se le acerco. Aun cuando era mas inteligente y más apto físicamente que todos los demás, nadie tuvo el valor de acercarse a él. Esto no lo afecto pues su mente solo pensaba en cuando llegaría a Tokyo-3.

* * *

A la edad de doce, se acostumbró a dormir con un cuchillo y una pistola debajo de su almohada pues A.S. lo había atacado varias veces con el pasar de los años mientras dormía. Según el "Durmiendo eres mas fácil de atacar. Al menos que quiera que una mano gigante destruya tu cuarto tratando de protegerte aprende a defenderte ante amenazas que puedes enfrentar." Este comentario le hizo pensar en que S, su unidad era como un perro guardián que podía darse cuenta cuando seria incapaz de enfrentar una situación.

Eso se traslado a llevar dos cuchillos y pistolas con el a todos lados. A.S. no lo dejaba en paz ni siquiera en el baño. Hubo una vez que lo ataco mientras comía en la azotea de la escuela.

* * *

Algo que le dio un poco de tranquilidad fue el regalo que le dio A.S. en su octavo cumpleaños.

"Se que te gusta la música, pero debes expandir tu horizontes y dejar de amargarte con ella. Este reproductor tiene música de todo tipo. Quizás tu mundo perdió esto, pero más allá en otras dimensiones nada impidió que la música siguiera desarrollándose. Solo recuerda usarlo cuando estés solo." Dijo A.S. antes de entregarle el pequeño reproductor y unos audífonos.

Solo pudo usarlo durante su tiempo libre en el techo de la escuela.

* * *

Hubo varias veces en que se quedo dormido mientras estudiaba en una de las manos de su unidad. Aunque podría asustar a todos con su forma aterradora, para el S era uno de los pocos seres en los que de verdad confiaba. Según A.S. aun cuando el proceso no estaba completo la unidad ya lo veía como la única cosa que debía proteger. Sin ser capaz de moverse había creado un campo AT bastante fuerte tratando de prevenir que A.S. se acercara a Shinji mientras dormía.

"Un perro protegiendo su única razón para existir. En verdad cree un verdadero aliado para ti, Shinji." Decía A.S. mientras lo levantaba de su sueño para que continuara estudiando. En esos días estudiaba algunas lenguas como Alemán, la cuales le pidió a A.S. que le enseñara.

* * *

Todo para lo que entreno y se preparo llego en la forma de la llamada de Gendo. Ese día A.S. le entrego su últimos obsequios a Shinji.

"Este maletín solo se abrirá para ti. Contiene armas, cuchillos, y uno que otro juguetito que te pueda ser útil. Recuerda siempre estaré a un pensamiento de responderte. De seguro Gendo se preguntará por el parche o porque te ves mas calificado físicamente." Dijo A.S.

"No lo creo. Pero no es hora para esto. Gracias por todo A.S." Dijo Shinji antes de tomar su maletín y mochila antes de irse. Esta vez iba vestido con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chaleco negro con corbata. Sus audífonos en sus oídos mientras decía cual canción elegir.

A.S. solo rio mientras lo veía alejarse de la casa. Una vez que Shinji estuvo lo suficientemente lejos borro cualquier rastro de su existencia o de lo que paso en ese lugar. De seguro la foto de este nuevo Shinji que le envió hace unos pocos días a Gendo lo dejaron sorprendido.

"Gracias por ser un buen títere señor profesor." Dijo A.S. antes de dejar ese cuerpo inconsciente.

Todo comenzaba en este día y todo dependería de las acciones que Shinji tomara de ahora en adelante.


	3. Despertar de la unidad

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno.*

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Días antes del cuarto ángel**

Gendo Ikari veía la foto atentamente y por mas que tratara de entenderlo no podía creer que este fuera el mismo niño llorón que dejo años atrás con su maestro. Que diablos paso para que tuviera un parche y porque se veía bien cuidado además de fuerte. Su plan era que el joven creciera para ser un títere en su plan para traer de vuelta a Yui, pero este Shinji no estaba en sus planes. En especial su mirada era fría y mostraba madurez.

"Qué diablos hizo mi maestro con el?" Pregunto Gendo mientras le mostraba la foto a Fuyutsuki.

"No lo se nunca pusimos agentes a vigilarlo y según me dijiste solo le pediste que mantuviera al niño vivo hasta que lo necesitaras." Dijo Fuyutsuki mientras miraba la foto.

"Tiene el cabello negro y no parece como si solo lo hubiera mantenido vivo. Parece como si lo hubiera entrenado por años."

"Quizás tu maestro le tomo afecto y decidió criarlo como a un hijo."

"Sabes que estoy hablando de un hombre en sus cincuenta el cual fue un profesor de música que fue bastante duro conmigo durante mi juventud. El mismo que nunca se caso o tuvo hijos por que odiaba el concepto de la familia."

"La gente cambia y de seguro ese chico sigue queriendo el afecto de su padre."

"No lo se Fuyutsuki. Solo espero que todo valla de acuerdo a mis planes." Dijo Gendo antes de guardar la foto y preparar la carta para que el joven regrese.

* * *

 **En el día del ataque de Sachiel**

Shinji se bajo del tren que lo trajo hasta Tokyo-3. El aire que recordaba de años atrás cuando aún era un chico apegado a la idea de que su padre mostrara cariño y afección por él.

La foto que llego con la carta de su padre le caso una sonrisa.

"Misato, nunca cambias tu forma de ser." Dijo Shinji antes de comenzar a avanzar. De seguro Sachiel estaba en camino pues no había ni una sola persona a la vista. Solo necesitaba llegar a ese teléfono y se encontraría con Misato.

* * *

 **En el centro de control de Nerv**

Gendo veía junto a Fuyutsuki como las fuerzas de defensa de la ONU eran incapaz de herir al cuarto ángel. La gran figura de Sachiel caminaba lentamente hacia Tokyo-3 mientras misiles y disparos conectaban con el sin hacerle daño alguno.

"No podrán hacerle nada." Dijo Gendo.

"Es la forma que la ONU tiene para tratar de no recurrir a nosotros y seguirse mostrando como personas capaces de enfrentar esta amenaza." Decía Fuyutsuki.

"Eso no le servirá de nada. Ahora a asuntos mas importantes, la teniente coronel Katsuragi ya recogió al tercer niño."

"Partió a su búsqueda y no se ha comunicado con nosotros. De seguro ya lo hizo y está regresando con él."

"Muy bien. Que saquen a la unidad uno de congelamiento y preparen todo para que una vez el tercero llegue lo enviemos en la unidad."

"Crees que el aceptara?"

"Si no lo hace podemos usar a Rei."

"Pero ella está mal herida."

"Es solo un clon de muchos. Si muere podemos usar otro clon."

Fuyutsuki solo lo miro. Ya conocía que Gendo era capaz de ir a estos limites para lograr sus objetivos. El tampoco era un santo pues solo seguía a Gendo en sus planes para traer a Yui devuelta. Tanto como Gendo el también deseaba ver a Yui devuelta.

* * *

 **Devuelta con Shinji**

El joven estaba parado al lado del teléfono mientras escuchaba su música. Había visto la imagen de Rei unos momentos antes lo cual le decía que el momento había llegado.

De repente sintió los pasos de Sachiel. Al voltear vio algo que lo dejo un poco sorprendido. Su forma era mas grande de lo que recordaba y se veía mas monstruoso que antes.

" _Te dije que todo sería más difícil esta vez."_ Decía A.S. en su mente.

Shinji no hizo esfuerzo en moverse para cubrirse de el viento causado por las explosiones. En pocos segundos vio como el auto deportivo de Misato se acercaba a el y se detenía a su lado.

Misato bajo la ventana. "Súbete!"

Shinji sin decir nada abrió la puerta y se subió al auto. Misato lo miro unos segundos antes de poner el auto en reversa e irse de ese lugar.

"Eres extraño para ser un adolescente que estuvo tan cerca de un ángel. ¿Porque diablos no te moviste de aquel lugar?" Pregunto Misato mientras manejaba lo más rápido que podía.

"Porque estaba esperando por ti. Estaba seguro de que llegarías por mí, Misato. Ahora pon atención al volante y sácanos de aquí." Dijo Shinji mientras guardaba sus audífonos y se relajaba en el asiento.

"Acaso no me escuchaste estabas cerca de un ángel. ¡Podías haber muerto! Porque estas tan relajado. Además, como sabes mi nombre."

"Solo digamos que no me sorprendo tan fácilmente, Misato. Y olvidaste que pusiste tu nombre detrás de la foto que me mandaste."

"Lo hice?"

"Pon atención al camino. No queremos chocar con algo."

Dicho esto, Misato se enfocó en el camino. Aun encontraba que Shinji era extraño para un joven de su edad. Llevaba un parche, estaba muy bien formado y estuvo tan cerca de la muerte, pero no se altero ni un segundo. Acaso tenia nervios de acero y que pasaba con su cabello, el comandante tenia un pelo marrón oscuro. ¿Se pintaba el pelo? o era gracias a los genes de su mama? Eso seria un misterio para después ahora debían llegar a Nerv.

* * *

 **En el centro de comando de Nerv**

"Como diablos no pudimos hacerle ni siguiera un rasguño?" Decía unos de los encargados de la uno mientras miraban como habían usado casi todo su arsenal y la criatura seguía avanzando sin ningún daño visible.

"Es un monstruo." Decía otro.

"Debemos usar la mina N2 no hay otra forma de detenerlo. Den la orden." Dijo el tercer encargado de la ONU.

Gendo y Fuyutsuki no le prestaron atención porque sabían que de nada serviría. El campo AT bloquearía la bomba.

* * *

 **En una carretera alejada de Sachiel**

Misato usaba unos binoculares para ver lo que pasaba con el ángel. Al ver como las fuerzas de la ONU se retiraban sabía que estaban planeando.

"Planean usar la mina N2." Grito Misato antes de que Shinji la agarrara y la cubriera con su cuerpo.

Una vez la mina hizo impacto la onda expansiva que causo mando el auto de Misato a volar. Misato grito un poco mientras Shinji solo pensaba en cuanto odiaba esas minas. Los recuerdos de como Rei uso un cohete mas grande para tratar de detener a Zeruel era algo que odiaba con todo su ser.

Cuando el auto se detuvo Shinji la soltó y se dispuso a salir del auto.

"Gracias, pero debía ser yo quien te protegiera." Dijo Misato.

"No es el momento para decidir quien debía proteger a quien. Salgamos del auto y concentrémonos en ponernos en camino hacia donde me llevabas." Respondió Shinji mientras la ayudaba a salir.

Este comentario la hizo pensar en que Shinji en verdad no era alguien común.

* * *

 **De vuelta en Nerv**

Todos miraban al gran monitor. Los representantes de la ONU estaban sin palabras al ver como Sachiel estaba solo un poco herido y se estaba recuperando del daño que le fue causado.

"Ahora lo ven representantes de la ONU. Los ángeles no son seres que pueden derrotar con armas para matar a humanos. Solo Nerv puede hacerle frente." Dijo Gendo mientras tomaba su singular pose.

Los representantes de la ONU estaban furiosos, pero no podían negar esta realidad. "Nerv se queda a cargo de los ángeles." Dijo uno de los representantes antes de retirarse del lugar.

"Fuyutsuki ya sabes que hacer."

"Entiendo, todo el personal de Nerv tomen sus estaciones preparen todo y encuentren a la teniente coronel Katsuragi."

Todos los presentes comenzaron a moverse y ponerse a trabajar. Su momento había llegado.

* * *

 **Con Shinji y Misato**

Una hora y algunos minutos pasaron. Minato manejaba mientras se acercaban al Geo-front, en todo este tiempo Shinji no dijo nada ni hizo preguntas. Solo le entrego su ID y tomo el libro que ella le debía entregar. Misato pensó que el chico mostraría curiosidad de saber que, hacia su padre, pero nunca pregunto por él.

"Shinji-kun porque estas tan callado? ¿No quieres saber qué hace tu papa?"

"No tengo padre."

"Pero Shinji el comandante-"

"El comandante de Nerv me mando a buscar. Solo vine por eso. Soy un huérfano, sin padre o madre."

"Pero Shinji-"

"Misato por favor no sigamos hablando de esto. Solo tienes que saber que me llamo Shinji, sin ningún apellido al cual llamar mío."

Misato iba a decir algo más, pero al ver como Shinji la miraba no pudo sentir ningún sentimiento viniendo de él. Era como ver la copia de Rei. Aunque antes mostro sentimientos al hablar con ella. Eso la hizo entender que cuando se trataba de sus padres era un tema delicado para el joven.

Minutos mas tarde estaban bajando en un elevador. Shinji había dejado el libro y su equipaje en el auto de Misato. Ahora solo estaba recostado en una pared del elevador con su ojo cerrado.

"Shinji que paso con tu otro ojo?"

"Un accidente cuando era solo un niño. Aun lo tengo, pero el daño que me fue causado hace que me duela si recibo la luz del sol." Mintió Shinji. "Los doctores me dieron dos opciones, operarme y posiblemente perderlo o usar un parche y dejar que el tiempo lo cure."

"Quizás Ritsuko te pueda ayudar?"

"No te preocupes estoy bien de esta manera. Aprendí a vivir de esta forma."

Misato no presiono el asunto nuevamente. Pocos minutos después el elevador se abrió y Ritsuko entro un poco molesta.

"Katsuragi llegas tarde."

"Perdón Ritsuko es que nos perdimos un poquito en el camino hacia aquí."

"Eres una irresponsable. ¿Entonces este el tercero?" Pregunto Ritsuko mientras señalaba a Shinji.

Shinji no le prestó atención y siguió con su ojo cerrado.

"Disculpa te estoy hablando." Dijo Ritsuko.

"No me estás hablando a mí. Mi nombre no es tercero. Creo que eso lo sabes."

Ritsuko se sintió ofendida, pero al ver como el abrió su ojo y la miro fríamente decidió presentarse como se debe.

"Mis disculpas Shinji Ika-"

"No uses su apellido Ritsuko. Solo llámalo Shinji." Dijo Misato al recordar su conversación con Shinji.

Ritsuko iba a decir algo, pero miro como Shinji la miraba. Le causaba pánico el ver ese rostro tan frio y sin emoción alguna. Era como si Rei fuera mas aterradora que antes.

"Esta bien. Mis disculpas Shinji, soy la doctora Ritsuko Akagi."

"Un placer doctora." Dijo Shinji antes de volver a cerrar su ojo. Estaba pensando en la pelea con Sachiel.

"Es muy extraño. No se parece a su padre." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Posiblemente tiene sus razones. Solo trátalo como se debe y no tendrás problemas con él." Dijo Misato mientras pensaba en que tan triste pasado podía causar que el joven fuera así.

Unos momentos más tarde estaban frente a la puerta de la jaula de la unidad uno.

"Shinji ahí algo que quiero mostrarte." Dijo Ritsuko.

Shinji no dijo nada y las siguió una vez la puerta se abrió. Una vez dentro del cuarto las luces se encendieron frente a ellos estaba la cabeza de la unidad 1. Shinji no mostro ninguna reacción lo cual dejo a Ritsuko sorprendida. Pero debía presentarle el Eva.

"Esta es la arma que puede salvar a la humanidad. Es un Evangelion y esta el la unida 1."

"Así que este es el trabajo de Gendo." Dijo Shinji.

"Para haberte enviado a vivir con mi profesor estas muy rebelde hijo." Dijo Gendo desde su lugar arriba de la cabeza de la unidad 1.

"Permíteme que te diga que estas equivocado. Yo no soy tu hijo y tu no mereces mi respeto Gendo. Comienza a hablar y dime para que me necesitas." Dijo Shinji con un tono que hizo que Misato sintiera escalofríos.

"Como te-" Ritsuko iba a decir, pero fue interrumpida por Gendo.

"Bien pareces que quieres ir directo al grano. Quiero que seas el piloto de la unidad uno."

"Porque razón puedo ser yo capaz de ser el piloto de esa cosa?" Pregunto Shinji queriendo ver que tanto puede mentirle Gendo.

"Solo niños pueden pilotar los Eva. Tu tienes potencial para hacerlo."

"Seguro que soy el único que puede ser el piloto de esa cosa. Que tal que yo no quisiera hacerlo. Acaso tienes alguien que pudiera hacerlo si yo me rehusó."

"Claro que hay un piloto a la espera si no lo haces."

"Muéstramelo si acaso es cierto."

Gendo sentía el desafío en las palabras de Shinji. Su forma de hablar no era normal y su mirada le causaba un poco de miedo.

"Traigan a Rei." Dijo Gendo.

Una puerta se abrió y una camilla fue traída con una Rei vendada y débil. Shinji miro a Gendo y por unos pocos segundos pudo ver el odio y ira que el joven no había mostrado. Shinji se acercó a Rei.

"Sabes solo me demuestras lo patético que eres Gendo. Acepto ser el piloto, pero ya hablaremos cuando regrese." Dijo Shinji antes de acercarse al oído de Rei. "Ya no te dejare sufrir nunca más. Duerme tranquila mi querida Rei."

Esta frase dejo a Rei un poco sorprendida. No conocía a este joven, pero el parecía conocerla y le hablaba de una manera que nadie le hablo antes. Misato y Ritsuko trataron de escuchar lo que le dijo a Rei, pero no pudieron.

Shinji se alejo de ella mientras le sonreía. "Misato muéstrame el camino."

Misato iba a decir algo, pero un temblor la hizo entender que no tenían tiempo que perder.

* * *

 **Momentos después.**

Shinji estaba en la cabina del piloto del Eva. Estaba escuchando como el equipo en la sala de control se aseguraban de que todo estaba bien.

"Todos los seguros y sistemas están bien." Dijo Maya.

"Bien introduzcan el LCL. Shinji no te asustes podrás respirar en él." Dijo Misato.

En la cámara se mostraba como el joven no se asustaba ni un poco mientras el liquido lo sumergía.

"Lo esta tomando muy tranquilo para ser su primera vez." Dijo Shigeru.

"Es Shinji, nada es normal cuando se trata de el desde que lo conocí." Dijo Misato.

"Introduzcan el núcleo." Ordeno Ritsuko.

El núcleo descendió en la unidad uno.

" _Solo un poco mas Shinji y todo dará comienzo."_ Dijo A.S. en la mente de Shinji.

"Núcleo asegurado." Dijo Makoto.

"Comiencen con la sincronización." Dijo Misato.

La unida uno fue iniciada y Shinji sintió como una vez mas se conectaba con su vieja unidad, aunque fuera por última vez.

"Sincronización al 92%" Dijo Maya.

"Pero como es posible sin un traje." Dijo Shigeru.

Ritsuko solo pensó que tenia que ser obra de Yui.

"Bien Shinji estamos a punto de lanzarte al campo de batalla. Estaremos contigo en cada paso." Dijo Misato mientras la unidad uno era movida a la plataforma de lanzamiento.

Shinji solo sonrió haciendo que Misato se sintiera un poco culpable al enviarlo al campo de batalla.

"Unidad uno en posición." Dijo Makoto.

"Bien Shinji este es el momento. Suerte. Lanzamiento." Dijo Misato antes de que la unidad uno fuera disparada.

"Un momento, algo anda mal." Dijo Maya.

"Que ocurre?" Pregunto Misato.

"Su sincronización está subiendo aún más, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, ¡ No se está deteniendo!" Dijo Maya.

"Perdimos el video de la cabina del piloto." Dijo Makoto.

"Los sistemas de control del Eva fueron bloqueados. Estamos fuera." Dijo Shigeru.

"Shinji que ocurre?" Pregunto Misato asustada.

"Es hora de comenzar. Gracias Misato, pero es hora de que acabe con esto. Yui es hora de que yo luche solo. Ya no te necesito." Dijo Shinji antes de que perdieran el audio.

Gendo estaba sin palabras al igual que todos los presentes en el centro de control.

"Como el sabe sobre Yui?" Dijo Gendo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Sincronización paso el 200% porciento y sigue en incremento." Dijo Maya.

"Esta entrando en modo Berserker?" Pregunto Fuyutsuki.

"No lo sabemos." Dijo Ritsuko al no saber que pasaba aquí.

"Tenemos video de la superficie." Dijo Makoto.

Al verlo mostraba a la unidad uno habiendo llegado a la superficie, pero una luz roja muy densa la rodeaba sin dejar ver que cual era el estado de la unidad.

"Perdimos toda conexión con la unidad uno. No sabemos nada de su estado o el piloto." Dijo Makoto.

* * *

 **En la unidad uno**

Shinji se había dejado absorber por el núcleo de la unidad uno. Todo era de un color rojo al su alrededor y frente a el se encontraba el al alma de Yui.

"Que estas haciendo Shinji?" Pregunto Yui al ver a su hijo.

"Es hora de que salgas de este lugar. Yo luchare sin ti." Dijo Shinji.

"Pero me necesitas y como sabes que estoy aquí?" Pregunto Yui.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes. Pero cuando estés afuera entenderás. Gracias por ayudarme Yui, pero ahora caminare este camino sin tu ayuda." Dijo Shinji al sentir como la unidad uno era destruida y re-emplazada por su unidad.

"Que es esto?" Pregunto Yui al sentir su cuerpo real.

"Esto es el adiós." Dijo Shinji. Yui desapareció. Segundos despues algo salió del pecho de Shinji. Era una flama azul la cual se dividió en dos, una mitad se esparcio por el núcleo y la otra volvió a su interior.

El rojo que lo rodeaba se deshizo para dar lugar una esfera que mostraba el exterior alrededor de la unidad. Una luz roja densa lo rodeaba. Debajo de el una plataforma circular plateada se formó. Al pararse en ella, Shinji pudo sentir cada miembro y musculo de su unidad incluyendo la cola la cual sostenía su tridente. Sintió algo pequeño en una de las manos de la unidad.

Al levantar su mano derecha, la unidad hizo lo mismo y en ella estaba el cuerpo inconsiente de Yui. La luz empezó a desvanecerse y mostro la ciudad.

Enfrente de él, no muy lejos estaba Sachiel. Shinji dejo a Yui en el piso debajo de él y salto al ataque.

" _Es hora de comenzar con esto_." Pensó Shinji.

 **En Nerv**

Solo un pensamiento pasaba por la mente del equipo. " _Que diablos es esa unidad_?"

"Como diablos tiene una aureola en su cabeza?" Preguntaba Misato.

"Porque parece que camina en el aire?" Preguntaba Ritsuko.

"Porque parece tener la lanza de Longinus?" Preguntaba Maya.

Mientras que Gendo y Fuyutsuki solo veían como la nueva unidad mostraba en su mano derecha el cuerpo inconsciente de Yui. Lagrimas caían de los ojos de Gendo mientras Fuyutsuki no lo podía creer.

"Como diablos lo hizo?" Preguntaba Gendo mientras que la nueva unidad avanzaba rápidamente a atacar a Sachiel después de haber dejado a Yui.

 **La primera batalla contra los ángeles había comenzado.**


	4. El rugir de un despertar, todo cambia

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

La batalla con el cuarto angel había dado comienzo. Dentro del núcleo de la unidad-S, Shinji corría dirigiéndose hacia Sachiel.

" _Debo sacarlo de la ciudad."_ Pensó Shinji al recordar lo que haría Sachiel una vez derrotado. Si lo que dijo A.S. era cierto estos ángeles eran más fuertes y destructivos que sus versiones anteriores.

" _Chico sabes que hacer. Te di un arma para luchar, así que úsala."_ Le dijo A.S. mentalmente.

Shinji reaccionó rápidamente ante este comentario. Pensó en el tridente e hizo que cambiara su forma a la de un martillo de guerra. Una vez a pocos metros de Sachiel, la unidad-S dio un giro y usando su cola como un tercer brazo ataco con el martillo. El ángel trato de usar su gran campo AT para bloquear el ataque, pero el martillo traspaso el campo AT con gran facilidad.

El ataque conecto con el costado derecho de Sachiel haciendo que fuera disparado hacia la derecha con gran fuerza. Shinji no perdió tiempo y lo siguió rápidamente, su objetivo era sacarlo de la ciudad a como de lugar. Si quería luchar, lo haría en el agua.

* * *

 **En el centro de comando de Nerv**

Misato y los demás veían como la unidad desconocida transformo su tridente en un arma diferente. Todos se preguntaban qué diablos era esa arma, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que atravesó el campo AT con gran facilidad.

"Díganme que tenemos alguna información sobre esa unidad o por lo menos esa arma que usa!" Exclamo Misato. "Envíen agentes al central dogma. Hay que asegurarnos que la lanza está en su lugar."

"No hay ninguna información en la base de datos sobre esta unidad o sobre su arma." Dijo Makoto mientras buscaba cualquier información en su base de datos.

"El equipo 2 estará en camino al central dogma." Dijo Shigeru al enviar las órdenes a los agentes en espera.

"Esta unidad tiene similitudes con la unidad 1, pero su armadura se ve mas avanzada. Maya trata de analizar su composición con los escáneres que tenemos alrededor de la ciudad." Dijo Ritsuko. Estaba bastante interesada en saber más de esta unidad.

"Los escáneres no pueden analizar la unidad desconocida." Respondió Maya.

"Como que no pueden?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Es como si la unidad misma bloqueara su análisis." Explico Maya al mostrarle su terminal a Ritsuko.

Misato estaba alterada. No solamente la unidad era desconocida, sino que no tenían comunicación alguna con Shinji. Miro al comandante Ikari y solo vio cómo se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta. "comandante Ikari a donde se dirige?"

"Que un equipo se prepare y me espere para ir a rescatar a Yui. Katsuragi estas a cargo de la misión. Fuyutsuki me sigues o te quedas?" Dijo Gendo sin voltear a ver a los demás presentes.

Fuyutsuki siguió a Gendo rápidamente y con eso los dos dejaron el centro de comando. Misato los miro con ira.

"Como diablos puede marcharse ahora sin saber cómo esta su propio hijo!" Exclamo Misato furiosa mientras volteaba a ver la batalla.

La unidad desconocida seguía golpeando al cuarto ángel con su arma sacándolo de la ciudad. Se podía ver como ahora cargaba el gran martillo en sus manos y lo movía con gran facilidad de izquierda a derecha. Aunque se viera liviano los impactos enviaban al ángel volando, aunque este usara su habilidad para levitar.

"La unidad desconocida ha sacado al ángel de la ciudad. Su posible objetivo sea llevar al ángel al agua por la trayectoria que sigue." Dijo Makoto mientras menos cámaras podían captar la batalla.

"Envíen dos helicópteros para que nos den visualización de la batalla. Díganles que se mantengan tan lejos como puedan pero que no pierdan de vista la batalla." Dijo Misato. " _Por favor Shinji, ten cuidado."_ Pensó Misato al ver la ultimas imágenes que obtuvieron.

Era la unidad desconocida con sus ojos blancos agudos mientras corría en el aire y golpeaba al ángel sin consideración alguna. Su afilada cola atacaba junto al martillo atravesando varias veces al ángel cada vez que el campo AT era roto por el martillo.

* * *

 **De vuelta en la batalla**

Shinji estaba enfocado en prevenir que el ángel atacara y le causara daño alguno. Sus ataques eran fuertes y con solo segundos de diferencia entre si lo cual prevenía que Sachiel contraatacara.

Con un último giro, la unidad-S ataco con su martillo desde abajo conectando con la cara de Sachiel lo cual rompió sus dos máscaras y lo mando a volar hasta caer en las aguas del mar en las afueras de Tokyo-3.

" _A.S. puedo comunicarme con el ángel?"_ Pregunto Shinji mientras cambiaba su martillo a una ametralladora. Estaba listo para volarlo en pedazos si no había forma de comunicarse o si respondía de la forma incorrecta.

" _Tu unidad trasmitirá lo que digas como rugidos, pero ellos te entenderán. Lo que ellos respondan será traducido para ti dentro del núcleo."_ Explico A.S.

Shinji rápidamente lo puso aprueba. "Ríndete y aléjate de esta ciudad." La unidad-S transmitió esto como unos rugidos y sonidos animalísticos.

Sachiel se levantó y miro a la unidad fijamente. " **Que eres? No hueles a un lilin o a una de las demás maquinas hechas de nuestro padre."** Se escucho una voz masculina en el núcleo de la unidad-S.

* * *

 **En el centro de control de NERV**

"Detectamos unas ondas sonoras extrañas provenientes del ángel. Nuestro equipo no es capaz de analizarlas." Dijo Makoto.

"Qué diablos está pasando en ese lugar?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Los helicópteros están casi en el lugar. Tendremos video en unos segundos." Dijo Shigeru.

* * *

 **De Vuelta en la batalla**

" _A.S. a que se refiere?"_ Pregunto Shinji.

" _De seguro se refiere a que tu unidad es un ser desconocido para él. Recuerda que la hice yo y que no utiliza ni a Lilith ni a Adam para crearla. También puede ser que se refiera a ti, tu cuerpo ya no es el de un Lilin ni tu alma es lo que fue."_ Explico A.S.

Shinji pensó en lo que A.S. dijo y decidió responder. "Lo que soy no te importa. Solo debes saber que matare a cada uno de ustedes si siguen atacando a la humanidad y tratando de provocar el tercer impacto."

Sachiel lo seguía viendo. " **No puedes impedirnos que eliminemos a los Lilin. Ellos tomaron nuestro mundo y ahora tienen a nuestro padre encerrado en ese lugar.** " Dijo Sachiel mientras señalaba a Tokyo-3.

"Quien está en ese lugar no es Adam. Eres tan idiota que no puedes darte cuenta de que esa es Lilith." Respondió Shinji.

Sachiel no se lo tomo muy bien por lo cual disparo un láser hacia Shinji quien activo su campo AT para bloquear el ataque.

" **No importa si no es padre, todos los Lilin deben morir. ¡Este es nuestro mundo!** " Exclamo Sachiel antes de elevar su campo AT a niveles que ninguna de sus otras versiones había llegado. Su poder era similar al Zeruel más débil. Una tercer mascara comenzó a formarse.

"¡Entonces yo estoy listo para ser el villano y matar a cada uno de ustedes, hijos de Adam!" Exclamo Shinji mientras apuntaba con su ametralladora y disparaba. Las balas chocaban con el campo AT de Sachiel causando un daño visible pero no llegando a tocar a Sachiel.

La aurora de Sachiel volvió a formarse y el ángel comenzó a dispararle más láseres a Shinji quien comenzó a moverse para esquívalos. No eran tan fuertes como los de Ramiel, pero Shinji no estaba dispuesto a salir herido por querer hacerse el fuerte.

" _Shinji creo que hora de que comiences a liberal un poco a la unidad de sus ataduras. Solo prepárate para sufrir mucho más daño si sales herido."_ Dijo A.S.

" _A que te refieres?"_ Pregunto Shinji mientras evadía las explosiones causadas por los ataques de Sachiel. Cambio su ametralladora por unas pistolas para poder atacar mientras se movía.

" _El parche que tienes en el ojo no solo es decoración o una forma de ocultar tu marca. Es hora de que me demuestres que puedes romper las cadenas que te protegen y que aceptes este futuro con todo tu ser. No te dejes consumir por este poder."_ Dijo A.S.

El parche en su ojo izquierdo desapareció y su ojo comenzó a doler. Shinji sentía como todo a su alrededor se calentaba mucho más. Los ojos de la unidad-S mostraron irises rojos y la aureola se torno gris. Las partes verdes de la armadura brillaban y parecía como si ardieran. De la boca de la unidad salía humo.

" _Vas bien, aunque no estas completamente liberado. ¿Dime para que volviste a este lugar Shinji? ¿Porque estas poniendo tu vida mortal en riesgo? Afirma aquí y ahora por que luchas."_ Pregunto A.S. mientras esperaba escuchar esa determinación que había ayudado a crecer todos estos años.

Su ojo sangraba un poco y sentía que era un poco forzoso el respirar. Sachiel no paraba sus ataques, aunque estuviera liberando este poder, por lo cual aún estaba esquivando sus ataques. Pero esa pregunta que hizo A.S. hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. "Yo volví para proteger a mis seres queridos, para prevenir que ese futuro ocurra. Aun si el dolor es insoportable o si cada hueso de mi cuerpo está roto, yo seguiré luchando. No importa si soy humano o no, ni si soy el héroe o el villano. Yo luchare hasta el fin para alcanzar mis objetivos. Yo soy Shinji, un avatar de tu poder A.S. y luchare no solo por ti si no para también alcanzar mis objetivos. ¡Ruge mi unidad y haz que mis enemigos caigan ante mis pies!" Grito Shinji con todas sus fuerzas.

La unidad se detuvo y sus pistolas se tornaron en el tridente. Los cuernos de la unidad se encendieron en un fuego gris. Su campo AT se expandió y aumento mucho más. La unidad comenzó a rugir con todas sus fuerzas. Era como si un animal comenzaba a ser liberado de sus limitaciones. Si el mundo fuera el ecosistema de la unidad-S, este habría hecho que todos los demás animales supieran que él era el depredador omega.

* * *

 **En Nerv**

Los presentes no podían creer lo que veían. El rugir de la unidad atemorizo a más de uno, pero Misato veía la pantalla con preocupación.

"¿Que tanto sufriste para llegar a estos límites, Shinji?" Pregunto Misato al ver como la unidad había cambiado.

Ritsuko no tenía palabras para describir lo atemorizada que estaba al ver tal criatura. Esto no era un Eva, tampoco era un ángel. Esto estaba más allá de su conocimiento.

* * *

 **En la enfermería de Nerv**

Rei estaba acostada en su cama, pero al escuchar tal rugido su cuerpo se estremeció con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. Sus pensamientos estaban en aquel joven que le había hablado de una forma que la hacía sentir segura, más segura de lo que se sentía con Gendo.

"Que eres y porque me haces sentir así?" Se pregunto Rei al mirar por su ventana.

* * *

 **En un vehículo en camino hacia Yui**

Gendo sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar aquellos rugidos. Nunca había sentido tal miedo, pero su mente estaba enfocada en llegar a Yui por lo que ni trato de mirar por la ventana para ver qué diablos estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

 **En la base de Nerv en Alemania**

Asuka estaba frente a su unidad cuando escucho aquel rugido. Sus piernas temblaron y sintió como su pecho se apretaba. No sentía miedo, pero se sentía débil ante tales rugidos.

"Qué diablos está pasando!" Exclamo Asuka mientras se apoyaba en la cabeza de su unidad.

* * *

 **En la base de Bethany**

Mari estaba en su computadora investigando las operaciones de SEELE cuando escucho esos rugidos los cuales hicieron que su corazón latiera mas rápido. Se sentía emocionada por alguna razón, pero sobre todo curiosa de qué diablos estaba rugiendo de esa forma.

"Tal parece que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes esta vez." Dijo Mari.

* * *

 **De vuelta en la pelea**

Sachiel se estremeció al escuchar el rugir de la unidad-S. Su campo AT ahora bloqueaba sus ataques y la mirada que le daba la unidad lo hizo retroceder un poco.

" _Buena afirmación. Ahora termina con esto."_ Dijo A.S. La unidad-S ahora sostenía el tridente con su cola.

Shinji no dudo en ponerse en movimiento otra vez. La unidad avanzo rápidamente hacia Sachiel y antes de que el ángel pudiera dispararle a Shinji, ya tenía el tridente clavado en sus máscaras. Shinji hundió el tridente aún más antes de enfocarse en el núcleo de Sachiel. El ángel trato de proteger su punto débil con su más fuerte campo AT, pero Shinji fácilmente lo atravesó con sus garras envueltas en su propio campo AT.

Shinji perforo el núcleo de Sachiel, pero el ángel no estaba listo para irse sin llevarse a Shinji con él.

" **Monstruo te llevare conmigo…** " Dijo Sachiel con sus últimos segundos antes de tratar de envolverse alrededor de Shinji.

" _No lo creo infeliz."_ Pensó Shinji antes de usar su campo AT para encerrar a Sachiel y su ataque suicida en una esfera AT y lanzarla hacia el cielo.

En pocos segundos Sachiel exploto creando una cruz de energía la cual fue contenida por el campo AT de Shinji.

* * *

 **En Nerv**

Todos estaban inmóviles al ver como la unidad-S elimino al ángel. Algunos estaban asustados de la unidad, pero todos estaban alegres de que esta eliminara al ángel.

" _Bien hecho Shinji."_ Pensó Misato al ver como la unidad comenzó a regresar hacia Tokyo-3. "Todo el personal prepárense para recuperar la unidad desconocida." Dijo Misato.

"Pero no sabemos que es!" Dijo Maya.

"No importa. Shinji nos salvó y es nuestro aliado. Podremos averiguar más una vez regrese." Dijo Misato.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Shinji**

" _Buen comienzo. Pero recuerda esto es solo el principio y no podrás hacerlo solo. Elige bien a tus compañeros, Shinji."_ Dijo A.S.

" _Lo sé. Solo hay tres personas que pueden ser mis camaradas como pilotos. Pero sus unidades no serán suficientes."_ Respondió Shinji.

" _Tranquilo, crees que no prepare algo más. Solo hay que esperar para que mis otros regalos sean entregados. Tu eres el omega, aún faltan otras tres piezas, pero será su opción el seguirte o no. Solo recuerda esto solo tres unidades pueden quedar intactas hasta cierto punto, las otras deben ser destruidas. No queremos más impactos."_ Dijo A.S.

" _Confió en ti. Pero si llega el momento en que Asuka o Rei inclusive Mari estén en peligro extremo por favor sálvalas. Aun si tengo que entregarte mi alma por la eternidad."_ Dijo Shinji.

" _Eso ya lo tengo chico. Descuida no importa que tan difícil se vean las cosas, ellas tomaran la opción correcta y tu estarás ahí para protegerlas. Ahora enfócate en Gendo."_ Dijo A.S.

Después de un par de minutos Shinji llego hasta donde había dejado a Yui. En el lugar encontró a Gendo con un grupo que le apuntaba a su unidad. De repente en el núcleo se formó una pequeña bola de fuego azul la cual floto a su alrededor por unos momentos antes de que el comenzara a desaparecer del núcleo de la unidad.

* * *

 **Desde el punto de vista de Gendo**

Gendo sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Yui. De sus ojos caían lágrimas de felicidad al ver que en verdad era ella. Gendo miro a la unidad en frente de él y vio cómo se agachaba bajando una mano hacia el suelo unos pocos metros frente a él. En la mano estaba una llama gris que se apagó para mostrar a Shinji.

El joven lo miraba fríamente. Shinji bajo de la mano y la unidad se dispuso a pararse nuevamente antes de desaparecer por un portal negro.

Shinji lo miraba fijamente con su único ojo libre. El parche estaba de vuelta una vez desapareció del núcleo.

Los agentes aun le apuntaban con sus armas mientras se acercaban a Shinji, pero cuando uno de ellos se acercó de mas todo se fue al infierno. Rápidamente Shinji se acercó al agente más cercano y con una patada le quito su arma antes de tomarla él y dispararle en la rodilla izquierda. El segundo agente le iba a disparar, pero Shinji ya le había disparado en las partes íntimas. El tercer agente vio esto y disparo hacia Shinji, pero él se movió a un lado antes de dispararle a las piernas del tercer agente.

En segundos Shinji había dejado a los tres agentes que seguían a Gendo heridos y aun él estaba armado.

Fuyutsuki vio esto y se quedó inmóvil. No quería probar su suerte con el joven.

"Espero que entiendas muy bien esto Gendo. Si tratas de hacer algo en mi contra te matare a ti después de matar a Yui frente a tus ojos. No me importa que planes tenías o los planes de los demás. Yo soy tu empleado, pero no tu títere. Si pruebas tu suerte conmigo traicionándome o dañando a alguien que me importa perderás a Yui y tu vida. ¿Entiendes?" Pregunto Shinji mientras se acercaba a Gendo aun apuntándole.

Gendo estaba paralizado del miedo y sintió el mismo escalofrió de antes recorrer su espalda. Al ver como Shinji apuntaba a Yui entendió que no estaba bromeando. "Entiendo." Respondió Gendo.

"Bien. Espero un salario como tu empleado. Todos los pilotos de Nerv estarán bajo la custodia de Misato y vivirán con ella en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Espero que no te atrevas a enviar a ningún agente a vigilarnos. Yo siempre estaré en cada misión como la primera línea de defensa y todos los pilotos serán aceptados por mí. Tu no tomas las decisiones, el títere eres tú ahora. Te entregue a Yui ahora quiero que me entregues a Rei. Una vida por otra vida." Dijo Shinji.

Gendo estaba sorprendido por tales ordenes, pero ya sabía que el joven no estaba bromeando. "Entiendo."

"Gendo, pero los viejos- "Fuyutsuki fue detenido por un disparo que dio justo al lado de él.

"No me importa SEELE. Se que ellos están detrás de todo esto y si quieren guerra la tendrán. No permitiré que vuelvan a hacer lo que hicieron. Espero no tener que volverlos a matar Gendo, Fuyutsuki." Dijo Shinji fríamente.

Los adultos lo miraban asustado aún más después de ver como se volteo y gasto sus ultimas balas matando a los agentes. Shinji tiro la pistola descargada aun lado y saco la suya propia que llevaba escondida.

"Esto no sale de nosotros tres y no permitiré que espías de SEELE como esos tres vivan para contarlo. Recuerdo sus caras. Eliminen los clones de Rei y yo me encargare de todo lo demás. No volví desde ese infierno para perderlo todo nuevamente."

"Tu vienes del- "Gendo.

"Futuro?" Fuyutsuki.

"Si llaman futuro al infierno que creamos, especialmente gracias a ustedes. Si vengo del futuro, pero no repetiré los mismos errores. Esta guerra se acaba conmigo." Dijo Shinji.

Gendo y Fuyutsuki se miraron el uno al otro. No tenían opciones y sus planes no tenían propósito ahora. Lo único que les quedaba era aceptar las órdenes del chico.

"Está bien hi- "Otro disparo de Shinji paro a Gendo de terminar su frase.

"Tú y yo no somos padre e hijo. Tu eliminaste esa oportunidad desde que me dejaste abandonado y solo me usaste como una pieza para recuperarla a ella. Me hiciste vivir un infierno y perdí todo gracias a ti. Creaste a Rei tratando de recrear a Yui y al darte cuenta de que nunca seria ella solo la usaste como una pieza más. Asuka fue una víctima más de este estúpido juego y Mari es la victima que más ha sufrido aun cuando era amiga de Yui. Tú crees que todo será alegría ahora que Yui está devuelta pero no sabes lo que te espera." Dijo Shinji en un tono frio aun cuando una lagrima de sangre caía desde su parche.

Gendo no sabía cómo responder ante todo esto. Nunca pensó en como Yui reaccionaria una vez que cumpliera su plan. Pero ahora que Shinji le había hablado solo podía pensar en que tan horrible seria la reacción de Yui. "Está bien Shinji, pero por favor no le digas nada de esto a Yui."

"Ella ya sospechara que algo ando mal todos estos años. Si viene por respuestas se las daré. Tú tienes que enfrentar tus pecados como yo tengo que seguir adelante con los míos. Aunque tenga esta nueva oportunidad aun debo cargar con las muertes causadas por mí. Todos pagamos el precio Gendo." Dijo Shinji.

Gendo solo bajo la cabeza en señal de pena y vergüenza. Fuyutsuki por su parte solo reflexiono en lo que Shinji dijo.

* * *

 **En Nerv**

Todos vieron lo que paso desde que Shinji se bajó de la unidad desconocida. No tenían audio de las cámaras pues el ángel y su avance había dañado algunos dispositivos o eso ellos pensaban (A.S.).

Misato fue la primera en reaccionar al salir corriendo del centro de comando. No sabía que había pasado, pero estaba preocupada por el chico después de aquella pelea con el ángel. Ritsuko la siguió pues tenía curiosidad de saber que había pasado.

* * *

 **30 minutos más tarde.**

Misato y Ritsuko habían llegado hasta donde se encontraban Shinji y los demás. Al salir del auto Misato se acercó al grupo.

"Shinji está bien por favor baja el arma." Dijo Misato.

"Descuida Katsuragi el solo se defendió de los agentes de SEELE quienes lo iban a arrestar." Mintió Fuyutsuki.

"teniente coronel Katsuragi estas serán sus órdenes de ahora en adelante. Todos los pilotos de Nerv vivirán con usted en una nueva locación. El piloto Shinji tiene acceso total a las instalaciones de Nerv y cualquier secreto. Él es crucial para los nuevos planes que se pondrán en marcha. Confié en el cómo el parece que confía en usted. ¿Está claro?" Pregunto Gendo mientras se levantaba cargando a Yui.

Misato lo miro fijamente sin poder creer lo que había escuchado pero su preocupación más grande era Shinji. "Entendido. Ahora Shinji baja el arma, por favor."

Shinji guardo su arma y sonrió antes de sentir como perdía el balance.

" _Tu cuerpo está al límite. Necesitas descansar. Descuida S estará cuidándote."_ Dijo A.S.

Misato vio como Shinji entrecerraba los ojos y perdía el conocimiento por lo cual rápidamente se movió hacia el para atraparlo. "Lo hiciste bien, Shinji. Ahora descansa."

Gendo no volteo a mirar a Shinji. "Ritsuko llama por un equipo para que limpie los cuerpos y sígueme. Hay cosas de las que hablar."

Ritsuko lo miro curiosa, pero acepto. Luego de llamar al equipo, Ritsuko, Gendo y Fuyutsuki subieron a su vehículo junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Yui. Se marcharon del lugar dejando solos a Shinji y Misato.

"Ritsuko, elimina los clones de Rei." Dijo Gendo mientras manejaba de vuelta a Nerv.

"Pero por qué?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Ya no son necesarios. Nuestros planes cambiaron, SEELE son nuestros enemigos y seguimos nuevas órdenes." Dijo Gendo.

"De quién?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"De alguien que conoce el infierno mismo y está cansado de esta guerra." Respondió Gendo.

* * *

 **Con Shinji y Misato**

Misato estaba en el piso sosteniendo el cuerpo durmiente de Shinji. Había visto que el muchacho no era común y por alguna razón sentía que él había sufrido bastante. No sabía porque, pero sentía que debía ayudarlo y protegerlo. Su cara durmiente le hacía pensar como hubiera sido su vida si ella si pudiera tener hijos. Pero gracias al segundo impacto ya no sería posible.

"Quizás contigo pueda llenar ese vacío que no puedo llenar." Dijo Misato mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

* * *

A.S. sonrió al ver tal escena mientras se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien con la unidad-S la cual como un perro guardián vigilaba desde las sombras debajo de Shinji que todo anduviera bien con su piloto/otro yo.

"Eres un buen protector S. Deberás enseñarles a las otras tres unidades como ser un buen guardián si ellas deciden seguir a Shinji." Dijo A.S. mientras acariciaba la cabeza de S.

En lo profundo de esa oscuridad que ahora tomaba un color plateado se encontraban otras tres unidades a la espera de sus posibles pilotos.

Esa noche un ángel murió y los engranajes del tiempo se movieron a favor de un nuevo futuro aun sin escribir.


	5. Por quien luchas y para que?

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

"Shinji esto es lo que lo protegemos ahora. Lo último que queda de los Lilin después del tercer impacto." Decía Asuka mientras le mostraba a un todavía afectado Shinji la última fortaleza de la humanidad. Se encontraban en un auto junto a Misato, el clon de Rei y otro soldado de WILLE.

Habían caminado por días hasta que Misato y un grupo los recogió a él, Asuka y el clon de Rei.

" _Todavía seguías afectado por la muerte de Kaworu en ese momento."_ Dijo la voz de A.S.

" _Pensé que era mi amigo. No sabía que él era un clon del Kaworu original. Fue creado para que se acercara a mí y me influyera a pilotar."_ Respondió el Shinji actual mientras veía como un fantasma las memorias del futuro que dejo atrás.

" _Buscabas afecto en los peores lugares. Te negabas a ti mismo. No tenías las agallas para enfrentar todo lo que ocurría a tu alrededor. Culpabas a otros de tus propias fallas y errores."_ Dijo A.S.

El Shinji del pasado era arrastrado prácticamente por Asuka mientras salían del auto seguidos por el clon de Rei. Misato los veía fijamente mientras avanzaban hacia el centro de comando de WILLE.

"Deja de actuar como un inútil y reacciona. No podrás hacer nada si sigues llorando por un ángel." Dijo Asuka mientras avanzaban.

La memoria seguía mostrando como Asuka prácticamente era la persona que lo obligaba a moverse alrededor del centro de control. Por varios días Shinji no se movía sin ayuda y solo comía gracias a que la hermana de Toji actuaba como su enfermera. El clon de Rei se mantenía a su alrededor todo el tiempo esperando para que Shinji saliera de aquel estado mientras aprendía junto a el sobre WILLE y el estado del mundo.

"Pocos sobrevivieron el tercer impacto que tu empezaste y que el terceavo ángel "Kaworu" descendiera al central dogma después de que te sellara en la unidad uno con la lanza de Cassius. El continuo el tercer impacto desde allí usando el cuerpo de Lilith. Yo fui enviada junto a Mari por WILLE a detenerlo, pero nos tomó más de lo esperado." Explicaba Asuka.

" _Al día siguiente de aquella explicación Mari se presentó ante mí."_ Dijo Shinji.

"Hola tercero o mejor debería llamarte pequeño Shinji. Aún recuerdo cuando Yui te dio a luz, eras tan pequeño. Soy Mari, el primer piloto de Eva no oficial. Nos conocimos años atrás, recuerdas." Dijo Mari mientras le revoloteaba el cabello buscando una reacción del Shinji sentado en la cama.

" _Aun cuando me explico que era amiga de mama y que había sido la victima de los experimentos de SEELE años atrás no reaccione. No tenía ganas de vivir, pero lentamente fui aceptando lo que me decían. Poco a poco acepte que debía seguir luchando para impedir que papa y SEELE volvieran a intentar otro impacto."_ Dijo Shinji.

"Sabes espere mucho para volver a verte Shinji. Yo lo siento Shinji. Aun cuando empezaste el tercer impacto yo también soy culpable. Te grite que siguieras adelante con tu intento de rescatar a Rei. No fui la mejor figura materna para ti y lo siento. Pero ahora quiero que nos ayudes a prevenir que Gendo y SEELE terminen con el mundo." Decía Misato mientras agarraba sus manos.

" _Fue la primera vez desde que desperté en la cual Misato me hablo con cariño y no la frialdad que recibí en un inicio."_ Dijo Shinji mientras veía que las memorias se desvanecían.

" _Es tiempo de despertar Shinji. Ya tendrás más tiempo para soñar sobre el futuro."_ Dijo A.S.

* * *

 **En el ala medica de Nerv- Temprana horas de la madrugada**

Se encontraba Misato y Ritsuko en el cuarto donde Shinji dormía. Después de que Misato regresara con el durmiente Shinji lo trajo directamente hacia aquí para que fuera chequeado. Pocos minutos después de un análisis físico las enfermeras le afirmaron que todo andaba bien con el pero después de tomar una muestra de sangre las cosas se complicaron.

"No podemos conseguir su ADN o analizar sus células." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Explícame como no pueden hacer algo tan simple." Dijo Misato.

"La muestra de sangre no tenía células o restos de ADN los cuales analizar. Aun cuando los rayos-x y todo examen físico muestra un estado normal, las muestras de sangre están vacías. Esto es algo que supera mi conocimiento médico." Explico Ritsuko.

"Que me estas queriendo decir Ritsuko?" Pregunto Misato.

"Que no puedo decirte siquiera si Shinji es humano o no. Las enfermeras no pudieron remover el parche de su ojo izquierdo y trataron de cortarlo, pero las tijeras se rompieron en el intento. Shinji es un misterio tan grande como la unidad que piloto." Dijo Ritsuko.

Shinji comenzó a levantarse.

"Shinji estas bien?" Pregunto Misato.

"Estaré mejor cuando salga de este lugar." Dijo Shinji al quitarse todo equipo médico que tenía puesto.

"Shinji no deberías- "Decía Ritsuko, pero fue detenida por la mirada fría de Shinji.

"No quiero estar en un hospital si estoy bien, doctora Ritsuko. En el futuro solo tráiganme si mi vida está en peligro." Dijo Shinji al levantarse de la cama. Su pecho estaba descubierto y mostraba las cicatrices del entrenamiento físico que tuvo desde su infancia. Shinji vio que su camisa y chaleco estaban en la mesa al lado de la cama al igual que sus dos pistola y cuchillos.

"Porque llevabas armas contigo Shinji?" Pregunto Misato.

"Por la misma razón que viste que mate a esos agentes. Se que alguien tratara de matarme o hacerle daño a las personas que quiero por lo que siempre estoy preparado." Respondió Shinji mientras se vestía.

"Tu sabías que pasaría lo de esa unidad?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Ahí cosas que se y me las guardare por el momento. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Porque no hay rastros de LCL en tu ropa? ¿Dónde está la unidad desconocida? ¿Quién la creo? ¿Qué paso con el ángel?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Te estas pasando Ritsuko." Dijo Misato.

"Secreto. Secreto. Secreto. Estoy buscando terminar la guerra por lo que hable con el ángel y le exigí que desistiera de su ataque. Ya saben el resultado." Dijo Shinji.

Ritsuko estaba estática al escuchar lo último. Misato no estaba en mejor condición.

"Hablaste con el ángel?" Pregunto Misato asustada.

"Lo hice. No te preocupes no es para aliarme con ellos, es para que tomen a Adam y se marchen de este planeta. No pretendo permitir que exterminen a la raza humana por su supuesto derecho a la tierra." Dijo Shinji mientras guardaba sus armas.

"Pero sabes las implicaciones de comunicarte con ellos!" Exclamo Ritsuko.

"No dejare que rompan mi mente o me laven el cerebro si a eso te refieres. ¿Ahora donde esta Rei?" Pregunto Shinji.

Misato se asombró un poco por la pregunta y Ritsuko estaba aún enfocada en saber más sobre los secretos del muchacho, pero decidió no presionarlo más. "No hemos terminado de hablar. Ella se encuentra en el cuarto 21-C en el tercer piso, estamos en el cuarto A-14 en el primer piso." Respondió Ritsuko antes de salir del cuarto.

Shinji volteo a ver a Misato y le sonrió. Misato no sabía si exigirle respuestas al igual que Ritsuko, pero el que el mostrara preocupación por Rei era algo que la hizo dejarlo para otra ocasión. Los dos salieron del cuarto hacia su encuentro con Rei.

* * *

 **Habitación Privada 01- Ala Medica**

En la cama se encontraba el cuerpo durmiente de Yui Ikari. A su lado sujetando su mano estaba Gendo mirándola atento. En una silla cerca de la ventana estaba Fuyusutki mirando la ciudad afuera y reflexionando sobre lo que Shinji había dicho.

"Que tan lejos habríamos llegado Gendo?" Pregunto Fuyusutki.

"Tan lejos como hubiera sido necesario. El chico está en lo cierto pues yo solo quería tenerla de vuelta y nada más." Respondió Gendo.

"Pero si todo lo que dijo el chico era verdad, Yui nos odiara a ambos. A ti por haber hecho sufrir a su hijo y casi comenzar el fin del mundo. A mí me odiara por haberte seguido hasta este punto." Dijo Fuyusutki.

"…No sé qué hacer sobre eso…" Dijo Gendo con dificultad.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Ritsuko entro. "Sabes que ella no despertara solo con estar sentado a su lado." Dijo Ritsuko mientras se acercaba a Gendo.

"No quiero alejarme ni un segundo de ella."

"… Que pensara Yui cuando sepa de tu relación con mi madre y la que llevabas conmigo. Se que no quieres nada más conmigo ahora que ella está de regreso."

"Enfrentare su ira. Tu por tu parte tienes tu vida por delante. De seguro encontraras a alguien que te de lo que yo nunca te daría." Dijo Gendo rudamente.

Ritsuko lo miro furiosa, pero sabía que era una realidad. "Te odio, lo sabes."

"No esperaba menos de ti."

"Imbécil."

Gendo no respondió nada y solo siguió enfocado en Yui.

Ritsuko se enojó aún más y apretó un puño, pero decidió que no Valia la pena. Se dio la vuelta y dijo "Iré a matar a los clones de Rei. ¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"Hazlo, borra toda la información de los dummy plugs que tenemos y solo mantén lo suficiente para encargarnos de la Rei que quedara."

"Esas son las ordenes de nuestro nuevo líder que no conozco como el piloto de muchos secretos que tenemos."

"Esas son las ordenes de él y las mías. Su ira es algo que no quiero enfrentar."

Ritsuko se quedó asombrada ante esa última oración pues podía sentir el miedo en esas palabras. "Nunca pensé que te vería sentir miedo alguno Gendo Ikari."

Gendo no respondió.

Con esa última oración Ritsuko se marchó para completar su tarea.

"Que nos esperara ahora siguiendo a ese chico?" Pregunto Fuyusutki.

"No lo sé, pero él no se detendrá tal y como yo no lo iba a hacer. De eso estoy seguro." Respondió Gendo.

"Quizás se parece a ti en eso."

"Que no te escuche decir eso. Él lo dijo o no, no somos padre e hijo."

De esa manera toda conversación termino.

* * *

 **Cuarto 21-C**

Rei estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo mientras pensaba en Shinji. Ella sabía que él era el hijo del comandante y que era necesario para el escenario planeado por el pero no espero que el chico le hablara de tal manera. Tampoco esperaba la forma en que este la estaba haciendo sentir. Esto era extraño para ella pues no lo conocía, pero la estaba haciendo sentir cosas que ni siquiera Gendo, la persona más importante en su existencia la había hecho sentir.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Misato.

"Hola Rei. Discúlpame si te desperté."

"No tiene de que preocuparse teniente coronel, estoy lista para seguir las ordenes que me sean entregadas."

"No vengo con ordenes Rei. El ángel fue eliminado y no hubo daños a la ciudad más allá de lo que paso durante el ataque de la ONU. Estoy aquí para decirte que una vez puedas salir del hospital te mudaras conmigo."

"Pero el comandante Ikari- "

"Son sus órdenes. Desde ahora en adelante todos los pilotos de Nerv vivirán conmigo en una nueva locación."

"Entiendo." Dijo Rei un poco sorprendida de que Gendo haya hecho tal decisión. " _Esto no estaba en el escenario planeado."_ Pensó Rei.

"También quiero presentarte a tu compañero. Él está ansioso por verte. Shinji puedes entrar."

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Shinji entro en la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Rei lo miro curiosa pero aun manteniendo su inexpresividad.

"Hola Rei."

"Piloto Ika- "

"No uses ese apellido, por favor. Solo llámame Shinji."

"Pero- "

"Por favor Rei. Estaremos juntos desde ahora así que usa mi nombre." Dijo Shinji mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba la mano derecha.

Rei lo miro fijamente a su único ojo y solo pudo sentir la afección que el chico le mostraba. Nunca alguien le había demostrado tal afección y calor. Ni siquiera Gendo lo había hecho de tal manera, pues sus ojos nunca en verdad se sentían que la miraban a ella si no a alguien más.

"Entiendo Shinji."

"Rei sabes de los planes de Gendo?" Pregunto Shinji.

Rei se quedó callada al escuchar eso. No podía ser posible que el supiera del escenario.

"No te preocupes. Lo se todo y solo debes saber que ya no se llevara a cabo. Gendo tiene lo que quería y ahora tu eres libre de esas ataduras."

Rei se alarmo al escuchar esto. Su creación y existencia se basaba en los planes de Gendo. Sin ellos no tenía razón para si quiera existir. "Pero si el escenario no se lleva a cabo para que existo." Dijo Rei alarmada mientras se agarraba la cara con la mano izquierda.

Misato no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba Shinji, pero al ver como por primera vez Rei mostraba una emoción se quedo helada. " _Qué diablos es ese tal escenario y porque era tan importante para Rei y el comandante?"_ Se pregunto Misato.

Shinji le agarro la cara a Rei con delicadez y la hizo que lo mirara. "Escúchame puede que ahora no tengas una razón para existir y que Gendo sea lo que más te importa en el mundo. Pero debes recordar que para él solo eras una herramienta. Si quieres algo por lo que seguir adelante, vive por mí. Vive por que así yo lo quiero, vive para seguirme hasta el final del mundo si es necesario. Deja que yo sea tu razón para seguir desde ahora en adelante." Dijo Shinji antes de besarla en la frente.

Esas palabras dejaron a Rei inmóvil y el beso solo la dejo aún más confundida. "Que eres y porque me haces sentir de esta manera? ¿Porque eres así conmigo?" Pregunto Rei sin saber cómo reaccionar ante todo esto.

"Soy la razón por la que no puedes morir hasta que yo te lo permita. No permitiré que mueras hasta que yo lo haga." Dijo Shinji mientras la miraba decidido.

Esa mirada estremecía todo el ser de Rei en especial el pedazo del alma de Lilith dentro de ella. No sabía cómo manejar todas estas emociones a la vez. "Porque…"

"Descansa Gendo vendrá y te afirmará lo que dije. Duerme tranquila mi querida Rei." Dijo Shinji mientras la acostaba en la cama y la arropaba. Rei lo miraba atenta, pero se relajó al dejar de pensar en tantas cosas y solo cerro sus ojos.

Shinji se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir siendo seguido por Misato. Una vez afuera del cuarto Misato comenzó a preguntar.

"Qué diablos fue todo eso?"

"Yo marcando un cambio crucial en la forma de pensar y existir de Rei."

"Porque hablaste como si la conocieras y como si ella fuera una persona importante para ti?"

"Porque lo es. No pretendo permitir las muertes de mis seres queridos."

"…. ¿Qué diablos es ese escenario y porque Rei tiene que ver con el?"

Shinji se detuvo y la miro fijamente. "Eres mi aliada o solo buscas seguir ordenes Misato?"

Esa mirada la desafiaba y sus palabras tenían peso detrás de ella. Él no era común y eso ella ya lo sabía. "Si sabes algo quiero saberlo. Si quieres alguien en quien confiar puedes hacerlo conmigo, pero espero lo mismo a cambio." Respondió Misato firmemente.

Shinji miro sus ojos y no sintió que ella le estuviera mintiendo. Sentía la determinación que recordaba de ella. Shinji dio un paso hacia a ella y la abrazo.

Misato se quedó un poco confundida pues no esperaba tal afección del joven que actuaba fríamente desde que lo conoció.

"Gracias." Dijo Shinji.

"Por qué?"

"Por ser como eres y por existir en mi vida." Dijo Shinji antes de separarse de ella.

Misato sintió la calidez de sus palabras y solo pudo alegrarse de que Shinji fuera capaz de abrirse de tal manera con ella.

"Aunque sé que solo nos conocimos horas atrás sé que puedo confiar en ti. No te diré todo lo que se por ahora, pero te diré lo que debes saber desde ahora en adelante." Dijo Shinji antes de comenzar a caminar y explicarle algunas cosas a Misato.

* * *

 **Tiempo después en el parqueo**

Después de haberse asegurado de que todo estaba en orden, Misato seguida por Shinji se dirigieron hacia su auto para partir hacia su apartamento. Shinji le había contado sobre el escenario de Gendo, el de SEELE, la creación de Rei y sus propios objetivos.

"Todo este tiempo estuvimos siendo piezas en un tablero." Dijo Misato mientras habría su auto.

"Así es. Rei es una pieza clave para ambos, pero ya Gendo obtuvo lo que quería por lo que solo quedan los ángeles y SEELE."

"Como planeas eliminar la posibilidad de un impacto?"

"Cuando el tiempo llegue lo sabré. Tengo objetivos, pero no tengo un camino escrito al cual seguir. Solo actuare de acuerdo con lo que suceda a mi alrededor." Dijo Shinji pensando que solo actuaria basado en las sugerencias de A.S.

El auto arranco y el camino hacia el apartamento de Misato inicio. Misato reflexionaba en lo que había aprendido de Shinji.

"Hay otras cosas que no me has dicho."

"Todo a su tiempo." Dijo Shinji mientras cerraba sus ojos por el resto del camino.


	6. Porque existes? El enemigo avanzara

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Después de haber manejado por varios minutos, Misato había parqueado el auto en el estacionamiento a del complejo en donde vivía.

Misato volteo a mirar a Shinji pensando que lo encontraría dormido, pero lo encontró muy despierto.

"Llegamos Shinji. Aquí es donde vivo, bueno por ahora hasta que el comandante nos haga mudarnos a la nueva ubicación."

"Bien por fin poder dormir unas horas en paz y en un lugar que no me haga sentir más cerca de morir." Dijo Shinji mientras se retiraba el cinturón. Misato hizo lo mismo con su cinturón. El tomo su mochila y maletín. Con eso los dos salieron del auto.

"No te gustan muchos los hospitales verdad?" Pregunto Misato mientras avanzaban.

"Ni un poco. Si no fuera porque son necesarios para seguir vivo ni los visitaría."

"Algún trauma de la niñez?"

"Puede decirse que es un trauma, pero no diría que fue de mi niñez."

Misato lo miro fijo tratando de descifrar a que se refería con eso. "Pero no tienes más de catorce?" Pregunto Misato mientras esperaban por el elevador.

"No creo que tuve niñez, Misato. Con quien estuve todos estos años me entreno severamente para poder protegerme. Fui educado material de estudiante universitario desde que pequeño. No tuve amigos y siempre estuve a la espera por el momento para llegar a Tokyo-3. Yo deje de vivir por mis deseos propios por la mayor parte de mi tiempo todos esos años. Tuve que madurar para proteger lo que es importante para mí." Explico Shinji sinceramente mientras la puerta del ascensor se habría.

"Esas cicatrices que tienes son de ese entrenamiento?" Pregunto Misato sorprendida por lo que Shinji había dicho.

"Así es." Respondió Shinji mientras entraban en el ascensor.

Las puertas se cerraron poco después y Misato presiono el botón del piso en el que vivía. "Tu maestro sabía que te convertirías en piloto?"

"Si."

"¿Él fue que te explico todo sobre el plan de Gendo, lo de Rei y los planes de SEELE?" Pregunto Misato confundida de como diablos un maestro tuviera tanto conocimiento de todo esto.

"Si, él fue que me explico muchas cosas de las que se. No todo, pero si muchas." Dijo Shinji antes de que el ascensor se abriera nuevamente.

Los dos avanzaron fuera de él. Misato estaba pensando en todo esto. "Acaso él es un miembro de SEELE?" Pregunto Misato un poco asustada de la posibilidad que todo fuera una trampa.

"No. Solo alguien que es capaz de conseguir bastante información."

"Como puedes confiar en él?"

"El me crio y entreno para todo esto. Tal vez fue duro conmigo, pero lo hizo sabiendo de que necesitaría estar preparado para todo."

Misato lo miro a la cara y pudo notar la determinación detrás de sus palabras. Era como si de verdad confiara en esa persona. "Acaso él es la figura paterna en tu vida?"

"No creo que sea la mejor de describirlo. Él era más como un amigo o maestro el cual quería verme superarme a mí mismo." Dijo Shinji mientras negaba con las manos.

Misato se sintió satisfecha al ver que Shinji podía tomarse las cosas de una manera calmada y alegre.

El dúo llego a la puerta del apartamento de Misato y esta abrió la puerta. Al entrar Shinji pudo apreciar el desastre que Misato tenía alrededor de la casa. El joven piloto la miro no muy feliz y esta solo se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa boba.

"Es que trabajo demasiado y no me da el tiempo de limpiar." Dijo Misato mientras desviaba la mirada.

Shinji le agarro el hombro izquierdo y la hizo que lo mirara nuevamente. "No tienes tiempo para limpiar, pero si tienes tiempo para tomar cervezas como si no hubiera mañana." Dijo Shinji con una cara de los mil demonios mientras señalaba las latas de cerveza regadas por todo el pasillo.

Misato sudo frio mientras sonreía atemorizada por como Shinji la miraba. "Podemos limpiar más tarde. Mira el reloj son las 6 y 35 de la mañana."

"No, lo haremos ahora y luego dormiremos." Dijo Shinji mientras arrastraba a Misato a la cocina.

"Pero- "

"No hay peros. Si nos vamos a mudar a otro lugar espero no tener que estar limpiando detrás de ti."

Pen2 salió de su cuarto por un momento. El pingüino miro a su dueña y a Shinji por unos momentos. Shinji lo miro fijamente mientras Misato miraba al pingüino con esperanzas de escapar.

"Pen2 viniste a mi rescate?"

El pingüino vio como Shinji negaba con la cabeza. Entendiendo de que este no era su problema, Pen2 volvió a su cuarto.

"Nooooooo!" Grito Misato mientras Shinji dejaba su equipaje en el sofá de la sala y se disponía a comenzar.

 **1 hora y 45 minutos mas tarde. 8:10 AM.**

"Porque no pudimos hacer esto mas tarde?" Pregunto Misato mientras caía en el sillón de la sala.

"Porque te merecías ser forzada a limpiar este desastre. Agradece que te ayude y prepárate para perder tu descontrol con la bebida. Si es de esta forma en la que beberás, no habrá más bebida en la casa al menos que sea una celebración. Las derrotas de los ángeles no cuentan." Dijo Shinji seriamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

Misato se puso pálida al escuchar eso. "No Shinji todo menos eso. No puedes quitarme mis amadas cervezas."

"No es sano para ti y puedes beber otras cosas para pasar el tiempo." Dijo Shinji mientras se quitaba sus botas.

"Eres el demonio!"

"Me lo agradecerás en el futuro. Ahora vallamos a dormir por unas horas. Tendremos que regresar a Nerv por mis identificaciones y demás documentos más tarde. Además, estoy seguro de que la doctora Ritsuko quiere respuestas sobre la unidad que pilote." Dijo Shinji mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

"Pero no tengo sueño gracias a ti." Dijo Misato apuntando a el reloj en la sala.

Shinji la miro unos segundos antes de extender su mano derecha hacia el cuello de Misato. Shinji presiono unos segundos en unas de las carótidas de Misato y este cayo inconsciente pero el impidió que callera al piso con su brazo izquierdo.

"Ahora dormirás por unas horas tranquilamente." Dijo Shinji mientras la recostaba en sus piernas. "Todos tenemos penas y problemas, pero el escapar de ellas con alcohol no ayuda."

Él sabía que Misato tenía sus propios problemas por los cuales bebía excesivamente para borrar el dolor. Ella misma en el futuro le había contado sobre algunos de ellos y como la bebida era su forma de aguantar sus penas.

" _A.S. como esta S?"_ Pregunto Shinji mentalmente.

" _Está bien. No hubo daños gracias a tus decisiones durante la pelea."_ Dijo A.S. " _Por poco pensé que afirmarías que me veías como un papa."_

" _Ni para tanto. Además, ni siquiera sé si tienes hijos."_

" _Tengo 24 y los crie a todos juntos con mis esposas."_

" _24?"_

" _Soy un dios. Tengo todo el tiempo para llevar mi existencia como quiera."_

" _Esposas?"_

" _Bueno ese es un asunto fuera de los conceptos mortales. Hay muchas cosas que debería explicarte para que me entiendas. Solo diré que si hay amor mutuo todo es posible."_

" _Eres un dios al que debo comprender mucho mejor. Por favor levántame alrededor de las 2."_

" _Entendido, pero recuerda comprar una alarma propia junto a las demás compras que hagas."_

" _Como digas maestro."_ Respondió Shinji antes de cerrar su ojo y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Reunión con SEELE**

Era temprano en la mañana para tener una reunión como está, pero Gendo entendía que era algo inevitable. Shinji había eliminado uno de los componentes más importantes en el plan de SEELE y ahora todo lo que ellos sabían era que unidad extraña había eliminado al ángel. Por suerte había eliminado cualquier grabación que mostrara a Yui o mucho de lo que ocurrió la noche pasada y le pidió a Ritsuko que mantuviera su existencia un secreto.

Ahora solo debía jugar sus cartas bien para que SEELE no actuara precipitadamente o sospechara de él. Alrededor de él los monolitos enumerados del 01 al 12 esperaban que comenzara a hablar.

"Ahora explicarnos qué diablos sucedió?" Pregunto el monolito 01.

"El tercer piloto se sincronizo con la unidad 01 completamente. Al hacer esto cambio a la unidad 01 a algo más. Perdimos todo contacto o conexión con el piloto y esta nueva unidad." Mintió Gendo.

"Como fue esto posible? No se supone que el chico fue dejado en la soledad para que fuera débil e incapaz de sincronizarse de esa manera." 06

"Así se hizo. Nunca me volví a encontrar con él y seguí sus planes al pie de la letra."

"No lo parece Gendo. Hay cosas que no nos estas diciendo. Los agentes que siempre deben estar contigo no se han comunicado con nosotros desde ayer." 10

"El tercero los ejecuto cuando trataron de someterlo una vez que la unidad desconocida lo dejo en el piso y desapareció."

"Los ejecuto!" 04

"Como que la unidad desconocida desapareció?" 07

"Así fue como ocurrió. No sabemos nada de esta unidad y estamos seguros de que ya no es la unida 01. No hay conexión alguna con ella o si esta unidad sigue cerca."

Los monolitos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos mientras que Gendo mantenía su fachada. Luego de unos momentos, los miembros de SEELE volvieron a hablar.

"Que planeas hacer con el tercer niño? Demostró ser algo peligroso al haber ejecutado a tres agentes que elegimos especialmente para ti." 05

"Tengo que mantenerlo cerca pues puede ser peligroso si es dejado sin supervisión. La unidad desconocida puede todavía estar cerca y ayudarnos con el plan. Pero si no regresa solo nos quedara la unida 00 para luchar contra los ángeles. Necesitamos la unidad 02 rápidamente y posiblemente necesitemos otras unidades para continuar el plan."

Los monolitos callaron unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

"Estas seguro de que no nos estas mintiendo?" 09

"La unida 01 tenía a la persona que más me importa dentro de ella. Con el tercero habiendo hecho esto solo puedo recuperarla con la instrumentalización humana." Mintió Gendo manteniendo su máscara frente al consejo.

"Esperamos que no sea así. Dada las circunstancias veremos que la producción de otras unidades se adelante. Quizás la unidad 8 si es posible pero las demás no habrá confirmación exacta. ¿Todos de acuerdo?" 01

Todos los demás miembros afirmaron con un "Si"

"Con eso damos esta reunión por terminada. Mantén al tercero en constante vigilancia y esperamos que reportes cualquier novedad con la unidad desconocida." 01

"Así será." Dijo Gendo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto.

"01 estas seguro de esto?" 02

"Esa unidad desconocida puede ser un peligro y no es algo que podamos controlar. Si acaso no regresa la unidad 8 puede ser la unidad de respaldo. Se la enviaremos, aunque no esté completa de ser necesario. Gendo no nos está diciendo toda la verdad, pero si es cierto que el tercero cambió a la unidad 01, ahora Gendo seguirá completamente el plan." 01

"Qué hay del tercero? Puede ser una amenaza." 07

"Preparemos un equipo que esté listo para eliminarlo. Quizás solo tuvo suerte con los agentes que le pusimos a Gendo." 08

"Que estén listos para dentro de dos días." 01

"Todavía falta algo que hay que discutir. El tercer ángel está actuando extraño. Sus habilidades de recuperación están aumentando más de lo esperado. Puede ser que se libere si no somos cuidadosos." 11

"Que los equipos aumenten los tranquilizantes y que la disección de su cuerpo aumente. Si todo falla que el piloto con la unidad de respaldo vuele la base." 01

De esa manera todos los monolitos se apagaron.

* * *

 **Fuera del cuarto**

"Como te fue con el consejo?" Pregunto Fuyutsuki al ver a Gendo salir.

"No creo que se tragaran toda la mentira. Debemos ser cautelosos con nuestros movimientos." Respondió Gendo mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

"Crees que le agrade a nuestro jefe lo que hiciste hoy?"

"Solo espero que confié en mi lo suficiente para que no le haga daño a Yui." Dijo Gendo mientras sentía un escalofrió al pensar lo que Shinji podría hacerle a Yui.

"Esto ya no se siente como un juego en el que nos podamos mover libremente. ¿Qué harás ahora?" Pregunto Fuyutsuki.

"Hablar con Rei. Él fue claro con sus peticiones. Yo ya no la necesito pues tengo a la original y única Yui."

"Como crees que se lo tome?"

"No creo que tendrá reacción alguna. Por ahora concéntrate en preparar la casa para el chico y la teniente coronel. Recuerda también preparar la ubicación para trasladar a Yui." Dijo Gendo mientras se dirigían al ala médica.

"La casa estará lista en dos días. Fue fácil de hacer unas llamadas y encontrar el lugar perfecto. La casa está fuera de la ciudad y detrás de las montañas, a unos 40 minutos del centro de Tokyo-3. La ubicación para Yui todavía no está asegurada."

"Bien sigue buscando. ¿Los papeles del muchacho?"

"Todo el papeleo estará listo para esta tarde. Un ID con acceso completo, cuenta de banco, y licencia militar que le permita moverse con facilidad."

"Bien, no podemos darnos el lujo de que él sea atrapado en una de las trampas de SEELE. Estoy seguro de que enviaran a alguien por el sí muestra ser un peligro más grande de lo esperado."

De esa manera ambos tomaron su propio camino y se dirigieron a diversos lugares de NERV.

* * *

 **Con Ritsuko**

Cuanto había analizado la misma muestra de sangre era ya absurdo. Por más que buscaba rastros de un material genético para analizar no lo encontraba.

"Qué diablos eres Shinji?" Dijo Ritsuko.

La noche anterior hizo exactamente lo que Gendo dijo. Elimino cada clon de Rei y todos los datos de los dummy plugs. Se sintió tan bien para ella el ver morir a las copias baratas de Yui Ikari, pero ahora su hijo era el misterio que la carcomía por dentro.

De repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Maya con una taza de café.

"Doctora Akagi su café." Dijo la apenada asistente.

"Gracias Maya."

"Doctora desde que horas lleva en esto."

"Me acosté alrededor de las 6:20 AM y me levanté alrededor de las 7:45 AM."

"Doctora eso no es saludable. No puede trabajar así."

"Descuida Maya solo necesito terminar con estas pruebas y me acotare hasta más tarde." Dijo Ritsuko, pero Maya solo la miraba desafiante.

"No lo hará. No puede trabajar en este estado. Debe descansar." Dijo Maya firmemente mientras agarraba la taza de café y forzaba a Ritsuko a pararse.

"Maya que haces?"

"Forzándola a que vaya a dormir."

"Maya soy tu superior no puedes hacerme esto."

"No puedo dejar que mi superior falle en su trabajo. A la cama y más tarde podrá volver a su trabajo." Dijo Maya mientras empujaba a Ritsuko fuera de su oficina y hacia el ala médica. Había camas de sobra esperando por un paciente que necesitara descanso.

* * *

 **Con Rei (Sueño)**

Rei estaba durmiendo profundamente. El sueño que tenía ahora no era para nada común o reconocido por ella.

Se encontraba rodeada por diferentes copias de ellas, pero completamente blancas y con ojos rojos.

" **Quién eres?** " Preguntaban los clones.

"Rei Ayanami." Respondía Rei.

" **No lo eres. Tú no eres Rei Ayanami, tu eres L-I-L-I-T-H.** "

"No…. Yo no soy Lilith."

" **Lo eres. Tu alma es la de Lilith. Tu amas a los Lilin y quieres estar junto a ellos.** "

"No soy Rei."

" **No puedes ser Rei Ayanami porque ella no existe. Rei Ayanami no tiene alma propia. Lilith si la tiene.** "

"No yo… si tengo un alma." Respondió Rei dudosamente.

" **No la tienes. Tampoco posees una razón para la cual existir, pero Lilith si la tiene.** "

"Yo si ten- "Iba a decir Rei, pero recordó lo que Shinji dijo. "El escenario!"

" **Así es tú no tienes una razón para existir, pero yo sí.** " Dijo una voz diferente a la de los clones.

Rei volteo y vio una copia exacta de ella, pero con la máscara que el cuerpo de Lilith en el central dogma llevaba. El clon estrechó su mano hacia a la cara de Rei, pero antes de tocarla una voz la llamo.

"Rei"

Rei volteo y comenzó a seguir aquella voz al reconocer quien era.

* * *

 **Con Rei (Mundo Real)**

"Rei despierta." Dijo Gendo mientras estaba parado al lado de la cama.

Rei comenzó a despertar de aquel sueño y al ver a Gendo comenzó a sentarse en la cama.

"Comandante Ikari, que ocurre?"

"Tenemos que hablar." Dijo Gendo seriamente. Su mirada le decía a Rei que esto no iba bien para ella.

"¿Es sobre lo que dijo Shinji, cierto?" Pregunto Rei con dificultad.

"Así que el vino a hablar contigo. ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Él me dijo que el escenario no se llevaría a cabo."

Gendo la miro fijamente antes de hablar. "… Así es, ya obtuve lo que quería. Ya no te necesito."

Esa última oración estaba rompiendo lo único que aferraba a Rei a este mundo. "…. ¿Soy inservible para usted?" Dijo Rei mientras agachaba la cabeza.

"Solo eres una pieza que usaría en el escenario si lo llevaba a cabo. Aunque no era tu función original, cumplir tu función en mi escenario es la razón por la que hicimos varios clones tuyos. Pero eres la última que queda de todos esos clones. Ahora solo eres un piloto más en NERV, aunque a Shinji le importas."

"Pero si no tengo función para que existo?" Pregunto Rei al levantar la cabeza. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos y esto sorprendido a Gendo.

"El chico dijo muy bien que te quería a cambio de haberme regresado a Yui. No sé muy bien porque le importas, pero él es prácticamente la persona que tiene interés en que sigas viva. Si buscas una razón para seguir él puede serlo. Yo ya no tengo más interés en ti piloto Ayanami. Estas son tus ordenes finales, obedece y sigue a Shinji, el tercer niño y piloto de la unidad desconocida. Olvida el escenario o la instrumentalización humana pues ya no se llevarán a cabo. ¿Fui claro piloto Ayanami?" Pregunto Gendo seriamente. El haber tenido a la Yui verdadera de regreso le estaba haciendo difícil el mirar a Rei.

Rei lo miro en busca de aquella afección falsa que recordaba cada vez que la miraba, pero solo encontró seriedad y determinación detrás de la mirada de Gendo. Rei sintió como el delgado lazo que los unía se había roto completamente. Ella ya no era necesaria para Gendo. "…. Entiendo…" Dijo Rei antes de agachar la cabeza una vez más.

"Bien cuando estés recuperada te mudaras junto al tercer piloto y su guardián. Eso es todo piloto Ayanami." Dijo Gendo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto.

Rei ni trato de verlo irse. Sentía como si todo su mundo se hubiera venido abajo. La razón por la cual fue creada ya no existía prácticamente y Gendo la única persona por la que sentía que existía la había desechado. Solo le quedaba seguir las ultimas ordenes que le fueron dadas.

"Shinji…" Dijo Rei mientras abrazabas sus piernas y trataba de hacerse a la idea de ya no servirle a Gendo.

" _ **Te lo dije. Tú no tienes razón para existir**_ **.** " Dijo la voz de Lilith dentro de la cabeza de Rei.

"… _. El comandante me dijo que debía seguir a Shinji_." Respondió Rei tratando de hacerle frente a esta difícil situación.

" _ **Acaso él se convertirá en tu razón para seguir existiendo? Como estas segura de que él no te desechara como Gendo lo hizo. Eres una herramienta sin deseos propios que tú misma hayas deseado. No puedes seguir pensar o actuar sin que alguien más te diga que hacer. El hará lo mismo que Gendo. Ya lo veras.**_ " Dijo Lilith antes de dejar a Rei pensando en lo que Lilith dijo.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde. 1:40 PM**

" _Shinji levántate."_ Dijo A.S.

"Diez minutos más." Respondió Shinji.

" _Idiota levántate ya dormiste lo suficiente y tienes problemas. Rei no está bien."_ Dijo A.S.

Eso despertó a Shinji enseguida. " _Que ocurre con Rei?"_

" _Lilith esta reaccionando a ti. Tu existencia como algo que no es un Lilin o ángel la tiene alterada, además de que la unida-S es sentida como un enemigo por ella. Está tratando de absolver a Rei y tomar posesión de su cuerpo."_

" _Porque no me lo dijiste antes?"_

" _Soy tu niñera o tu guía? Agradece que te estoy avisando de esto ahora y no más tarde. Esto es algo que es necesario para poder separar la existencia de Rei de la de Lilith. Sus almas no pueden seguir siendo una. Ella debe afirmar su existencia propia como Rei y no buscar unirse con Lilith."_

Shinji no lo pensó mucho y comenzó a despertar a Misato. "Misato despierta."

"Solo cinco minutos más." Dijo Misato mientras babeaba un poco los pantalones de Shinji.

"Misato te juro que si no te levantas ahora mismo te arrastro al baño yo mismo y te desnudo antes de bañarte con agua fría yo mismo!" Exclamo Shinji perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Misato siguió muy tranquila durmiendo en las piernas de Shinji.

"Tú te lo búscate." Dijo Shinji antes de cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla al baño.

Shinji comenzó a desvestirla sin pena alguna y una vez ella estaba desnuda se desnudó él.

Misato comenzó a abrir los ojos al sentir su cuerpo un poco frio, pero cuando vio el cuerpo desnudo de Shinji no supo cómo reaccionar por unos momentos.

"Shinji que diablos haces? ¿Porque estoy desnuda? Espera acaso caíste rendido ante mi cuerpo y quieres- "Decía Misato antes de que Shinji abriera el agua fría sobre ellos.

"No estoy para tus bromas. Te dije que si no despertabas te bañaría yo mismo. Ahora sufre las consecuencias." Dijo Shinji mientras se acercaba con una esponja de baño y jabón.

"Shinji detente no puedes hacer esto!"

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás." Dijo Shinji seriamente antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

"Noooo!" Grito Misato con una mezcla de risa, sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

Pen2 entro al baño mientras esto pasaba y solo se dirigió a la bañera para darse un chapuzón. No estaba de ánimos para prestarle atención a las ocurrencias de su dueña y el nuevo muchacho.

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

"Por lo menos el pingüino es más razonable que todos en este mundo _."_ Dijo A.S. mientras miraba lo que ocurría acompañado de otra figura.

"Los animales muchas veces son más razonables e inteligentes que los mortales más avanzados mi amor." Dijo la figura al lado de A.S.

"Cuando no se dejan llevar por sus instintos naturales. ¿Bien Aria, ahora puedes por favor ayudarme con los últimos detalles de las unidades restantes?" Pregunto A.S. mientras abría un portal hacia donde se encontraban las unidades.

"Claro ya terminé con lo que estaba haciendo. De seguro Integra no me molestara con preguntas por un buen tiempo." Dijo Aria mientras seguía a A.S.


	7. Un paso mas y un clavo en el ataud

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **En el camino hacia NERV**

Misato manejaba rápidamente en dirección a NERV. Aunque todavía se reía un poco de las acciones de Shinji en el baño, se sentía un poco perturbada por la forma en que la sedujo y baño completamente.

"Aunque fue un poco cómico no puedo creer que hicieras eso." Dijo Misato.

"Te lo advertí. Ahora enfócate en el camino, debo llegar con Rei además de hablar con Gendo sobre mis documentos. Necesito ir de compras por ropa y otras cosas necesarias." Dijo Shinji mientras trataba de mantener la calma. El pensar en lo que Lilith estaba tratando de hacer con Rei lo tenía estresado.

"Pero fue una violación Shinji. Me desnudaste sin mi consentimiento y pasaste tus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Debo decir que tienes un conocimiento muy extenso del cuerpo femenino." Dijo Misato antes de gemir un poco para insinuar como Shinji lavo hasta sus partes privadas.

El iba vestido con unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca. Shinji la miro fijamente con una pizca de enojo. "No es el momento para tus bromas Misato. Podemos hablar de esta supuesta violación en otro momento. Ahora por favor enfócate en el camino."

Misato entendió que él no estaba bromeando por el tono de su voz. "Acaso piensas que paso algo con Rei?"

"No estoy seguro, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo anda mal." Dijo Shinji mientras miraba que se acercaban a la salida que llevaba a las instalaciones de NERV.

 **30 minutos más tarde.**

Una vez llegaron a NERV, Shinji rápidamente se dirigió hacia el ala medica seguido por Misato.

"Shinji detente. ¡Quizás Rei está bien y solo es una suposición tuya!" Grito Misato mientras trataba de alcanzarlo. " _Dios sí que sabe correr. Tal parece que ese entrenamiento le cayó de maravilla cuando se trata de su estado físico."_

"Sígueme el paso o te dejo atrás!" Exclamo Shinji mientras esquivaba todo el personal que se encontraba delante de él. " _Solo espera un poco Rei. Ya casi llego."_ Pensó Shinji.

El personal no sabía cómo reaccionar a esta situación al ver al que muchos reconocían como el tercer niño e hijo del comandante Ikari corriendo mientras era seguido por Misato mientras corrían como locos por los pasillos de NERV.

Uno de los que los vio fue Shigeru quien tomo la oportunidad para detener a Misato. "Perdona que te detenga, pero tengo el reporte del grupo que fue a investigar el central dogma anoche. Además, tienes un gran papeleo que resolver."

"Pero Shinji me necesita ahora. Además, odio llenar todo ese papeleo."

"Descuida mientras más rápido lo termines más rápido te reunirás con él."

Misato lo miro y volteo a ver como Shinji desaparecía de su vista al doblar a la izquierda más adelante. " _Maldición!"_ Exclamo Misato mentalmente antes de tomar el informe de Shigeru y dirigirse a su oficina.

* * *

 **Cuarto 21-C, 3:10 PM.**

Rei estaba cabizbaja mientras trataba de no dejarse consumir por sus pensamientos y Lilith.

" _ **No tienes alma.**_ _"_

" _ **Solo eres una herramienta sin valor alguno.**_ "

" _ **Solo Lilith tiene lo que a ti te falta.**_ "

Estas voces y otros pensamientos la estaban atormentando desde que Lilith hablo la última vez. Rei se sentía vacía y por más que quisiera negar lo que decían, sentía que todas esas voces decían la verdad.

De repente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y por ella entro un Shinji bastante agitado. Las voces pararon y un _**"Maldición es el."**_ Pudo ser escuchado por Rei en su mente.

"Rei!"

"Shin- "Iba a responder Rei, pero Shinji se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Rei sentía el calor y la afección que aquel abrazo le ofrecía. Su mente estaba en silencio y aquellas voces que escuchaba habían desaparecido.

Shinji la soltó un poco y la miro fijamente. "Estas bien?" Pregunto Shinji al ver el estado de Rei. Era obvio que había estado llorando.

"… porque estás aquí?"

"Porque me importas. Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa."

"Pero yo soy solo una herramienta. No soy- "

"No lo eres. Tu eres Rei Ayanami, alguien que es muy importante para mí."

Rei lo miro y recordó que Gendo la hizo creer que era importante solo porque le era útil. "Soy importante para ti porque me necesitas como una herramienta como el comandante Ikari. Me dejaras aun lado una vez que ya no me necesites." Dijo Rei al sentir que solo sería usada nuevamente.

Shinji comprendió un poco a que se refería. "Yo no te veo ni te veré como una herramienta Rei. Para mi eres una persona la cual quiero a mi lado hasta el fin de mis días. Estamos en una guerra y tendremos que luchar, pero no quiero que luches para solo morir. Yo quiero que vivas y sigas a mi lado aun cuando todo acabe." Dijo Shinji mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Rei no sabía si creer lo que Shinji decía. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente después de haber escuchado lo que Shinji dijo. "No me conoces. No sabes lo que soy. No tengo un pasado y fui creada. No soy normal."

"Te conozco, aunque tu a mi no. Tal vez no tengas un pasado o no seas humana, pero eso a mí no me importa. Yo tampoco lo soy. Se que eres un clon hecho usando el ADN de Yui Ikari, pero eso no te hace ella. Tu alma es diferente a la de ella y no tienen nada más en común que solo similitudes genéticas. Tu eres Rei Ayanami, mi Rei Ayanami y eso es lo que debes recordar."

Rei lo miraba buscando alguna señal que le dijera que le estaba mintiendo. Quería que todo esto que él le estaba diciendo fuera cierto. "Como puedo creer en ti. Tu eres el hijo del comandante Ikari. La persona que deshecho cuando no me necesitaba."

"Si mis palabras no te son suficientes quizás esto te haga entender." Dijo Shinji antes de besarla. Cuantos años espero para hacer esto. Aunque quisiera haber esperado mas no tenía otra manera de demostrarle que no estaba mintiéndole. Él no era Gendo y no la usaría como él lo haría.

Rei estaba paralizada al sentir sus labios juntarse. Nunca había experimentado algo similar en su existencia. Una corriente de nuevas sensaciones recorría su cuerpo. El sabor dulce de sus labios era algo que la hacía sentir en las nubes. Sentía el amor y afecto que Shinji le transmitía. Inconscientemente sus brazos se movieron para rodear el cuello de Shinji mientras comenzaba a desear más de todo esto.

Shinji sintió como la lengua de Rei trataba de abrirse paso por su boca y decidió no negarle el paso. Rei se recostó en la cama mientras Shinji la seguía besando mientras se posaba encima de ella.

Las maquinas conectadas a Rei marcaban como su ritmo cardiaco incrementaba rápidamente.

" _Romeo creo que deberías detenerte."_ Dijo A.S.

" _A.S. déjame ser feliz por amor a la creación. Llevo años esperando poder besarla sin reservas. Ya no soy el Shinji avergonzado que se restringía de sus deseos."_

" _Entendemos que quieras estar de esta manera con ella, pero deberías recordar que están en un ala médica y que ella aun esta herida."_ Dijo Aria al unirse a la conversación.

" _Quien eres tú? A.S. qué diablos pasa ahora."_

" _Shinji ella es Aria, mi esposa o esposas. Como quieras definirlo, ella es la unión de diez almas que originalmente eran una."_ Explico A.S.

" _Un gusto en conocerte, pero ahora deja de pasarte de listo y suelta a Rei, vaquero. No es ni el lugar ni momento para esto. Estas cosas tienen su tiempo y restringirse un poco no está demás. Hablaremos más en otro momento."_ Dijo Aria.

Shinji se resignó mentalmente pues sabía que ellos tenían la razón. Lentamente se fue separando de Rei y vio como ella respiraba un poco más forzada de lo normal. Sus ojos carmesíes brillaban con una nueva luz y se mostraba mejor que unos momentos antes.

"Shinji." Dijo Rei mientras trataba de volver a besarlo, pero él lo impidió.

"Aunque quiera seguir, créeme que lo deseo tanto como tú, tenemos que detenernos. Estas herida y tengo que hablar con Gendo." Dijo Shinji al bajarse de la cama.

Rei lo miro deseosa de más, pero entendió de que había otras cosas que hacer. Después de haber sentido todo esto con solo besarlo no podía creer que él le estuviera mintiendo. "Shinji regresaras?"

"Lo hare más tarde antes de irme con Misato a su apartamento. No dudes de quién eres y que significas para mí." Dijo Shinji antes de besarle la frente e irse.

Rei se sentía mejor que antes, pero una vez que Shinji se fue las voces volvieron.

" **No creas que porque él te besara no te desechara. Tu no dejaras de ser una herramienta.** " Dijo Lilith sonando molesta.

" _Yo soy real y luchare por seguir a su lado. Al lado de él, quien me acepta y afirma mi existencia como Rei Ayanami."_

" _ **Eso ya lo veremos. Eres solo una tonta y yo veré que el muera. Él no es un ser normal. ¡Es mi enemigo y lo eliminare!"**_

" _No te lo permitiré."_

De esa manera la lucha que dividiría a las dos que alguna vez fueron una comenzó.

* * *

 **Con Fuyutsuki y Gendo, momentos más tarde.**

Ambos esperaban por Shinji para entregarles sus documentos y saber cuáles serían sus planes. Gendo estaba sentado en su escritorio y Fuyusutki estaba parado a su lado.

Poco esperaron para ver como Shinji entraba a la oficina de Gendo. Su mirada era fría y le causaba escalofríos al dúo.

"Bienvenido Shinji." Dijo Fuyutsuki.

"Vallamos al grano. Tengo que comprar algunas cosas." Dijo Shinji.

"Bien. Aquí tienes tu ID, cuenta de banco y licencia militar. Asegúrate de que todo esté en orden." Dijo Gendo al entregarle un paquete de documentos.

Shinji lo tomo y vio el primer error en los documentos. "Borren el apellido Ikari. No quiero ser llamado por el nunca más en lo que me quede de vida." Dijo Shinji al devolverle el paquete completo.

"Pero ese es tu apellido." Dijo Fuyutsuki. Aunque cambiar los registros tomaría unos minutos y reimprimir todo llevaría unos 10, no pensó que el chico odiara tanto el apellido de su madre.

Gendo mantuvo el silencio, aunque sintiera ira al escuchar a Shinji hablar de esta manera.

"No me importa. Es más, llamen a Misato, resolveremos esto fácilmente." Dijo Shinji.

Gendo tomo su teléfono y marco un par de números antes de que la voz de Misato fuera escuchada.

"¿Dígame comandante, para que me necesita?"

"Tenemos una situación con el tercer piloto. Manténganse en la línea para que nos escuche." Dijo Gendo. Una tecla después y Misato escuchaba todo.

"Que ocurre Shinji?" Pregunto Misato.

"No usare el apellido Ikari nunca más. ¿Perdona que te pregunte esto con tan poco tiempo de conocernos, pero me permitirías llevar tu apellido?" Pregunto Shinji esperando que Misato no se negara a esto.

Gendo solo abajo la cabeza un poco al pensar en cuanto más su tumba seria cavada una vez Yui supiera lo que pasaba con Shinji.

Fuyutsuki estaba sin palabras.

Misato por su parte estaba sorprendida por tal pregunta. El muchacho le agradaba y se preocupaba por el pero no pensó que detestara el apellido Ikari hasta este punto. Sabía que él no daría marcha atrás con esto y porque no tener a un miembro más en su familia después de haber perdido a su padre durante el segundo impacto. "Si esa es tu decisión acepto ser tu familia. Bienvenido hijo mío." Dijo Misato mientras sentía como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Gracias mama." Dijo Shinji al sentir que daba otro paso más hacia una vida sin Gendo o Yui.

Gendo sintió como el ultimo clavo se hundió en su ataúd. "Gracias teniente Katsuragi. Nos encargaremos del resto." Dijo Gendo antes de colgar. "Porque lo hiciste?" Pregunto Gendo sin levantar la cabeza.

"Porque gracias a Yui estoy en esta guerra. Gracias a ella y su decisión de unirse al Eva 01, tu seguiste ese camino a la destrucción. Ella es una de las causas detrás de mi sufrimiento al igual que SEELE. Yo no pedí ser piloto o participar en este juego, pero tú y ella me forzaron a él. ¿Qué padres fuerzan a su hijo a participar en una guerra sin haber preguntado por su opinión?" Pregunto Shinji sin sentir arrepentimiento por esta acción.

"Te pregunte si pilotarías la unidad uno." Dijo Gendo.

"No, me forzaste a pilotarla. Dos veces usaste a Rei quien no estaba en condiciones para pilotar como la causa que me hiciera subir a la unidad uno. Crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados al ver como enviabas a una persona herida a morir."

"Ella era solo un clon. Una herram- "Gendo fue interrumpido por el puño de Shinji que lo mando al piso. Este salto al escritorio de Gendo antes de golpearlo.

"Nunca más te atrevas a llamarla de esa manera. Ella no es un pedazo de carne que puedes usar y tirar. No me importa que ella fuera un clon de muchos otros o que fuera parte ángel. Rei es una persona como cualquier otra y si le haces daño lo pagaras."

Gendo se agarró la mandíbula al sentir lo fuerte que Shinji lo golpeo. "Fuyutsuki encargarte del papeleo. El piloto Katsuragi y yo hablaremos."

Fuyutsuki se sorprendió de que Gendo no dudara en llamarlo por su nuevo apellido, pero entendió de que necesitaba moverse. Tomo los documentos y se marchó a hacer el cambio.

Una vez que Fuyutsuki se fue Shinji se bajó del escritorio y retomo su lugar parándose frente al escritorio. Gendo retomo su asiento.

"Que dijo SEELE durante la reunión?"

"La unidad 8 posiblemente nos sea enviada. La unidad 2 llegara quizás antes de lo acordado. No estoy seguro de que me creyeran todo. Hay que irnos preparando para lo que posiblemente ocurra."

"Cuantas unidades están en construcción?"

"Desde la 3 hasta la numero 11. Aunque no estoy seguro de la base de la luna. Posiblemente tengan otras unidades siendo preparadas en secreto."

"Solo necesitamos a las 2 y 8. Las demás serán eliminadas. Una de ellas será un ángel y debemos impedir que comiencen un impacto usando las demás."

"Que planeas hacer?"

"Algo pasara con Rei y posiblemente pueda eliminar a Lilith del plano de juego después de eso. Cuando la unidad 2 llegue aquí quiero que la mayor parte de los recursos sean dirigidos a la protección de la ciudad y la base. La unida-S, mi unidad ira en búsqueda de la unidad 8 si llega a ser necesario."

"Te proporcionare su ubicación si llega a ser necesario. ¿Qué pasa con el mantenimiento de los EVA 00, 02 y 08 entonces?"

"Posiblemente no existan para cuando las cosas se pongan feas. Eso si todo va bien. Quiero que elimines cualquier agente de SEELE en tokyo-3. Usa a Kaji si es necesario. Los que vengan por mí los mato yo."

"¿Y el piloto de la unida 08, quien será?"

"Ella de seguro llegue aquí por su cuenta. Pero si las cosas van como pienso que harán tendré que ir a ayudarla. Mari será la piloto. ¿La recuerdas?"

"… Si."

"De seguro Yui y ella te golpearan mutuamente por no haberla ayudado."

"Lo se. Pegas bien para ser solo un chico de catorce."

"No, es solo que no sabes tomar los golpes bien. Prepara todo para que sea revelado antes de que SEELE nos ponga a la ONU como enemigos. Si llegamos a ese punto preparate para una guerra muy violenta."

"Quieres que el mundo sepa la verdad del segundo impacto y SEELE?"

"No quiero tener que matar a millones de personas solo porque confían ciegamente en lo que les dicen. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta la casa?"

"Dos días. ¿Eso es todo?"

"Por ahora. Solo debo prepararme para el siguiente ángel." Dijo Shinji.

Nadie más dijo algo mientras esperaban a que Fuyutsuki regresara. 10 minutos más tarde y el viejo regreso con los documentos actualizados.

* * *

 **Oficina de Misato**

Ritsuko caminaba hacia la oficina de Misato después de haber dormido un buen rato. Pero cuando llego a la oficina se quedó sorprendida con lo que encontró.

Misato estaba haciendo su papeleo muy diligentemente pero alegre. Esto la sorprendió pues conocía a Misato y sabía que ella odiaba esto.

"Qué diablos ocurre aquí?" Pregunto Ritsuko dudosa de los que sus ojos veían.

Misato la miro y solo sonrió antes de comenzar a llorar un poco. Ritsuko se acercó aun dudosa de lo que ocurría.

"Soy mama!" Dijo Misato mientras la abrazaba.

"A que rayos te refieres. Eres infértil desde lo del segundo impacto."

"Shinji ya no es un Ikari. El me pidió llevar mi apellido mientras hablaba con el comandante. Ritsuko soy mama."

"Deja tus bromas. Eso no pasaría y mucho menos ahora que Yui está de vuelta." Dijo Ritsuko antes de tomar la computadora de Misato y buscar el registro del personal. Luego de buscar el de Shinji se quedó con la boca abierta. "Shinji Ikari formalmente, Shinji Katsuragi actualmente. ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? Como Gendo pudo permitir esto."

"No lo sé, pero no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando me llamo mama. Aunque todavía está el hecho de lo que paso esta mañana."

Ritsuko la miro fijamente y solo espero que esta no fuera otra de sus tonterías. "Qué diablos paso?"

"Deja que te lo cuente." Dijo Misato antes de comentarle lo que paso a Ritsuko.

* * *

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

"Aun no puedo creer que estas pequeñas son prácticamente la descendencia de dos de nuestras armaduras vivientes." Dijo Aria mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la unidad-S.

"No tanto. Estas son cuerpos sin almas al ser creados comparados a nuestras armaduras las cuales combinan un poco de nuestras almas para crear el núcleo antes de formar los cuerpos. Las nuestras no tienen muchas de las limitaciones que estas." Dijo A.S. mientras dejaba que las armas de las unidades restantes flotaran nuevamente junto al tridente de la unidad-S.

"Espero que a Shinji le guste su nuevo traje de piloto."

"No debiste crearlos. No sirven para su sincronización con los núcleos."

"Pero les servirán para otras cosas." Dijo Aria antes de mirar como Shinji salía de la oficina de Gendo hacia la de Misato.


	8. Misato guarda silencio

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Shinji avanzaba a paso seguro con dirección a la oficina de Misato. En sus manos llevaba los documentos actualizados por Fuyutsuki, los cuales mostraban el apellido Katsuragi como su nueva identificación. Además de una cuenta de banco con un primer pago bastante bueno para solo ser un piloto.

Todo iba bien en su vida por el momento, pero Shinji sabía que no podía confiarse. SEELE no dudaría en tratar de eliminarlo y todavía debían encargarse del asunto de Lilith.

" _A.S. que debemos hacer con Lilith?"_ Pregunto Shinji esperando de hubiera una forma de prevenir que el segundo ángel les causara más problemas en esta guerra.

" _Tienes que esperar a que Rei se valla separando más de la unión con Lilith. Ellas aun comparten un alma y Rei tiene que afirmar su existencia propia. Probablemente tenga problemas para pilotar mientras no estés a su alrededor para suprimir a Lilith, pero solo tenemos que esperar. Solo sigue desarrollando tu relación con ella y cuando el momento llegue te daré nuevas instrucciones de como encargarte del alma de Lilith."_ Explico A.S.

" _Disculpa chico, pero yo también quiero hablar contigo."_ Dijo Aria.

" _Ah perdón casi me olvidaba de ti. Es un gusto conocerte Aria. Lo siento no esperaba tener que conocerte en tal situación."_ Se disculpo Shinji al recordar su íntimo momento con Rei.

" _Descuida no fue nada. Ahora cuando llegues al apartamento de Misato abre el maletín que A.S. te dio. Dentro encontraras una pulsera. Cuando te la pongas no podrás retirarla. Esta pulsera formara tu traje de piloto y podrá comunicarte con la unida-S además de que le permitirá a la unidad avisarte de un ataque de ángel antes que NERV se entere."_ Explico Aria.

" _Entiendo, pero no creí que necesitara un traje para sincronizarme con S."_

" _No es para sincronización. Es más, para protección y primeros auxilios si eres herido gravemente. No creo que NERV pueda salvarte si estas desangrándote sin control a causa del ataque de un ángel. Tal vez A.S. no quiera curar tus heridas, pero por lo menos yo te entregare algo para que puedas sobrevivir hasta que la ayuda llegue."_ Explico Aria.

" _Gracias por la preocupación."_ Agradeció Shinji.

" _No hay de qué. Entiendo lo que has pasado y A.S. también lo hace, aunque sea un poco más duro contigo. Él también tuvo que superar momentos difíciles para llegar a lo que es. Tu guerra contra los ángeles y SEELE es solo un pequeño conflicto comparada con la guerra que nosotros tuvimos que superar. Créeme pues tu esperas por semanas a que un ángel aparezca mientras que nosotros tuvimos que luchar cada día que la guerra avanzaba contra enemigos mucho más fuertes."_ Explico Aria.

" _No quiero imaginármelo."_ Dijo Shinji antes de girar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Misato. Shinji pudo escuchar la discusión que llevaban Ritsuko y Misato.

"No puedo creerlo Misato. ¡Como diablos dejaste que un chico de catorce años te desnudara y bañara tu cuerpo como si fueras una niña!" Exclamo Ritsuko.

"Que puedo decir, Shinji tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta además de que conoce muy bien la anatomía femenina." Respondió Misato.

"Como planeas ser una madre para el si él fue quien te obligo a limpiar. No sabes ni siquiera cocinar bien además de tus problemas con el alcohol."

Shinji llego a la puerta de la oficina y interrumpió la conversación. "Descuida doctora. Yo me asegurare de que no vuelva a beber como la ha hecho además la obligare a aprender a cocinar comida que pueda comerse." Dijo Shinji en un tono calmado.

"Shinji! Mi querido hijo." Dijo Misato mientras se paraba de su escritorio e iba a abrazarlo.

Shinji dejo que Misato lo aprisionara entre sus pechos mientras que Ritsuko veía la escena resignada. "Como diablos podrás sobrevivir a ella? ¿Y porque razón Gendo acepto esto?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

Shinji se liberó un poco para responder. "Gendo y yo hablamos seriamente sobre esto y Misato puede cambiar. Me asegurare de que no siga su vida de descuidos." Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa malévola.

"Pero Shinji puedes dejar a tu querida madre beber para celebrar esta ocasión." Dijo Misato tratando de que Shinji le permitiera beber nuevamente.

"No y por favor acompáñame debemos ir a comprar. Necesito ropa y además nos mudaremos en dos días a la nueva casa. Doctora Ritsuko quiero hacerle una pregunta." Dijo Shinji.

"Que ocurre?" Respondió Ritsuko.

"Puede ser Rei movida a la nueva casa para continuar su tratamiento. No la quiero dejar sola en este lugar." Dijo Shinji.

Ritsuko lo miro fijamente al ver la preocupación en sus ojos. "Acaso tienes miedo de que le pase algo mientras esta aquí en el ala medica?"

"Solo quiero estar cerca de ella. Es importante para mí el que ella este bien y yo me asegurare de que su tratamiento sea como lo indiques." Dijo Shinji sinceramente.

Ritsuko lo estaba pensando, pero Misato interrumpió. "Vamos Ritsuko. Hazlo por él, piénsalo quizás esto ayude a que él te dé información sobre la unidad desconocida." Dijo Misato tratando de ayudar a Shinji a conseguir que Ritsuko aceptara.

Shinji guardo silencio. El en verdad no quería dar información sobre la unidad o su creación.

" _Que quieres hacer chico?"_ Pregunto A.S.

" _No sé. No quiero que ellos puedan usar nada de lo que la unidad posee para ayudar a SEELE."_ Respondió Shinji.

" _Puedes permitir que algunos datos básicos puedan ser vistos por el centro de control en NERV. No tienes que dar información sobre las capacidades de la unidad o su creación."_ Dijo Aria.

" _Entiendo."_ Respondió Shinji.

Ritsuko lo veía esperando una respuesta. Esa unidad era un misterio y el saber, aunque fuera un poco de ella ayudaría en su mejoras para las otras unidades. Pero dependía de si el chico era capaz de entregarle esa información.

"Veré lo que pueda hacer. Solo mueve a Rei a la nueva casa en dos días y yo me encargare de que algunos datos lleguen a ustedes. Eso es el límite de lo que les otorgare de la unidad." Dijo Shinji.

"Es un trato entonces. Ritsuko recuerda que debes terminar tu papeleo de hoy. Nos vemos piloto Katsuragi." Dijo Ritsuko antes de marcharse de la oficina.

"Bien Shinji deja que tome mis cosas y nos podremos ir."

"Espera primero quiero despedirme de Rei antes de irnos."

"Si que te importa ella. Ya quiero ver cuando le propongas matrimonio. Mi pequeño Shinji casándose." Dijo Misato con una sonrisa.

Shinji no dijo nada en contra de ello y solo trato de no sonrojarse. "Solo consigue una cinta métrica y sígueme. Puede ser que las necesitemos." Dijo Shinji al recordar de que Rei siempre estaba vestida de la misma manera.

* * *

 **Habitación** _ **21-C, momentos luego.**_

Rei había esperado por Shinji. La espera no había sido fácil para ella pues Lilith y sus copias no la dejaban en paz. Lilith era como una fuerza que trataba de devorarla mientras los clones trataban de hundirla en sus miedos y temores.

" _ **Ríndete y déjame tomar tu cuerpo. Él debe morir."**_ Decía Lilith completamente furiosa.

" _Porque lo odias tanto? ¿El que te hizo?"_ Pregunto Rei mientras sentía un gran dolor de cabeza.

" _ **No es un Lilin ni un ángel. Él no es algo que conozca y siento que es una amenaza para mí y los Lilin. Su olor, su alma todo lo que él es me causa miedo, odio. Es como un depredador y nosotros fuéramos la presa, aunque tu no seas capaz de darte cuenta. Lo quiero ver muerto."**_ Explico Lilith.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Shinji junto a Misato entraron. Lilith guardo completo silencio y dejo de hacer que Rei sufriera.

"Shinji."

"Rei vine a despedirme por hoy. Debo ir a hacer unas compras con Misato, pero te prometo que vendré a visitarte mañana y al día siguiente. Hable con Ritsuko y te moverán a la nueva casa de Misato en dos días así ya no estarás sola en este lugar." Explico Shinji mientras le tomaba las manos a Rei.

Rei lo miro fijamente y se alegró de que no estaría en este lugar sola por mucho tiempo.

"Rei una pequeña pregunta?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Dime que necesitas saber?"

"Tienes ropa o alguna posesión en tu hogar que quieras que vaya a buscar por ti?" Pregunto Shinji. Él quería saber si Rei necesitaría algunas cosas.

Rei guardo silencio. Su única posesión que atesoraba eran las gafas rotas de Gendo. Nada más tenía valor para ella y nunca necesito de vestimenta más que la que usaba para la escuela. Pero ahora el valor que esas gafas tuvieron alguna vez se había perdido. "No… no hay nada en ese lugar." Respondió Rei mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada.

Shinji sintió el dolor detrás de esas palabras por lo que abrazo a Rei. "Si esa es tu respuesta entiendo. Me encargare de comprarte lo que necesites con Misato hoy."

Misato vio el momento llena de emoción. Era como ver una escena sacada de una película muy romántica. "Confía en mi Rei. Buscare los mejores atuendos para que tengas a Shinji rendido a tus pies." Dijo Misato emocionada. "Solo necesito que Shinji salga un momento para ver tu cuerpo desnudo y saber tus medidas."

"Porque Shinji tiene que salir? No tengo objeción a que el me vea." Dijo Rei curiosa del porqué de esto.

"Rei estas segura de que quieres que el vea tu cuerpo? No sentirías vergüenza de que el supiera cada metro de tu cuerpo." Pregunto Misato. Sabía que ella no mostraba muchas emociones, pero esperaba que por lo menos mostrara un poco de sentido común.

"Estoy bien con que el este aquí." Dijo Rei.

Shinji se mantuvo en silencio. No se sentiría avergonzado por ver el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer cuando ya había bañado a Misato el solo. Ya no era el mismo niño ingenuo e inexperimentado de catorce años.

"Entiendo. Shinji por favor siéntate en la silla de allí y déjame encargarme de Rei." Dijo Misato mientras señalaba a una silla cerca de la ventana.

Shinji camino hacia la silla y tomo asiento. " _Desearía que esta paz durara más."_ Pensó Shinji.

" _Puedes lograr tener una vida así una vez que termines con esta guerra. Solo recuerda de que una vez que mueras te espera muchos enemigos que derrotar, pero también podrás tener mucho tiempo para disfrutar en paz."_ Dijo A.S.

Misato ayudo a Rei a quitarse la bata de hospital que llevaba y rápidamente se dispuso a ver cuáles eran sus medidas.

Shinji miraba por la ventana mientras que Rei se sonrojaba un poco al sentir como la cinta métrica apretaba sus pechos. "Teniente Coronel Katsuragi que hace?"

"Rei puedes llamarme Misato o suegra. *Shinji ni volteo a ver* Solo estoy midiendo tus senos. Acaso eres muy sensible alrededor de esta área." Dijo Misato un poco más alto para ver si Shinji reaccionaba.

Shinji ni se inmuto. No caería en una simple reacción como esta.

"Suegra? ¿Porque debería llamarla así?"

"Es que Shinji es oficialmente Shinji Katsuragi desde hoy, mi hijo adoptivo y tú le gustas bastante. ¿Quizás se casen en unos años no crees Rei?" Dijo Misato con una sonrisa.

Rei analizaba lo que Misato había dicho. Miro a ver a Shinji quien solo mantuvo su posición. "Te gusto Shinji?" Pregunto Rei.

Shinji la volteo a mirar y solo sonrió antes de mirar con enojo a Misato. "Gracias 'Mama' por la ayuda, pero es mejor que me dejes a mi solucionar mis asuntos personales. ¿Creo que eso amerita 3 meses sin cervezas no crees?"

Misato palideció. "Era solo una broma."

"No cavaste tu tumba. Si Rei me gustas, pero podremos hablar de eso en otro momento." Dijo Shinji antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

Rei sintió como su corazón palpitaba tan rápido como cuando se besaron. Un sonrojo cruzaba su rostro. " _Le gusto a Shinji!"_ Eso la hacía sentir feliz.

Shinji solo maldecía a los cielos el que Misato hubiera bromeado en un día como hoy. " _Por qué no pudo guardarse esa broma!"_

Una vez las medidas fueron tomadas Shinji y Misato se despidieron de Rei. Una vez sola, Rei se agarró el pecho. Su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente.

" _ **Eres una ilusa. El solo te va a usar."**_ Dijo Lilith.

Rei no hizo caso y solo se enfocó en lo que sentía por Shinji. Él estaba llenando ese hueco que Gendo había creado rápidamente y de una manera diferente.

" _ **Préstame atención estúpida niña!"**_ Exclamo Lilith furiosa.

* * *

 **En camino al auto de Misato.**

"Por favor Shinji."

"No tu pasaste el límite de lo que podías decir."

"Pero era una broma."

"Una broma que no podía ser hecha. Sabes muy bien como trato a Rei." Dijo Shinji mientras pensaba en el beso de antes. _"No quería avanzar tan rápido con ella."_ Pensó Shinji.

" _Eso no fue lo que vimos."_ Dijo Aria.

Ambos llegaron al auto y se dispusieron a ir de compras.

"Misato recuerda que una vez me dejes en el apartamento debes hablar con Fuyutsuki para que traslade el refrigerador de Pen-Pen a la nueva casa." Dijo Shinji al recordar que el pingüino lo necesitaría.

"Cierto. Hablare con él. Pero por favor Shinji no puedo vivir sin cervezas o alcohol."

"Nadie se muere sin alcohol y tú te lo búscate." Dijo Shinji mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

"Nooooooo! Dios por que me torturas." Dijo Misato mientras lloraba internamente por su bebida.

"Dios no tiene nada que ver con esto." Dijo Shinji.

Solo faltaban dos días para su nuevo hogar.


	9. Compras y dolores que no se iran

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Después de un par de minutos de manejar por las calles de Tokyo-3, Shinji y Misato llegaron al mayor centro comercial de la ciudad.

"Bien Shinji tenemos unas dos horas antes de que las tiendas cierren. Yo me encargo de las ropas de Rei y tu buscas las tuyas. Espero que escojas bien." Dijo Misato.

"Está bien. Nos reuniremos en la caja de registrar para pagar por todo. Yo pagare por todo." Dijo Shinji mientras avanzaban hacia dentro del centro comercial. "Espero que no te pases de la raya con las ropas de Rei."

"No prometo nada ya que perdí mis amadas cervezas." Dijo Misato resignada.

"No me provoques puedo elevarlo a cuatro meses." Le advirtió Shinji.

"Pero es para que ella se vea bien para ti."

"Está bien que se vea bien pero no quiero que alguien más la vea de una forma inadecuada." Dijo Shinji admitiendo de que no le importaría que Rei tuviera uno que otro atuendo que llamara la atención.

De esta manera comenzó sus horas de compras.

Shinji se enfocó desde trajes finos hasta simples pantalones cortos. Aria daba su opinión cada vez que el chico agarraba alguna prenda. Algo que ella pudo notar fue que el chico tenía una preferencia por los colores oscuros, aunque también escogía otros colores más claros. Su calzado estaba entre muy fino o botas seguidas de varios pares de tenis que combinaran con sus atuendos. El chico había desarrollado un gusto por dormir solo en pantalones por lo que compro varios. Tampoco olvido comprar algunas chaquetas o ropa interior. Lo último fue su uniforme y se aseguró de cambiarlo un poco esta vez en vez de seguir con solo la camisa blanca y pantalones.

Si pudiera comparar el gusto de este Shinji al que lucho la primera vez contra los ángeles este era más refinado y acorde con su edad.

Mientras Shinji estaba eligiendo sus trajes, Misato estaba en el paraíso de cualquier chica con un deseo de vestir a su hija. Misato había comprado de todo un poco en cuanto a Rei se refería. Vestidos, faldas, blusas y muchos zapatos eran solo algunas de las cosas que ella había elegido para Rei. También ropas intimas que ella esperaba que Shinji apreciara cuando se las viera puestas a Rei.

" _Espero que lo disfrutes Shinji."_ Pensó Misato.

Al final de una hora y 20 minutos ambos habían comprado bastante para llenar dos armarios completos. La cuenta por pagar era extensiva, pero Shinji solo paso su tarjeta de ahorros para pagar por todo.

"Cuanto te pago el comandante?" Pregunto Misato al ver el recibo. Era más o menos el 70% del sueldo de Misato.

"Lo suficiente cuando se trata de poner mi vida en peligro frente a seres capaces de destruir un país entero en segundos. Además, yo no lo gasto en alcohol." Dijo Shinji mientras la miraba seria.

Misato no pudo negar esa última oración.

Los dos se dirigieron al auto a dejar rápidamente los paquetes llenos de ropas antes de ir a comprar las siguientes cosas en la lista de Shinji.

"Necesito algunas cosas personales y creo que Rei también." Dijo Shinji.

Misato solo tomo su brazo y lo arrastro al siguiente puesto de su viaje de compras.

Unos diez minutos después ambos cargaban algunas bolsas con despertadores, cepillos de dientes, y demás. Shinji no quiso siquiera acercarse al pasillo para cuidado femenino ese era el límite para él.

Ahora se encontraban caminando por algunas de las tiendas que cerraban hasta más tarde. Una de ellas fue la tienda de música la cual capto el ojo de Shinji por unos minutos. Desde que estuvo con el clon de Kaworu no había tocado un instrumento musical. La cicatriz aun existía y aunque la herida había cerrado todavía le era difícil siquiera acercarse a un violonchelo.

Solo la el reproductor que le regalo A.S. había sido su conexión a la música por años. Gracias a él pudo salir de repetir el mismo casete a escuchar canciones de géneros variados. Aunque debía aceptar que le gustaba el rock alternativo o las canciones épicas de Susumu Hirakawa o aquellas por Hiroyuki Sawano. El que hubiera aprendido alemán, inglés y español además de un poco de francés ayudaba bastante a su enriquecimiento musical.

"Shinji acaso quieres comprar un instrumento?" Pregunto Misato al verlo tocar el cristal que cubría un violín.

"…. No hoy. Quizás otro día." Dijo Shinji despegándose del cristal antes de volver a avanzar.

Misato vio un poco de dolor detrás de esa mirada que Shinji tenía. Algo le había pasado y está relacionado con instrumentos, pero ella no lo obligaría a hablar de ello si no estaba listo.

Después de avanzar por otros minutos algo más capto la atención del chico y esta vez Misato no supo si sentirse feliz o aterrorizada. Una tienda de vehículos al pedido, pero lo que captaba la atención de Shinji en el momento era una motocicleta moderna que se mostraba como la más rápida en el mercado.

"La Akira X-3. Creo que ya se dónde quiero empezar con mi nuevo permiso." Dijo Shinji mientras entraba a la tienda.

"Shinji no lo hagas. Te apoyo todo menos esto." Dijo Misato mientras le sujetaba la camiseta.

"Misato por favor sabemos que no podrás llevarnos a la escuela todos los días y la casa estará lejos de la escuela. Tengo que aprender a conducir. Además, la motocicleta será para mis días libres. Pienso comprar un auto también." Dijo Shinji.

"Pero tienes 14! Además, los agentes de la sección dos podrían llevarlos." Dijo Misato.

"No lo harán. No habrá agentes de la sección dos asignados a la casa o los pilotos." Dijo Shinji seriamente.

Misato lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta sobre esto. "Comienza a hablar Shinji Katsuragi."

"SEELE. No podemos confiarnos de ellos por lo que los pilotos estarán bajo mi cuidado. De seguro tengan que entrenar conmigo en cuanto a auto defensa."

"Me estas queriendo decir que hay agentes de SEELE ahora mismo en NERV?"

"Así es, pero no duraran mucho. Gendo de seguro comenzara a eliminarlos silenciosamente. No te sorprendas si el personal disminuye en algunas partes."

Misato guardo silencio. Ella entendía lo que significaba su lucha en contra SEELE y los ángeles gracias a Shinji. No podían confiarse de SEELE si querían salvar al mundo y si en verdad ya estaban infiltrados debían ser cautelosos. "Entiendo, pero quiero que la moto y el auto tengan un rastreador además de tu celular al igual que los otros pilotos. Quiero saber dónde están en todo momento. Y no conducirás sin un casco." Dijo Misato mientras lo arrastraba a conseguir los cascos.

" _Se lo está tomando más enserio y con cuidado de lo que pensé."_ Pensó Shinji al ver como Misato miraba un catálogo.

"Bienvenidos a Hennessey Customs. En que podemos serviles." Dijo el encargado.

"Necesito una Akira-X3 y el auto más rápido que tengan por lo menos de tres o cuatro asientos. Además, quiero que los dos estén blindados y con un dispositivo de rastreo." Dijo Misato mientras sacaba su identificación de NERV.

"Entiendo señorita, pero debe saber que el precio de su orden será muy alto." Dijo el encargado.

Shinji le entrego su tarjeta feliz de que Misato estuviera de acuerdo. "Cóbralo con esta e incluye estos dos cascos." Dijo Shinji mientras los agarraba en su mano derecha.

"Entiendo." Dijo el encargado mientras preparaba la orden en su computadora. "La moto que colores quiera que tenga?"

"Negra detalles en plateado. El auto negro con detalles en rojo." Dijo Shinji.

"Muy bien. El auto que más se acerca a sus gustos es el HV F5- Extra. Tiene dos puertas y dos asientos extras más pequeños en detrás de los delanteros. Les recomiendo que incluyan todas las mejoras para seguridad pues es bastante rápido." Explico el encargado.

"Pónganle todo mientras lo mantenga seguro a él y con quien ande." Dijo Misato mientras apuntaba a Shinji.

"Entiendo. La moto estaría lista en tres días mientras que el auto estaría listo en una semana. Un teléfono para la orden y una dirección a la cual ser entregado." Dijo el encargado.

"Este es mi número y que lo entreguen en las instalaciones de NERV. Mi nombre es Misato Katsuragi y pónganlo al nombre de Shinji Ikari como propietario. ¿Pueden ponerle el mejor seguro?" Dijo Misato mientras escribía su número telefónico en un papel.

"Si podemos. Su total seria este." Dijo el propietario mientras les mostraba el recibo.

Misato no podía creerlo eran tantos ceros. "Shinji agradécele a la creación misma que trabajas para NERV." Dijo Misato. "Deberían subirme el sueldo a mí."

"Única cosa buena de luchar una guerra como esta." Dijo Shinji mientras tomaba su tarjeta de regreso. "Quizás te deje tomar un poco mañana para celebrar, pero solo un poco."

Los ojos de Misato brillaron al escuchar eso.

"Solo un poco?"

"Solo un poco."

"Gracias por su compra." Dijo el encargado.

Con esa última compra ambos salieron de allí para ir a comprar los celulares para Shinji y Rei. Le pedirían a Makoto que se asegurara que los rastreadores estuvieran listos en ambos celulares y vehículos una vez fueran entregados a NERV.

* * *

 **Una hora más tarde.**

"Bien Shinji esta es la última bolsa de compras. Guarda las de Rei aparte y solo saca lo que necesitas de las tuyas. ¿Estás seguro de que con esa orden para llevar de ese restaurante chino estarás bien por el resto de la noche?" Pregunto Misato.

"Si mama. Es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la escuela." Dijo Shinji.

"Cierto. ¿Qué hay de tus libros y demás?"

"Los conseguí de mi vieja escuela antes de venir a Tokyo-3. Los maestros fueron lo suficiente amables para entregarme lo que necesitaría para la escuela aquí." Explico Shinji.

"Bien. Bueno estoy tarde. Duerme bien Shinji. Tratare de llevarte a la escuela mañana." Dijo Misato antes de salir corriendo por la puerta del apartamento.

Shinji solo sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta y disponerse a mover las bolsas de compras. Una vez estaban en orden tomo su cena y se dirigió al comedor del apartamento.

Pen-pen salió de su refrigerador al sentir movimiento.

"Hola pen-pen. ¿Tienes hambre al igual que yo verdad?"

Pen-pen se acercó a Shinji y lo picoteo en la pierna un poco.

"Tomo eso como un sí. Espera un segundo." Dijo Shinji antes de ir a buscar una lata de atún para el pingüino.

Una vez Pen tenía su comida Shinji se dispuso a comer tranquilo. Quería darse un baño antes de acostarse por el resto de la noche por lo que una vez termino de comer tiro la bolsa con los envases vacíos a la basura antes de dirigirse a buscar una toalla y ropa para dormir. Pen-pen no perdió la oportunidad para darse un chapuzón en la bañera.

Shinji se desnudó y fue directo a la ducha. Sus cicatrices que recorrían toda su espalda y pecho además de algunas partes de sus brazos y piernas eran bañadas por el agua caliente que salía de la ducha.

Tantas horas de practica y entrenamiento que llevaron a diversas heridas habían dado frutos. No hubo una sola vez que se negó a entrenar o seguir las instrucciones de A.S. Dolió bastante pero el dolor físico no se comparaba a lo mucho que le dolió el ver como Misato y el resto de la tripulación del AAA Wunder fueron eliminados por las hordas de unidades de producción masiva de SEELE. Ellos le entregaron la unidad 01 a cambio de que el no mirara atrás y detuviera el impacto final.

" _Shinji debes seguir adelante. Termina con esto."_ Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Misato antes de forzarlo adentro de la unidad 01 antes de ser liberada a caer en el campo de batalla en donde Mari, Asuka y el ultimo clon de Rei peleaban en sus unidades.

Su última vista al ir cayendo fue como el Wunder era atravesado por varias unidades de SEELE antes de estallar.

" _Ahora estas en camino a cambiar ese futuro chico."_ Dijo A.S.

" _No olvidar el pasado mientras avanzamos hacia el futuro es algo que hasta los dioses y otras criaturas hacemos."_ Dijo Aria.

"Aprender del pasado para buscar un mejor futuro pues nada está escrito en piedra. Esa fue una de las primeras lecciones que me diste A.S." Dijo Shinji.

" _El destino es una farsa. El tiempo siempre puede cambiar por lo que, aunque puedo ver todas las posibilidades posibles me mantengo en el presente. Por eso te advertí el no confiar de que los ángeles que derrotaste antes serían los mismos o igual de fuertes."_ Dijo A.S. " _Creo que es mejor que termines aquí y te vayas a dormir chico. Un nuevo día te espera."_

Shinji asintió y termino de ducharse antes de ir a cercarse. Una vez seco se vistió con unos pantalones para dormir azules oscuros y preparo su futón. Antes de acostarse preparo su alarma para las 7:00 AM y tomo su reproductor. Solo una canción quería escuchar antes de dormir.

Beneath the Mask- Shoji Meguro & Lyn. Mostraba su reproductor en repetición. El reproductor no necesitaba ser cargado y se apagaría en cuanto el callera dormido.

Con audífonos puestos, Shinji se acostó en búsqueda de una noche sin recuerdos que lo entristecieran más.


	10. Escuela, unos duermen otros despiertan

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Oficina de Misato, 10:04 AM.**

Misato había terminado con su papeleo por lo menos por dos días completos. Habían sido muchos papeles los cuales llenar y firmar, pero lo había logrado. Una vez agarradas sus cosas se dispuso a marcharse, pero al salir y caminar por unos pocos minutos se encontró con Ritsuko.

"Misato que haces fuera de tu oficina. No me digas que te vas a ir. De seguro no has terminado todo tu papeleo." Dijo Ritsuko al verla con su celular y llaves.

"Ritsu ya terminé con todos ellos por favor déjame irme. Tengo sueño y mañana tengo que llevar a Shinji a la escuela. Además, tengo que hablar con Makoto mañana para los rastreadores de Shinji y Rei." Dijo Misato tratando de avanzar, pero Ritsuko le impedía seguir su camino.

"Que rastreadores? Y como que terminaste. Misato acaso te pasa algo, no estas actuando normal."

"Ritsuko en serio no tengo tiempo para esto. Mañana hablaremos te lo prometo por ahora déjame irme." Dijo Misato antes de escabullirse como pudo de Ritsuko y comenzar a correr.

Ritsuko se quedó viéndola un poco sorprendida. Al ir a la oficina de Misato para asegurarse que no estuviera mintiendo se encontró con todas las formas bien ordenas y completas. " _En verdad lo hizo."_ Pensó Ritsuko al ver esto.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Misato, 10:57**

Misato había manejado tan rápido como pudo para llegar al apartamento. En verdad estaba cansada y el ver a Shinji durmiendo tranquilamente solo la hizo pensar en buscar su propio futón para acostarse. Antes de hacer esto Misato opto por una ducha rápida para refrescarse antes de irse directo a la cama. Había sido un buen día para todos.

 **7:00 AM**

 **RRRIIINNNNGGG!**

Ese sonido estruendoso saco a Shinji de su amado sueño. Si algo no amaba en este mundo era el levantarse temprano, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ello por el entrenamiento de A.S.

Shinji apago la alarma antes de remover sus audífonos y levantarse para ir al baño. Una ducha fría lo levantaría completamente.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde, el salió de la ducha y fue directo al cuarto de Misato mientras aún se secaba el cabello. Shinji abrió la puerta un poco antes de hablar.

"Misato levántate son- "Shinji miro al reloj en la cocina. "Son las 7:20. Si vas a llevarme a la escuela debes ir a tomar una ducha."

Misato gruño y se retorció un poco antes de levantar la cabeza. "Está bien." Respondió la aun soñolienta Misato. "Pero solo me cepillare para llevarte. Una vez esta devuelta volveré a dormir."

"Eso está bien conmigo." Dijo Shinji antes de volver a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Una camisa blanca con chaleco para ocultar sus armas junto a sus pantalones negros y unos tenis blancos para correr eran su uniforme. Su mochila estaba lista y los documentos que debía entregar en la dirección estaba esperando en un sobre de NERV. También se llevaría unos pantalones de ejercicio y una sudadera para más tarde.

De repente Shinji pudo escuchar como su estómago rugía un poco. "Maldición no compramos comida." Solo le quedaba esperar al almuerzo.

" _Chico no olvides el brazalete."_ Dijo Aria.

Shinji rápidamente tomo el maletín el cual llevaba un seguro extraño. Una vez toco el seguro este abrió el maletín mostrando una larga variedad de armas y artilugios militares. Entre todos sus contenidos un brazalete plateado destacaba.

Shinji lo tomo y se lo puso en la muñeca izquierda antes de sentir como el aro se cerró. Un agujón pudo ser sentido por Shinji antes de que el brazalete tomara una forma fina y bien ajustada a su muñeca.

" _ **Conexión lista. Estado del piloto, normal. Estado de unidad, normal. Enemigos activos, 0. Enemigos encerrados o inactivos, 6**_ _."_ Shinji pudo escuchar una voz femenina y robótica en su mente.

" _Bien parece que funciona bien. Esto solo dará información general y permitirá comunicación entre la unida y tú. La unidad-S debe haber detectado la presencia de Lilith, el ángel que SEELE tiene encerrado y los cuatro Adams durmientes."_ Dijo Aria.

" _Entiendo, pero uno de esos Adams está en la luna. ¿Acaso S es capaz de detectarlos hasta en el espacio?"_

" _Así es. Solo piensa que para S la tierra es su territorio e incluso objetos en su órbita están en su rango de precesión."_ Explicó Aria.

" _Entendido. Gracias nuevamente. ¿Qué hay del traje?"_

" _Solo tienes que pensar en usarlo y el brazalete descompondrá tu ropa actual a nivel atómico antes de almacenarla y reconstruir el traje alrededor de tu cuerpo. Las armas que lleves serán re-alocadas en el traje."_

" _Suena bien. Gracias por esto Aria."_

" _No hay de qué."_

Una vez estaba vestido y tenía todo hasta su chequera, Shinji salió de su cuarto y espero por Misato en la sala.

Alrededor de las 7:40 ambos salieron de la casa con rumbo a la escuela. Mientras iban en el camino Misato comenzó a preguntar algunas cosas.

"Que harás después de que salgas de la escuela hoy además de ir a buscar tu teléfono celular?" Pregunto Misato al recordar que no había exámenes de sincronización preparado ya que la unidad 01 no existía.

"Iré de compras. Luego a NERV, Rei me espera. De seguro me quede en el gimnasio por una hora o más antes de partir a la casa para preparar la cena." Dijo Shinji.

"Así que vas a entrenar?"

"Debo continuar con mis lecciones o no servirá de nada. No me he olvidado me asegurare de llevarte por lo menos un pack pequeño de cervezas. No más y te estaré vigilando." Advirtió Shinji.

"Entendido mi general." Dijo Misato.

Shinji solo sonrió y disfruto del tranquilo ambiente antes de recordar algo.

" _Quien me enseña a conducir?"_

" _Aria quieres hacerlo o yo lo hago?"_ Pregunto A.S.

" _Déjamelo a mí. Tú le ensenaste al último avatar que ayudamos."_ Dijo Aria antes de comenzar a explicarle a Shinji algunas cosas básicas por el momento.

* * *

 **7:55 AM, Primera escuela avanzada de Tokyo-3.**

Misato detuvo el auto en frente de la entrada a la escuela.

"Bien Shinji recuerda divertirte, pero mantén discreción y los ojos bien abiertos. No queremos que civiles estén en peligro a causa de los agentes de SEELE." Dijo Misato mientras veía como Shinji se bajaba del auto.

"Lo sé. Gracias por traerme. Te veo luego mama." Dijo Shinji antes de dirigirse adentro de la escuela.

Misato lo veía feliz al sentir que todo andaba bien por el momento. Se sentía bien el tener a un familiar nuevamente.

* * *

 **Con Shinji.**

Shinji avanzo hacia la escuela. Los pocos estudiantes que lo veían se mostraban interesados en saber quién él era, pero Shinji no les prestaba atención. Solo quería llegar a la sala de maestros y terminar con este día de clase. La escuela ya no tenía importancia para el gracias a todos esos años estudiando bajo la tutela de A.S. pero era necesario para el estar junto a Rei y Asuka una vez llegara a Japón.

Unos minutos más tarde Shinji llego a la sala de maestro y entrego sus documentos al profesor más cercano.

"Shinji Katsuragi?" Pregunto el maestro al ver los documentos. "Recuerdo que debíamos esperar por Shinji Ikari. ¿Explícate joven que paso con esto?"

"Confidencial. Asuntos privados de NERV. Solo siga lo que dicen los documentos." Dijo Shinji.

El maestro lo miro atentamente pero su ojo mostraba frialdad y no quería discutir los asuntos privados de NERV. "Entiendo. Sígueme tu clase será 2-A."

Los dos caminaron hacia su clase en silencio. Excepto por Shinji pues Aria continúo describiéndole como conducir lo cual Shinji entendía mejor, aunque aún necesitaría practicar.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos llegaron a la puerta de la clase. El maestro entro primero. Unos segundos después Shinji fue llamado.

"Por favor, preséntate a la clase." Dijo el maestro a cargo de la clase 2-A.

Shinji tomo la tiza en el pizarrón y escribió su nombre. "Shinji Katsuragi, un gusto conocerlos." Dijo Shinji en un tono tranquilo y amigable.

Los estudiantes lo miraban curioso hasta que Censure levanto la mano.

"Si estudiante Aida. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta para el estudiante Katsuragi?" Pregunto el maestro.

"Que pasa con el parche? ¿Acaso lo perdiste en una pelea?" Pregunto Aida.

Shinji lo miro resignado. Se imaginaba que el sería el que preguntaría sobre ello. "No lo perdí, pero tuve un accidente muy joven. Solo lo cubro por razones personales." Respondió Shinji.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos antes de que le profesor de la clase 2-A los mandara a callar. "Estudiante Katsuragi puedes tomar ese asiento libre en el medio de la clase." Dijo su maestro antes de señalar al medio de la clase.

Shinji camino hacia su asiento y se sentó. El maestro que lo trajo se marchó y la clase retomo su curso. Shinji rápidamente termino con cualquier trabajo que la clase tenía en sus computadoras mientras el maestro hablaba nuevamente del segundo impacto.

" _Esto es demasiado básico después de todo lo que me enseñaste A.S."_

" _Te lo dije que te serviría. Ahora puedes pasar tus tardes entrenando y con Rei tranquilo sin pensar en tareas o estudios. Para decirte la verdad ni a mí me gustaba la academia de arcángeles durante mis primeros años, pero todo pasa por una razón. Ahora sigue prestando atención a Aria, ella de verdad está enfocada en que aprendas a conducir gracias a ella."_ Dijo A.S.

De esta manera la clase continuo con Shinji terminando todo trabajo que la clase tuviera para la semana, aunque solo era jueves. Mientras que Aria seguía su lección.

Los demás estudiantes le enviaban mensajes tratando de saber más sobre el pero el solo respondía aquellos que no tenían nada que ver con su relación con NERV. Entonces llego un mensaje de Toji.

'Encuéntrame detrás de la escuela durante el receso.'

Shinji no le prestó atención y solo siguió escribiendo. Se imaginaba que diría Toji, pero él estaba seguro de que su hermana no había sido herida pues S nunca puso un pie en Tokyo-3 ni el permitió que el Sachiel peleara con él en la ciudad.

El tiempo siguió avanzando y el receso llego. Shinji rápidamente salió corriendo hasta la cafetería para comprar su almuerzo. Aunque deseaba haber preparado algo para comer el mismo no tenía ese beneficio por hoy. Unos tres sándwiches de Yakisoba y por lo menos 2 botellas de té verde serian suficiente para el sobrevivir por el resto del día.

Una vez que pago por todo Shinji se dirigió a la azotea. Quería comer en paz y no estaba listo para seguir siendo entrevistado con un estomago vacío.

Una vez llego a la azotea se sentó en una esquina cubierta por la sombra y comenzó a comer. La brisa era agradable pero el olor de la ciudad no podía superar a aire natural de su pequeño pueblo lejos de Tokyo-3.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron Toji y Kensuke. Toji lo busco con la vista, pero una vez que lo encontró se acercó a él furioso.

"Tienes las agallas para atreverte a no responder a mi mensaje, Katsuragi." Dijo Toji mientras se acercaba a Shinji con un paso fuerte.

Shinji lo miro atentamente antes de seguir comiendo. No estaba para juegos ni para escuchar los reclamos de alguien que no sabía nada de el por el momento.

Toji vio como Shinji ni siquiera se vio afectado y trato de ir a agarrar la camisa de Shinji, pero este le retorció la muñeca con su mano derecha la cual estaba libre.

Shinji termino de comerse el primer sándwich antes de tomar un poco de té. "Sabes atacar a alguien que está comiendo es de mala educación. Ahora dime que quieres conmigo o por lo menos la razón para que busques pelea conmigo."

"Infeliz sé que tú tienes que ver con lo que sucedió ayer. No puede ser que un nuevo estudiante aparezca de la nada cuando el año escolar ya comenzó." Dijo Toji con dificultad.

Kensuke miraba todo asombrado al ver la fuerza de Shinji y su técnica.

"No sé de qué diablos hablas ni siquiera te conozco así que explícate." Dijo Shinji mientras le retorcía la muñeca un poco más.

"Maldito. Tu casi hieres a mi hermana durante el ataque del ángel." Dijo Toji.

"De qué diablos hablas? Yo no recuerdo haber dicho algo sobre trabajar para NERV."

"El que no me hayas respondido y que te veas como alguien extraño solo me hace dudar de ti." Dijo Toji.

Shinji solo pudo pensar en que tan estúpido podía ser este chico. Shinji tomo el brazo de Toji y lo levanto por encima de su hombro antes de estrellarlo en el piso.

Kensuke solo podía mirar aún más asombrado.

"Escúchame bien solo diré esto una vez. No sé qué diablos tienes en tu cabeza, pero deja de pensar como un idiota. Tu hermana está a salvo y eso es lo que cuenta. El que ella estuviera afuera durante el ataque de un ángel puede ser tu propia culpa y de nadie más. Deja de culpar a otros por tus propios problemas y juzgar sin confirmar nada primero." Dijo Shinji mientras lo veía fríamente.

Toji pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Su único ojo no mostraba ninguna muestra de miedo. Toji se levantó sin decir nada mientras agarraba su brazo. Mientras avanzaba a la puerta seguido por Kensuke fueron detenidos por lo que dijo Shinji.

"Manténganse alejados de situaciones peligrosas. Obedezcan las alarmas de NERV y toda ira bien." Dijo Shinji antes de volver a retomar su almuerzo.

Toji y Kensuke querían preguntar algo más, pero sintieron que Shinji no quería seguir hablando con ellos. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y dejaron a Shinji solo.

Shinji siguió comiendo en paz mientras disfrutaba la briza. " _Sería mejor si Rei estuviera aquí."_ Pensó Shinji.

* * *

 **3:00 PM**

Las clases habían seguido tan aburridas como las recordaba. Una vez que el reloj dio las tres y el profesor los dejo marcharse, Shinji tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente del salón. No tenía tiempo que perder y de verdad quería hacer sus compras. Los demás estudiantes trataron de detenerlo para preguntarle diferentes cosas, pero él no les prestó atención.

* * *

 **3:45 PM**

Shinji se detuvo en un supermercado y comenzó a hacer sus compras. Desde carne hasta arroz todo fue comprado lo cual les duraría hasta mañana. " _Esto es suficiente. El sábado podre ir con Misato a hacer compras suficientes para el mes."_ Pensó Shinji.

* * *

 **4:20 PM**

Shinji llego a NERV con sus compras y rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de Misato para dejarlas. Al llegar a ella se encontró con Misato terminando con otra ronda de formas e informes por completar.

"Buenas tardes." Dijo Shinji mientras dejaba algunas de las compras en un pequeño refrigerador en la oficina.

"Ah Shinji. ¿Como te fue en la escuela?" Pregunto Misato.

"Aburrida pero tranquila. ¿Algo nuevo que contar?"

"Nada nuevo. Solo hable con Fuyutsuki sobre lo de Pen-Pen y el aseguro que enviaría un grupo por el alrededor de las 2 PM. De seguro Pen-pen debe estar enojado por ello, pero solo deberá mantenerse en el baño por dos noches. Ah tuve confirmación de la rama de NERV en Alemania. El piloto y su unidad serán transportados en unas seis semanas. Ellos aseguraron que deben mejorar la unidad un poco más ahora que la unidad 01 no existe." Explico Misato.

"Así que las otras ramas saben de lo que paso con la unidad 01. Por favor pídele a Ritsuko que se guarde cualquier información de la unidad desconocida." Dijo Shinji esperando mantener la secrecía de su unidad.

"Descuida solo se les aviso de una unidad desconocida, pero nada más. Ritsuko no dejara que esa información se propague sin ella analizarla primero. ¿Por cierto, sabes algo sobre Yui Ikari? No la he podido encontrar en ninguno de los cuartos y las grabaciones que la mostraba durante el ataque del cuarto ángel fueron borradas."

"Gendo debe tenerla en secreto para prevenir que SEELE sepa que paso. Puede ser que él no se detenga ahí. Si comienzas a ver muchos despidos o desapariciones en el personal solo recuerda que SEELE puede ser la causa. Nos vemos luego." Dijo Shinji mientras salía de la oficina.

Misato lo vio marcharse. " _Eres bastante astuto, Shinji."_ Pensó Misato al ver su segunda orden de desaparición en el día. Un ingeniero a cargo de la jaula de la unidad 01 había desaparecido en la madrugada, pero ahora que escucho a Shinji hablar sobre ello solo pudo aceptar que muchos desaparecerían con el pasar de los días.

* * *

 **Con Rei**

Rei esperaba impacientemente por Shinji. Aunque estaba manejando su situación con Lilith un poco mejor no podía negar que odiaba tener una voz en su cabeza tratando de diferentes maneras en cómo hacer que se rindiera ante ella. No la había siquiera dejado dormir en paz y ahora se encontraba un poco más cansada de lo que quisiera estarlo.

" _ **Todo sería más fácil si me dejaras tu cuerpo. ¡Puedes seguir viviendo la fantasía que desees si solo me dejas acabar con el!"**_ Dijo Lilith.

Rei solo pudo rezar porque Shinji llegara y le permitiera descansar de esta pesadilla en vida.

Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió y Shinji entro por ella con una sonrisa. "¿Como estas hoy, Rei?"

"Cansada. Una voz en mi cabeza no me ha dejado dormir en paz." Dijo Rei mientras extendía sus brazos buscando el calor de Shinji.

Shinji no pudo negar lo lindo que encontraba el que Rei lo quisiera abrazar por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar y la abrazo.

Rei lo abrazaba con tiernamente mientras hundía su cara en el pecho de Shinji. "Quédate conmigo y déjame dormir en tus brazos." Dijo Rei mientras lo miraba con sus ojos brillando con anhelo.

Shinji quería decirle que no, pero esos ojos y esa cara que normalmente no mostraba emoción era algo por lo que estaba dispuesto a cambiar sus planes.

"Sería un placer el ser tu almohada personal." Dijo Shinji antes de tomar un lado de la cama de Rei y dejar que ella descansara en su pecho.

Rei se acomodó rápidamente y se dejó llevar por el sueño que había anhelado por tantas horas. "Gracias…" Dijo Rei mientras cerraba los ojos.

Shinji no dijo nada y solo comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Rei.

" _Creo que puedo olvidarme de ese entrenamiento por hoy."_ Pensó Shinji.

" _También por el de mañana si esto sigue de esta manera. Fuiste sabio en pedirle a Ritsuko que la moviera a la nueva casa. De esa forma aseguraras que ella pueda dormir sin que Lilith la atormente por las noches."_ Dijo A.S.

Shinji solo la miro feliz antes de darle un beso en la frente y el mismo cerrar sus ojos.

S veía lo que pasaba atento y aprendía que importante era la chica para su piloto.

* * *

 **Con Gendo**

Gendo avanzaba hacia la habitación de Yui esperando el ver por fin a su amada esposa despierta. Fuyutsuki lo acompañaba esperando lo mismo, pero cuando ambos abrieron la puerta al cuarto de Yui se encontraron con unos ojos llenos de ira y confusión.

Yui había despertado y sus primeras palabras fueron unas que Gendo sabía que vendrían.

"Donde está mi hijo y que paso con el Gendo?" Pregunto Yui.

Gendo sintió como su pesadilla solo había empezado.


	11. Yui y aquello que se perdio

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Yui Ikari no estaba feliz en lo más mínimo. Recordaba poco de lo que había sucedido la noche del ataque del cuarto ángel, pero entendía algo, su hijo no estaba bien y algo había pasado con él. El hecho de que de alguna forma en la haya liberado de la unidad 01 ya le daba indicios de que todo andaba mal pero el estado en que vio a su hijo fue una vista que le aterraba. Ese único ojo visible mostraba sufrimiento y una carga muy grande a sus espaldas además del hecho de que sabía que ella estaba encerrada en la unidad 01 era preocupante.

Ahora su única fuente de respuesta era Gendo y se aseguraría de saber lo que había pasado estos últimos años que estuvo encerrada en la unida 01.

Yui lo miraba atento mientras Gendo tomaba una silla y la acercaba a su cama. Fuyutsuki por su parte se sentó cerca de la ventana y trato de no mirarla directamente.

"Gendo comienza a habla ya. Qué diablos le paso a Shinji para que se vea de esa manera. Esa mirada y forma de hablar no es la de una persona que haiga vivido una vida feliz." Dijo Yui mientras sentía su sangre arder.

Gendo trato de tomarle la mano, pero Yui se lo negó. " _Así que aquí comienza."_ Pensó Gendo. "El… no es el niño que recuerdas Yui."

Yui lo miro sin sorprenderse pues sabía que el cambiaria con los años, pero no de esta manera. "Gendo comienza a hablar o te juro que te ira peor. ¡Recuerdo haberte dicho que cuidaras de Shinji!" Exclamo Yui furiosa.

Gendo unió sus manos y suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar. "Yo no lo crie."

"A que te refieres Gendo?" Pregunto Yui.

"Poco tiempo después de que la unidad 01 te absorbiera me decidí a dejarlo al cuidado de mi viejo maestro de música." Dijo Gendo antes de sentir una cachetada en su cara.

"Porque tomaste esa decisión Gendo. Yo te pedí que cuidaras a nuestro hijo tu no alguien más."

Gendo no trato de si quiera tocarse donde fue golpeado esto solo estaba empezando. "No pude aceptar pardete por lo cual tomé la decisión de enfocarme en traerte de vuelta de alguna manera. Por eso lo mandé a vivir con mi maestro además de que decidí jugar a seguir los deseos de SEELE para lograr mi propio escenario y traerte de vuelta."

Yui se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de volverlo a golpear. "Como pudiste Gendo? ¡Él es nuestro hijo! El fruto de nuestra relación y solo lo desechaste." Le grito Yui, pero todavía eso no explicaba porque él se veía de esa manera además sentía de que otras cosas faltaban. "Qué diablos hiciste Gendo? Dímelo o te prometo que sabrás lo peligrosa que puedo ser."

Gendo se preparó para lo que seguiría. "Trate de recrearte con clones, usando el ADN de los ángeles junto al tuyo además del alma de Lilith. Eso no funciono, pero decidí que los usaría para llevar a cabo mi escenario. El nombre de ese clon que ahora es el último gracias a las órdenes de Shinji es Rei Ayanami. Él está interesado en ella es lo único que puedo decirte sobre ello." Explico Gendo.

"Me clonaste! Como diablos pensaste que podrías traerme de vuelta de esa forma. Las memorias no se pasan por ADN eso tu muy bien debías saberlo."

"Que quieres que te diga estaba desesperado por tenerte de vuelta. ¡Eres la única razón por la que vivo!"

"Eso no cambia nada Gendo me clonaste y ahora nuestro hijo está enamorándose de su propia madre!"

"Eso no creo que a él le importe. Tampoco me ve como su padre ni a ti como su madre."

"Gendoooo! ¿Qué diablos más pasos?" Pregunto Yui sintiendo su ira incrementar aún más.

"El… cambio su apellido hace poco. Ya no lleva el Ikari. Me odia a mí por razones que solo el podría hacerte creer y te culpa a ti de mucho de ello. Nos odia a ambos por haberlo metido en esta guerra por la humanidad sin su consentimiento." Dijo Gendo.

"Pero era la única manera de él estuviera a salvo. Yo tenía que ser el arma que lo protegería."

"Pero él no lo ve así. Para el tu tomaste una decisión que no te correspondía. Si quieres entender aún más él tiene que contarte sus razones para odiarme pues, aunque suenen descabelladas son las más creíbles." Dijo Gendo.

Yui lo miro seriamente antes de volverlo a cachetear. "Busca a Shinji y déjame sola. No quiero verte. Tengo que saber toda la verdad antes de tomar algunas decisiones. Solo prepárate pues si hay algo más que no sepa te ira mucho peor." Dijo Yui antes de mirar a Fuyutsuki. "Acaso tú lo apoyabas en sus planes?"

Fuyutsuki solo asintió con la cabeza. No tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos.

"Esto es el colmo. No puedo confiar ni siquiera en usted. Puede irse con su aliado y dejarme sola." Dijo Yui mientras señalaba la puerta.

Ambos hombres salieron sin hacer objeción alguna. Solo esperaban que las cosas no se complicaran más.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Yui dejo salir las lágrimas que había estado aguantando. El hecho de que su esposo le haiga fallado le dolía, pero el que su hijo la detestara por las decisiones que tomo le dolían aún más. " _Que más me falta por sufrir."_ Pensó Yui.

 **Con Gendo y Fuyutsuki**

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Misato para preguntar por el paradero de Shinji. Al llegar a la encontraron leyendo un reporte.

"Katsuragi donde se encuentra el piloto?" Pregunto Fuyutsuki.

"Ah Shinji debe de estar en el gimnasio de NERV o con Rei. ¿Por qué lo buscan acaso algo paso?" Pregunto Misato al no encontrarse el que el comandante estuviera buscando activamente el mismo a Shinji.

"… Yui despertó y quiere verlo." Dijo Gendo antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse al cuarto de Rei.

Fuyutsuki hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al gimnasio.

Misato se quedó en silencio por unos momentos mientras pensaba en como actuaria Shinji. " _Mejor sigo al comandante y me aseguro de que esto no se ponga violento."_ Pensó Misato antes de dejar el informe aun lado y salir corriendo de su oficina.

El reporte que había dejado atrás era el del central dogma. El arma que uso Shinji todavía era un misterio que Misato trataba de descifrar pues no era la lanza de Longinus.

 **Minutos más tarde en el cuarto 21-C**

Shinji seguía tranquilamente acariciando el cabello de Rei mientras esta dormía en su pecho. Pero su paraíso en la tierra llego a su final cuando la puerta se abrió.

Gendo entro silenciosamente. Dio unos pasos hasta estar en frente de la parejita antes de hablar.

"Shinji, ella despertó y quiere verte." Dijo Gendo mientras miraba la escena con una mezcla de anhelo y tristeza. " _Es como si una versión más joven de Yui estuviera descansando con una versión joven mía."_ Pensó Gendo.

"No iré ahora. Estoy ocupado por el momento. Solo dime en que cuarto se encuentra e iré más tarde. ¿Acaso le dijiste todo o no tuviste el valor para tomar la responsabilidad por tus actos?" Pregunto Shinji fríamente.

Gendo sabía a qué se refería, pero por el momento no sentía que debía hacerla sufrir más por sus acciones. "Solo necesita saber sobre ti y yo. Ya sabe lo de Rei. Lo demás será en otro momento. Solo te pido que por favor vallas a visitarla. Esta en el cuarto privado 1 en el cuarto piso. Tu ID te dará acceso a ese piso." Dijo Gendo antes de dar la vuelta y salir.

Shinji solo pudo bostezar antes de retomar su momento con Rei.

 **Afuera de la habitación**

Gendo se encontró con Misato recostada de la pared esperando por algo.

"Que se le ofrece teniente coronel Katsuragi?"

"Solo quería asegurarme de que Shinji no pasara a los golpes o que se lo tomara de una mala manera." Dijo Misato mientras veía a Gendo desafiantemente.

Gendo no le presto mucha atención y siguió su propio camino.

Misato por su parte de acerco a la puerta y solo abrió un poco para ver la bonita escena ente Shinji y Rei. " _Se ven tan bonitos. Déjame tomar una foto para recordar tan bello momento."_ Pensó Misato antes de sacar su celular y tomarles una foto.

Shinji ni siquiera trato de detenerla pues se imaginaba que Misato haría algo así.

Misato guardo su foto y cerró la puerta antes de dirigirse de vuelta a su oficina.

 **7:50 PM**

Shinji miro el reloj en la pared y decidió que era hora de ir a visitar a Yui.

"Rei." Dijo Shinji mientras la sacudía con cuidado.

"…."

"Rei despierta."

"…"

Shinji decidió tomar un aproche más directo para despertar a su bella durmiente.

Se acerco al cuello de Rei y comenzó a besarlo. Esto comenzó a causar algunos gemidos de Rei, pero esta seguía durmiendo. Shinji decidió tomarlo un paso más allá así que la mordió con cuidado a lo cual Rei gimió un poco más fuerte antes de comenzar a abrir los ojos.

Rei miro a Shinji y aun soñolienta se acercó a besarlo. Shinji no le negó esto y comenzaron a besarse por unos momentos antes de que Shinji parara.

"Rei tengo que irme. Hay algo que debo hacer."

"… entiendo, pero volverás mañana verdad?" Pregunto Rei mientras lo miraba con deseo.

"Si, lo hare y al día siguiente podremos estar mucho más tiempo juntos una vez lleguemos a la nueva casa." Dijo Shinji mientras la abrazaba.

Rei solo sonrió mientras pensaba en cuanto tiempo pasarían juntos desde ahora en adelante. Lilith era la única que no estaría feliz con esto.

 **8:05 PM.**

Shinji se encontraba en frente de la habitación donde se encontraba Yui. Shinji inhalo y exhalo antes de entrar.

El cuarto estaba iluminado por una simple lampara a un lado de la cama mientras que Yui miraba hacia la ventana antes de dirigir su vista hacia Shinji. Ella le sonreía con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Sus ojos lo analizaban de arriba hacia abajo tratando de guardar cada uno de los detalles de lo que era su hijo ahora.

Shinji camino hacia la silla que Gendo había dejado atrás antes de moverla un poco más aparte de la cama. Yui pudo notar que el quería mantener una distancia notable entre ellos lo cual le dolió.

Una vez Shinji tomo asiento comenzó a hablar.

"Que quieres saber Yui?" Pregunto Shinji en un tono calmado, pero sin emoción.

Yui se entristeció aún más cuando el la llamo por su nombre. "Que te paso? ¿Porque te ves y actúas de esta manera?"

Shinji la miro fijamente antes de comenzar su explicación. "Iré directo al grano contigo pues no quiero que trates de hacer algo estúpido como unirte al núcleo de un EVA para protegerme otra vez. Yo ya viví muchos eventos Yui. Vi morir a personas que me importaron y maté a otros. Yo vengo del infierno que Gendo, Fuyutsuki, SEELE y yo creamos. Un futuro perdido sin vida por la cual seguir." Dijo Shinji antes de levantar su parche un poco para que Yui viera su ojo.

Yui guardo silencio, pero por dentro estaba tratando de entender todo esto. Estaba sorprendida por su ojo y quería verlo más de cerca, pero guardo distancia. "Viajar en el tiempo no es posible!"

"Tampoco sería posible crear algo como un EVA o muchas de las cosas que he enfrentado, pero existen. Solo tienes que saber que yo ya perdí mucho en mi larga vida. Yo ya no soy el niño que dejaste a cargo de un imbécil como Gendo." Dijo Shinji.

Yui noto el resentimiento detrás de esas palabras. "Cuantas personas saben sobre esto y como pudiste regresar en el tiempo?"

"Solo tú, Fuyutsuki y Gendo. No quiero que nadie más lo sepa por el momento. Solo diré que fue intervención divina a cambio de mi vida en el mas allá. El mismo ser que me ayudo a regresar me crio, entreno, educo y me abrió los ojos a muchas cosas que no sabía durante mi primera vida." Dijo Shinji antes de volver a cubrir su ojo.

"Que hizo te hizo Gendo?"

"Completar lo que tu empezaste con tus acciones. Forzarme a una guerra la cual yo no pedí entrar. Me dejo abandonado por años con su maestro. Me forzó a luchar en un arma capaz de hacer más daño que bien. Tuve que ver como esa misma arma le hacía daño a alguien cercano a mi pues todo era parte de sus planes para tenerte de regreso. Fui sellado por años en la misma unidad solo para regresar y que me dijeran que había sido uno de los que casi destruyo el mundo. Nuevamente fui manipulado a pilotar una nueva unidad solo para llevar el mundo a un nuevo impacto. ¡Todo esto porque él te quería devuelta!"

"Yo- "Yui fue detenida por Shinji.

"El me forzó a nuevamente a pilotar la unidad 01 solo para ser la persona que los atravesara a él y Fuyutsuki con la lanza de Cassius y detuviera el último de los impactos. Pero aun así perdí a todas las personas que me quedaban. ¡Luche en esta estúpida guerra porque creíste que me protegerías si te unías a la unidad 01! Sabes lo que es ver como perdí a Misato quizás la única figura materna durante años desde que te fuiste. Como Asuka y Mari junto al último clon de Rei lucharon hasta la muerte para permitirme impedir ese ultimo impacto. Yo no pedí esto. Tú y el decidieron el forzarme a esto por sus propias razones."

" .."

"Lo peor de todo fue el ver como tu alma y la de mi Rei me dejaban solo en ese infierno cuando el núcleo de la unidad 01 fue dañado durante ese último ataque. Estaba solo, herido y lleno de arrepentimientos. Porque fui tan estúpido en tratar de ganar el amor de un padre que no me quiso. Porque extrañaba a una madre como tú que me dejo solo con él. Porque yo debía ser uno de esos niños que luchara en esta guerra. Esas eran solo algunas cosas que plagaron mi mente durante dos años desde que regrese en el tiempo."

"Yo solo quería protegerte!" Dijo Yui mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Pero me causaste más daño que bien. Si lo hubieras pensado y planeado mejor que solo unirte a un gigante bio-mecánico antes de dejar a tu hijo de solo tres años con un esposo con muchos problemas nada de esto hubiera sido tan malo. Pero esa oportunidad ya no existe para nosotros. Yo terminare esta guerra y buscare ese final feliz que no obtuve, pero no lo hare para regresar con un par de padres como ustedes dos." Dijo Shinji mientras la miraba lleno de determinación.

Yui quiso abrazarlo y disculparse, pero aún estaba débil para poder pararse de la cama. "Dijiste que Mari lucho junto a ti?"

"Eso es otra de las cosas que Gendo callo y no ayudo para nada. Mientras ustedes creaban los EVA, SEELE probaba como crear pilotos bajos sus órdenes alterados genéticamente con prácticas inhumanas. Mari fue el primer y único sujeto con el cual jugaron antes de tratar de crear Dummy plugs usando a uno de los ángeles como base. Mari fue enviada a la base de Bethany para actuar como piloto vigilante de aquella base, aunque la usaron como conejillo de indias para otras cosas cuando sentía que sus habilidades serian adecuadas."

"…" Yui pensó en ello. Recordaba que Mari había desaparecido del mapa una vez alrededor del segundo cumpleaños de Shinji, pero nunca pensó en que eso fuera lo que paso con su amiga. "Gendo sabia de esto?"

"Según lo que el dios que me trajo de vuelta me explico él se enteró poco después de que fueras absorbida por la unidad 01. No trato nada para ayudarla a escapar y solo la dejo seguir siendo usada por SEELE. Ella me conto sobre lo que le paso durante el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos en el futuro. ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntar? Quiero salir de aquí e irme a preparar la cena."

Yui dudo un poco antes de preguntar. "Que paso con la unidad 01? ¿Como podrás luchar sin ella?"

"Tengo mi propia unidad gracias a ese dios. Estoy conectado a ella por una parte de mi alma. No la consideraría un EVA pues no fue hecha por humanos ni usa a Lilith y Adam como base. Ultima pregunta antes de que me marche."

"Si sabes lo que es esa tal Rei como puedes seguir interesado a ella?"

Shinji rio un poco ante tal pregunta. Es algo que había aceptado rápidamente una vez que supo todo sobre Rei. "Ella no eres tú. Son dos personas distintas, aunque tengan similitudes a nivel genético. Yo ya no soy humano ni tu hijo a sí que deja de preocuparte por eso y déjame querer a quien yo elija." Dijo Shinji antes de pararse y dirigirse a la puerta.

"No te metas en mi camino Yui. Solo sobrevive para que Gendo no trate de otra vez causar un impacto." Dijo Shinji antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Yui comenzó a llorar sin control. Su único hijo y razón por la que había hecho lo que hizo estaba tan lejos de ella que le era imposible alcanzarlo. " _Porque paso esto?"_ Pensó Yui.

 **Alrededor de la 9:10 PM**

Shinji y Misato habían llegado al departamento. Ambos estaban hambrientos por lo que Shinji se dispuso a preparar la cena mientras Misato se daba un baño.

Pen-pen la acompaño, pero aún estaba furioso porque su refrigerador fue tomado por unos hombres que entraron al departamento.

El pingüino picoteaba a Misato mientras señalaba a donde debería estar su refrigerador.

"Descuida Pen-pen es solo por dos noches. Nos mudaremos y podrás volver a tu refrigerador." Dijo Misato mientras lo cargaba.

Pen-pen lo comprendía, pero aún estaba furioso.

"Shinji!" Grito Misato.

"Que sucede?"

"Trajiste suficiente cerveza para Pen-pen y yo verdad?"

"Dos latas para ti y cuatro para Pen-pen." Respondió Shinji.

"Por qué solo dos para mí?"

"No puedes pedir más. Tómalo o déjalo. Escuchaste Pen-pen, cuatro son tuyas." Dijo Shinji.

En la mesa de la sala dos celulares preparados por Makoto con rastreadores estaban listos para ser usados por Shinji y Rei. Pero también se encontraba una petición de parte de Ritsuko.

'Prueba de sincronización con el piloto Katsuragi y la unidad desconocida en el geofront. El domingo a las 8 PM.'

Ritsuko no tomaría un no como respuesta para esto.


	12. Shinji vs los asesinos de SEELE

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Viernes, 7:50 AM.**

Misato dejaba a Shinji a las afueras de la escuela. Seguía un poco soñolienta pero feliz de haber podido probar su amada cerveza, aunque solo fueran dos latas. Shinji se mantuvo despierto asegurándose de que Pen-pen tomara sus cuatro latas y que Misato no trataría de robárselas. El pingüino agradeció esto pues adoraba la cerveza tanto como su dueña además de poseer una resistencia mayor al alcohol.

Al bajarse del auto Shinji se despidió. "Gracias, nos vemos más tarde." Dijo Shinji antes de voltear y seguir a hacia la escuela.

"Espera Shinji. ¿Tienes la celular verdad?" Pregunto Misato al asomar su cabeza por la ventana.

"Si lo tengo. No te preocupes." Respondió Shinji antes de seguir su camino. Pero algo capturo su atención una vez Misato se detuvo en frente a la escuela.

Un vehículo de color gris que tenía la apariencia de ser parte de una estación televisiva estaba parqueado más delante de ellos.

" _Eso no puede ser normal."_ Pensó Shinji.

" _ **GGRRRRRR**_ _ **."**_ Shinji pudo escuchar los gruñidos de un animal en su mente.

" _S eres tú?"_ Pregunto Shinji mentalmente.

" _Chico obviamente es tu unidad. Que recuerde ni yo o Aria gruñimos de manera animalística cuando hablamos."_ Dijo A.S.

" _Es nuevo para mí el escucharla en mi mente. ¿Sientes algo desde esa van verdad S?"_

" _ **RRRR.**_ _ **"**_ Rugió S al sentir la presencia enemiga desde el vehículo.

" _Tomare eso como un sí. Tal parece que tenemos visitas no deseadas."_ Pensó Shinji mientras avanzaba sin prestarle atención a los estudiantes a su alrededor. Una vez llego a su curso tomo su asiento y se enfocó en pensar como encargarse de la posible amenaza mientras acaba su trabajo por el día.

* * *

 **Desde el punto de vista de la clase.**

Los demás estudiantes veían como Shinji los ignoraba y se enfocaba en terminar el trabajo del día en su computadora.

"Es tan aplicado!" Dijo una de las estudiantes.

"Además de misterioso y bien formado. Por dios haz visto sus brazos y ese trasero." Dijo otra de las estudiantes.

"Quisiera poder acercarme a él, pero es tan reservado." Admitió otra.

Hikari solo reía mentalmente al escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeras. " _En serio como pueden querer acercarse a él si no tienen el valor de hablarle normalmente."_ Pensó Hikari mientras veía como Shinji ni volteaba a ver al grupo de chicas detrás de él.

Mientras que los pocos chicos que llegaban a la clase lo miraban un poco enojados pues Shinji se había ganado la atención de muchas chicas sin siquiera tratar. " _Maldito suertudo."_ Pensaron muchos.

Kensuke y Toji no eran parte de estos pues todavía querían saber sobre el misterioso chico, pero decidieron no ser tan directos con su investigación. Solo tratarían de seguirlo más discretamente o eso planeaban.

* * *

 **A la hora de receso**

Shinji no dudo en salir de la clase al escuchar la campana de receso. Tomo su bento y se marchaba a la azotea en búsqueda de su lugar de descanso. Pero las chicas lo detuvieron y le ofrecieron comer con el pero el respondió:

"Lo siento señoritas, pero necesito tiempo a solas. Quizás otro de nuestros compañeros quiera acompañarlas." Dijo Shinji antes de evadirlas y salir a toda velocidad.

" _Que diría Asuka en este momento al verte deseado por las demás?" Pregunto Aria._

" _A.S. ella también sabe de Asuka?"_ Pregunto Shinji.

" _Somos dioses, ya sabes la repuesta chico. ¿Además, acaso te importa lo que la Asuka joven o su versión adulta diga?"_ Pregunto A.S. pues estaba seguro de que habían hablado de algo similar años atrás.

" _No me importa lo que diga ninguna de las dos. Aunque estoy seguro de que Asuka adulta ya había dejado cosas como esas en el pasado. Su versión más joven no me afectara como lo hacía antes. Ella todavía es una niña con problemas que debe superar."_ Pensó Shinji antes de llegar a la azotea.

Shinji tomo su puesto del día anterior y se dispuso a comer en paz. Pudo escuchar como la puerta era abierta lentamente por alguien por lo que dejo su almuerzo en el suelo rápidamente y salto para ocultarse encima de la puerta.

"Donde se metió?" Dijo Kensuke al buscar señales de Shinji y solo encontrar su almuerzo.

"No crees que- "Dijo Toji antes de mirar arriba y ver como Shinji los miraba serio.

"Que haces ahí arriba?" Pregunto Kensuke.

"La pregunta es porque me siguen como si fueran espías." Dijo Shinji antes de saltar abajo y caer en frente del dúo.

"No te estamos siguiendo." Dijo Kensuke.

"El que abrieran la puerta de esa forma dice algo más. Nadie abre la puerta lentamente al menos que espere no ser descubierto." Dijo Shinji.

Kensuke se rasco la cabeza y miro a Toji en busca de ayuda. Toji se resignó y continúo hablando.

"Escucha Katsuragi, sabemos que ocultas algo y lo descubriremos. No podrás ocultar la verdad." Dijo Toji mientras lo señalaba con su dedo tratando de verse desafiante.

Shinji bostezo y solo regreso a comer su almuerzo. " _Que tan estúpidos pueden llegar a ser?"_ Se pregunto Shinji.

Kensuke y Toji sintieron la indiferencia de Shinji, pero decidieron quedarse en la azotea mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

" _No saben cuándo rendirse."_ Pensó Shinji.

" _Solo recuerda perderlos esta tarde. No quieres que salgan heridos por su estupidez."_ Dijo A.S.

* * *

 **Después de la escuela**

Shinji tomo una decisión drástica para asegurarse de que Kensuke y Toji no lo siguieran. Por lo que tomo su mochila y se acercó a la ventana antes de saltar.

Los demás estudiantes se acercaron asustados, pero vieron como Shinji uso sus manos contra la pared para desacelerar su caída un poco antes de sentir que la altura era perfecta para impulsarse y saltar para caer a salvo.

" _Sabes estabas solo en el tercer piso. Recuerdo haberte lanzado de alturas más altas. Podrías haber caído sin causarte daño. Pero aprecio que recordaras tu entrenamiento para escalar sin equipo alguno."_ Dijo A.S.

Shinji comenzó a correr una vez toco piso. " _No lo pensé en el momento. Además, no creo que ellos se lo hubieran encontrado normal. Ahora déjame concentrarme en estas visitas."_

* * *

 **Desde el vehículo misterioso**

El equipo de SEELE estaba conformado por 7 miembros y mantenía su vigilancia sobre el objetivo. Miraban a la escuela mientras esperaban que el tercer chico saliera. Sus órdenes eran sencillas, secuestrar al objetivo y eliminarlo. Nada fuera de lo común para cualquier miembro bajo las órdenes de SEELE.

Al ver como el chico salió corriendo de la escuela iniciaron el auto para seguirlo.

"Si que sabe correr el chico." Dijo uno de los miembros del equipo.

"Eso no lo ayudara por mucho. Solo esperemos a que llegue a una locación alejada y eso nos dejara el trabajo aún más fácil." Dijo el líder.

"Entendido." Dijo el conductor.

* * *

 **Con Shinji**

Shinji avanzaba por las calles de Tokyo-3 alejándose de la zonas más pobladas mientras buscaba un edificio o área desolada. Tan solo habían pasado 45 minutos corriendo, pero su cuerpo no se sentía agotado. " _Bien si sigo en esta dirección estaré libre para actuar."_ Pensó Shinji mientras veía cada vez menos personas.

" _Recuerda no confiarte. Los números pueden estar en tu contra. Si te vez en la necesidad deja que S acabe con ellos."_ Dijo A.S.

" _Entendido."_ Dijo Shinji mientras aumentaba su velocidad.

* * *

 **Con Misato**

Misato estaba en su oficina acabando de completar su papeleo. Al ver la hora en su reloj 4:35 PM, decidió ver donde se encontraba Shinji. Presiono un programa en su computadora y vio como el punto rojo marcado como Shinji avanzaba por la ciudad hacia el oeste.

" _Qué diablos? Shinji no tiene nada que buscar en esa parte de la ciudad. Déjame llamarlo para ver que está haciendo_." Pensó Misato antes de abrir su celular y márcale.

El celular sonaba, pero nadie respondía. " _Esto no me agrada."_ Misato tomo sus llaves y arma antes de salir de la oficina con dirección a su auto.

Ritsuko venia caminando con unos resultados cuando vio a Misato corriendo. "Misato a donde crees que vas?"

"No tengo tiempo Ritsu. Shinji puede estar en problemas." Grito Misato sin detenerse.

Ritsuko miro como Misato la paso sin bajar la velocidad. " _Esto no puede ser cierto."_ Pensó Ritsuko.

* * *

 **Con Shinji**

Shinji llego a un lugar lo bastante aislado y vio un edificio abandonado en la cercanías. " _Perfecto."_ Shinji corrió hacia el edificio con el vehículo todavía siguiéndolo no muy atrás.

Las puertas del edificio eran de cristal y mostraban un aviso de demolición.

Shinji no dudo en romperlas de una sola patada y avanzar al interior del edificio el cual estaba sin electricidad.

* * *

 **Con el equipo de SEELE**

"jefe está seguro de que el chico no es peligroso. Lo hemos estado siguiendo por un largo rato y no ha dejado de correr." Dijo el conductor.

"Admito que estoy sorprendido de su estado físico, pero dudo que tenga energía después de tan larga carrera. Pero no podemos confiarnos. El parece saber que lo seguimos al haberse dirigido a esta zona. Divídanse en grupo de dos y elimínenlo." Dijo el líder del grupo.

"Entendido." Respondieron los demás miembros. El vehículo se detuvo en frente del edificio y seis miembros del grupo salieron armados hasta los dientes. Todos llevaban rifles M-16 avanzados además de granadas.

El líder prendió un cigarrillo y espero por los resultados recostado en su asiento.

* * *

 **Dentro del edificio**

El grupo avanzaba con cuidado. Apuntaba a distintos lugares mientras alumbraban su camino con las linternas. Avanzaron por unos momentos hasta encontrarse con unas escaleras y dos puertas que llevaban a distintos lados del edificio.

"Tango, Charlie suban por las escaleras. Bravo, Rico a la izquierda. Yo y Delta a la derecha." Dijo Alfa.

Los miembros se separaron y avanzaron en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

 **Con Bravo y Rico**

Ambos avanzaban buscando cualquier indicio de donde se podía encontrar su objetico. Después de caminar por algunos minutos si encontrar nada en los cuartos que abrían llegaron a su último destino.

Era un cuarto grande con ventanas de cristal al fondo y al lado izquierdo. Alrededor se podía notar los restos de lo que fueron cubículos de oficinas y viejas computadoras. El techo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y señales de que algún grupo había estado encargándose de instalar explosivos eran visibles.

"El chico fue idiota al haber elegido este lugar. Solo tenemos que volar los explosivos y nos habremos encargado de él." Dijo Rico.

"Es buena idea, pero no creo que el chico lo haya hecho sin tener un plan." Respondió Bravo.

Ambos siguieron buscando señales de Shinji sin saber que él estaba moviéndose sigilosamente por entre los cubículos buscando el momento adecuado. El practicar tanto a moverse sin hacer ruido estaba dando sus frutos.

Mientras ellos avanzaban él se movía buscando el momento en que uno de los dos dejara de ver al otro.

"Oye Bravo." Dijo Rico.

"Si que pasa Rico."

"Creo que hasta los japoneses tienen tiempo para mirar a chicas." Dijo Rico al ver una revista para adultos encima de uno de los escritorios.

"Rico no es el tiempo para eso." Dijo Bravo mientras mantenía su búsqueda por todos lados, pero había descuidado que tan rápido podía actuar Shinji.

"O por favor que puede hacer un chico de 14. De seguro esta arrinconado en algún lugar esperando ser salvado."

Solo el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso pudo ser escuchado.

"Bravo." Dijo Rico mientras volteaba a ver, pero solo encontró oscuridad. "Bravo?"

Rico se movió hacia la posición que recordaba haber visto a Bravo. Cuando llego encontró su cuerpo en el piso.

Rico se agacho junto al cuerpo. Al voltearlo vio un cuchillo clavado justo en área de la nariz de Bravo. Era un cuchillo táctico y estaba clavado profundamente. Al verlo de secar vio que era de un metal rojo bastante filoso.

"Disculpa, pero eso es mío." Dijo Shinji desde atrás de Rico.

Rico se daba la vuelta listo a disparar, pero Shinji ya le apuntaba con una de sus pistolas.

"Adiós." Dijo Shinji antes de disparar una sola bala en la frente de Rico.

El cuerpo de Rico cayo sin vida junto al de cabo.

Shinji se acercó a los cuerpos y tomo su cuchillo de vuelta antes de revisar los cuerpos.

" _Buen lanzamiento con el cuchillo."_ Dijo Aria.

" _Tu esposo me entreno bien. Cuatro granadas. Alambres para ejecuciones. Estos estaban listos para ejecutarme de cualquier manera posible."_ Pensó Shinji.

" _Bueno solo debes terminar con el resto. Puedes hacerlo como quieras solo no te confíes. Ahora prepárate el resto vendrá por ti ya que escucharon ese disparo."_ Dijo A.S.

Shinji tomo lo que encontró útil y se preparó para enfrentar al resto de enemigos.

" **Bravo, Rico. ¿Respondan que paso?"** Decían los comunicadores que llevaban los cuerpos. " **Maldición ambos deben estar muertos. Todos vayan a la locación en que estaban. Jefe lo necesitamos."**

" **No pudieron encargarse de un simple chico. Voy enseguida. Cambio y fuera."**

Shinji tomo el rifle y busco donde cubrirse. En unos minutos los cinco otros miembros vendrían a terminar el trabajo.

* * *

 **Minutos más tarde.**

El correteo del resto del grupo podía ser escuchado por Shinji quien tenía dos granadas en sus manos. " _Solo un poco más."_ Pensó Shinji mientras esperaba que se acercaran a la entrada.

"Es solo un chico como diablos elimino a ambos." Grito el líder.

"No lo sabemos." Respondió Alfa.

El grupo estaba a punto de llegar por lo que Shinji quito los seguros y lanzo ambas hacia la esquina derecha de la entrada.

El grupo llegaba en ese momento cuando las granadas estallaron.

"Maldición." Grito el líder al sentir como la explosión lo hizo volar hacia atrás.

Tango y Charlie venían a la derecha por lo que sufrieron el mayor impacto de la explosión dejándolos mal heridos o posiblemente muertos.

"Demonios." Grito Alfa antes de buscar donde cubrirse junto a Delta. Ambos estaban un poco heridos por el impacto de la explosión, pero aun podían moverse.

Shinji se movió hacia la atrás desde su posición a los cubículos de la derecha mientras que los Alfa y Delta se dividieron en direcciones contrarias desde su escondite en los cubículos al frente y cerca de la puerta. Alfa iba por la derecha y Delta tomo la izquierda.

Shinji esperaba que ambos harían estos para atraparlo por lo que se movió hacia el final de los cubículos antes de lanzar las últimas dos granadas a ambos lados.

"Granada!" Gritaron ambos antes de lanzarse al centro de los cubículos.

Shinji aprovecho para asomarse y dispararles en cuanto volvieran a pararse. Ambos hicieron eso mismo buscando dispararle a Shinji, pero él ya había apretado el gatillo en cuanto vio sus cabezas y cuellos asomarse solo un poco. Les apunto al cuello de ambos al imaginarse que los cascos que llevaban resistirían las balas.

Ambos cayeron al piso agarrándose el cuello mientras que sentían como perdían sangre y el oxígeno les comenzaba a faltar. Morirían desangrados en segundos.

El líder del grupo se levantó desde su puesto y grito "Te matare maldito." Trato de levantar su rifle pero sus heridas se lo impedían.

Shinji miro la ventana detrás de él y le disparo antes de saltar por ella dejando el rifle atrás. " _S. Puedes terminar el trabajo, por favor."_ Pensó Shinji mientras se levantaba después de haberse levantado de donde había caído.

Un brazo de la unidad S apareció desde una especie de abertura al lado de Shinji y creo un campo AT alrededor de Shinji y uno en el techo del edificio antes de hacerlo descender aplastando todo el edificio. En segundos el edificio de cuatro niveles había sido aplastado antes de explotar a causa de los explosivos que habían sido preparados.

Shinji veía como donde una vez estuvo el edificio solo quedaba un cuadrado de restos en llamas. El campo AT que S creo a su alrededor lo protegió de cualquier daño que la explosión le pudiera haber causado. Shinji se alejó del área mientras que el brazo de su unidad desaparecía.

" _Gracias S."_

" _ **RRR**_ " Rugió S en un tono más amigable.

Shinji saco su teléfono y miro todas la llamadas perdidas de Misato. Marco el número y espero poco para escuchar la voz de Misato alterada.

"Shinji que paso? ¿Porque estas en esa área de la ciudad?" Pregunto Misato un poco asustada mientras manejaba en dirección a la ubicación de Shinji.

"Descuida estoy bien. Solo digamos que SEELE ya envió su comité de bienvenida a visitar." Dijo Shinji. "Vienes en camino verdad?"

"Estaré allí en unos minutos. ¿Estás seguro de que estas a salvo?"

"Solo digamos que no era la clase de ejercicio que esperaba tener. Creo que no tendré que correr en el gimnasio por unos días. Te veo en unos minutos." Dijo Shinji antes de colgar.

" _Así que quieren jugar. Manden todo lo que quieran estaré listo para eliminar a cada uno de sus seguidores."_ Pensó Shinji mientras se acercaba al vehículo en que lo siguieron. Al revisarlo encontró unos documentos con su foto y información. Aun lo llamaban Ikari en las ordenes que exigían su eliminación.

Los documentos especificaban su escuela y vivienda actual además de que también mencionaban a Misato como su guardián.

" _Tal parece que no tienen la dirección a la cual nos mudaremos. Tampoco parecen saber del cambio de apellido. Quizás Fuyutsuki y Gendo se aseguraron de guardar todo eso ellos mismos."_ Pensó Shinji antes mirar la última página. " _Rei… tenían planeado vigilarla de cerca después de eliminarme. Tal parece que SEELE ya no confía tanto en ti Gendo."_

" _Las cosas ya no serán tan pacificas como antes."_ Dijo A.S.

" _Lo sé. ¿Puedes deshacerte de este vehículo?"_

" _Una pequeña flama se encargará."_ Dijo A.S.

Shinji salió del vehículo y en instantes este se incendiaba.

" _Pequeña?"_

" _Puedo quemar el planeta entero si a si quiero. No quieras saber lo que es una grande."_ Dijo A.S.

* * *

 **Momentos después**

Misato llego a la ubicación y solo pudo ver a Shinji esperando por ella a un lado del calcinado vehículo. Detrás de él los restos del edificio todavía se quemaban.

"Que rayos hiciste con ellos?" Pregunto Misato mientras salía de su auto y se acercaba a Shinji.

"Edificio a punto de ser demolido y con explosivos ya puestos además de una pequeña ayuda de un amigo. Esto fue lo que encontré en su auto." Dijo Shinji mientras extendía los documentos a Misato.

Misato ni siquiera los tomo y solo abrazo a Shinji. "Tonto olvida eso. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti."

Shinji acepto el abrazo y solo sonrió. "Descuida necesitaran más que eso para eliminarme. Ahora regresemos a NERV, Fuyutsuki nos debe unas llaves y hay cosas que preparar para la mudanza de mañana."

Misato lo soltó un poco y lo miro de arriba abajo buscando cualquier posible herida. "Lo sé, pero quiero que Ritsuko te vea para estar segura de que no estas herido."

Shinji en verdad no quería ser visto por la doctora, pero Misato no lo dejaría ir. "Está bien."

De esa manera se marcharon del lugar.


	13. Las piezas se mueven en este tablero

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Viernes, 6:05 PM**

Después de tan agitada tarde ambos habían llegado a NERV. Misato arrastro a Shinji hasta la oficina de Ritsuko para asegurarse de que no había heridas.

Ritsuko miro al dúo dudosa al principio. "No veo que estuviera en mucho peligro Misato." Dijo la doctora mientras veía a Misato agarrando a Shinji.

"Ritsu créeme esto no puedes negarlo." Dijo Misato mientras le entregaba los documentos que Shinji había recuperado.

La doctora los tomo y comenzó a leer por unos minutos. Al ver las órdenes directas de oficiales conocidos como parte de SEELE de alguna forma no dudo de lo que Misato le había dicho. "Pero si enviaron a un grupo a eliminarte como sigues vivo?" Pregunto Ritsuko mientras miraba a Shinji dudosa.

"Se confiaron de que sería un objetivo fácil por lo que me fue más rápido eliminarlos." Respondió Shinji.

Ritsuko no lo podía creer por lo que no dudo en examinarlo. "Desvístete." Dijo la doctora mientras tomaba unos guantes.

Shinji bostezo antes de comenzar a desvestirse una vez Misato lo soltó. " _No sé si debo sentirme alegre de que Misato se preocupe tanto o cansado de tanta atención."_ Pensó el piloto mientras dejaba su ropa y armas en una mesa cercana a él.

Misato veía el cuerpo de Shinji todo sudado, pero no podía ver ni una sola herida o señal de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

" _Oye no debes quejarte. Ella se preocupa por ti tal y como Yui lo hacía, pero por lo menos no debes preocuparte de que ella este casada con Gendo o alguien similar."_ Dijo Aria.

" _O que decida ser absorbida al núcleo de un EVA. Disfruta lo que tienes chico y deja de pensarlo tanto por ahora."_ Dijo A.S.

Shinji no dijo nada más y solo dejo que Ritsu lo examinara.

* * *

 **6:45 PM**

Shinji se encontraba caminando en dirección al cuarto de Rei cuando escucho unos gritos. Esto lo hizo comenzar a correr tan rápido como pudo hacia su cuarto.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Rei agarrando su cabeza.

"Rei!" Dijo Shinji mientras se acercaba preocupado.

"Shinji…. Ella me forzó a matarte. Yo no quería, pero ella- "

"Shhh" Dijo Shinji mientras la abrazaba. "Solo fue una pesadilla. Ella no podrá forzarte a eso. Tu eres más fuerte que ella." Podía ver la falta de sueño en los ojos de su amada.

"Pero- "Rei trato de decir, pero Shinji la callo con sus labios. Los besos que había tenido con Shinji la hacían sentir como si tocara las nubes además de hacerla sentirse amada y querida como nunca lo había sido.

Shinji la miro fijamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano derecha. "No dudes de ti misma mi amada. Yo confió en ti completamente y sé que eres más fuerte que esto. Solo debes confiar en ti misma, en la Rei que eres ahora. No importa lo que esa voz te diga o muestre, no debes rendirte ante ella." Dijo Shinji antes de sonreírle.

Rei pudo sentir la afección detrás de esas palabras además de como su corazón latía más rápido. Sentía como su conexión con el crecía más y se volvía esencial para ella. "No me dejes." Dijo Rei mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. "No desaparezcas de mi vida Shinji. No creo poder seguir existiendo sin tu desapareces."

"Tratare con todas mis fuerzas de que eso no suceda. Pero si queremos seguir juntos debemos luchar para sobrevivir todo. Tú, yo y nuestros aliados debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para terminar con esta guerra. Yo deseo vivir tranquilo en un futuro con mis seres queridos, en especial contigo." Dijo Shinji mientras se acostaba abrazándola con todo su afección.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Ritsuko y Misato**

"No puedo creer que el eliminara a un equipo de SEELE por su cuenta. Además, como diablos sabias tu sobre ellos?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Shinji me lo dijo. Lo que no puedo aceptar es que hayas sabido tantas cosas y me las hayas ocultado. ¿Qué más sabes que yo no se Ritsu?" Dijo Misato mientras la señalaba acusándola de traidora.

"Esas cosas eran confidenciales además de bastante peligrosas. Como crees que podía acercarme a ti y decirte 'Misato los núcleos de los EVA llevan las almas de las madres de los pilotos' o 'Misato hay una organización que controla todo lo que pasa además de que Gendo trabaja con ellos'. Me costaba la vida si hablaba de ello mientras todavía Gendo los seguía." Dijo Ritsuko mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"No se cuanto pueda confiar en ti después de esto."

"Tú decides, pero por ahora debemos enfocarnos en eliminar al resto de los ángeles y sobrevivir. Solo puedo agradecer que ahora solo debo preocuparme de una sola Rei. Sus medicinas ya no tienen que ser como antes Gendo lo ordenaba. Tal parece perdió todo interés en el clon de su esposa." Dijo Ritsuko antes de mirar a la muestra de sangre que había tomado de Shinji.

"Todavía no has podido averiguar nada de Shinji y su estado?"

"No nada. Pedí los registros de su antigua escuela y se mostraban todos normales. ADN humano y parentesco con Gendo y Yui. Pero ahora no puedo siquiera obtener una célula o muestra de ADN."

"Tienes una teoría de lo que puede haber ocurrido?"

"Una, la unidad extraña lo cambio y este es el resultado. Ya es un misterio por qué con Yui expulsada del núcleo la unidad puede moverse además de que Shinji siga intacto y sin efectos como los que sufrió la madre del piloto de la unidad 02."

"Ahora entiendo por qué su madre perdió la cabeza. ¿Podríamos definir esta unidad como un EVA?"

"Estoy llegando a la conclusión de que no lo es, pero tratare de restringir mis opiniones hasta que vea los datos que me entregue la prueba del domingo. Gendo solo permitió que fuera llevada a cabo en el Geofront y pidió que todos los datos obtenidos los mantuviera solo para mí."

"Así que él fue que permitió la prueba y pensé que no tenía interés alguno en Shinji."

"No creo que sea eso. Gendo no muestra afección por el chico y solo creo que lo quiere usar para eliminar a SEELE. Solo tendremos que esperar y ver. Además de que le hare una visita a Yui para obtener un poco de venganza." Dijo Ritsuko mientras pensaba en como actuaria Yui al saber la verdad.

Misato pudo sentir el rencor detrás de la sonrisa de Ritsuko. " _No sé si la ira de Shinji o la sonrisa que tiene Ritsu da mas miedo." "_ Bien Ritsu te dejo. Tengo que buscar a Fuyutsuki para lo de la nueva casa. Ya quiero verla." Dijo Misato antes de salir de la oficina.

Poco después de que Misato saliera, Maya había llegado y no se mostraba feliz. "Doctora que le dije la última vez?"

"Maya por favor soy una mujer adulta se cómo cuidarme sola."

"No lo creo pues todavía sigue olvidando comer y dormir."

"Maya esto es importante." Dijo Ritsuko, pero Maya no mostraba señales de que iba a ceder. " _Que alguien me salve de ella."_ Pensó Ritsuko antes de que Maya señalara la puerta.

* * *

 **Con Misato**

Misato caminaba en dirección a la oficina de Fuyutsuki. Al llegar a la puerta la toco un par de veces.

"Vicecomandante se encentra ahí?"

"Si puedes pasar." Respondió Fuyutsuki.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el viejo tomando una copa de alcohol con una botella pasada de la mitad. El olor era fuerte y solo le recordaba a ella cuando trataba de evadir sus propios problemas.

"Disculpe que lo interrumpa Vicecomandante." Dijo Misato al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

"No está bien. ¿Que necesitas?"

"Solo vengo por la dirección y llaves de la nueva casa además de que vine a entregarle esto." Dijo Misato mientras le entregaba los documentos que Shinji había recuperado.

"Ah las llaves y dirección esta en este folder." Dijo Fuyutsuki mientras sacaba un folder rojo con marcas de clasificado de una cajón a su derecha. Lo dejo en el escritorio y lo extendió a Misato para que lo tomara antes de enfocarse en los documentos que ella había traído. "Que puede ser esto?"

"Un grupo de SEELE trato de eliminar a Shinji esta tarde. Esas fueron sus órdenes." Dijo Misato mientras tomaba el folder que Fuyutsuki saco.

"Un grupo de SEELE? ¿Como sabe usted de eso?"

"Shinji. Acaso pensaron que él no me lo diría."

Fuyutsuki la miro dudoso por unos momentos. " _Acaso el chico le dijo todo? Mejor no digo nada que pueda causar más problemas."_ Pensó Fuyutsuki. "Quien más sabe del ataque?"

"Ritsuko. Sali lo más rápido que pude cuando vi que su rastreador lo marcaba en una zona en la cual no tiene nada que buscar." Explico Misato.

"Entiendo. No diga nada más de lo que sabe y yo hablare con el comandante sobre el hecho. ¿Hubo sobrevivientes?"

"No por lo que vi Shinji los atrajo a un edificio en demolición y los elimino a todos a mi entender."

"Muy bien. Puede marcharse."

"Entendido." Dijo Misato antes de salir de la oficina.

Fuyutsuki miro los documentos antes de soltar su bebida y dirigirse hacia donde Gendo. " _No creo que podamos engañar a SEELE por mucho tiempo."_ Pensó Fuyutsuki mientras caminaba a toda prisa.

* * *

 **Con Gendo**

Gendo se encontraba sentado apartado de la cama de Yui. Yui tenía marcas de haber llorado sin descanso y no había comido nada de lo que su enfermera le había traído. Solo un suero le proporcionaba sustento.

Gendo trato de acercarse y tomar su mano, pero ella reaccionó violentamente. "No me toques." Gritaba cada vez que el trataba de acercarse además de golpearlo con la poca fuerza que tenía.

El entendía el rechazo, pero tenía la esperanza de que ella lo perdonaría. Por lo cual decidió esperar y mantener la distancia hasta que ella diera el primer paso. Mientras que Yui se mantenía acostada en una posición fetal cubierta por su sabana.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entro Fuyutsuki.

"Que ocurre?" Pregunto Gendo un poco enojado al poder oler el alcohol en su aliado.

"SEELE ya comenzó sus actividades con el muchacho. Enviaron a un grupo por el esta tarde. Aquí tengo sus órdenes." Dijo Fuyutsuki.

"Shinji! ¿Qué paso con el?" Pregunto Yui alterada.

"Descuida el chico no está herido y por lo que me dijo la teniente coronel él se hizo cargo de ellos." Respondió Fuyutsuki.

Gendo se paró de su silla y fue hasta donde Fuyutsuki se encontraba. Tomo los documentos y los leyó por unos momentos. " _Malditos ancianos no se lo creyeron! No puedo darme el lujo de que sepan más de lo que en verdad ocurre."_ Pensó Gendo. "Llama a Kaji Ryoji. Dile que sus órdenes son el asegurar el piloto y la unidad 02. No creo que los viejos nos la entreguen tan fácilmente."

"Pero que hay de la otra piloto?"

"Shinji ira por ella. Solo debemos esperar a que el ángel que guardan en esa base comienza su ataque. El piloto de la unidad 02 está en más peligro mientras este sola."

"Entiendo. Deberemos actuar más rápido con los infiltrados entonces."

"Exacto." Dijo Gendo antes de mirar a Yui. " _Aun cuando él te rechaza sigues preocupada por él."_

Yui lo miraba atenta y dudosa de lo que planeaba. "Que rayos harás con mi hijo?"

"Nada. Él es que dio estos objetivos. Él es el titiritero detrás de esta rama de NERV." Explico Gendo.

"Me retiro. Llamare a Ryoji." Dijo Fuyutsuki antes de salir del cuarto.

Gendo dio la vuelta y regreso a su silla. "Es irónica la vida. Tú me rechazas y odias por lo que he hecho hasta el momento. Pero sigo amándote. Shinji te resiente por tus acciones de cuando solo era un niño de tres años, pero aún no puedes dejar de preocuparte por él. Los seres humanos somos seres que nos gusta sufrir de alguna manera u otra."

"Yo no planee y lleve a cabo la destrucción del mundo para traer a alguien de vuelta. Tampoco deje a la amiga de mi amada ser usada como conejillo de indias por SEELE. Yo no te clone y soy su madre como quieres que deje de amarlo, es mi hijo. Él es el fruto del amor que una vez tuvimos. Es algo que tu no protegiste." Dijo Yui mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. "Yo te amaba Gendo, pero no puedo estar con una persona que no pudo apreciar y cuidar lo que creamos juntos. Solo te pido que no sigas planeando algo como otro impacto si en verdad me amas."

Gendo solo guardo silencio. Le dolía el que ella dijera que no lo podía seguir amando, pero él tenía esperanzas de que esta situación podría cambiar una vez todo acabara. " _Si para ganar tu amor nuevamente tengo que ayudarlo tanto como pueda lo hare."_ Pensó Gendo, aunque en verdad tenía miedo de lo que el chico era capaz de hacer si lo traicionaba.

* * *

 **Con Misato**

Misato camino en dirección a la habitación de Rei. Estaba alegre de mostrarle la casa en la que vivirían de ahora en adelante. El documento especificaba que tenía dos pisos, un sótano, cocina, comedor, una sala y 6 habitaciones. Además de tres baños, una piscina y gimnasio estaba fuera de la ciudad alrededor de cuarenta minutos de la ciudad y unos treinta minutos de la entrada más cercana al Geofront. " _No pensé que esa entrada nos sería útil excepto en emergencias."_ Pensó Misato mientras leía los cambios que le fueron hechos a la entrada.

Después de varios minutos de caminar Misato llego al cuarto de Rei y al abrir la puerta como era de esperarse se encontró con Shinji muy abrazado a Rei. " _Se ven tan tiernos, pero va siendo hora de que nos vallamos a empacar."_

"Shinji es hora de que te despidas por esta noche. Hay cosas que empacar y comenzaremos a mudarnos lo más temprano posible."

Shinji miro el reloj en el cuarto y vio que ya eran las 9:00 PM. " _El tiempo vuela cuando estas en paz."_ Pensó Shinji mientras removía sus brazos de Rei. "Rei me tengo que ir por hoy pero mañana ya podremos estar juntos por más tiempo."

"Entiendo pero no me dejes esperando demasiado." Dijo Rei antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

"Que atrevidos son!" Exclamo Misato. "Por favor no me hagan abuela tan- "Decía Misato antes de que Shinji le arrojara una almohada.

"Deja de pervertir el momento." Dijo Shinji antes de volver a besar a Rei.

Misato solo reía mientras se daba la vuelta para darles un poco de privacidad. Aunque no era como si fuera cambiar algo con solo hacer eso.

* * *

 **Con Fuyutsuki**

Fuyutsuki estaba esperando a que Kaji tomara la llamada. Le había marcado varias veces, pero este no contestaba.

Después de unos 19 intentos por fin pudo comunicarse con el aclamado espía. "Kaji Ryoji porque no contestabas?"

"Estaba durmiendo después de haber tomado algunas copas." Respondió el espía en un tono cansado.

"Eso no importa. Debías haber tomado la llamada hace mucho tiempo. Necesitamos que vayas a Alemania y mantengas al piloto y la unidad 02 seguros. SEELE nos puede voltear las cartas en cualquier momento."

"Espera no entiendo. Pensé que SEELE y Gendo trabajaban juntos."

"Ya no en realidad. Ciertos sucesos ocurrieron por lo que Gendo y yo estamos bajos otras ordenes extraoficialmente. Necesitamos que dejes al piloto al cual debías rescatar antes y valla a asegurarte de que la unidad 02 llegue a Japón con su piloto a como dé lugar." Explico Fuyutsuki.

"Qué diablos está ocurriendo? Primero la unidad 01 y la unidad extraña. Ahora me estás diciendo que Gendo quiere hacerse el bueno. El mundo se está volviendo loco." Dijo Kaji un poco sorprendido.

"Ryoji no es el momento. ¡Necesitamos que te muevas ya!"

"Está bien. Rayos, no pueden dejar a alguien descansar, aunque sea un poco. Que pasa con Mari. ¿Acaso Gendo dejara que SEELE la siga usando para sus propósitos?"

"Los planes originales de Gendo no importan. El piloto Katsuragi ira por ella cuando el momento sea oportuno."

"Piloto Katsuragi? ¿Acaso Misato tiene un hermano perdido?"

"Hay muchas cosas que han pasado estos últimos días. Podrá saberlo todo cuando llegue a Japón. Recuerde que el piloto y la unidad 02 deben ser su mayor prioridad."

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Kaji**

"Entiendo. Partiré en unas horas solo debo informar a Mari del cambio de planes." Dijo Kaji antes de cerrar el teléfono.

" _Katsuragi? ¿Qué rayos está pasando en Japón?"_ Pensó Kaji antes de levantarse de su cama y comenzar a empacar.

 **Minutos más tarde**

Kaji caminaba hacia la habitación de Mari la cual parecía más una cárcel con algunos cambios. Un cuarto con una pequeña nevera además de tener cámaras vigilando cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Mari era inusual en todo el sentido de la palabra. Aun cuando Kaji sabia un poco de lo que había ocurrido con ella su actitud atrevida capaz de incomodar a cualquiera hacía que cualquiera pensara que ella solo luchaba por gusto.

Pero solo era una máscara la cual ella creo para no dejar que sus memorias sobre esos experimentos y su odio hacia SEELE la consumiera. O eso había deducido Kanji pues no podía creer que alguien pudiera actuar tan carismáticamente después de tanto sufrimiento.

Kanji se acercó al cristal de contención. "Mari estas despierta?"

Mari se levantó de su colchón y dejo su revista aun lado. "Kaji que bueno verte! Acaso viniste para retarme a beber o quieres jugar apostando."

"Aunque sería un gusto para mí el continuar nuestro tiempo juntos debemos decir adiós por el momento."

"Porque acaso me dejaras por tu amiguita Misato." Dijo Mari mientras se acercaba al cristal. "Acaso llegaste al límite y quieres regresar con ella como te dije que lo harías."

Kaji activo un pequeño control que llevaba en la mano. "No es eso. Nuevas órdenes tal parece las cosas están cambiando muy diferente a lo que creíamos. Tal parece que las cosas se mueven a nuestro favor."

"Suena a que algo tiene que ver con esa unidad de la que me contaste. Ah cuanto desearía ser libre una vez más."

"Posiblemente alguien más venga por ti. Por lo que me fue explicado un tal piloto Katsuragi vendrá por ti cuando el momento adecuado llegue."

Mari lo miro un poco seria. "Ese ángel verdad? Cuando ese infeliz sea libre poder liberarme de este lugar."

"Eso puede ser. Solo tienes que esperar por ese piloto y él te llevara a Japón. Por el momento deberemos dejar nuestra competencia para otro día. Solo mantén la paciencia Mari y pronto serás libre."

"Entiendo. Si eso es todo nos vemos luego Kaji. Recuerda que me debes dos botellas de Sake."

"Lo sé." Dijo Kanji antes de salir y dejarla sola.

" _Mi libertad. Solo debo esperar un poco más."_ Pensó Mari mientras volvía a su cama.


	14. Un nuevo hogar, Kaji llega a Alemania

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Sábado, 7:00 AM**

Después de unas 2 horas o más de empacar para la tan esperada mudanza, Shinji y Misato habían terminado de preparar todo lo que se llevarían a la nueva casa. Según el folder que Misato había conseguido de Fuyutsuki la casa tenía muchas de las cosas que necesitarían. Desde camas hasta muebles para la mayor parte de la casa, la excepción eran los utensilios para la cocina, detergentes, comida y obviamente sus artículos personales.

¿Así porque tanto tiempo para empacar? Bueno Misato era la culpable mayormente.

" _Me rindo con el sexo femenino. De alguna manera siempre tienen más ropa que cualquier hombre."_ Dijo A.S. al haber mirado como caja tras caja de cosas de Misato fueron empacadas la noche anterior.

" _Cariño tienes valor para decir algo así conmigo a tu alrededor."_ Dijo Aria con una voz un poco siniestra.

" _Es la verdad. Tienes un closet que se multiplica más que cualquier otro ser. Solo puedo agradecerme a mí mismo el haber creado nuestra casa como lo hice."_

" _Acaso ella posee tanta ropa?"_ Pregunto Shinji curioso.

" _Chico tiene atuendos de cada época, mundo, cultura y línea temporal que hemos visitado y creado. Comenzó después de la guerra y todavía hoy continúa consiguiendo más ropa. Debes dar gracias de que como mortal que eres ahora mismo no tienes que preocuparte por algo así."_ Explico A.S.

" _Ahora si te lo ganaste. Shinji hablamos luego tengo que castigar a mi amorcito por sus comentarios."_ Dijo Aria antes de dejar la mente de Shinji en silencio por unos segundos.

" _No me arrepientoooo!"_ Grito A.S. a lo lejos.

Shinji solo pudo rezar mentalmente por el bienestar de su mentor. Ahora se encontraba junto a Misato y Pen-pen moviendo la primera ronda de cajas a la nueva casa en el auto.

Era bastante temprano y todos tenían sueño, pero debían comenzar ahora ya que Ritsuko llegaría con Maya y Rei en una ambulancia alrededor de las 9:00 AM para transferir a Rei.

"Ya quiero ver como se ve." Dijo Misato alegremente mientras conducía.

"Olvidas que la motocicleta debe llegar hoy también a NERV."

"A descuida podemos buscarla en la tarde o mañana después de tu prueba. ¿Por cierto, no tendrás alguna dificultad con hacer aparecer a esa unidad?"

"Descuida está bajo control. Solo confía en mí." Dijo Shinji antes de seguir mirando por la ventana.

Pen-pen iba en sus piernas tratando de mantenerse despierto. Misato no podía negar que se encontraba chistoso el que la pequeña ave no voladora fuera tan testarudo y no se rindiera ante tan necesaria actividad.

" _Es tan tierno!"_ Pensó Misato mientras veía como cerraba sus ojos unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos y mirar alrededor.

"Wark!" Grito el pingüino al ver como se acercaban a las montañas.

 **7:30 AM**

Después de haber manejado por una hora y par de minutos habían llegado al lugar. El camino estaba bien cubierto de la autopista principal y la casa estaba rodeada por el bosque. La casa era bastante llamativa desde el exterior. Hecha de madera y con grandes ventana de cristal parecía más una casa para vacaciones en especial por su moderno concepto. Un garaje era visible a la derecha de la puerta principal. (Referencia Lake Tahoe martis camp. ¡No me juzguen por favor!)

Ambos salieron del auto con Shinji cargando a Pen-pen. Estaban asombrados por lo que veían en frente de ellos.

"Por favor pellízcame que no me lo creo." Dijo Misato.

"Tengo una mejor idea. Pen-Pen haznos los honores." Dijo Shinji antes de acercar al pingüino al brazo derecho de Misato.

"Wark!" Dijo el pingüino antes de picotearla un poco.

"Para eso duele. Gracias, pero no quería una tortura."

"De nada. Ahora entremos no hay tiempo que perder." Dijo Shinji mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal junto a Misato.

Misato saco las llaves y las introdujo. Lentamente abrió la puerta. Todo estaba un poco oscuro por lo cual activo las luces a su izquierda las cuales les mostraron la gran sala con un sofá largo y circular en frente de una pared con lo que parecía ser un gran televisor.

"Creo que ya me gusta este lugar." Dijo Misato.

"Mejor miremos el resto." Dijo Misato.

A la izquierda estaba la cocina bastante moderna y con desayunador. Pen-pen vio su refrigerador y no dudo en zafarse de los brazos de Shinji para correr hacia él.

"No podemos negarle su amada habitación." Dijo Misato mientras veía como abría la puerta y entraba sin mirar atrás.

Unos pocos metros a la derecha de la cocina se mostraba un comedor con 8 sillas con unas puertas de cristal detrás que mostraba lo que Shinji confirmaba como la piscina y el patio de la casa.

A la derecha de la cocina se mostraba un pasillo el cual tenía dos puertas. Una puerta decía sótano y la otra decía garaje. Ambos decidieron seguir avanzando en su recorrido por lo que siguieron hacia la derecha del sofá.

Un pequeño pasillo mostraba unas escaleras y dos puertas, una era un baño y la otra era uno de los cuartos. El baño tenía una ducha y tenía un estilo más americano. El cuarto era espacioso con un escritorio, una cama bastante grande y un armario además de tener varias ventanas alrededor.

"No tomo este." Dijo Shinji.

"No me mires quiero ver el principal primero." Dijo Misato.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y subieron por las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso se encontraron en un largo pasillo con cuatro puertas en el lado izquierdo y dos en el lado derecho.

Caminaron hasta la primera puerta a la derecha y al abrirla se encontraron con un baño más grande que el de abajo, pero con un estilo similar además de tener una bañera.

"Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a este estilo." Dijo Shinji.

"Solo tú. Yo ya viví en Europa y es bastante similar." Dijo Misato.

Salieron del baño y siguieron a la siguiente puerta. Al abrirla se encontraron con el cuarto principal. Era espacioso, fino, un armario grande, televisión, un pequeño mueble cerca de la ventana más grande. Además de un tocador con espejo y una cama de tal tamaño que Shinji no se lo podía creer.

"Por qué es tan grande?"

"Lujo, mi querido Shinji. Esto es a lo que las personas finas se acostumbran. ¿Lo quieres?" Pregunto Misato al ver todo el espacio que ofrecía además de una puerta a la derecha que se imaginaba era el baño faltante.

"Ni de broma. Tómalo no necesito tanto espacio." Dijo Shinji antes de salir y abrir la siguiente puerta en frente al cuarto principal.

El cuarto era un poco pequeño que el de abajo, pero era similar con su cama, escritorio y armario. Tenía espacio suficiente para traer más cosas si así lo deseaba.

"Creo que tomare el segundo a la izquierda de las escaleras."

"Porque no el primero?" Pregunto Misato.

"Rei. Sera más fácil moverla hasta ese." Explico Shinji.

"No serás que quieres estar alejado de mi cuarto para hacer cosas de adultos con ella." Dijo Misato mientras lo miraba con una cara pervertida.

"No hay tiempo para tus bromas. Necesitamos entrar las cajas y que vuelvas al apartamento por las demás." Dijo Shinji.

"No es divertido si no puedo hacerte sonrojar." Dijo Misato.

"Deja las bromas y vamos sigamos con la mudanza." Dijo Shinji mientras la tomaba por el brazo y la sacaba del cuarto.

 **8:15 AM**

Shinji se encontraba en el cuarto que sería para Rei. Estaba ordenando las cosas que habían comprado para ella y no podía ocultar un poco su vergüenza al ver lo que Misato había comprado para ella.

"Porque no pudo contenerse?" Dijo Shinji al mirar varias clases de ropa interior no adecuadas para alguien tan joven.

" _No puedes negar que te gustaría verla en eso mientras te acercas a ella y la- "Decía_ Aria antes de ser detenida por A.S.

" _Discúlpala después de tener relaciones siempre actúa pasada de tono."_ Explico A.S.

" _Pero solo se fueron por una hora? Acaso no tienes estamina A.S."_

" _Cuidado, no te pases de listo. Solo diré que para ti fue una hora y para mí fueron unas 24 horas de sexo con alguien que no se detiene hasta estar satisfecha. Controlo el tiempo a placer chico, esa es tu explicación."_ Dijo A.S. en un tono serio. Un relámpago pudo ser escuchado afuera de la casa.

" _No te gustan las bromas?"_

" _No, cuando se trata de lo que hago en mi privacidad con Aria. Pero si quieres ver que tan terrible puedo ser hablemos de esa fantasía sexual que tenías con Asuka, Mari y Rei a la vez unos años atrás."_

" _Hey eso era privado y solo fue un sueño."_ Dijo Shinji apenado al recordar el evento. Fue un efecto de haber tomado un afrodisiaco preparado por A.S. para aprender a soportar los deseos carnales.

" _Un sueño que te dejo indefenso a que te colgara de un árbol por dos horas. Si recuerdo bien solo gritabas sus nombres mientras babeabas la cama. Debí arrojarte al lago cerca de la casa nuevamente por ser tan débil."_

" _Ya mi amor sabes que me fascina como me dominas en la cama. Deja al chico tranquilo y volvamos a la cama."_ Dijo Aria en un tono sensual.

" _Chico creo que te dejaremos por hoy. Hablamos mañana."_ Dijo A.S. antes de volver a desaparecer.

"Hasta ellos tienen sus momentos." Dijo Shinji antes de continuar su trabajo.

 **8:57 AM**

Misato había regresado unos minutos atrás con las siguientes cajas antes de volver a marcharse. Solo el resto de sus cajas personales faltaban. El cuarto de Rei estaba listo y Shinji se había encargado de acomodar todo lo de la cocina rápidamente.

Sus artículos personales podían esperar pues ahora estaba enfocado en ver la parte trasera de la casa.

Al abrir las puertas de cristal pudo ver que tenían una mesa y sillas cerca de la piscina además de un asador.

Shinji admiraba la vista y solo podía apreciar el aire fresco alrededor. " _De seguro deberé marcar un perímetro con trampas para asegurarme de que no puedan tomarnos desprevenidos si descubren esta ubicación."_ Pensó Shinji.

De repente pudo escuchar como un vehículo se acercaba a la casa. Shinji camino hacia la parte frontal de la casa y al abrir la puerta pudo ver una ambulancia detenerse. Maya venia como la conductora por lo cual Shinji se alegró.

Las puertas traseras se abrieron y de ellas salió Ritsuko.

"Te quedaras ahí o nos ayudaras a traerla adentro?" Pregunto Ritsuko. "Misato _sí que se sacó la lotería con esta casa."_ Pensó la doctora al ver el nuevo hogar de su amiga/compañera de trabajo.

Shinji se acercó a la ambulancia y al pararse en la parte trasera pudo ver a Rei acostada en una camilla con una sonrisa un poco débil.

"Bienvenida a nuestro hogar." Dijo Shinji.

Rei solo siguió sonriendo, aunque la falta de sueño ya la estaba llevando al límite. Cerro sus ojos y volvió a dormir.

"No sé porque, pero por los últimos días siempre está cansada cuando voy a chequearla." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Descuida veras que estará mejor aquí conmigo." Respondió Shinji antes de comenzar a sacar la camilla con cuidado. " _Duerme tranquila mi querida Rei. Ya estamos juntos."_

 **Unos momentos más tarde**

Después de haber movido a la durmiente Rei con toda la delicadez posible Ritsuko le había entregado una lista de cosas que tenían que cumplirse en cuanto a la salud de Rei. Junto con la lista también le había entregado algunas medicinas y vendajes para Rei.

"Recuerda hacer todo lo que dice la lista y no creas que no vendré a visitarla en persona de vez en cuando." Dijo Ritsuko antes de marcharse con Maya quien todavía miraba la casa con asombro.

Después de cerrar la puerta Shinji subió al cuarto de Rei para asegurarse de que estuviera durmiendo tranquila.

Al ver que no parecía estar siendo atormentada por Lilith, Shinji decidió terminar de arreglar su cuarto.

 **1:20 PM**

Después de que Misato regresara con las ultimas cajas Shinji preparo una pequeña comida para él y Misato. Rei seguía durmiendo por lo cual Shinji solo preparo una sopa vegetariana para ella una vez despertara.

"Dios Shinji porque sabes cocinar tan bien y solo con los pocos ingredientes que tenemos." Dijo Misato mientras descansaba en el sofá de la sala.

"Tuve mucha práctica. Además, tú debes aprender a hacerlo en caso de que yo no pueda."

"Pero Shinji apesto en la cocina no creo ser capaz de hacer ni un simple huevo hervido."

Shinji la volteo a ver serio. "Yo me asegurare de que puedas hacerlo o no habrá cerveza hasta que cumpla los 20 en esta casa."

"Nooooooo!" Grito Misato asustada al escuchar tal declaración.

Después de que descanso lo suficiente, Misato salió a hacer compras con la lista que Shinji preparo.

Por su lado Shinji se quedó en el cuarto de Rei escuchando música mientras esperaba que se despertara. Su reproductor mostraba Always Smiling- por Blue Drops.

 **En Alemania**

Kanji había llegado a la base de NERV en Alemania. Los empleados de la base se encontraron su presencia en la base extraña pues el había partido unos meses atrás por una misión, pero no preguntaron nada pues sabían que Kaji era un agente respetado y en quien confiaba SEELE. Aunque ellos no sabían que él era un doble triple espía trabajando para Gendo, SEELE y una nueva organización la cual buscaba prevenir más daños al planeta.

Kanji entrego unos documentos los cuales le permitían quedarse en la base sin tener que describir su misión. Después de esto Kanji se dirigió a la jaula de la unidad 02 esperando encontrar a Asuka.

Después de caminar por unos minutos Kaji llego y encontró a Asuka en medio de una prueba de sincronización con la unidad.

" _Nunca dejas de tratar de ser la mejor."_ Pensó Kanji al ver la prueba.

"Der Pilot hat eine Synchronisation von 80% mit dem Gerät. (El piloto tiene una sincronización de 80% con la unidad.)" Dijo uno de los científicos.

"VielLeicht sollten wir die Systeme der Einheit neu scannen. Wir können keine Einheit senden, die nicht für zwei arbeitsunfähig ist, da wir Einheit 01 verloren haben. (Quizás debamos volver a analizar los sistemas de la unidad. No podemos enviar a una unidad incapaz de trabajar por dos ya que perdimos a la unidad 01.)" Dijo otro.

Kanji miro a uno de los científicos al cual conocía muy bien. " _Ugo, así que decidiste quedarte. Bueno serás mi cómplice para sacar a Asuka de este lugar."_ Pensó Kanji al ver al viejo científico quien se enfocaba en la sincronización de Asuka.


	15. Conozcan a S, la unidad que te cuida

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Asuka salió de su unidad después de una larga prueba de sincronización. Estaba cansada de tantas pruebas, pero entendía de que eran necesarias para las mejoras de la unidad y para cerciorarse de que su sincronización fuera aumentando. Pero esto no la distraía lo suficiente de lo que sintió esa noche en que la unidad 01 fue perdida. Al principio pensó que solo era una alucinación, pero después de que los científicos le entregaran un reporte sobre lo que paso en Tokyo-3 no pudo dejar de pensar en que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

Asuka fijo su mirada en la cabina de control y al ver a Kaji saludándola sintió que sus sospechas eran correctas.

" _Esto es cada vez más extraño. ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?"_ Pensó Asuka.

 **Mas tarde, Azotea de la base alemana de Nerv**

Kaji estaba recostado de las barandillas de la azotea mientras veía como Asuka lo miraba un poco molesta. La había llamado para que hablaran en privado, pero Asuka quería ir directo al grano y saber que estaba pasando.

"Kaji comienza a hablar. ¿Porque diablos estas de regreso? Se supone que te habías transferido a otra base bajos órdenes directas." Dijo Asuka lo señalaba con dedo.

Kaji solo pudo reír en su interior al verla en tal pose, pero el tiempo no era adecuado para bromas. "No sé qué está pasando en Japón mas allá de lo que ya sabes, Asuka. Algo paso y la unidad 01 fue destruida antes de que una unidad extraña apareciera y terminara con el ángel. Eso es todo lo que se." Explico Kanji.

"Eso no explica por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso estas desobedeciendo órdenes directas?" Pregunto Asuka.

"No solo fueron cambiadas. Tengo que asegurarme de que tú y la unidad 02 lleguen a Japón."

"De qué diablos hablas? La unidad estará lista en unas semanas y poco después partiré. No necesito de un niñero." Dijo Asuka molesta. No podía creer que esta fuera la razón para que Kaji regresara. ¿Acaso la creían una niña? Jamás lo soportaría pues ella era Asuka Shikinami Langley, la prodigio más grande de la humanidad. No necesitaba de nadie para lograr sus objetivos o eso ella pensaba.

"Asuka no es por lo que crees. Cosas extrañas están pasando y créeme yo mismo quiero las respuestas en especial sobre aquel extraño piloto Katsuragi." Dijo Kaji. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Fuyutsuki había dicho.

"Katsuragi? No es ese el apellido de Misato. Pensé que el piloto que estaba en la unidad 01 era el hijo del comandante." Dijo Asuka.

"Eso es cierto, pero Fuyutsuki, la mano derecha del comandante menciono a un piloto Katsuragi. No sé qué está ocurriendo, pero algo está pasando en Japón. Solo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que llegues a Japón, no para ser tu niñero." Explico Kaji.

"…." Asuka no respondió y solo se quedó pensando en el piloto.

"Asuka ni siquiera lo pienses. Te recomiendo que guardes silencio sobre lo que hablamos. No podemos confiar en nadie en esta base." Dijo Kaji mientras veía a Asuka pensativa.

"Por qué? Este es mi hogar. Conozco a los científicos y no creo que algo malo pueda ocurrirme en este lugar."

Kaji la miro seriamente. "Las apariencias engañan. Aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes. Solo guarda silencio y ni siquiera trates de investigar al piloto. Yo ya lo hizo y no hay nada en la base de datos en la base."

Asuka lo miro curiosa. "Así que hay un misterio detrás de este chico. Está bien Kaji, guardare silencio, pero quiero saber la verdad si averiguas algo."

Kaji noto el interés de Asuka, así que decidió usar esto a su favor. "Lo hare si sigues mis órdenes."

Asuka se sintió un poco molesta, pero decidió aceptar. "Está bien."

De esta manera su Conversacion termino mientras veían el atardecer desde aquel lugar.

 **Casa de los Katsuragi, cuarto de Rei, 8:30 PM**

Rei se despertaba más relajada después de no tener que haber tenido su mente plagada por Lilith. Al mirar alrededor pudo notar la diferencia entre su cuarto en aquel edificio apartado del resto de Tokyo-3 y este cuarto. Podía notar varios artículos y objetos los cuales suponía que eran para ella ya que viviría en este lugar con Shinji, pero sentía que no sabía qué hacer con muchos de ellos.

" _Perfume? Para que necesitare algo como eso. Y esas zapatillas, no creo que pueda pilotar un EVA con ellas."_ Pensaba Rei mientras veía los diferentes artículos alrededor del cuarto desde su cama.

Su análisis del cuarto fue pausado cuando poso sus ojos en Shinji quien estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su cama. Rei pudo notar que el llevaba unos audífonos puestos, pero también se encontró el pequeño reproductor negro en su mano derecha extraño.

" _Desde que hora abra estado junto a mí? ¿Acaso no comió solo para cuidar de mí?"_ Pensó Rei antes de comenzar a llamarlo. "Shinji."

Shinji reaccionó al instante. Abrió su ojo y poso su vista directamente en Rei antes de sonreír. "Discúlpame Rei. No planeaba quedarme dormido mientras cuidaba de ti. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta?"

"No solo algunos momentos." Dijo Rei mientras miraba como Shinji se removía los audífonos y los guardaba en su bolsillo junto al reproductor.

"Rei quieres comer? Prepare una sopa de vegetales solo para ti."

Rei asintió al sentir su estómago vacío de cualquier sustento. "Si no es un problema para ti."

"Para nada. Eres alguien crucial en mi vida. Hacer algo por ti no es una molestia." Dijo Shinji antes de acercarse a ella y besarla. "Nunca lo olvides, mi amada." Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto.

Rei se sentía feliz hasta que escucho la voz de su tormento.

" _ **Te sientes feliz por estar con eso. Eres una idiota, él te va a usar igual que Gendo."**_ Dijo Lilith furiosa.

" _Por qué lo odias? El que hizo para que quieras eliminarlo. ¿Nunca habías hablado antes porque lo haces ahora?"_ Pregunto Rei.

" _ **Estúpida quizás no lo sientas, pero yo sí. Él siempre está rodeado por esa presencia, una bestia la cual puede eliminarme. Esa presencia me ve como a una presa por lo cual lo matare yo primero. Él ni siquiera es un Lilin, no es uno de mis hijos."**_ Explico Lilith.

" _Él no ha hecho nada para que digas eso!"_ Exclamo Rei.

" _ **Olvidas ese rugido. Esa fue una declaración de guerra. De seguro los ángeles de Adam lo escucharon y vendrán por él. Yo no me quedare atrás. Disfruta tu tiempo junto a él, pues a la primera oportunidad lo eliminare."**_ Dijo Lilith antes de desvanecerse.

Shinji abrió la puerta mientras entraba con una bandeja. Él pudo notar que algo estaba incomodando a Rei por lo que se acercó a la cama después de dejar la bandeja en la silla.

"Que ocurre? ¿Acaso Lilith volvió a hacer algo?" Pregunto Shinji.

"No, es solo que ella piensa que tú quieres eliminarla. Te tiene miedo y está decidida a eliminarte." Explico Rei.

"…" Shinji guardo silencio por unos segundos. "Nunca la vi como a una enemiga ni mis deseos son eliminarla, pero no podemos mantenerla en la tierra. Ella se ha dejado usar como un peón más en esta guerra por lo cual no tiene el derecho a reclamar. Sin ella un problema desaparece."

Rei se mostró asustada pues ella sentía que él quería hacerla desaparecer junto a Lilith. "Pero ella y yo estamos unidas. Si la saca del planeta me envías a mi junto a ella."

Shinji tomo la mano derecha de Rei y la miro fijamente a los ojos. "Quizás ahora son una, pero no lo seguirán siendo. Tu eres tú y Lilith es una existencia diferente a ti. Tienen que separarse y una vez eso ocurra podremos sacar a Lilith de aquí."

Rei lo miraba incrédula. "Eso no es posible!"

"Si lo es. Solo tienes que esperar a que ese momento llegue y que te mantengas fuerte. Tu no necesitas a Lilith para seguir adelante." Dijo Shinji.

"Pero como puedo hacerlo?" Pregunto Rei.

"Solo espera, el momento llegara. Confía en esa voz como yo lo hice." Dijo Shinji.

Rei lo miro tratando de entender a qué voz se refería, pero su estómago no la iba a dejar continuar su discusión al menos que fuera saciado. "… Está bien solo esperare. ¿Puedes pasarme la sopa por favor?"

"Con gusto." Dijo Shinji mientras tomaba la bandeja y la posaba en frente de Rei. "Dime si te gusta."

Rei tomo un poco de la sopa y sintió como los diferentes sabores bailaban en su boca. "Esta deliciosa!"

"Me alegre saberlo." Dijo Shinji mientras veía como reía continuaba comiendo.

 **Domingo, Geofront, 7:50 PM**

Ritsuko, Maya, Makoto, Shigeru, Misato y Shinji avanzaban por el bosque alrededor del geofront mientras buscaban un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de la pirámide. Una vez llegaron cerca del gran lago se detuvieron y todos miraron a Shinji.

"Bien Shinji aquí tienes un plug suit puedes ir a vestirte alrededor de esos árboles." Dijo Ritsuko mientras extendía su mano con un traje que Shinji reconocía muy bien.

"Gracias por el traje, pero yo ya tengo el mío." Dijo Shinji antes de hacer lo que Aria le explico. Su ropa comenzó a deshacerse mientras era substituida por un plug suit color negro y blanco con detalles en verde.

El diseño general estaba basado en su unidad. Shinji pudo sentir varias agujas perforar su pecho antes de volver a retraerse. En su espalda dos alas de ángeles y dos de demonio verdes formaban un circulo. Sus cuchillos estaban en la parte baja de su espalda mientras que sus pistolas estaban a ambos lados de su cintura.

El grupo miraba a Shinji asombrado.

"Que rayos es este traje?" Pregunto Makoto al tocarlo con un bolígrafo.

"Makoto detente. Shinji esto lo creo la misma persona detrás de esa unidad?" Pregunto Ritsuko mientras tomaba el brazo derecho de Shinji y sentía la textura del traje. " _Que rayos es este material?"_ Pensó Ritsuko.

"Fue la esposa del creador. ¿Podría soltar mi brazo doctora?" Pregunto Shinji al no soportar la fascinación de Ritsuko con su traje.

"Disculpa. Solo que es algo que no creía posible. Su textura se siente más dura que la de un plug suit normal. Quiero analizarlo más a fondo, pero no venimos por esto. Por favor llama a la unidad." Dijo Ritsuko mientras abría su computadora y Maya abría la suya.

"Bien." Dijo Shinji antes de avanzar cerca de la orilla del lago. " _S ven a mí."_

" **GGGRRRRR"** Un rugido pudo ser escuchado por todos.

El grupo pudo ver como una apertura se abrió en frente de Shinji y dos ojos azules junto a una aureola gris iluminaban la oscuridad de la apertura. La unidad S salto fuera de la apertura antes de caer en cuatro patas encima de una especie de barrera invisible le impedía tocar tierra. Su cola sostenía el tridente mientras lo movía de lado a lado.

El grupo se sentía intimidado por los azules irises de la unidad enfocado en ellos.

La unidad se enfocó en su piloto y bajo una mano para que Shinji se subiera en ella.

"Ahí Shinji estás seguro de que no es peligrosa?" Pregunto Misato preocupada al ver tal criatura.

"Tranquila. Todo estará bien." Dijo Shinji mientras subía a la mano. " _A.S. puedes comenzar a pasar la información."_

" _Ya comienza."_ Dijo el dios.

Una vez S tuvo a Shinji en frente de su cara lo lamio un poco mientras Shinji le acariciaba la frente.

"Buena chica." Dijo Shinji mientras la acariciaba.

El grupo estaba sin palabras al ver la interacción entre Shinji y la unidad.

Maya miro a su computadora al ver como una nueva señal era recibida. La computadora comenzó a recibir diferentes datos.

Ritsuko miro a su computadora y lo mismo ocurría.

Los datos mostraban los siguiente:

 **Unidad S**

 **Piloto/ Alma: Shinji**

 **En control: Unidad**

 **Sincronización con el cuerpo: Perfecta**

 **Sincronización con el núcleo: Núcleo restringido a niveles bajos**

 **Energía: Infinita**

 **Estado de armadura: No daños**

 **Estado del interior: No daños.**

 **Temperatura interior: Normal**

 **Niveles de oxigeno: Normales**

 **Protocolos en función:**

 **Protección del piloto- Siempre activo**

 **Líder de la manada: En espera de las otras unidades**

 **Cacería o derrota de ángeles- Activo**

 **Éxodo de Ángeles 1 y 2- En espera**

 **Destrucción de EVAS- No activo**

 **Protocolo R- No activo**

 **Restricciones:**

 **Liberación total**

 **Lucha en planeta**

 **Destrucción del planeta**

 **Armadura y sistemas avanzados**

Ritsuko estaba atónita. Los datos que había obtenido no eran cosas que esperaba saber, pero estaba emocionada de saber más sobre esta unidad S. Pero su emoción fue detenida cuando vio que la mano en la que estaba Shinji se encendió en un fuego gris.

"Shinji!" Exclamo Misato asustada.

"Descuiden todo está bien." Dijo Shinji antes de ser absorbido por el fuego. Los irises azules se tornaron blancos por unos segundos antes tornarse rojos.

"Ritsuko detén esto!" Exclamo Misato mientras la agarraba por el cuello.

"Como quieres que lo haga? No sé nada de esta unidad." Dijo Ritsuko.

Makoto y Shigeru trataban de detener a Misato hasta que Maya vio un cambio en su computadora. "Deténganse miren!" Dijo Maya mientras señalaba a su computadora.

 **En control: Shinji**

 **Estado de salud del piloto: Normal**

 **Sincronización con el núcleo: 20% (Niveles bajos)- restringido**

Una nueva ventana se abrió mostrando una línea directa de comunicación entre la unidad y ellos.

"Misato estoy bien. Deja de tratar de ahorcar a Ritsuko." Pudo ser escuchada la voz de Shinji. La unidad S se puso de pie mientras tomaba su tridente con su mano derecha.

"Shinji! ¿Dónde estás?" Pregunto Misato.

"En el núcleo de la unidad. Esa es la forma en que la unidad permite la entrada. Te dije que todo estaría bien." Respondió Shinji.

"El núcleo? ¿Acaso no tiene un unit Plug?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"No. Todo es manejado desde el núcleo." Dijo Shinji.

"Pero eso significa que si el núcleo es atacado directamente podrías morir." Dijo Shigeru al mirar al gigante biomecánico.

"Lo sé. Pero este es el camino que elegí." Dijo Shinji mientras se alejaba un poco de ellos.

El grupo guardo silencio por unos momentos mientras pensaban en lo que el chico debía estar loco al solo aceptar esto.

 **Dentro del núcleo**

" _Chico es hora de que entrenes con la unidad."_ Dijo A.S.

" _Que debo enfrentar?"_ Pregunto Shinji.

" _A ti mismo. Simulación código Berserk-1. Supérate a ti mismo. chico."_ Dijo A.S.

Enfrente a Shinji una alerta apareció antes de que su vista actual del geofront fuera cambiada por un momento de su pasado que Shinji recordaba muy bien. El geofront estaba destruido por todas partes mientras una figura se encontraba a lo lejos.

"Unidad 01!" Exclamo Shinji al ver su vieja aliada.

" **RRRRRR"** Rugió la unidad 01 antes de levantar su brazo izquierdo hecho de un campo AT y dispararlo hacia Shinji como lo hizo con Zeruel.

"Maldición." Dijo Shinji antes de bloquear el ataque con su propio campo AT. El impacto se sintió tan real que hizo que Shinji escupiera sangre.

Esto no sería una simulación normal.

 **Fuera de la unidad**

El grupo miraba como la unidad S no se movía y sus ojos miraban al horizonte.

"Shinji me escuchas?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

No hubo respuesta.

"Qué diablos ocurre?" Pregunto Misato mientras veía a Ritsuko y a Maya tratando varias cosas.

"No lo sabemos. Un mensaje que decía entrenamiento apareció y corto un lado de la comunicación. Tenemos el estado de Shinji, pero no podemos comunicarnos con él." Explico Maya.

 **Estado del piloto: Ritmo cardiaco y respiración incrementando. Sangrado mínimo.**

Nada que hicieran podría detener esta prueba. Era hora de enfrentar una parte crucial de su pasado.


	16. Alas de libertad

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

" **RRRRR!"** Rugía la unidad 01 mientras dispara rayos de partículas tratando de eliminar a Shinji y su unidad.

Shinji se mantenía en constante movimiento mientras usaba un rifle para disparar balas de energía las cuales conectaban con el campo AT de la unidad 01 sin ser capaz de romperlo.

"Nunca pensé que estaría del otro lado de uno de esos campos." Dijo Shinji mientras se movía nuevamente esquivando el posible impacto de uno de esos rayos de partículas.

La pelea había continuado por unos veinte minutos y cada vez que Shinji cortaba el campo AT de su enemigo con su tridente era recibido por un rayo de partículas directo a la cara. Solo podía agradecer que su campo AT propio era capaz de bloquear el impacto hasta cierto punto, aunque eso no impido que fuera enviado a volar por la explosión. Necesitaba ser más rápido o hacer algo que tomara a la unidad 01 desprevenida.

La unidad 01 era lenta pero no podía negar que su poder ofensivo estaba por los cielos. Solo recordaba a la unidad 13 liberada siendo más fuerte.

" _Y pensar que alguna vez yo controle algo como eso. Dios que ignorante fui de lo que controlaba."_ Pensó Shinji mientras usaba un lanza granadas para aturdir a la unidad 01 para tratar nuevamente de acabar con el núcleo de la unidad 01.

El campo AT de la unidad 01 temblaba violentamente al recibir tales impactos, pero no se rompía y aunque la unidad 01 se tambaleara un poco mantenía su mirada fija en Shinji.

El contraataque de la unidad 01 no se hizo esperar al disparar su rayo nuevamente pero aún más expansivo que antes lo cual hizo que destruyera una larga parte del suelo en dirección a Shinji.

Shinji salto rápidamente fuera del camino del ataque al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su lanza granadas por un rifle semi automático tratando atravesar la defensas de su enemigo.

" _Estas peleando en contra de esto mal, chico."_ Dijo A.S.

"Que quieres que haga? ¡Que yo sepa mi unidad no dispara rayos similares!" Exclamo Shinji un poco molesto.

" _S puede hacerlo, pero está restringido. Esa es una arma bastante peligrosa para usar en una pelea contra los ángeles. Tú estás viendo los efectos que la unidad 01 está causando con ellos."_ Respondió el dios.

"Entonces que puedo hacer contra ella?" Pregunto Shinji mientras miraba como la unidad 01 avanzaba lentamente preparando su brazo AT para ser disparado nuevamente.

" _Abre tus alas. El suelo no te tiene encadenado y tú sabes muy bien cómo sacar más del poder de tu unidad. Ella reaccionara a lo que deseas."_ Dijo A.S.

Shinji se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que el dios había dicho. No dejo de moverse mientras esquivaba los ataque del Eva 01.

"Si eso es lo que hay que hacer lo hare." Dijo Shinji. Su ojo izquierdo brillaba fuertemente mientras Shinji se enfocaba en aumentar su sincronización con el núcleo. "S escúchame, no podemos seguir jugando con este Eva. ¡Necesito tus alas, por favor ábrelas para mí!" Exclamo Shinji.

El líquido alrededor del seguía hirviendo mientras que la sincronización aumentaba.

* * *

 **Afuera en el Geofront, Minutos antes.**

Misato veía como Ritsuko trataba de buscar alguna forma de saber lo que sucedía adentro de la unidad S. La ansiedad de saber que pasaba con Shinji la tenía alterada más allá de lo que jamás estuvo.

"Misato tienes que ver esto." Dijo Ritsuko mientras seguía analizando los datos obtenidos.

Misato se acercó y vio dos gráficos de sincronización.

"Su sincronización está aumentando más. Lo que sea que está ocurriendo hay adentro lo está forzando a ir más allá." Explico Ritsuko. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que los datos recibidos le daban. Comparo los resultados de sincronización de Rei con la unidad 00 meses atrás y pudo ver la diferencia entre un Eva y esta unidad.

"Shinji ya ha pasado los limites en los cuales un Eva lo hubiera absorbido y obtenido la liberación de la unidad. Pero con la unidad S ese límite ha sido cruzado y aun va en aumento. Si SEELE ve estos datos no dudaran en tratar de usar a Shinji y su unidad para sus propósitos. Pero esto también significa que mi teoría sobre el cambio en su cuerpo fue causado por esta unidad es real. Misato hay algo que tienes que saber." Dijo Ritsuko mientras la miraba seriamente.

"Que más debo saber? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que morirá si sigue usando esa unidad?" Pregunto Misato sarcásticamente.

Ritsuko no respondió por unos segundos. "Sabes que mientras mayor la sincronización entre piloto y unidad mayor es el peligro de que el piloto sufra los daños de la unidad. Shinji posiblemente ya este a ese nivel y sin que nosotros tengamos control directo de la unidad no podremos prevenir que el sufra los efectos de los ataques hacia su unidad."

Misato sintió como su cara perdió sangre. "No por favor Ritsuko dime que no es verdad."

"Misato los datos de sincronización no miente. El que el allá confirmado que pilotea la unidad desde el núcleo solo puede apoyar más esta teoría. Él está pilotando una unidad que significara su muerte si no es cuidadoso mientras lucha." Dijo Ritsuko mientras veía a la unidad S. " _Que persona crearía algo tan peligroso?"_ Se pregunto la doctora.

Misato no sabía si llorar o gritar. Ritsuko le había lanzado un balde de agua fría el cual ella nunca deseo recibir. Por mucho tiempo estuvo sola y alejo a muchas personas de su vida incluyendo a Kanji pues no sintió que fuera capaz de darle la familia que el quizás desearía. Tampoco se sentía lista para formar una durante esos años, pero ahora Shinji había llenado ese puesto en su vida sin juzgarla por sus acciones además de tratar de hacerla llevar una vida más saludable. El la aceptaba y por alguna razón se acercó rápidamente a ella sin mucha resistencia. Pero ahora Ritsuko le estaba diciendo que Shinji, su familia podría morir durante cualquiera de sus batallas. No estaba segura de como actuaria Rei al saber esto.

Los pensamientos de Misato fueron interrumpidos al sentir los toques de Ritsuko en su hombro.

Misato miro a Ritsuko, pero la encontró con una cara de sorpresa mientras señalaba a la unidad S. Misato volteo y no pudo negar su propia sorpresa.

Cuatro pilares de energía verde salían de la espalda de la unidad mientras que partes de su cuerpo parecían arder. Los pilares parecían arder mientras iban tomando forma. Cuatro alas se formaron, dos alas angelicales y dos alas demoniacas mientras que plumas de energía caían desde las alas angelicales. Una vez tocaban el suelo se disolvían en destellos de luz.

"Ritsuko acaso eso es-"

"No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo explicar esto." Respondió Ritsuko.

" _Estas alas serán las que no salven?"_ Se pregunto Misato. Aunque lo que veía la hacía sentir protegida no podía olvidar el precio que Shinji podía pagar por ellas.

"Maya dime el nivel de sincronización con el núcleo." Dijo Ritsuko sin quitar la vista de la unidad.

"...32%. Eso es lo que dice." Respondió Maya.

"Que más veremos de esta unidad?" Pregunto Shigeru.

"No lo sé. Es algo que está más allá de un simple Eva. Solo recordemos mantener todo esto en secreto. Este es nuestro trabajo de mayor importancia junto a los Evas que faltan." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Entendido "Respondieron los tres jóvenes.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Shinji**

Podía sentir las nuevas alas en su espalda. Ardían, pero no lo quemaban, solo parte mas del cuerpo de la unidad.

" _Bien, ahora no dudes de avanzar. Muévete aún más rápido que antes y acaba con tu presa. Dile adiós a ese poder maldito."_ Dijo A.S.

Shinji no dudo en comenzar su ataque. Las alas volvieron a su forma de pilares y como si de propulsores se trataran impulsaron a la unidad a tal velocidad que el Eva 01 no pudo verlo hasta que ya estaba a poco centímetros de él. Shinji clavo su tridente entre los ojos del Eva.

" **RRRRRR!** " El Eva 01 grito lleno de dolor.

Shinji no se detuvo ahí pues levanto al Eva unos pocos metros antes de estrellarlo contra el piso y comenzar a arrastrarla por el piso aun manteniendo el tridente en su lugar. La tierra temblaba por tal ataque mientras que el Eva 01 parecía mas un muñeco siendo destrozado por tal brutalidad.

El Eva 01 trato de contratacar con su brazo de campo AT, pero Shinji solo para que Shinji lanzara al muy lastimado cuerpo del Eva al aire para dispararle con una ametralladora. Las balas eran mas potente que antes por lo que atravesaron el campo de su objetivo con mas facilidad. También ayudaba el que el Eva 01 hubiera perdido su concentración sobre su campo AT por el ataque de Shinji.

Cientos de balas atravesaban el cuerpo del Eva sin compasión alguna mientras trozos de carne caían por todas partes.

" _No es necesario ser el mas fuerte."_ Dijo A.S.

"Solo se necesita usar la cabeza y no dejar al objetivo siquiera respirar." Continuo Shinji.

" _Me alegra que no lo hallas olvidado. Ahora termina con esto."_

El cuerpo del Eva cayo al piso. Aún seguía con vida, aunque solo su brazo de campo AT aun existía. El Eva no se mostraba dispuesto a morir y comenzaba a formar nuevas extremidades usando la misma técnica de antes.

"No lo harás" Dijo Shinji mientras clavaba el tridente rápidamente en el núcleo de la unidad al mismo tiempo que lo retorcía sin piedad alguna. "Te agradezco haberme protegido, ayudado a rescatar a Rei de ese ángel y que me ayudaras hasta el final de ese infierno, pero nunca más volveré a usar un Eva. Hasta nunca vieja amiga."

El Eva gritaba llena de dolor hasta que la luz de sus ojos desapareció.

 **Simulación Terminada. Terminando modo de entrenamiento.**

"Shinji! ¿Nos escuchas?" Pregunto Maya por la vía de comunicación.

"Si los escucho. ¿Por qué suenan tan alterados? Solo estaba entrenando." Respondió Shinji un poco cansado. La sangre que caía por el lado izquierdo de su boca demostraba que no había sido un simple entrenamiento.

"No me vengas con eso Shinji Katsuragi! Las computadoras nos dicen que tienes sangrado mínimo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí?" Respondió Misato un poco molesta.

" _Porque tenia que sangrar?"_ Pregunto Shinji.

" _Es mejor entrenar sabiendo que puedes salir herido que entrenar sin ningún peligro. Además, no me negaría a darle la cruel realidad a Misato sobre lo que significa pilotar esta unidad. Esto no es un juego y ella debe recordarlo mas que nadie." Dijo A.S._

" _Eres terrible! ¿Aria acaso apoyas esto?"_ Pregunto Shinji.

" _Shinji no te imaginas cual peor pudiera haber sido. Solo piensa en enfrentar una docena de esas unidades con la capacidad de reparar sus heridas. Créeme el fue amable contigo esta vez."_ Explico la diosa.

Shinji sudo frio al pensar en la posibilidad de esa pelea.

"Shinji, responde!" Grito Misato.

"Ya cálmense bajo enseguida." Respondió Shinji.

 **Minutos mas tarde.**

Shinji fue bajado por su unidad hacia el suelo delante de los demás. Misato no dudo en correr a abrazarlo cuando pudo ver la sangre seca por el lado izquierdo de su boca.

La unidad S vio esto curiosa por unos segundos antes de dar la vuelta y saltar a la apertura que la trajo al principio.

Ritsuko se veía satisfecha con los datos que obtuvo, pero Misato y su insistencia en que analizara a Shinji no la dejo disfrutar ni por unos segundos de paz.

"Hey Shinji que entrenamiento llevaste para que ocurriera esto?" Pregunto Shigeru curioso de que el chico estuviera así.

"Una simulación demasiado realista. Solo eso diré." Respondió Shinji.

"Que hay con la unidad? ¿Adónde fue?" Pregunto Makoto.

"No lo sé. Solo dejémoslo hay. Es mejor de esa manera." Dijo el chico con dificultad al sentir que le faltaba el aire por culpa de Misato y su abrazo (Gancho alrededor del cuello) mientras discutía con Ritsuko.


	17. Una akira para ti y una conversacion

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Mas tarde, cerca del auto de Misato**

Después de que Ritsuko confirmara sus sospechas sobre los efectos de la unidad en Shinji, la doctora le permitió a Shinji partir. Aunque Ritsuko no podía negar su emoción al poder estudiar una creación como esta antes que nadie en el mundo no tuvo el valor de sonreír delante de Misato al ver el estrés que esta nueva información le causaba.

" _Solo han sido unos días y se preocupa más por el que su propio padre."_ Pensó Ritsuko al ver como Misato mantenía sus ojos fijados en Shinji.

Ritsuko se aseguró de darle algunos medicamentos para el sangrado y con eso se marcharon.

Ahora Shinji se encontraba delante de la esperada motocicleta. Tan moderna y lujosa como la vio en la tienda. El color negro era tan oscuro como la noche mientras que el plateado resaltaba bastante bien a lo largo de tal obra de arte.

" _Valió la pena. Por fin no tendré que correr por la ciudad si otro grupo es enviado por SEELE."_ Pensó Shinji mientras sostenía la llave en su mano derecha. Su casco estaba encima de la motocicleta mientras Misato se debatía entre permitirle conducir o forzarlo a irse con ella en el auto.

" _Porque ser una figura materna es tan complicado!"_ Pensó Misato. " _Quiero ser divertida y permitirle usarla, pero estoy preocupada por él. ¡Dios si existes dame una señal!"_

" _Shinji hazlo ahora antes de que ella tenga tiempo para darse cuenta de la mejor opción!"_ Exclamo Aria.

"Bien es hora. Veamos qué tan rápido puede ser." Dijo Shinji antes de tomar el casco y ponérselo. Sin dudarlo un segundo Shinji se subió a la moto y coloco la llave en switch de encendido. Debajo del switch se encontraba una pequeña pantalla la cual servía como velocímetro y daba el estatus de la moto. Al girar la llave la motocicleta encendió. Una corriente eléctrica circulo por las ruedas mientras que la pantalla se encendía mostrando un tanque lleno y un velocímetro de 0 a 360 kilómetros por hora.

El rugir del motor les afirmo que no era un juguete para niños sin experiencia.

"Shinji estás seguro de que podrás con ella? No crees que deberías tomártelo con calma y practicar antes de salir a la calle con ella." Dijo Misato.

"Confía en mí. Además, tu eres la que conduce a toda velocidad acaso temes que este bebe sea más rápida que tu auto." Dijo Shinji antes de bajar el cristal protector de su casco y tomar el acelerador de la moto. Al girarlo solo un poco el rugir de la moto aumento y la carga eléctrica alrededor de las ruedas lo hizo por igual.

Misato sintió la determinación de Shinji y el desafío detrás de las acciones del chico. "Así que el chico quiere probarse delante de la maestra. Bien Shinji prepárate." Dijo Misato con una sonrisa antes dirigirse a su auto.

Sería un recorrido divertido de regreso a la casa.

* * *

 **Mas tarde, fuera de Geofront.**

Después de haber subido a la superficie con unos de los elevadores, Shinji y Misato comenzaron su recorrido nocturno por las calles de Tokyo-3. Misato conducía como siempre a toda velocidad mientras que Shinji mantenía la delantera probando los limites de su moto.

El chico no podía negar lo bien que se sentía la brisa nocturna y que contrario a lo asustado que se sentía durante su primera vida el conducir a toda velocidad tenia su encanto cuando lo hacías tu mismo. La adrenalina que sentía al aumentar la velocidad lo hacia recordar a aquella vez que utilizo a la unidad 01 para atrapar al ángel suicida.

" _Fue extremadamente tedioso atraparlo a tiempo aun cuando corrí como loco para atraparlo."_ Pensó Shinji mientras sobrepasaba los vehículos delante de el aun con Misato siguiéndolo de cerca.

Las personas en las calles nocturnas de Tokyo-3 volteaban a mirar al dúo con curiosidad y asombro. Podían asegurar que ambos estaban en medio de una carrera nocturna a causa de la gran velocidad que ambos llevaban.

Muchos de los transeúntes pensaron que el joven con el casco negro con apariencia de un oni era el miembro de una banda de motociclistas, pero muchos recordaban que esa no era una posibilidad muy realista pues después del segundo impacto y las guerras que ocurrieron poco después nadie tenia tiempo para actividades de esta clase.

" _No necesitaras correr esta vez. Tienes alas para llegar a él y posiblemente será la única forma de hacerlo. Recuerda que todos serán mas fuertes que la última vez y posiblemente enfrentes ángeles que nunca conociste."_ Dijo A.S.

" _Recuérdame porque son más fuertes esta vez."_

" _Simple tu solo destruyes sus cuerpos físicos al eliminar los núcleos, sus almas aun existen. Aunque no se den cuenta de que el tiempo regreso atrás, la experiencia ganada durante sus combates con los Evas se mantiene. Aunque Sachiel no fue el mejor ejemplo para demostrar esto."_ Explico el dios.

Misato y Shinji pasaron enfrente de un callejo el cual tenia una patrulla policiaca chequeando la velocidad de los vehículos que pasaban. Cuando el medidor que tenían marco 190 kilómetros por hora ni se inmutaron de tratar de seguirlos. Todos conocían la leyenda del deportivo azul de una empleada en NERV, la cual era un demonio en cuanto a conducir se trataba.

" _Sachiel? ¿Te refieres al ángel que enfrente?"_

" _Así es. Todos los ángeles tienen nombres y el primero que enfrentaste fue Sachiel. Kaworu no es el nombre verdadero de ese ángel. Su nombre es Tabris o el contenedor de las almas de los cuatro Adamnes."_

" _Kaworu…. ¿Por qué se dejó capturar en el Eva Mark 06?"_

" _Cuando se dio cuenta del plan de SEELE era muy tarde. Su clon estaba listo y en suspensión mientras que mantener el alma de los Adamnes en el Mark 06 era clave mientras preparaban la unidad 13. Sus planes fueron apresurados, pero supieron cómo adaptarse además que Gendo los ayudo bastante. El Mark 6 destruyo el cuerpo de Tabris y atrapo las almas de los Adamnes mientras se unía al cuerpo de Lilith para continuar el tercer impacto. El resto es una historia que ya tú conoces gracias a Asuka. Debo admitir que tienen bastante paciencia para haber esperado tanto tiempo por la unidad 13 aunque se olvidaron de que Gendo jugo mejor sus cartas."_

" _La unidad 13… dos contenedores de Adam combinados juntos para obtener el poder de un dios. Por qué buscan algo como eso, ¿qué lograrían con un poder que no nos fue entregado desde el inicio?"_ Se pregunto Shinji.

" _La aspiración de los mortales es un alma de doble filo. Buscan poder, pero muchas veces carecen de una razón valorable para él. No se dan cuenta de los sacrificios que puede conllevar el obtener el poder de un dios. SEELE desea obtener ese poder sin una razón la cual yo como dios pueda aceptar como válida. La perfección no existe por más que la busquen."_

" _Que hay de mi situación contigo? Sacrifique mi existencia en el más allá al aceptar servirte por la eternidad."_

" _No es tan malo. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de arreglar tus errores y permitirle a este mundo seguir sin la búsqueda de un poder que no fue hecho para ellos. No es como si lucharas todo el tiempo una vez mueras. Además, no podrás usar todo el poder de la unidad hasta el final. ¿Recuerdas el protocolo R verdad?"_

" _Lo recuerdo. Un ultimo sacrificio para arreglar el daño causado por las generaciones pasadas. No sé si Rei o Misato acepten el resultado."_ Dijo Shinji mientras se movía hacia la izquierda para tomar la salida que llevaba afuera de la ciudad. Misato lo seguía no muy lejos detrás de él.

" _Por lo menos no serán 14 años de espera. Solo hay que esperar a la última batalla para activarlo."_ Dijo el dios.

* * *

 **Desde el auto de Misato**

Misato seguía a Shinji sorprendida de su habilidad para conducir. Aun cuando su velocímetro mostraba 195 kilómetros por hora, Shinji no le permitía sobrepasarlo. Para ser un chico que se supone solo había comenzado a conducir lo estaba haciendo bastante bien y a una velocidad increíble.

" _Quizás no deba preocuparme tanto por el pero mejor no confiarme. Ya se que el usar esa unidad tiene su precio aun mas alto que el que un Eva produciría. No dejare que cometas un error que te pueda costar la vida."_ Pensó Misato.

Ambos vehículos continuaron su camino de vuelta a la casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Tiempo mas tarde, casa de los Katsuragi**

Ambos se detuvieron en la cochera de su hogar. Shinji apago su motocicleta y bajo de ella antes de retirarse el casco mientras que Misato salía de su auto con un casco similar al de Shinji, pero en blanco.

"Lo admito conduces tan bien como yo para solo haber empezado, pero recuerda no conducir como yo y menos en dos ruedas al menos que sea necesario." Dijo Misato mientras le aventaba el otro casco.

Shinji lo atrapo con su mano izquierda antes de colocar ambos en una pequeña mesa cerca de la puerta que llevaba al interior de la casa.

Las puertas del garaje se cerraban detrás de ambos.

"Entiendo, pero tu dándome consejos sobre cómo manejar seguramente es algo que no pensé que sucedería. Por ahora veamos como Pen-pen paso la tarde junto a Rei." Dijo Shinji mientras abría la puerta.

Ambos entraron a la casa y se encontraron con un gran silencio.

Al subir al cuarto de Rei se encontraron con Pen-pen sentado en las piernas Rei mientras esta leía un libro de la escuela.

"Wark!" Grito el cinquino al verlos entrar.

"Gracias por recibirnos Pen-pen. ¿Como estuvo la tarde Rei?" Pregunto Misato.

"Tranquila. Pen-pen me hizo compañía mientras estudiaba." Respondió Rei en su tono pasivo.

"Wark!" Grito nuevamente el pingüino mientras se paraba. Pen-pen volteo a mirar a Rei quien asintió antes de dejarlo saltar al piso y correr a picotear a Misato.

"Hey que ocurre Pen-pen?" Pregunto Misato.

"Wark!" Respondió Pen-pen.

"Creo que esperaba por alguien para que lo alimentara." Respondió Rei.

"Ok. Ven conmigo y deja de picotearme." Respondió Misato mientras salía del cuarto acompañada de un molesto pingüino.

Shinji rio un poco ante la escena antes de acercarse a Rei para atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

"Te extrañe" Dijo Shinji.

"Yo igual" Respondió Rei. "Como estuvo la prueba?"

"Nada fuera de lo normal."

"Normal? Es una unidad no registrada en los archivos de NERV. No creo que normal se aplique a esta situación."

"Bueno es normal para mí. ¿Como estuvo ella?"

"… No detuvo sus ataques, pero no prestándole atención ayudo." Respondió Rei. Agradecía que el pingüino la acompañara desde que Shinji y Misato partieron. Antes no habría pensado que estar sola la molestaría y afectaría tanto, pero con Lilith en su cabeza la soledad tenia un nuevo sentido.

"Me alegra escucharlo. Para el martes podrás volver a la escuela si te sientes mejor. Aunque todavía estarás vendada." Dijo Shinji al recordar que Ritsuko vendría mañana a chequear a Rei.

"Eso me gustaría. Shinji a dicho algo el comandante sobre la unidad 00?" Pregunto Rei.

"No he hablado con él, pero gracias por recordármelo. Tenemos que descongelarla."

"… No me siento segura subiéndome a ella por Lilith." Dijo Rei mientras apretaba su agarre en Shinji.

El joven podía sentir el temor de su pareja. No era una situación muy favorable al tener el alma de un ángel como Lilith dispuesta a eliminarlo a como de lugar.

"No tienes que temer Rei. Si ella trata algo solo tengo que hacerla reaccionar. Ella tiene que entender que no busco eliminarla como ella cree. Su miedo a mi tiene que parar." Dijo Shinji mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Rei.

"Lo sé, pero ella no lo cree así. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerte si me subo al Eva 00." Admitió Rei.

"Si algo ocurre podre protegerme y a todos alrededor. Confía en mi y en ti misma." Dijo Shinji antes de volverla a besar. "Ahora quieres comer algo antes de ir a dormir?"

"Si, pero…" Decía Rei mientras trataba de buscar las palabras para pedirle esto a Shinji. No por pena si no por no saber como las personas normales pedían esto a alguien. No sabia si quiera como definir su relación con Shinji.

"Que quieres que haga Rei?"

"Podrías… dormir aquí junto a mí. Me agrada el calor que me ofrece tu cercanía." Dijo Rei mientras su cara se mantenía fijada en Shinji.

Shinji sonrió ante la propuesta de Rei. "Cuantas veces a si lo quieras mi amada." Respondió Shinji todo caballeroso.

* * *

 **Desde el punto de vista de los dioses**

"Creo que le enseñe demasiado sobre las relaciones al chico." Admitió A.S.

"Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer. Ella es una esponja que reacciona a emociones fuertes y constantes. El que el no dudara ni un segundo en acercarse a ella y hacer sus deseos claros hacia Rei solo la está ayudando a crecer como persona." Dijo Aria.

"Pero como cambiara esto la relación con Asuka es algo con muchas posibilidades. Ni siquiera Mari esta segura de esto. Solo esperare por el camino que ellos decidirán seguir entre tantas opciones." Dijo el dios.

* * *

 **En la cocina**

Misato le abrió una lata de atún a Pen-pen el cual no dudo en comer como si no hubiera mañana. De repente su celular comenzó a sonar y al sacarlo de su bolsillo vio un número que no reconocía.

"Quien puede ser? ¿Hola, quien habla?" Dijo Misato mientras tomaba la llamada.

"Misato?" Dijo una voz masculina.

"….. no puede ser!" Exclamo Misato.

"Misato estas hay?" Pregunto Kaji.

La noche no había terminado para los Katsuragi.

*Mensaje del autor: Lo siento y lo sé. Tome mucho para subir otro capítulo, pero estaba ocupado con la universidad y el trabajo. Y la bebida. Y los video juegos. Pero prometo que después del 20 de Diciembre subiré mas regularmente hasta el 20 de enero.*


	18. Es dificil hablar contigo

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Misato se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. De todas las personas de la que algunas vez espero recibir una llamada, Kaji era la persona número uno en su lista de no querer recibir una. Su relación no había terminado de la mejor manera pues él se sentía listo para llevar su relación más allá, pero ella no. Kaji era la clase de persona que aun con su pasado violento a causa de los sucesos del segundo impacto deseaba avanzar y dejar esa época atrás. Él pensaba en el futuro, en encontrar un lugar en el cual quedarse, formar una familia, pero muchos factores le impidieron a Misato aceptar los deseos de Kaji.

Factores personales y biológicos los cuales ella no deseo. Eran jóvenes en esa época y muy enamorados, pero aun con todo lo que sentían, Misato no podía aceptar el casarse con él. Que podría darle ella a él, una joven huérfana que, aunque lo amaba no podía darle lo que él deseaba, una familia. Aunque él le explico que no importaba, ella estaba segura de que era así. Quizás fue su inexperiencia que la hizo tomar la decisión de dejarlo, pero ella ya no podía cambiar el pasado. Estaba segura de que alguien como el encontraría a alguien más.

* * *

Los pensamientos de Misato fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Kaji por el teléfono.

"M-I-S-A-T-O!" Gritaba Kaji.

"Te escucho imbécil. Dios me vas a dejar sorda. ¿Qué diablos quieres?" Respondió Misato molesta.

"Que cruel. Después de todos estos años, así es como me respondes. Hieres mis sentimientos Misato." Dijo Kaji tratando de sonar herido.

"Voy a cerrar el teléfono si lo que quieres es molestar."

"Espera! Lo siento es que no podía pasar la oportunidad de escuchar tu voz y saber si tu carácter había cambiado." La voz de Kaji se escuchaba triste.

"…. Voy a colgar." Dijo Misato. No quería pasar por esto nuevamente pues sabía que solo abriría una herida que no había cerrado fácilmente. " _Por estas cosas es que bebo."_ Pensó Misato.

"Entiendo no es momento para eso. Iré al grano. ¿Quién es el piloto Katsuragi?" Pregunto Kaji en un tono serio.

"A que te refieres?" Respondió Misato. Estaba segura de que no era posible que la información sobre el cambio de apellido de Shinji ya habría llegado a donde sea que Kaji se encontrara si el comandante quería mantener todo lo relacionado a Shinji en secreto.

"Misato, estaba en la base Bethany hace poco tiempo durante una misión. De repente un grito estremecedor pudo ser escuchado por todo el mundo. Luego me entero de que la unidad 01 fue destruida y una unidad desconocida apareció. Recibo una llamada de Fuyutsuki exigiéndome que me fuera a Alemania a supervisar el transporte de la unidad 02 y su piloto. Estoy seguro de que algo raro pasa y tiene que ver con este piloto."

Misato guardo silencio por un momento antes de hablar. " _Tengo que saber que sabes."_ Pensó Misato. "Cual era tu misión?"

".. Es confidencial."

"Pues lo mío también es confidencial. En estos momentos existen muy pocas personas con las que pueda contar en NERV. Si tú no puedes hablar yo tampoco." Dijo Misato desafiantemente.

" _Así que si sabe algo. Tal parece estamos en las mismas mi querida Misato."_ Pensó Kaji. "Donde estas?"

"Clasificado" Respondió Misato.

"Solo quiero saber si puedes hablar sin que nadie lo escuche." Dijo Kaji.

"Estoy sola y en un lugar seguro. ¿Qué tal tu?" Pregunto Misato.

"Lo mismo. Bien, mi misión era sabotear la base Bethany. El piloto que tenían debía ser eliminado y debía conseguir una llave para Gendo. Ahora tú."

"Me estas queriendo decir que estabas apoyando a Gendo en sus planes?"

".. ¿Acaso tú sabes de los planes de Gendo?" Pregunto Kaji sorprendido.

"Si. Se todo incluyendo lo de SEELE y lo que paso con mi padre."

"…. Como rayos puedes tu saber sobre todo esto. Yo tuve que hacer muchas cosas para ganarme la confianza de ambos lados y poder saber lo que planeaban. ¿Sabes que esto podría costarte la vida?"

"No importa ahora. Ya un lado del juego cayo. El comandante es una pieza muerta y las cosas van con un rumbo diferente aquí en Japón. Esa noche cambio muchas cosas para todos." Admitió Misato.

"Soy un espía y siempre busque la manera de prevenir muchas cosas. Nunca tomé un lado y siempre estuve trabajando para impedir que cualquiera en este juego por poder consiguieran sus objetivos. Pero esto que me estas contando es algo que no me lo esperaba. ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con el misterioso piloto?"

"… Se puede decir que sí. Kaji, acaso planeabas completar esa misión en Bethany?"

"No completamente, Gendo dijo que era una misión de rescate, pero Fuyutsuki me confirmo poco después que debía eliminar a Mari. Mari es alguien con quien me encariñé una vez la conocí y supe todo. Si todo iba como planeado ella iba a desaparecer y me acompañaría a Japón sin que nadie lo supiera. Las cosas por las que ella paso no son humanas, fue un experimento horrible y estoy seguro de que si ella tuviera la oportunidad quemaría esa base hasta sus cimientos. Ella iba a trabajar bajo mis ordenes después de sacarla de Bethany." Admitió Kaji.

"Entonces que haces ahora."

"Preparo todo para sacar a Asuka y la unidad 02 de Alemania. Como van las cosas puede ser que la unidad 02 no llegue a Japón por órdenes de SEELE. Si todo marcha bien puede ser que la unidad llegue en barco desde la costa norte de china o lo que era china."

"Qué diablos estas planeando Kaji?"

"Solo estoy planeando un viaje de pesca. Además, tengo personas que me deben favores en muchas partes."

"Entiendo Mr. Espía. Solo cuida bien de Asuka, el saber toda la verdad me ha hecho sentir más pena por toda esta generación. Tantos huérfanos solo para crear núcleos para los Eva."

"… Así que sabes sobre eso también. Nos somos santos, todos estamos manchados de sangre de una u otra manera. ¿Cuál es la situación por allá?"

"Trataron de eliminar a el misterioso piloto hace poco, pero él se encargó de ellos por su cuenta. SEELE también parece querer quitarnos a Rei."

"Así que no van tan bien. ¿Quién es el?"

"… Él es el ex hijo del comandante. Cambio su apellido al mío pues no soportaba llevar el nombre de la persona que lo abandono por todo este tiempo. Vive conmigo y es una persona que no es fácil de describir, pero te agrada una vez que lo conoces. Nos llevamos bien y es bastante maduro para su edad, aunque siento que ha pasado por más cosas de las que me afirma."

"Así que el tercero. ¿Acaso él sabe todo?"

"Si. Un joven de solo catorce años sabia más de NERV que yo hace unos pocos días. Tal parece que quien cuidaba de él era mejor espía que tú y lo preparo para todo esto antes de que empezara." Dijo Misato en forma sarcástica.

Kaji estaba sorprendido. Los sucesos de Japón iban más allá de lo que había pensado. Pero el cambio de Misato fue lo que más le llamo la atención. "… Misato has cambiado. Antes te negaste a formar una familia, pero ahora te me adelantaste."

"…Hablamos luego…"

"Espe-" La llamada fue cortada.

" _Cambie, pero quizás muy tarde para lo nuestro. Aunque regresáramos no podría darte eso que sueñas con tener."_ Pensó Misato mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

* * *

 **En Alemania.**

" _Diablos. Yo y mi estúpida boca_." Pensó Kaji mientras apretaba su celular.

Estaba en la azotea del edificio. Busco el lugar más alejado y hasta trajo un dispositivo para prevenir que alguien escuchara su línea telefónica. Su plan al llamar a Misato era el conseguir información sobre los sucesos en Tokyo-3, pero no podía dejar de lado su pasado con Misato. La adoraba y aunque hubiera tratado de cambiar o parecer un mujeriego, Misato siempre se mantuvo en su mente. Aquella joven llena de energía y aunque tuviera varios problemas él también los tenía. Era un espía y para nada era un santo, siempre buscando la verdad y completando misiones para diferentes bandos.

Esta no era la vida que deseaba para él, pero era el camino que había creado con sus propias decisiones.

El aire nocturno de Alemania era un poco mas frio que otras partes, aunque ya no existiera el invierno en este mundo marchito y marcado por las decisiones de muchos. Por lo que Kaji tomo todas sus cosas y se marcho de aquella azotea.

" _Esperemos ver que dice Asuka sobre esto."_ Pensó el espía mientras miraba al cielo.

* * *

 **Minutos mas tarde en frente del cuarto de Asuka**

Kaji había llegado en frente del cuarto de la joven. " _Capitana Langley, nunca me acostumbrare a ese título. Una joven de catorce años reconocida con un estado militar bastante alto. ¿Es esto lo que el mundo de a convertido?"_ Se pregunto Kaji antes de tocar la puerta.

"Quien es?" Respondió Asuka desde su escritorio.

"Es Kaji. Tenemos que hablar." Respondió Kaji.

Asuka camino hacia la puerta y le permitió a Kaji entrar al cuarto. Tal y como lo recordaba era mas que cualquier otro cuarto. La joven había logrado que la base le permitiera tomar dos cuartos y convertirlos en uno solo. El cuarto estaba pintado en un color rojo sangre con detalles en blancos. Kaji pudo notar en los muros fotos y reconocimientos, pero ni una sola foto de sus padres.

" _Hasta tu tienes problemas con tu pasado. Si solo supieras la verdad detrás de lo que le paso a tu madre."_ Pensó Kaji.

"Bien que ocurre?" Pregunto Asuka mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio. Varios archivos de las fuerzas aéreas se encontraban en el.

"Espera." Dijo Kaji antes de sacar un pequeño dispositivo. "Te recomiendo que guardes cualquier dispositivo importante en el congelador."

"Porque haría eso?" Pregunto Asuka.

"Solo hazlo. Créeme no quiero que me culpes de lo que les puede pasar." Explico Kaji.

Asuka lo miro dudosa, pero decidió hacerlo. Tomo su computadora y celular antes de colocarlos en el pequeño congelador de su cuarto. "Bien esta hecho."

Kaji activo el dispositivo y un ruido agudo pudo ser escuchado antes de que varios cortes eléctricos ocurrieran alrededor del cuarto. "Eres descuidada. No te diste cuenta de esto."

"Que diablos?" Pregunto Asuka.

"Te observan todo el tiempo. Saben muchas cosas de ti sin darte cuenta. Hay mucho que no sabes, pero es mejor que te quedes callada sobre todo lo que hablaremos esta noche. Sigue actuando normalmente y no hagas preguntas que no debes. ¿Entendido?"

Asuka pudo notar que Kaji no estaba siendo el carismático Kaji de siempre y que en verdad estaba siendo serio de esto. "Entiendo. ¿Qué rayos ocurre?"

"Solo te diré lo que es necesario por ahora. Lo demás lo sabrás de seguro cuando lleguemos a Japón. Algo paso en Japón y las cosas no son como antes. El piloto Katsuragi es el hijo del comandante, pero tal parece que su relación es bastante mala por lo que solicito cambiar su apellido al de Misato. Son como madre e hijo en estos momentos." Explico Kaji.

"El tercero. Así que no es el hijo de papi como creí." Dijo Asuka mientras pensaba en este desconocido.

"Así es. Según lo recuerdo el tercero vivió solo desde la muerte de su madre y el comandante Ikari no hizo caso en visitarlo o eso especifican algunos reportes que leí. Volviendo al caso lo que sea que paso en Japón tiene que ver con el y tal parece que el chico sabe bastantes cosas como yo o cualquier alto rango. Se podría decir que esta al tanto de muchas cosas que desconoces." Admitió Kaji.

"Pero como si su padre no se encargó del chico?" Pregunto Asuka.

"Se algo, pero eso lo confirmaremos cuando lleguemos. Por el momento mantén un perfil bajo y sigue mis órdenes. Solo confía en mí y prepárate para lo que pueda ocurrir. Saldremos de Alemania a como de lugar."

"Así que si ocurre algo y nadie quiere decirme." Dijo Asuka molesta.

"… Has vivido una vida sin saber muchas cosas. Si en verdad estas lista para toda la verdad espera a que lleguemos a Japón. Alemania nunca fue segura y solo eres una ficha mas en un juego mas grande al igual que yo. Solo controla tus emociones y muéstrame que puedes obedecer mis órdenes. Prometo que te diré mas cuando todo esto acabe." Dijo Kaji mientras extendía su mano a ella. "Podrás seguir mis instrucciones capitana Langley?"

Asuka miro fijamente a Kaji. " _Es la primera vez que me habla tan seriamente. Si quiero que mantenga este estado conmigo debo seguir sus órdenes. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo."_ Pensó la chica antes de tomar la mano de Kaji. "Entiendo mis órdenes."

De esta manera ambos formalizaron su alianza.

* * *

 **De vuelta en Japón, Sala de los monolitos.**

"Gendo tenemos algunas preguntas." 01

"Así que esta es la razón para que me llamen para una reunión de emergencia. ¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Gendo, aunque ya se imaginaba de que se trataba.

"Cual es el estado del tercer niño?" 06

"Sin cambios bajo la custodia de la capitana Katsuragi como de seguro saben."

"En serio? ¿Acaso no ha ocurrido nada alrededor del chico desde que hablamos la última vez?" 02

"Solo compro una moto y un auto. ¿Acaso eso es un problema?" Pregunto Gendo tratando de ver cuánto podría forzarlos.

"No nos referimos a los gastos financieros. Los gastos que el chico pueda tener no se acercan a siquiera al costo de un brazo para un Eva. Nos referimos a la unidad desconocida y el chico." 09

"Eso sigue sin cambios. Por más que la sesión dos a buscado por todo Tokyo-3, no la han podido encontrar." Mintió Gendo.

"Como es posible que un gigante biomecánico pueda ocultarse. Esto es algo que no estaba en nuestros planes." 05

"Solo debemos ser pacientes. De seguro aparecerá cuando sea necesaria. El chico tiene que ser la clave." Sugirió Gendo. Era una táctica arriesgada, pero era mejor que tener equipos de asesinatos viniendo constantemente a Tokyo-3 gracias a los agentes de SEELE en la base.

"Esto es un problema grande Gendo. Si no podemos atraparla o someterla, no la controlamos y puede afectar el plan. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo con el chico y esta unidad!" 04

"Si lo eliminan estaremos sin piloto ya que Rei no esta recuperada y solo nos queda el tercero como piloto. Si usamos a uno de los jóvenes del instituto corremos un riesgo aun mayor pues no tienen experiencia y el tercero sí. Sus datos de sincronización con la unidad 01 antes de ser destruida fueron altos." Explico Gendo. Tenia que hacer que detuvieran sus ataques contra Shinji o el juego sería más difícil de lo que ya es.

Los monolitos discutían la implicaciones de usar un piloto nuevo y el mantener al tercero. Todos sabían que algo había pasado con el equipo que habían enviado pues no hubo comunicación alguna. Se preguntaban qué había pasado, pero no podían preguntarle a Gendo directamente. 01, era su líder y era quien debía tomar la decisión.

"No hay de otra, eliminemos el clon actual de Lilith. De esa forma tendremos un piloto." 01

"Eso no será posible. Algo ocurrió con los clones restantes. Están en estado critico y la doctora Akagi esta haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlos." Mintió Gendo nuevamente.

"Como ocurrió esto?" 10

"Al día siguiente de el ataque del cuarto ángel, alguien de sus agentes aprovecho para usar la identificación de un agente de la sección dos para llegar al lugar de almacenamiento. Tal parece alguien dentro del circulo nos esta traicionando pues no hay forma de que alguien mas que yo, la doctora o Fuyutsuki supieran de ese lugar excepto por sus agentes. Fuyutsuki estaba conmigo y la doctora estuvo analizando todo sobre el tercero." Dijo Gendo probando su suerte. Si solo podía mantenerlos en discordia por un tiempo era mas que suficiente.

"Como te atreves a sugerir algo como esto?" 11

"Solo digo la verdad. Fue un agente de los que ustedes implantaron en la base y ellos los obedecen a ustedes. ¿Así que díganme, quien está tratando de sabotearnos?" Pregunto Gendo.

Los monolitos guardaron silencio antes de que 01 respondiera.

"A causa de este acontecimiento la reunión termina aquí. El tercero se queda por el momento, pero mantén la búsqueda de la unidad desconocida." 01

De esa manera todos los monolitos se apagaron.

Gendo se quedo satisfecho por el momento. Esto era mejor que nada.

* * *

 **Con Shinji y Rei**

Shinji no podía quejarse de esto. Tenia a la persona que más deseaba su corazón abrazándolo mientras compartían su calor. Aunque en su mente deseara ser capaz de llegar a mas con Rei, estaba dispuesto a esperar por su recuperación.

" _Esta es una de las razones por la que sigo adelante."_ Pensó el joven mientras sentía como Rei se mantenía lo mas cerca posible de él.

" _Disfruta de estos momentos pues sabes que no son eternos. Te recomiendo que dejes a Misato durmiendo en la mañana pues no tuvo la mejor noche. Ahora duerme."_ Dijo A.S.

Lentamente Shinji fue cerrando sus ojos. Tenia una idea de que podía haber ocurrido pero el sueño le había ganado la batalla al saber que estaban seguros por el momento.

* * *

 **Con Misato**

Dolía pensar en el y en lo que no pudo ser. Quería beber para olvidarlo todo, pero algo la impulso a irse a su cuarto y descansar. Antes de llegar a su cuarto se paro enfrente del cuarto de Rei y miro hacia dentro. La imagen de Rei durmiendo como una inocente niña acurrucada de Shinji fue algo que la alegro un poco.

" _Quizás…"_ Pensó Misato antes de cerrar la puerta y seguir hacia su cuarto.


	19. La amistad que no puede ser recuperada

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Lunes, 6:20 AM**

El sonido de una alarma despertó a Shinji. El joven extendió su brazo libre hacia atrás para desactivar tan molesto ruido. Le tomo unos segundos, pero lo logro.

" _Otra mañana de escuela."_ Pensó el joven antes de mirar a su derecha. Rei dormía plácidamente mientras su brazo derecho seguía atrapado debajo el cuerpo de su amada. " _Se ve tan tierna de esta manera, pero la escuela me llama."_ Con gran delicadez y tratando de prevenir que Rei despertara Shinji la levanto un poco antes de comenzar a deslizar su brazo fuera de tan dulce trampa. Luego de unos segundos su brazo era libre y Rei continuaba durmiendo o eso pensaba el piloto.

"Si necesitabas que me moviera podrías habérmelo dicho, Shinji." Dijo Rei mientras lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos rojos como la sangre. La chica se enfocaba aún más en una parte específica del rostro del joven, el parche.

"Es que no quería despertarte, pero tal parece falle." Dijo el joven un poco decepcionado.

"No fuiste tú, la alarma también me despertó. Además, soy de sueño ligero." Explico la peli azul.

"Como dormiste?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Bastante bien sin Lilith rondando alrededor de mi mente." Admitió Rei.

"Te entiendo. Bueno debo irme a tomar una ducha y a preparar mi bento. Me asegurare de traerte tu desayuno antes de irme." Dijo el joven antes de besarla rápidamente y saltar de la cama.

Esta reacción le causo un poco de gracia a Rei, la cual rio un poco al ver como el joven corrió fuera de su habitación. " _Es esto lo que se siente ser amada?"_ Se pregunto la joven antes de sentir como aquella presencia la llamaba con una voz casi inaudible. " _No te escuchare!, déjame en paz! Esta es mi mente y no tuya."_ Grito Rei mentalmente al sentir como Lilith la quería arrastrar a lo profundo de su subconsciente.

" _ **No te creas mucho niña. Ese momento llegará y el será eliminado. El no podrá escapar."**_ Dijo Lilith en una voz débil.

" _No te lo permitiré."_ Dijo Rei.

" _ **Dices eso ahora, pero olvidas que debes regresar ahí algún día. El lugar donde mi otra mitad esta. No puedes escapar de eso."**_ Dijo Lilith.

Rei guardo silencio pues las palabras de Lilith eran ciertas. Ella tendría que volver a pilotar el Eva 00, el lugar en que la otra mitad del alma de Lilith era contenida y esto no era algo que ella podría prevenir. Si quería luchar al lado de Shinji debía pilotar, pero si lo hacía le estaría dando a Lilith lo que deseaba. Rei se encontraba sin salida de este aprieto.

 **En la ducha**

El agua tibia recorría su espalda llena de cicatrices. "Que bien se siente una ducha caliente después de tan buena noche!" Exclamo Shinji. " _A.S. que ocurrió con Misato la noche anterior?"_ Pregunto el joven al recordar lo que había dicho el dios antes de dormir.

" _Tú sabes bien lo delicado que es el tema de su relación con Kaji. Aun con su edad no es capaz de darle una oportunidad a Kaji pues piensa que el seria feliz con otra persona. Es algo simple, pero a la vez complejo, solo Misato tiene la solución a esto por el momento."_ Sugirió A.S.

"… _No puedo forzarla a dar ese paso. Entiendo, solo espero que deje de escapar de Kaji. Es difícil querer a alguien por tanto tiempo y que esa persona no lo vea a causa de sus propios miedos."_ Pensó el chico antes de continuar con la ducha.

 **Alrededor de las 6:45 AM**

Después de haber tomado una buena ducha, Shinji termino de cambiarse y bajo rápidamente a la cocina. En cuestión de segundos el joven se dedicó a preparar un simple bento para el mismo y un desayuno compuesto de ensalada y sopa de miso para Rei. Además de dejar en el desayunador lo que había preparado para Misato. No dejaría de lado lo que le había contado su maestro por lo cual preparo algo que le gustaría a Misato.

El joven subió rápidamente al cuarto de Rei para dejarle su desayuno. Al abrir la puerta Shinji pudo ver que Rei estaba pensando en algo, pero al verlo llegar rápidamente le sonrió. " _De seguro es Lilith."_ Pensó el chico antes de acercarse a la cama de Rei. "Aquí está un desayuno saludable sin ningún tipo de carne. Espero que te guste." Dijo el joven al bajar la bandeja en las piernas de Rei.

"Gracias…" Dijo Rei antes de mirar de nuevo al parche del joven. "Te dolió el accidente que te causo esto?"

"Al principio si, bastante. Pero como todo en la vida lo supere." Admitió el joven, aunque claramente recordaba como la explosión durante el final del posible quinto impacto causo que su ojo fuera perforado por un afilado trozo de su entry plug. Fue un dolor indescriptible pero el dolor que sintió al tragarse aquella esfera fue aún más grande.

"… Me dejarías algún día ver como quedo tu ojo?" Pregunto Rei. Quizás era curiosidad, pero la joven sentía el deseo de saber aún más del chico que tanto le ofrecía.

"Mas adelante pero hoy no será el día. Bueno me despido, nos veremos más tarde." Dijo Shinji antes de besar a Rei y marcharse.

"…" Rei solo sonrió tristemente antes de volver a recordar lo que había dicho Lilith. " _Que debo hacer?"_ Se pregunto la joven antes de comenzar a comer.

 **Con Shinji**

El joven tomo sus llaves, el bento y mochila antes de llegar al garaje. Al abrir la puerta que llevaba hasta este se dirigió a la motocicleta buscando un compartimiento donde colocar el bento y la mochila. Al buscar cuidadosamente, se dio cuenta de que la parte que servía como soporte para su espalda se movía hacia delante para revelar un espacio lo suficientemente grande para su almuerzo. Luego de terminada esta tarea Shinji regreso por su casco antes de abrir la puerta del garaje y subirse a la moto.

" _Se siente bien no tener que caminar a todas partes."_ Pensó el joven mientras introducía la llave en la moto. La máquina cobro vida nuevamente y en instantes el chico comenzó su viaje hacia la escuela. En la pequeña pantalla de la moto un mapa se mostró y Shinji introdujo la dirección a su escuela.

" _40 minutos con el tráfico? Puedo hacerlo en mucho menos. ¿Además, quién diablos además de nosotros vive tan apartado de la ciudad?_ " Pensó el joven antes de aumentar la velocidad. En el camino había varias curvas bastante cerradas, pero Shinji estaba decidido a llegar a tiempo.

" _Esto si haces que te parezcas a Misato."_ Dijo el dios mientras veía como su estudiante no mostraba signos de tomarse las leyes de tránsito en cuenta. " _Solo hay que agradecer que tengas una licencia militar y que la ciudad sea regida casi completamente por NERV."_

 **Unos 25 minutos más tarde, varias leyes de transito rotas y más de una queja de transeúntes al ver al joven motociclista. 7:50 AM.**

Shinji entro a toda velocidad por la entrada de la escuela antes de girar hacia donde las bicicletas eran guardadas por los demás estudiantes. Los estudiantes que estaban cerca de la ventana miraron curiosos la llegada de Shinji curiosos y más de uno tomo fotos con sus celulares.

Shinji detuvo su moto justo al lado de todas esas bicicletas antes de quitarse el casco, tomar sus pertenencias y salir corriendo hacia el edificio como si del fin del mundo se tratara. Solo podía agradecer que era rápido pues llego rápidamente a su casillero para cambiarse de calzado antes de subir a su salón de clases.

Los estudiantes en su camino se quedaban mirándolo antes de comenzar a discutir sus acciones del viernes.

"Supiste que se lanzó desde el tercer piso?" Pregunto una de las chicas.

"Lo sé, pero todavía no puedo creer que no se hiciera daño. Es tan atlético, de seguro es más fuerte que cualquier miembro de los equipos deportivos." Respondió otra.

"Escuche que lo hizo porque Suzuhara y Aida lo querían seguir." Dijo otra de las muchas chicas.

De esta manera muchas conversaciones continuaron alrededor de los pasillos de la escuela mientras que Shinji seguía avanzando sin prestarles atención. " _Si tan solo supieran que lo hice para proteger a esos dos de un posible peligro."_ Pensó el chico antes de abrir la puerta a su salón de clases.

Los compañeros de Shinji lo miraban asombrados pues muchos estaban seguros de que posiblemente estaría en el hospital después de tal acción. Era el tercer piso después de todo. Entre los presentes, Toji y Kensuke lo miraban incrédulos. Pensaban que Shinji era quizás una especia de ciborg después de lo ocurrido.

Shinji no le prestó atención a ninguno y solo tomo su asiento. No estaba interesado en responder las preguntas de los múltiples interesados.

Hikari lo veía indecisa entre preguntarle si estaba bien o reclamarle por tal comportamiento. Al final no pudo decidirse pues el maestro llego a la clase y rápidamente se detuvo al lado de Shinji.

"Mr. Katsuragi puede ir a la oficina del director. Hay ciertas cosas las cuales el director quiere discutir con usted. Puede dejar sus cosas." Dijo el maestro sin mucho ánimo.

"Está bien." Dijo Shinji antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la oficina.

"De seguro le darán un castigo por lo que hizo." Dijo una de las alumnas presentes.

"La clase ya va a comenzar así que tomen sus asientos." Dijo el profesor. Aun el mismo se encontraba incrédulo de lo que había escuchado. " _Mi estudiante, salto de la ventana del tercer piso y corrió sin aparentar tener alguna herida. ¿Qué experimento estará llevando a cabo NERV con sus trabajadores?"_ Pensó el maestro.

 **Minutos más tarde.**

Shinji había llegado a la puerta de aquella oficina. Nunca, durante su primera vida tuvo que venir a este lugar, pero tal parece siempre hay una primera vez. Shinji toco la puerta.

"Entre por favor." Respondió el director desde adentro de la oficina.

Shinji entro y se encontró cara a cara con el anciano de cabello gris y lentes pequeños. Su barba era bastante puntiaguda y Shinji juraría que podría usarse como un arma de ser necesario.

"Tome asiento, Mr. Katsuragi." Sugirió el director.

"No gracias estoy bien así. Le aseguro que esto no durara mucho." Respondió Shinji.

"Como desee. Mr. Katsuragi, quiero que me diga porque salto del tercer piso sin razón aparente."

"Razones privadas y relacionadas con NERV, señor."

"No veo la manera como casi quitarse la vida tendría-" Decía el director antes de ser interrumpido por Shinji.

"Se lo explicare rápidamente. Misión de NERV por la cual tuve que salir lo más rápido posible. Además de que fue para prevenir que estudiantes de esta institución salieran heridos por tratar de seguirme. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber."

El director se mostró serio, pero decidió no presionar a Shinji por más información sobre el asunto. Los asuntos de NERV eran algo delicado y debían ser respetados. "Entiendo, Mr. Katsuragi. Una última pregunta, ¿la moto que vi entrar a toda velocidad es suya cierto?"

"Si y no será el único vehículo que me vea traer. Por razones militares siempre tengo que tener algo en que transportarme."

"… Está bien. Solo le sugiero que la estacione con los autos de los maestros en el estacionamiento a la izquierda de la escuela. Es de mala educación dejarla con las bicicletas."

"Lo hare. Ahora si me disculpa debo regresar a clases." Dijo Shinji antes de marcharse.

"… Agentes de NERV, tan extraños como la misma organización." Dijo el director. Aún recuerda como cada mes debía entregar un reporte de todos los estudiantes de la escuela a ciertos agentes de NERV sin falta. Sus actitudes físicas, psicológicas y estados familiares eran reportados por los maestros en estos reportes. Para que los utilizaban era un misterio, pero el director de 75 años tenía una teoría de la razón porque eran sus estudiantes los sujetos de interés.

-99.8% de los estudiantes en la escuela eran huérfanos de madre-

Era un suceso extraño, pero era cierto. Por alguna razón u otra las madres de estos jóvenes habían muerto cuando aún eran muy jóvenes. Mayormente durante la infancia por lo cual esta generación era llamada, "La generación sin el amor materno." No era extraño tener huérfanos después del segundo impacto, pero el que casi todos los estudiantes tuvieran una situación similar ya era una coincidencia bastante extraña. Pero el director nada haría para investigar esto, su trabajo era solo seguir órdenes y eso haría.

 **De vuelta en el salón**

Shinji regreso en el medio de la lectura del profesor y rápidamente tomo su asiento. El maestro no se detuvo al verlo por lo cual la lección en como sucedió el segundo impacto y sus efectos continuo.

Toji y Kensuke trataron de que Shinji les prestara atención, pero este ni volteo a verlos.

La clase continuó de esta manera.

 **Durante el receso**

Shinji se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente en la azotea mientras que el dúo de idiotas lo miraban con ansias de saber más de él. Una nueva adición al dúo fue Hikari quien le trato de reclamar por sus acciones durante el viernes, pero Shinji le respondió lo siguiente.

"Delegada lo que hice tuvo una razón. Ya el director hablo conmigo así que por favor cálmese y deje de seguir tratando de hacerme sentir mal. Agradezco la preocupación, pero no soy la persona indicada por la cual deba de preocuparse. Quizás Suzuhara sea un mejor objetivo para su preocupación pues entiendo que no es uno de los mejores en la clase." Dijo Shinji causando que Hikari se sonrojara y volteara su mirada hacia Toji.

Sus ojos le gritaban a Toji por ayuda, pero este no sabía que decirle. Acaso Shinji le había sugerido a Hikari que no se interesara en el sino en Toji. Los tres jóvenes no sabían cómo reaccionar ante el comentario por lo que se sentaron juntos mientras buscaban como saber más sobre Shinji.

De repente la puerta de la azotea se abrió y un grupo de estudiantes que nadie espero avanzo hacia Shinji. Eran los capitanes de los diferentes equipos deportivos de la escuela y tal parece venían todos por Shinji.

El dúo de idiotas junto a Hikari miro este suceso no tan sorprendidos pues imaginaban que después de algo como el viernes alguien trataría de reclutarlo para su propio equipo.

"Katsuragi, soy el capitán del equipo de Kendo y te vengo a ofrecer una invitación a que te nos unas."

"Ni de broma, él se unirá al equipo de Judo."

"Están soñando. El club de corredores es donde él se sentirá en casa."

"No se equivocan. De seguro él se desempeñará más en el equipo de baloncesto."

"El de soccer será mejor para él."

"Taekwondo es donde está el oro para él."

De esta manera los capitanes comenzaron a discutir sobre cual club o equipo sería el mejor para Shinji. Mientras que el mismo ni los volteaba a ver ya que seguía disfrutando de su bento tranquilamente.

" _Chico creo que deberás mostrarles porque no puedes participar."_ Sugirió el dios al sentir la determinación de los jóvenes.

" _Está bien. No creo quiero hacerles caso, pero servirá de practica por lo menos."_ Dijo Shinji antes de voltear a ver los capitanes. "Después de escuela. Iré al club de Kendo primero espero un duelo con el más fuerte. Luego iré al club de Taekwondo y espero lo mismo. Les recomiendo que vayan a los dos para que entiendan porque no me uniré a ninguno."

Los capitanes lo miraron un pocos furiosos pues pensaban que Shinji se estaba creyendo demasiado.

Pero que poco sabían de lo que les esperaba.

Por su lado el dúo de idiotas y Hikari decidieron ir solo para ver de qué se trataba estos.

 **Después de escuela, club de Kendo**

Muchos se habían presentado para presenciar lo que podía ser el duelo más injusto o la derrota más sorprendente. El capitán del club de Kendo tenía 17 años y era más grande que Shinji en cuanto a tamaño.

Para muchos Shinji estaba en desventaja por su falta de visión además de ser más pequeño.

"Te sugiero ponerte protección para no salir lastimado." Dijo el capitán mientras se mantenía sentado en la posición espera con su shinai.

"No será necesario." Dijo Shinji. El joven sostenía un shinai en su mano derecha mientras que ni siquiera acepto el uniforme que le proveyeron. El solo estaba aquí para hacerles entender algo.

"Pagaras muy caro tu insolencia." Dijo el capitán antes levantarse y tomar su posición. Su shinai lo tomaba con las dos manos y lo mantenía al frente de él.

"…." Shinji guardo silencio y cerro su ojo antes de tomar una postura en la cual desenfundaría su shinai desde su mano derecha.

Los espectadores veían el evento atentos a lo que pudiera ocurrir además de estar agradecidos de que los maestros estuvieran en una reunión.

El capitán de club de kendo se acercó un poco lentamente. Era cauteloso de lo que el chico podría tratar, pero al sentir que el chico estaba jugando al no abrir su ojo avanzo más rápido esperando tomarlo por sorpresa con un ataque desde arriba. El capitán levanto su espada antes de hacerla descender con toda su fuerza.

Al último segundo Shinji desenfundo a toda velocidad y con toda su fuerza desvió el ataque antes de hacer que el capitán perdiera el shinai. Shinji abrió su ojo y en ese momento el capitán pudo verlo, un deseo asesino que le erizaba lo pelos. No pudo pensar mucho en ello antes de sentir un punzante dolor que solo aumentaba en su hombro izquierdo. Al mirar pudo ver como el shinai de Shinji reposaba en él.

Shinji había tomado rápidamente una posición de ataque similar a la del capitán antes de terminar atacando al capitán con su misma técnica.

"Ahora lo entiendes. Yo no puedo ser un deportista de ninguna clase. Estas manos, no este cuerpo fue entrenado para proteger y hacer daño. No puedo ir en serio pues eso significaría **tomar tu vida o la de quien me enfrente.** ¿Sientes el dolor que recorre el lado izquierdo de tu cuerpo?" Dijo Shinji cerca del oído del capitán al acercarse a este.

El capitán no podía moverse y solo sentía como sus rodillas temblaban ante el miedo. "….. quién eres?" Pregunto el capitán.

"Nadie que te importe. Espero que entiendas que estamos en niveles diferentes. Mantenlos lejos de mí." Dijo Shinji antes de retirar el shinai y alejarse del capitán.

El capitán cayo de rodillas pocos momentos después mientras sostenía su hombro izquierdo. El dolor era inaguantable pero su orgullo no le dejaba llorar.

Los espectadores no gritaron de emoción pues todavía estaban tratando de entender porque el capitán parecía haber visto un fantasma.

Shinji tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la siguiente víctima. Los espectadores los siguieron mientras qué algunos de los capitanes se acercaron al de Kendo preocupados.

"Estas bien?" pregunto el capitán del equipo de soccer.

"… Aléjense de él. Ese chico es peligroso." Respondió el capitán de Kendo.

"Oye sabemos que perdiste, pero no puedes decir algo así." Dijo el capitán del club de baloncesto.

"No lo entienden. Él no es normal. La forma en la que me hablo, la fuerza de su ataque, todo me describe a alguien que ha vivido en un mundo diferente al nuestro. Esa mirada solo la daría alguien que ha matado antes." Explico el capitán. "Mi abuelo era yakuza antes del segundo impacto y siempre me contaba historias de personas que con tan solo mirarlos a los ojos podías sentir ese instinto asesino."

"Estas tomándote esto muy mal, Capitán Himura." Dijo el capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

".. No lo entenderán hasta que lo vean. Vayan al siguiente duelo." Y sin decir más el capitán de Kendo se levantó y se dirigió a la enfermería.

 **Minutos después, club de taekwondo.**

Quizás era el que Shinji hubiera derrotado al capitán del equipo de Kendo o tal vez era el hecho que se había quitado todo lo que cubría su pecho, pero las chicas presentes se estaban volviendo locas al ver a Shinji estirarse antes de su pelea con el capitán de Taekwondo. Mas de una tomo fotos antes de enviárselas a aquellas chicas que no se pudieron quedar a ver esto. Las cicatrices no importaban pues solo lo hacía resaltar en los ojos de las adolescentes.

"Veo que te lo tomas enserio, Shinji-kun." Dijo el capitán unos metros enfrente de Shinji.

"…" Shinji no respondió y solo termino de estirarse.

"Así que eso es lo que quieres. Te hare comer el piso Katsuragi." Dijo el capitán antes de tomar su posición.

Shinji termino e hizo lo mismo.

"Muy bien esto es un duelo de práctica. Todo termina cuando el otro no pueda continuar o se rinda." Dijo el chico que hacía de juez. "Listos en ambos lados?"

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

"Peleen!" Exclamo el juez.

El capitán avanzo antes de lanzar una patada con su pierna derecha. Shinji la bloqueo con su antebrazo derecho antes girar y contraatacar con una patada que conecto con el pecho del capitán. Este mismo sintió como la fuerza del golpe lo dejo sin aire antes de caer al suelo. Shinji dio algunos pasos atrás.

"Ríndete ahora." Dijo Shinji mientras esperaba a que el capitán se levantara.

El capitán aun con dificultad se puso de pie. Ese fue su ultimo error pues Shinji avanzo y salto antes de golpearlo con una fuerte patada giratoria al lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

El cuerpo inconsciente del capitán callo al suelo. Nadie dijo nada y solo pudieron ver como Shinji tomaba sus cosas sin siquiera asegurarse del estado de su oponente.

Quizás no era necesario, pero era mejor que todos le temieran o lo odiaran a querer acercarse y ponerse en peligro. Este era el camino que había tomado para proteger a Kensuke, Toji y hasta a Hikari.


	20. Kaji que diablos tramas

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Toji, Kensuke y Hikari no podían creer todo lo que habían visto esa tarde. Toji y Kensuke se imaginaban que Shinji tenía buen estatus físico, pero nunca que fuera una especie de aprendiz de samurái o artista marcial. Lo que en verdad les sorprendió a los tres fue la brutal patada a la cabeza de su ultimo adversario. El capitán de Taekwondo cayó al piso completamente inconsciente y todos pudieron ver como algo de sangre goteaba desde el labio de este mismo.

"Era necesario todo esto?" Pregunto Hikari al ver como los miembros del club de Taekwondo iban por su capitán.

"No lo sé Horaki-san. Se mucho de armas, pero de artes marciales y que fuerza es necesaria para noquear a alguien no sé nada." Admitió Kensuke.

"No, no era necesaria tanta fuerza y él lo sabía. Se contuvo." Dijo Toji. Apretaba su puño con ira.

"Porque lo dices Suzuhara?" Pregunto Hikari.

"Alguien que sabe moverse como él debe saber cómo contenerse. No soy experto en peleas, pero he aprendido algunas cosas con los años. Lo que me molesta es que ese infeliz no mostrara ningún interés en asegurarse de que el capitán estuviera bien. Eso es imperdonable." Dijo Toji. El joven comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta del dojo para buscar a Shinji.

"¿Eh Toji, mi amigo no crees que te estas tomando esto muy personal?" Dijo Kensuke.

"Ese idiota me escuchara lo quiera o no." Dijo Toji.

"Suzuhara!, espera, no puedes buscar pelea dentro de la escuela." Dijo Hikari mientras trataba de parar el avance de Toji.

"No es una pelea. Forzare a ese imbécil a regresar y disculparse con el club completo." Dijo Toji antes de evadir a la representante de la clases y salir corriendo.

"Toji espérame!" Dijo Kensuke antes de correr detrás de su amigo.

" _Toji! idiota te harás daño."_ Pensó la chica antes de seguirlos. Algunos de los presentes vieron lo que ocurrió y se mostraron interesados por lo que salieron a seguirlos.

 **Con Shinji**

Shinji camino rápidamente hacia su motocicleta. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo en la escuela y quería regresar con Rei lo más rápido posible.

" _Sabes estuvo bien para un duelo como este. Aunque te hubiera recomendado un rodillazo al mentón para más efecto."_ Dijo A.S.

" _No quería sacarle los dientes o romperle el cráneo. Con esa patada y falta de respeto es más que suficiente para que detengan cualquier acercamiento. Esos jóvenes no se convertirán en posibles rehenes si SEELE decide enviar más grupos. Ninguno de mi amigos lo será y me asegurare de ello."_ Dijo el joven desafiantemente.

" _Shinji crees que perder tu amistad con ellos es algo que vale la pena?"_ Pregunto Aria.

" _Ellos tienen vidas sin completar. No tienen culpa de nada y no deberían sufrir por la guerra en la que participo. Si alguno de ellos fuera atrapado mientras SEELE aún tiene la capacidad de hacerlo, no me lo perdonaría. El solo hecho de que murieran en el tercer impacto es mi culpa y de nadie más."_ Admitió Shinji.

El joven había llegado a su moto y rápidamente guardo sus pertenencias en ella antes de tomar su casco.

"Katsuragi!" Grito Toji al ver a Shinji. " _Una motocicleta? ¡Pero solo tenemos catorce!"_

Shinji volteo a ver a Toji y pudo notar como Kensuke junto a Hikari venían un poco detrás del además de otros interesados. "Que quieres Suzuhara?"

"Descarado como te atreves a faltarle el respeto al club de Taekwondo. No solamente noqueaste al capitán de esa manera, sino que te fuiste sin asegurarte que estaba bien." Dijo Toji.

"Fue solamente un duelo, no necesito quedarme a ver como se encuentra el capitán. Si no hay otra cosa que deba resolver me marcho."

"No te atrevas a escapar Katsuragi. Te hare regresar al dojo para que te disculpes por tu falta de respeto." Dijo Toji antes de tratar de agarrar el hombro izquierdo de Shinji.

Shinji sintió el agarre de su antiguo amigo. "Suzuhara te dije que no necesito regresar a asegurarme del estado del capitán. Suelta mi hombro y deja me ir por tu propio bien." Amenazo Shinji.

"Te dije que te hare regresar sin importar que." Toji se preparó para lanzar un puñetazo hacia Shinji.

Shinji solo pateo a Toji fuera de su espacio personal. La patada no fue muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para alejar a Toji de él. "Suzuhara no estoy bromeando contigo. Aléjate de mí o pagaras las consecuencias."

Toji se agarraba la zona en que fue golpeado. Su ira incrementaba al sentir como Shinji lo amenazaba. "Te crees mucho, pero te mostrare que no eres nada." Dijo Toji antes de saltar al ataque. El joven comenzó a lanzar puñetazos como podía mientras que Shinji los evadía con facilidad.

Los presentes querían detenerlos, pero nadie quería salir golpeado por Toji y sus ataques sin control. Hikari se sentía preocupada de lo que Shinji podría hacerle a Toji. Kensuke estaba igual.

" _Que harás chico? Tu amigo parece enfocado en hacerte volver."_ Pregunto A.S.

" _Toji seguirá si no lo detengo. Un fuerte golpe a la nuca será suficiente."_ Dijo Shinji. El joven esquivo otros cuatro golpes de Toji antes de moverse detrás de él. "Lo siento." Dijo Shinji en una voz baja antes de noquear a Toji con un simple golpe de Karate. El cuerpo de Toji hubiera caído de cara al piso de no ser porque Shinji sujeto el cuello de la sudadera del joven. "Aida ven aquí!"

Kensuke avanzo rápidamente hacia ellos. Shinji dejo que Kensuke agarra a Toji.

"Encárgate de él y por favor dile que deje de tratar de ser un héroe. Aléjense de mi por última vez." Dijo Shinji antes de voltearse a tomar su casco.

Kensuke arrastro el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo fuera del camino de la moto y solo pudo ver como Shinji partía rápidamente fuera de la escuela dejando a todos un poco celosos de su vehículo. Algunas de las presentes solo deseaban que él las llevara en tal moto, pero algo habían entendido esa tarde.

 **Shinji Katsuragi no los quería a su alrededor.** O eso entendían muchos al haber escuchado su última oración.

 **Con Misato, horas antes.**

Misato se despertó alrededor de las diez AM. Al ver la hora del reloj salto de su cama y fue directo al cuarto de Rei. Al abrir la puerta solo encontró a Rei jugando con Pen-pen.

"Donde esta?" Pregunto Misato.

"La escuela." Respondió Rei.

"Wark!" Grito Pen-pen al ver a Misato.

"Porque no me despertó? Se supone que yo lo llevaría a la escuela. ¿No creerás que se marchó solo para usar su moto?" Pregunto Misato al mirar a Rei.

"No lo sé. El solo preparo el desayuno y tomo una ducha antes marcharse." Admitió la peli azul.

"Wark!" Grito Pen-pen nuevamente mientras apuntaba a la bandeja en las piernas de Rei.

"Tienes hambre, lo entiendo. Solo sígueme." Dijo Misato mientras tomaba la bandeja de Rei.

"… si quisiera proteger a alguien que harías?" Pregunto Rei.

"Depende de que quieras protegerlo, pero siempre hay que luchar de alguna forma. ¿A qué viene la pregunta Rei?" Pregunto Misato. Aún era extraño el escuchar a Rei conversar con alguien como una persona normal, pero Misato entendía el porqué de esto. Solo esperaría a ver cuánto más podría cambiar Rei gracias a Shinji.

"Tengo miedo de lo que puede pasar si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Shinji es la persona que más me ha hecho sentir querida y no sé si soy capaz de ayudarlo." Admitió Rei.

"Rei sé que eres capaz de ayudar a Shinji. Sin importar que pudiera ocurrir yo estoy segura de que puedes superar cualquier cosa si no pierdes la determinación para avanzar." Dijo Misato.

"Pero que ocurre si es algo que no puedes controlar. Algo que va más allá de ti. ¿Qué pasaría si ese algo puede más que yo?"

"Si llegara a algo así estoy segura de que Shinji movería todo para ayudarte a superarlo. Tenemos poco tiempo conociéndonos, pero confió en que él es capaz de superar todo por aquello que quiere proteger. No pierdas confianza en ti misma Rei." Dijo Misato antes se seguida por el pingüino fuera del cuarto.

Rei solo se quedó pensando en lo que Misato había dicho.

 **En la cocina.**

Misato llego al desayunador y pudo ver un plato cubierto por plástico con una nota encima. Al tomar la nota pudo leer lo siguiente:

 _Buenos días, para cuando leas esto estaré en la escuela. No quise levantarte esta mañana pues que puedo decir usarla es algo que me llamaba. Nos vemos más tarde, mama._

 _P.S.: Si llegas oliendo a alcohol te prometo que lo pagaras caro._

Misato solo sintió un escalofrió al leer esa última oración. " _Que mal le hice al mundo para merecer esto?"_ Pensó Misato antes de sonreír un poco ante la nota de Shinji. " _Aunque no esta tan mal."_

Después de haber desayunado y tomado un baño, Misato partió hacia los cuarteles de NERV dejando a una pensativa Rei con Pen-pen.

 **Horas más tarde, Shinji.**

Shinji regreso a su hogar alrededor de las 4:55 PM. Nunca fue su intención el haber dejado a Rei sola por tanto tiempo, pero era algo que debía hacer. Al llegar todo estaba en silencio por lo que subió directo al cuarto de Rei.

Al entrar encontró a la peli azul leyendo uno de los libros que el maestro había designado para la clase.

"Sabes no deberíamos siquiera leerlos. Nada de lo que dicen que ocurrió durante el segundo impacto es verdad." Dijo Shinji mientras caminaba hacia Rei.

"Pero eso son las órdenes del profesor. Mantener la mentira por el momento son órdenes para todos aquellos en NERV." Dijo Rei. "Te tardaste."

"Lo sé. Tuve cosas que hacer en la escuela. Hay que cambiarte los vendajes y necesitas una ducha." Dijo Shinji.

"Wark!" Grazno Pen-pen.

"Si gracias por hacerle compañía. Tú también necesitas una ducha, pingüino alcohólico." Dijo Shinji antes de reír un poco ante las acciones de la mascota de la familia.

Rei sonrió antes de extender sus brazos hacia Shinji. "Me ayudarías ahora a tomar una?"

"Sería un placer." Dijo Shinji antes de cargar a Rei como si fueran recién casados.

Shinji camino fuera del cuarto de Rei y directo hacia el baño. Al entrar al baño Shinji deposito a Rei en la bañera. La ayudo a removerse la ropa antes de comenzar a retirar todas las vendas de la chica. Primero comenzó con las que cubrían su ojo derecho lo cual le causo un poco de dolor a la joven.

"Lo siento." Dijo Shinji.

"No, solo tomate tu tiempo." Dijo Rei.

Shinji prosiguió más lentamente esta vez. Las siguientes vendas fueron las que cubrían el pecho de Rei. Shinji solo pensó en cómo se hubiera sonrojado con todo esto si hubieran sido once años atrás. El resto fueron las de las piernas y con eso estaba casi todo listo excepto por el yeso de Rei. "A cuanto odio que tengas esto."

"Admito que es molesto pero la doctora Akagi recomendó que no me lo quitara hasta dentro de cuatro días." Explico Rei.

"Ah cuanto quisiera que no fuera así. Espérame unos minutos." Dijo Shinji antes de correr hacia la cocina y regresar con una bolsa plástica para cubrir el yeso. Con el yeso ya protegido Shinji abrió el agua de la bañera y dejo que esta se llenara de agua.

"Wark!" Grazno Pen-pen mientras saltaba.

"Si dejas que Rei se limpie te dejo que compartan bañera." Dijo Shinji mientras miraba al pingüino quien asintió con la cabeza.

Después de unos largos 15 minutos en los que la joven se sonrojo y gimió varias veces, Rei estaba limpia lo cual permitió a Pen-pen disfrutar de la bañera junto a ella.

"Bien ahora los dejare solos por unos 20 minutos más antes de sacarlos a ambos. Diviértanse." Dijo Shinji antes de salir del baño y dirigirse hacia su cuarto. Al llegar tomo su reproductor y audífonos antes de bajar a la cocina. Era momento para comenzar a preparar la cena y posiblemente dejar algunos preparativos hechos para el bento del día siguiente.

 **En Alemania.**

En un bar el cual muy pocas personas visitaban, Kaji tomaba una cerveza junto a Ugo, uno de los muchos científicos que trabajaban en la rama alemana de NERV.

"Sabes Ugo, de todas las personas que conozco en este lugar, tu eres la única persona de la cual estaba seguro. Trabajas desde hace 11 años en este lugar y pensé que ya te habrías rendido en seguir ayudando a SEELE." Dijo Kaji.

Ugo tomo un trago de Whisky antes de responder. "Tu Kaji sabes muy bien que hace tiempo he querido dejar este lugar, pero no puedo. Cada vez que estoy cerca de tomar mis cosas y marcharme solo recuerdo la muerte de Kyoko. Su trabajo era esplendido y estaba seguro de que ella seria la persona en lograr lo imposible. Maldigo el momento en que le permití comenzar esa prueba."

"Pero por más razón deberías haberte marchado. Tú sabes bien que solo sigues siendo un peón más en los planes de SEELE. No ayudas a quedarte en este lugar."

"Ahí es donde te equivocas. Esa niña es capaz de sobrevivir todo esto. Por esa niña es que sigo aquí, me asegurare de honrar la memoria de Kyoko. Me asegurare de la unidad 02 sea la mejor para que esa niña pueda sobrevivir."

"Se que Asuka es capaz de sobrevivir todo esto. Pero qué pasaría si ella no lograra si quiera llegar a usarla para los objetivos correctos."

"A que te refieres?"

"SEELE posiblemente no permita que ella llegue a Japón. Sabes muy bien que las cosas que han ocurrido en la rama japonesa no han sido las más normales. SEELE no permitirá que un peón como Asuka sea perdido como lo fue la unidad 01."

"Ellos no pondrían el futuro de la raza humana en peligro. Los ángeles nos destruirían si Asuka no llegara a Japón. Ella es un piloto clave para protegernos. Toda su vida ha sido el prepararse para esto."

"Lo sé, pero si queremos asegurarnos de que ella llegue debes ayudarme. Necesito que me apoyes en mi plan. Yo necesito que asegures algunas cosas sobre la unidad 02 en los próximos días si es posible."

"Que estas planeando Kaji?"

"Llevar a Asuka a Japón por un viaje de pesca. Sera el plan más descabellado que he creado, pero si funciona Asuka estará en Japón en menos tiempo del planeado." Admitió Kaji.

"Kaji, no pensaras en traicionar a SEELE."

"Mi querido Ugo, ya lo he hecho al igual que tú. Solo necesito que me ayudes a asegurar la unidad 02 para el viaje."

Ugo guardo silencio por unos momentos. Desde que llego a trabajar bajo el mando de Kyoko quedo deslumbrado por la científica. Era la persona más inteligente que había conocido en su vida y su belleza solo ayudaba a su encanto. Solo el saber que tenía a una hija y esposo le había impedido acercarse más a ella. Pero su muerte fue un golpe duro para Ugo. Solo el ayudar a Asuka a convertirse en el mejor piloto con la mejor unidad era la forma que Ugo había decidido para honrar su muerte.

"Kaji si me confirmas y aseguras que Asuka llegara a Japón para proteger a este mundo que Kyoko busco proteger, tendrás toda mi ayuda. Asuka debe luchar en esta guerra y ver que el mundo continúe." Dijo Ugo.

"Esa es mi misión. Ugo Neumann solo sigue mis órdenes y todo saldrá bien." Dijo Kaji.

De esta forma el plan de Kaji se puso en camino. Un plan demasiado alocado para ser posible de completar había comenzado.

 **De vuelta con Shinji, 10:00 PM**

Un saco de arena era golpeado brutalmente por Shinji. Entre patadas, rodillazos y puñetazos, el saco era violentamente atacado. Shinji sudaba bastante, pero mantenía el ritmo constante de sus golpes. En su reproductor la canción, " **Blood and Guts and Guts and Blood"** de Shiro Sagisu sonaba a todo volumen. Por unas dos horas Shinji había corrido y continuado su entrenamiento justo después de asegurarse que Rei había cenado además de tomar su medicina.

" _Vamos unos 10 minutos mas y ya estas listo por hoy."_ Exigió el dios de su estudiante.

" _Entendido."_ Dijo Shinji y así continuo su entrenamiento.

Si Rei pudiera acompañarlo hubiera sido mucho mejor pero no seria posible por varios días.


	21. Todos pasamos por alguna pena

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Miércoles, durante la escuela**

No habia sucedido muchas cosas durante el martes en la escuela, excepto por los comentarios que rodeaban a Shinji y sus acciones durante el lunes. Toji seguia aun molesto con Shinji pero Hikari estaba agradecida con el por no haberle hecho daño al tonto aunque no lo dijera. Kensuke pensaba lo mismo que Hikari. Los tres no aparecieron en la azotea ese dia por lo cual Shinji tuvo tiempo para analizar su siguiente jugada. Al regresar, Misato quizo regañarlo por haberse ido en la moto pero acepto no continuar con la discusión despues de haber probado un bocado del pollo teriyaki que Shinji preparaba para la cena esa noche.

El miércoles fue un escenario muy diferente a los anteriores dos. Shinji llego junto a Misato en el auto de la misma con la tercera miembro de la familia, Rei.

"Bien tortolos recuerden ir a NERV una vez que salgan de la escuela. Ritsuko quiere ver cómo va Rei y tu Shinji me dijiste que debes hablar con el comandante." Dijo Misato mientras veia como su adorable Shinji cargaba las cosas de Rei y las suyas.

"Asi es. Bueno nos vemos mas tarde, mama." Dijo Shinji. En su mochila llevaba unos planos que le ayudarian en su plan. Planeo junto al dios esto con cuidado y muchas ideas fueron descartadas.

"Gracias por traernos Katsuragi-san." Dijo Rei antes de hacer una reverencia.

"No hay de que Rei y vamos mejor. Por lo menos ya no mencionas mi rango. Nos vemos luego." Dijo Misato antes de partir.

Ambos jovenes vieron como el demonio del deportivo avanzo a toda velocidad fuera de la escuela.

"No cambiaras. Bien Rei entremos." Dijo Shinji antes de comenzar a avanzar con su pareja.

Rei solo asintio antes de seguirlo.

A su alrededor todos los estudiantes veian a la pareja asombrados. La fria y silenciosa Rei habia llegado con el chico mas discutido en toda la escuela. Nadie esperaba esto y mucho menos lo que verian mas descubrirían mas tarde.

 **En la clase.**

Todos miraban a Shinji y observavan como su atención era posada en Rei a cada momento que podia. Varias personas trataron de hablar con Rei pero solo recibian respuestas vagas de la peli azul.

 _'Ayanami-san que te paso?'_

 _'Ayanami-san porque viniste con Katsuragi-kun?'_

 _'Ayanami-san se conozen ambos desde antes?'_

 _'Ayanami-san ocultas algo?'_

Todas eran respondidas de una manera fría y robótica por Rei. Cosas como clasificado y no tengo autorización para responder fueron algunas de las respuestas. Estas mismas fueron las que avivaron las llamas del misterio y la teoría de que ambos jovenes estaban conectados a algo secreto, los mas posible NERV ya que no pensaban que Shinji era hijo de un millonario para tener tal moto.

Las respuestas no eran porque Rei quisiera ser fria con sus compañeros pero Shinji le había explicado que habían ciertas preguntas a las cual no podia responder pues sus asuntos relacionados a NERV debian mantenerse en secreto de los demás. Tal parece que ella no había ayudado para nada.

A la hora de receso Rei siguio a Shinji hacia la azotea mientras los demás estudiantes comenzaban a crear diferentes teorias de la relación entre ambos.

Los dos idiotas y Hikari fueron unos de los que más se mostraron interesados en saber más sobre que existia entre ambos jóvenes. Asi que aun encontra de su mejor juicio, los tres se dirigieron a investigar. Hikari sabia que no era la mejor opcion pero no podia negar su interés.

 **Azotea**

Ambos jóvenes tomaron aciento antes de comenzar a almorzarr. Mientras que los tres jóvenes miraban todo lo que sucedia desde atras de la puerta a la azotea.

"Todo esta muy tranquilo. No piensas lo mismo Rei." Dijo Shinji mientras miraba al cielo encima de ellos.

"Te gusta que las cosas sean asi?" Pregunto Rei curiosa.

"Me gustaría que todo fuera asi todo el tiempo. Sin necesidad de tener que ponernos en peligro pero hay sacrificios necesarios." Dijo Shinji antes de sonreirle. "Mientras sigamos juntos estaremos bien."

Rei sintio como nuevamente su pecho se calentaba ante tal sonrisa. Lentamente se fue acercando a Shinji para besarlo hasta que un pequeño grito emocionado la hizo mirar hacia la puerta.

" _Maldición no digo nada incluso sabiendo que estan hay pero no son capazes de guardar silencio."_ Penso Shinji antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Kensuke y Toji tratando de taparle la boca a Hikari. "Saben lo que me molesta es que aunque les dije que se alejaran siguen viniendo. Ahora estan dispuestos a arruinar mi tiempo junto a mi amada. Tienen tres segundos para marcharse." Dijo Shinji mientras apretaba los puños.

Los dos jóvenes rápidamente cargaron a la sonrojada Hikari antes de salir corriendo. Este era la noticia menos esperada en toda la escuela y Kensuke no iba a perder la oportunidad de ser quien lo anunciaría.

Hikari mantenia su sonrojó y estaba que desprendia humo al ver tal situación. Ni en sus fantasías con Toji se imagino algo tan real y cercano. " _Eso no es tomarse de las manos. Eso es demasiado pervertido!"_ Gritaba Hikari mentalmente.

Toji solo pudo seguir avanzando mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Shinji. Los queria lejos a ellos pero ya tenia una relación amorosa con alguien. Esto no sentaba bien con Toji. " _Cual es la diferencia entre Rei y nosotros. Porque ella si puede acercarse a ti?"_ Se preguntó el joven.

Shinji cerro la puerta y volvió con Rei. No le importaba que los demás lo supieran, después de todo su tiempo para sentirse avergonzado habia pasado muchos años atrás.

Kensuke si que no perdió tiempo para difundir la información.

Al regresar del almuerzo todos miraban a la parejita sin poderlo creer. Muchas de las estudiantes maldecian a Rei internamente mientras que los chicos se preguntaban que le veía Shinji a Rei. Nadie tuvo el valor de acercarse a Shinji para hablar con el sobre esto mientras que las chicas deseaban que Rei actuara mas como una humana para quizás conseguir mas información.

De esta manera la escuela continuó con mas de una chica llorando internamente por haber perdido su oportunidad.

 **Mas tarde, base de NERV.**

Ritsuko habia hecho un chequeo completo de Rei. Todo andaba normal con su cuerpo pero la doctora sentia que Rei necesitaba de un tiempo en el tanque del que alguna vez salió. Rei en verdad no quería regresar a aquel lugar pero entendía que era necesario para mantener su cuerpo estable.

Luego de haber retirado todo bendaje y el yeso, Rei fue dejada en aquel tanque.

" _Hace varias semanas que no volvias a este lugar. Al final ya no necesitamos guardar tus memorias pero aun necesitas estabilizar tu cuerpo en el_." Penso Ritsuko mientras veia a Rei con los ojos cerrados.

Aunque algo mas estaba en su mente en esos momentos.

 _Flashback_

 **Martes**

Ritsuko caminaba hacia el cuarto de Yui. Debia ver como seguia de salud pero sobre todo queria conversar con la esposa del que la habia utilizado a ella y a su madre. Al entrar se encontro con Yui mirando por la ventana como si buscara algo.

"Como se siente señrora Ikari?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Vacia, destrozada, como si el mundo se me fuera destrozando con cada segundo." Respondio Yui.

Ritsuko pudo notar las marcas de lágrimas y se pregunto si esto tenía que ver con el cambio de apellido de Shinji o algo mas. "Bueno eso no esta bien. Puede decirme que le sucede?"

"Un hijo que me odia por haberlo dejado en manos de hombre mas obsesionado conmigo. No puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo y si pudiera el no me quiere cerca."

"No sabría que decirle. Esa unidad que tiene a su lado es la pieza de tecnología más avanzada que he visto. Estoy casi segura que puede ser mas fuerte que un EVA y solo hace pocos dias pensaba que teníamos el arma mas fuerte contra los ángeles."

"Así que ya ha sido capaz de verla doctora-"

"Akagi. Mí apellido es Akagi."

"Es un gusto conocerla. Podría por favor decirme lo que sabe de la máquina que me reemplazo?"

"Eh, bueno físicamente es un poco más grande qué la unidad 01. Su apariencia es similar a la misma unidad pero su armadura, dos cuernos y el hecho que sus ojos se muevan para mirar alrededor demuestra que es algo distinto. Debo decir que también cambian de color basado en quien tiene el control." Explicó Ritsuko mientras recordaba sus notas.

"Por lo que me dice pareciera que puede actuar sola?"

"Así parece pero parece que quién la creó no tenía la intención de dejarla actuar completamente sola. Una vez la prueba término la unidad regreso a la apaertura desde la que aparecio. Estoy investigando a la unidad y la capacidad que posee para abrir aperturas en el espacio."

"Entiendo... que hay de Shinji. Como lo afecta la unidad?"

"Se desmayó después de usarla la primera vez pero parece que todo está bien. Su cuerpo cambio para usarla después de todo aunque quisiera la opinión de alguien mas si pudiera entrar en el núcleo junto a Shinji. No a habido rastros de LCL en el cuerpo de Shinji en ambas ocasiones que la ha usado."

"Algo más que haya captado su interés?"

"Bueno estan los protocolos y restricciones qué pudimos obtener gracias a los datos de la unidad. Tal parece que es solo una de mas unidades y que el poder que posee ahora es solo una fracción de lo que puede lograr. Me preguntó si podríamos analizarla a mas profundidad para ver que más podemos aprender de esta."

"Tal parece que este asunto la tiene bastante ocupada e interesada?" Pregunto Yui.

"Se nota. Es que nunca espere tener el placer de investigar algo como esto. Ayuda bastante que solo yo y mi equipo tengamos acceso a esta investigación. Además cuando todo esto acabé quiero ver la cara de los demás científicos al aprender que fuimos nosotros los que la estudiamos."

"Por lo menos una de nosotras es feliz."

En ese momento toda emoción de parte de Ritsuko fue apagada a darse cuenta de que esta conversación amistosa no era lo que quería. "Ya entiendo porqué el te escogió a tí y no a ninguna de nosotras." Dijo Ritsuko.

"A que te refieres?" Preguntó Yui un poco curiosa.

"Su esposo le fue infiel con mi madre y luego conmigo. Por años pense que yo sería la persona que el eligiria para comenzar una nueva vida. Pero usted está devuelta y me desecho al igual que a su clon. Solo nos utiliza antes de arrojarnos a la basura." Dijo Ritsuko furiosa al recordar todas esas noches de sexo desefrenado con Gendo. Al final no significaron nada.

"... debi imaginarmelo. Si fue capaz de dejar a nuestro hijo solo el ser infiel es algo pequeño para el." Dijo Yui calmadamente. Solo podia esperar levabtarse de esta cama para poder golpearlo con mas fuerza por todo lo que había hecho.

"No está molesta?"

"Lo estoy pero ahora mismo mi dolor por el rechazó de Shinji es mucho mayor. El amor de madre nos hace fuertes pero también nos hace sufrir bastante. Solo le pido que siga ayudando a mi hijo a detener esta guerra y que me mantega informada de lo que ocurre." Dijo Yui antes de sonreirle tristemente a Ritsuko.

Ritsuko asintió inconscientemente. " _Que diablos me ocurre?"_ Pensó la doctora antes de comenzar a revisar a Yui.

Esa tarde una amistad inusual se creó.

 _Flashback Termina._

" _Todavía no me creo la paciencia y voluntad de esa mujer."_ Penso Ritsuko antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse al elevador. Rei necesitaría unas horas en el tanque antes de poder salir de el.

 **Con Shinji y Gendo**

Ambos estaban sentados en la oficina de Gendo en diferentes lados de aquél escritorio.

"Bien que pasó con Kaji?" Preguntó Shinji.

"Está en Alemania y de seguro buscando una manera de sacar al paquete de ese lugar." Respondió Gendo.

"Bien, entregale estos planos a Ritsuko. Pidele qué comienze la construcción en secreto lo mas rápido posible. Es necesario que todo este listo." Dijo Shinji antes de entrrgarle tres planos a Gendo.

"Entiendo. Que sabes del ángel que sigue?"

"Nada seguro. Éstos ángeles son mas fuertes y posiblemente no sigan el curso que ya conozco. Solo debo reaccionar a lo que venga. Eso sí, dale las siguientes órdenes a Misato: Prepara un arma de largó alcance para el uso de la unidad 00."

"Cual es la razón?"

"Precaución. Hubo un ángel capaz de volarme en pedazos con un láser. Atacarlo desde cerca no es una opción sabía aun para mí." Admitió Shinji al recordar a cierto prisma azul.

"Algo más?"

"Cuantos agentes de SEELE quedan?"

"15 ingenieros y unos 55 agentes de la central dos. Tuve que pagarle extra a ciertos agentes de la central dos para qué se encargarán de ese trabajo." Explicó Gendo.

"Bien entregame la lista de los restantes y prepárate para incrementar la seguridad en el aeropuerto, bahía y carreteras. Prácticamente cerraremos la ciudad a nuevos agentes. Solo suministros y ciudadanos podran entrar y salir. Todo acto sospechoso debe ser investigado y de ser necesario la eliminación de los sospechosos sera inmediata."

"Sabes que no será fácil."

"Tienes un suministró monetario bastante alto. Lo usaremos a nuestro favor mientras podamos y llegará el momento en que las naciones unidas nos imploren que los ayudemos."

"Estas jugando un juego bastante peligroso." Dijo Gendo al escuchar a Shinji hablar tan fríamente.

"No pretendo perder. Ya los juegos de niños se acabaron. Hay vidas que protegeré con todo mi ser pero si es necesario estoy listo para terminar varías." Admitio Shinji.

En ese momento Gendo entendió lo qué había pasado con Shinji. " _Te preparo para ser un asesino de ser necesario. Un manipulador de hilos si era la única forma. Pero sobre todo un jugador en este tablero de ajedrez de tres lados. Ya no queda nada de ese pequeño llorón en tí Shinji?"_ Se preguntó Gendo al ver ese rostro decidido. "Si esas son sus órdenes lo haré."

Una jugada más había sido hecha.

 **Tiempo más tarde, Reí**

Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, eso no lo sabía. Lo único que Rei podía pensar era el hecho de que el estaba juntó a ella.

Recostado juntó al tanque con sus audífonos puesto y sus ojos cerrados, Shinji se mantenía en silencio. _Acompañame a estar solo_ de _Ricardo Arjona_ sonaba en aquel reproductor.

Rei sonrió un poco al ver que el la había seguido hasta esté lugar. La jóven toco el tanque con su mano aún sana buscando atraer la atención del joven.

Shinji reaccionó a las vibraciones causadas en el tanque y se levantó antes de voltear a verla. El jóven sonrió y sin decir nada colocó sus manos en el mismo sitio que las de Rei.

A veces no es necesario decir algo para que alguien entienda lo que quieres decir.

" _Estaré contigo sin importar dónde vallas._ " Pensó Shinji mientras colocaba su frente en el tanque de LCL.

Rei hizo lo mismo y aún sin poder escuchar una palabra podía sentir que el estaba pensando en ella en aquel momento. " _Me gusta esta sensación en mi pecho."_ Pensó la peli azul al pensar en el chico que en pocos días había sacudido su existencia completa.

 **Alemania, Kaji**

" _Esto tiene que ser una broma."_ Penso Kaji. El espía revisaba los planos de la base en la que se encontraba.

Quizas no era el geofront y solo una base para científicos pero la seguridad apestaba en múltiples partes. El hangar de aviones era el el lugar mas seguro de toda la base y solo se encontraba a unos diez minutos en auto pero el resto de la base estaba infestada con puntos ciegos que cualquier grupo bien entrenado podría usar para tomar control.

La unidad 02 se encontraba en las jaulas unos 5 niveles abajo de donde ahora se encontraba. Para poder sacarla debia poder asegurar que trece diferentes puertas de acero reforzado estuvieran abiertas.

El siguiente inconveniente era causar suficiente caos para permitirle a Asuka llevar a la unidad hasta el hangar. De allí despegarian para volar hasta los grandes hoyos de China. Razón para llamarlos de esta forma, los efectos causados por varias minas N2 detonadas en el mismo lugar.

Kaji debía planear todo con cuidado. Ugo se aseguraría de que la unidad 02 no tuviera ratreador y estuviera en la mejor condición posible para su viaje a Japón.

" _Debo estar loco para tratar algo cómo esto pero no hay recompensa para los que no se juegan la vida."_ Pensó Kaji. Seria una despedida bastante caliente y de seguro lo buscarían hasta debajo de las piedras por ello.

 **Con Asuka.**

La autodenominada mejor piloto estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. Por mucho tiempo penso que esté lugar era su hogar y que sabía todo lo necesario sobre su trabajo cómo piloto.

Pensó que el haber logrado tanto por su cuenta le había otorgado el respeto y admiración de las personas a su alrededor pero tal parece no era así. La habían estado espiando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y por lo que Kaji había dicho eso no era el último de los secretos ocultos.

No podía ser el código de la bestia para su unidad pues Ugo le había explicado que era algo que debía usar como última arma a su disposición.

" _Qué más me ocultan?"_ Se preguntó Asuka mientras estaba acostada en su cama jugando con aquel juguete que había marcado su pasado. El no saber la estaba molestando más que saber que el famoso tercero había eliminado al cuarto ángel con una unidad única. " _De seguro los científicos en Japón se lo tenían bien guardado."_

De esta manera Asuka continuó pensando en el misterioso chico y su unidad.

 **Base de Bethany**.

Una reunión estaba siendo llevada a cabo con varios de los empleados a cargo de la base y el anciano a cargo 11.

"Reporte:Prueba 86 con la unidad provisional 05. Piloto: Mari Makinami o piloto 00."

"Nuevamente la piloto mostro una calidad unica para pilotar una unidad que no posee el núcleo con un alma materna propia."

"La unidad mostro un nivel de sincronización al 86% aunque estamos seguros de que puede subir a más."

"El estado psicológico de la piloto sigue siendo estable y no muestra síntomas de estres como en el pasado."

"Entonces podemos confirmar que no hay secuelas o trauma que pueda afectar su calidad como piloto." 11

"No parece señor. La piloto lleva unos ocho años sin decir nada sobre los demás sujetos del experimento (clasificado). Tal parece que sus secuelas han acabado completamente."

"Bien, sabía que como única superviviente nos seguiría siendo útil. Que hay del ángel?" 11

"El ángel sigue intentando liberarse. Hemos incrementando los tranquilizantes a niveles nunca antes vistos. Su habilidad para reconstruir su masa muscular es tan avanzada que ya no pudimos mantener el unit plug que le incertamos en el núcleo para el experimento (Clasificado). Ya no podremos probar algunas de nuestras teorías con la piloto y el ángel."

"Por el otro lado, logramos extraer bastante masa muscular como para terminar la serie anti-eva. La base en (Clasificado) podra terminar las unidades con el material que enviamos."

"Muy bien, 01 estará feliz de que esas unidades estén listas en caso de que algo no salga de acuerdo al plan. Que todo sea por el cumplimiento de nuestro futuro. Mantegan los ojos en la piloto y de ser necesario ejecuten al ángel sin dañar la luna de Adam debajo de la base." 11

"Así sera señor."

La reunión había terminado y la voz de el anciano 11 no pudo ser escuchada más a traves del monolito en la base.

La base de Bethany era quizás la peor base para vivir y eso lo podía asegurar Mari.

 **Con Mari**

Le gustaba el olor a LCL o eso se había obligado a creer para no olvidar a aquellos que murieron en ese experimento. Tal vez actuará llena de energía pero para Mari el estar en está base era una tortura sin fin.

Deseaba salir de éste maldito lugar. El destruirla con todo y empleados para así vengar a esos pobres niños que murieron. Las diversas operaciones a las que fueron forzados o a aquellos que una vez entraron al tercer ángel y nunca regresaron fueron las causas de sus muertes. Al final solo había quedado ella como el primer piloto de EVA maldecida a no envejecer y seguir siendo usada como conejillo de indias.

Lo que mas ella odiaba era recordar esa voz. La voz del ángel al que varías veces entro pero no por decisión propia. La voz de un ser que se rio en su cara la tercera y última vez que fue forzada a entrar en aquel núcleo.

 _Flashback_

 **Tiempo atrás, dentro del núcleo del tercer ángel.**

Todo era rojo pero Mari podía distinguir los múltiples ojos oscuros que la observan. Delante de ella un niño de cabello plateado y ojos rojos se formo.

" _Lucas!"_ Penso Mari al ver aquella forma.

"Parece que no te cansas de nuestros encuentros. Pense que ya no volverías después de lo que paso con ellos." Dijo esa voz masculina. El tercer ángel, Cassiel o eso se hacía llamar.

"Regrésalos!" Exclamó Mari.

"A mí querida sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Ellos no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes y por ello pude absorber a cada uno de ellos." Dijo Cassiel. "Sabes lo último que todos gritaban era hermana mayor sálvame o Mari donde estas? Muahaahahahhah."

"No! Devuelvemelos! Ellos son lo único que tengo en este lugar." Grito Mari mientras trataba de tocar al ángel. La distancia entre ambos se alargaba mientras Mari intentaba mas acercarse a su enemigo.

"Mari, Mari sabés que no puedo. Ellos ya son parte de mí y no puedo absorverte. Pues ya sabes es hora de quedarte sola. Chao!" Dijo el ángel antes de expusarla fuera del núcleo.

 _Flashback Termina_

Esa fue la última vez que Mari entro en el ángel. Los científicos cancelaron toda otra prueba en especial por que a SEELE no le agradó que tantos sujetos de prueba fueran perdidos. 29 para se exactos.

Aunque la verdad era que los científicos sólo estaban creando nuevas teorías que probar en el futuro cuando los ancianos vieran la necesidad de más pilotos cómo Mari, su querida conejillo de indias.

" _Ya libérate maldito ángel. Quiero matarte con mis propias manos_." Pensó Mari. Estaba cansada de esperar por el maldito ángel y su posible liberación.

Esta sería una batalla personal.

 **Notas del autor: Si otro capítulo más. El momento de Mari casi se acerca y no me siento mal de haber hecho esto con la historia de Mari. Si no les gusta diganlo en los reviews. Si tienen preguntas envíenme un mensaje o dejen un review. Hasta la siguiente.**


	22. Un asesino en la noche

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

70 eran los rostros y nombres que repitió mil y una veces en su cabeza. 70 eran los agentes que debía eliminar para completar una jugada en este tablero. La Primera opción era hacer que Kaji eliminara los miembros que faltaran cuando el llegara a Japón, pero no haría daño que el mismo se encargara de algunos. Después de todo, el poseía las herramientas y el conocimiento para hacerlo.

La lista que Gendo le había entregado no tenía direcciones de vivienda, pero si áreas de la ciudad y base a las cuales eran asignados para sus asignaciones como 'Empleados de NEV'. SEELE los había infiltrado en NERV, pero no significaba que solo podían pasear alrededor sin nada que hacer, estos agentes tenían sus propios papeles que actuar mientras estaban encubiertos por lo que Gendo siempre sabia los lugares a los cuales eran asignados.

Gendo en verdad sabía dónde colocar sus piezas lo cual solo ayudaba aun mas a esta jugada.

 **Viernes, 11:50 PM**

La vida para cualquier trabajador en NERV era un poco estresante, aunque no podían negar que el salario era bueno. En especial si trabajabas para SEELE, eso lo podía admitir este pequeño grupo de seis. Cada uno era un agente encubierto a cargo de reportar todo lo ocurrido en Tokyo-3. Este trabajo no quitaba el hecho de que aun podían llevar una vida falsa como quisieran y esto incluía mujeres y bebidas cuando era posible.

Una de esas ocasiones era esta noche. En un bar de mala muerte el pequeño grupo bebía cuanto podía mientras disfrutaban de los beneficios de servir a SEELE.

"Chicos saben algo?" Pregunto uno de los miembros del grupo. El hombre estaba vestido con un traje negro mientras que su cara mostraba un rojo fuerte por el exceso de alcohol que había tomado.

"Dinos Takeru, que pasa por tu mente?" Pregunto otro miembro del grupo.

"El equipo que fue enviado hace un tiempo desapareció sin dejar rastros. Los alto mandos todavía me ordenan buscarlos y créeme lo he hecho, pero ni siquiera su vehículo aparece." Respondió Takeru o como se hacia llamar durante esta misión.

"… Takeru eso no es algo que debamos discutir en lugares como este." Respondió otro miembro del grupo.

"Por favor, no hay nadie en este lugar y esta tan alejado del centro de la ciudad que se puede decir que no existe. El anciano a cargo es casi sordo y escogimos un cuarto privado para tomar." Dijo Takeru mientras agarraba otra botella de sake.

Los demás miembros del grupo solo se sentían decepcionados de todos esto. Takeru o A-456 era uno de los agentes mas experimentados en cuanto a misiones completadas pero el verlo en este estado era algo que nadie esperaba ver. El sujeto era de temer por los rumores que lo rodeaban, pero nadie se esperaba que actuaria de esta manera cuando estuviera tomando alcohol. Las apariencias engañan en especial en casos como estos.

La noche avanzo tranquilamente para el grupo hasta que alrededor de las 1:00 AM salieron de aquel bar de alejado de todo. Solo desolación y restos de edificios derrumbados quedaba alrededor por lo cual solo la luna iluminaba los alrededores.

El grupo camino despacio hacia su vehículo mientras cargaban al pasado de tragos Takeru.

"No volveremos a hacer esto al menos que traigamos chicas con nosotros." Dijo uno de los presentes.

"…." Takeru no respondió pues estaba cerca de caerse dormido.

El grupo siguió avanzando hasta llegar al auto. Con cuidado colocaron al durmiente Takeru en el asiento de atrás antes de subirse en sus asientos correspondientes.

"Bien va- "Aquella frase nunca fue terminada pues un pequeño dispositivo debajo del auto fue activado. Era una buena carga de C-4 y era seguro que nadie sobreviviría a aquella explosión.

El culpable miraba desde su escondite en unos escombros con un par de binoculares de visión nocturna. Shinji se levantó y avanzo rápidamente con pistola en mano hacia el lugar de la explosión. Shinji miro rápidamente entre el fuego por los cuerpos de los seis objetivos. Al confirmar que no había señales de vida dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su auto.

El jueves entero había grabado en su mente los rostros de todos los 70 objetivos por si acaso la oportunidad se presentaba. Cuando el viernes llego sintió que la oportunidad podía presentársele por lo que decidió ir directo al cuartel de NERV en búsqueda de una señal o información que le pudiera ofrecer un objetivo. Cuando la escuela termino los dos se dirigieron a NERV y Rei paso la tarde leyendo en la oficina de Misato.

Misato pregunto que Shinji haría y el solo respondió lo siguiente:

"Un trabajo complicado. Posiblemente dure hasta tarde. Por favor compra algo para cenar y nada de alcohol. Recuerda que Rei no come carne."

Dicho esto, Shinji se despidió y se marchó en búsqueda de su posible presa. Por horas vigilo a varios agentes en búsqueda de alguna oportunidad hasta que escucho la salida nocturna de cierto grupo. El resto fue historia, un rastreador en el auto que los agentes usaban, Confirmar los objetivos, esperar a que entraran al bar para colocar los explosivos y por último esperar como un depredador hambriento por su presa. Las horas avanzaron, pero Shinji mantuvo la paciencia, esta era una oportunidad que no dejaría escapar. Ahora de 70 solo quedaban 64, si las cosas continuaban así quien sabe quizás no necesitaría a Kaji para esto, pero su importancia aun era clave.

* * *

 **Con Misato**

El esperar por Shinji era una tarea bastante estresante para la alcohólica compulsiva. Eran casi las 2:00 AM y no había visto una sola llamada en toda la noche. Sabia donde estaba gracias a su rastreador, pero no podía negar el miedo que le causaba el no saber que estaba haciendo afuera a estas horas. Era solo un chico de 14 años por todo lo que sabía, aunque su forma de actuar dijera lo contrario; confiar en él era una cosa, pero no tener miedo por su seguridad era otra muy diferente.

" _Shinji vas a causarme que me salgan canas a mi corta edad."_ Pensó Misato antes de ver oír como aquel auto había llegado. Pocos momentos después Misato pudo ver al esperado Shinji, aunque su cara demostraba el cansancio que llevaba. "Comienza a hablar Shinji Katsuragi."

Shinji solo saco una lista de su mochila antes de entregársela a Misato. En ella estaba la información de los actuales objetivos con seis de ellos marcados con una x. "No puedo darme el lujo de quedarme sentado sin actuar. Esos son los agentes de SEELE que aun siguen con vida en Tokyo-3, si los elimino antes que Kaji llegue a Japón podremos avanzar con los planes aun mas rápido."

"… No tienes miedo o remordimiento de hacer esto?" Pregunto Misato. Estaba preocupada de que esto afectara a Shinji en un nivel psicológico.

"No puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo. Tengo que cerrar mi mente y corazón a los posibles efectos de hacer algo como esto. Algunos de ellos pueden tener familia, pero han decidido seguir a un grupo el cual acabara con la existencia de la humanidad. El futuro no puede ser decidido por unos ancianos con deseos de un poder que no es suyo." Respondió Shinji mientras buscaba un poco de jugo en el refrigerador.

"… Que hay después que todo acabe? ¿Como podrás vivir contigo mismo después de tomar tantas vidas?"

"Pagare mis pecados al ofrecerle un futuro mejor a las generaciones por venir. En situaciones como estas debemos pensar de una manera diferente en especial si hay cosas que queremos proteger. Mis manos ya están manchadas y eso no se podrá borrar, pero esto no definirá mi vida después de que todo acabe. No creas que deseo seguir en esto después que todo acabe. Quizás abrir un restaurante no sería una mala idea." Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa. En verdad estaba siendo honesto con Misato en estos momentos, su deseo no era seguir tomando vidas para continuar viviendo. Para eso estaba su existencia una vez llegara al mas allá si esas serian las ordenes de aquel que le ofreció esta oportunidad.

Misato pudo sentir la sinceridad detrás de esas palabras. No entendía porque un joven como Shinji pensaba de esta manera, pero prefería esto a que el actuara de otra manera y no hablara con ella. "Solo ten cuidado Shinji y si necesitas mi ayuda solo dilo. No quiero que te coloques en una situación sin salida. Tu vida vale mas que cualquier misión." Dijo Misato antes de abrazarlo. "No quiero que mi único familiar muera y me deje sola."

"No pretendo hacerlo. Hay cosas que aun quiero hacer y cumplir. Solo confía en mí." Dijo Shinji mientras devolvía el abrazo. " _Solo confía en mi y en lo que hago."_ Pensó el joven.

 **Minutos después.**

Luego de una ducha bastante necesaria Shinji se dirigió al cuarto de Rei. Al entrar pudo ver a Pen-pen levantar su cabeza desde su lugar de reposo en los brazos de Rei.

" _Puntos positivos de tener a un pingüino genéticamente alterado: Cuida de tus seres queridos cuando no estas."_ Pensó Shinji mientras se acercaba a la cama. Con cuidado el joven levanto un poco las sabanas antes de acomodarse junto a Rei.

Pen-pen no se levanto de la cama y volvió a dormir.

" _Desventajas: Se apodera de lugares que no debe."_ Pensó Shinji antes de colocar sus brazos alrededor de Rei.

"Es tarde." Dijo Rei.

"Lo sé. La misión tomo mas de lo que quise." Respondió Shinji.

"Puedes abrazarme más?"

"Así quiero, pero cierto pingüino esta en mi camino." Dijo Shinji.

"Wark!" Grazno Pen-pen en un tono bajo. Tal parecía que no sedería su puesto.

"Está bien Pen-pen, pero no olvides quien es su pareja." Dijo Shinji.

Rei rio un poco ante tal extraña conversación. "Quizás la próxima vez." Dicho esto, los tres dejaron que el sueño los atrapara.

* * *

 **En Alemania**

Si en Japón las personas dormían en paz en Alemania todavía faltaban varias horas para ello. En estos momentos otra prueba de sincronización era llevada a cabo con Asuka y su unidad.

"Piloto Shikinami por favor cálmese y concéntrese." Dijo uno de los científicos mientras verificaba sus niveles de sincronización.

"Eso estoy haciendo si guardan silencio seria mucho mejor." Respondió Asuka antes de cortar comunicación y enfocarse en su unidad. " _En verdad son sínicos. Como quieren que me relaje si me ven de esa forma."_ Pensó Asuka.

Estos últimos días podía sentir como cada científico en la base la miraba de una forma que no había notado. No era admiración, pero algo más, como un dueño mirando su adquisición. Pero no podía dejar que sus pensamientos impidieran que actuara como la mejor de todo los pilotos así que dejo su mente en blanco.

 **En la cabina de control**

"Bien parece que solo necesitaba eso. Sus niveles subieron a un 83%." Dijo Ugo.

"Si, pero no es suficiente. La chica está actuando extraño. Nunca había mostrado molestias durante una prueba." Dijo uno de los muchos científicos.

"No podrá sernos útil si no es capaz de pilotar como es debido." Dijo otro.

"Tranquilicémonos. Recuerden que tiene bastante presión en sus hombros después de lo ocurrido con la unidad 01. Ella en verdad quiere luchar, pero está encerrada aquí mientras el siguiente ángel se acerca." Dijo Ugo.

"Ugo entendemos eso, pero no somos los que damos las ordenes aquí. Los ancianos dijeron seis semanas y seis semanas serán. Las ordenes son claras." Respondió el científico a cargo del equipo.

"… Entiendo." Dijo Ugo. Le molestaba el saber que si SEELE lo ordenaba Asuka no llegaría a Japón. Sus colegas eran fieles seguidores de las ordenes que le eran dadas y estaba seguro de que si les ordenaban suicidarse lo harían. Solo podía rezar que el plan de Kaji funcionara.

* * *

 **Con Kaji**

"Así es. Los necesito en esa ubicación ese día y a esa hora sin falta." Dijo Kaji mientras hablaba por su línea privada. "El presidente de los Estados Unidos no puede saber sobre esto. Esta es una misión fuera de los récords, necesito que sean cautelosos con esto."

"Como diablos pretendes que logremos esto?" Pregunto la persona en la línea.

"Hay muchas personas que me deben favores. Solo consigan lo necesario y lleguen a la ubicación. No se preocupen por nada." Respondió Kaji. "Ya envié mensajes a varios contactos."

"Estas loco Kaji, pero si alguien puede lograrlo eres tú. Nos veremos en el lugar de encuentro. Cambio y fuera." Dicho esto, la línea se cortó.

Kaji encendió un cigarrillo mientras disfrutaba del aire nocturno. Si todo iba de acuerdo a su plan llegarían a Japón sin ser encontrados por radares o demás. Pero algo todavía rondaba sus pensamientos aun en esta situación. _"Misato… no sabes cuánto pienso en ti, mi amada."_ Le hacia falta verla, tocarla, estar a su lado. Solo quería estar con ella, pero las circunstancias los habían separado por años, quizás este seria el momento para tratar de revivir esa flama una vez más.

Quizás ella habrá dejado de pensar como antes ya que había adoptado al hijo del comandante. Los tiempos cambian o no.

* * *

 **Jaula del tercer ángel, Base de Bethany**

Múltiples cadenas y agujas eran sacudidas mientras aquel ciempiés con cabeza de serpiente se movía violentamente. Cada vez que trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras la jaula se estremecía con fuerza. Los científicos trataban con diferentes cantidades de somníferos y demás químicos para tratar de calmar a la bestia.

Por años lo habían diseccionado y investigado para aprender más de la anotomía de un ángel. Sus capacidades para producir ataques y demás eran misterios que llevaban años siendo investigados en especial el órgano S2. El objetivo que el proyecto antes del segundo impacto busco alcanzar, una fuente ilimitada de energía que podría alimentar a un país entero.

Pero la pregunta era porque después de tantos años tenían tantos problemas para controlar a la bestia. En algún momento se verían forzados a ejecutarlo o hacer que el piloto de pruebas se encargara de la bestia.


	23. Hablemos antes del tercer angel

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Sábado, temprano en la mañana.**

Rei despertó de tan calmado sueño al escuchar la voz de Lilith resonar en su mente. Rei miro a su alrededor en busca de Shinji o Pen-pen, pero ninguno de los dos se encontraban alrededor de su cuarto. Con cuidado, Rei se levanto de su cama y salió en búsqueda de ambos.

" _ **No me ignores!"**_ Exclamo Lilith.

Rei solo siguió adelante. No tenía tiempo para discutir con el segundo ángel. Primero se dirigió al baño, pero no encontró a nadie en él. Luego al cuarto de Shinji, pero por igual estaba vacío.

Al bajar las escaleras encontró la sala vacía por lo que se acerco al refrigerador de Pen-pen. Al tocar la puerta algunas veces el pingüino asomo su cabeza.

"Buenos días Pen-pen. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Shinji?" Pregunto Rei.

"Wark!" Grazno el pingüino antes de señalar a la puerta de cristal que llevaba afuera.

"Afuera? ¿Que estará haciendo allí?" Dijo Rei antes de abrir aquella puerta de cristal y salir. Todo se mostraba en paz, pero Rei no podía ver a Shinji por ninguna parte. " _Donde puede estar?"_ Se pregunto la joven.

De repente pudo ver cierto movimiento entre los arbustos hasta que vio como un sudoroso Shinji con un maletín y audífonos salió de ellos. Al ver a Rei sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

"No pensé que despertarías tan temprano." Dijo Shinji mientras se removía ambos audífonos.

"Te fuiste y me dejaste sola." Dijo Rei.

"Culpa a Pen-pen. No es fanático de ser ignorado al tener hambre." Admitió Shinji al recordar el picotazo que el pingüino le había dado alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. Era como si estuviera de vuelta a sus días de entrenamiento con A.S. "Luego de alimentarlo decidí ejercitarme y encargarme de asegurar el perímetro de la casa."

"El perímetro?" Pregunto Rei.

"Solo algunas trampas y dispositivos en caso tengamos invitados no deseados. Solo no vallas dentro del bosque sin mí." Dijo Shinji mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

"Porque requieres ejercitarte? No es necesario tener un cuerpo con capacidades atléticas más allá de las normales para pilotar un EVA." Dijo Rei al notar el estrés en los músculos de Shinji.

"Por dos razones. Primera, muy importante, protegerte a ti y las demás personas a mi alrededor. Los ángeles son peligrosos, pero existen enemigos más pequeños que aun buscan hacernos daño."

"Quien puede querer hacerle daño a NERV? Somos cruciales para la supervivencia humana."

"Pero los humanos son un sacrificio mas en el plan de SEELE. Una vez cada ángel fuera eliminado la instrumentalización humana comenzaría y la humanidad sería el sacrificio final para sus propósitos. Tu serias una mas de esas piezas ya que contienes el alma de Lilith. Todo estaba planificado."

"…" Rei solo guardo silencio pues el comandante Ikari le había dicho cosas similares sobre que la humanidad seria usada en su propio escenario para la instrumentalización, no su antiguo propósito para existir.

"La segunda razón es para controlar a mi unidad y ser capaz de moverme como deseo en ella."

"La unidad desconocida? ¿Acaso tú sabes dónde está?"

"Esta aquí mismo con nosotros." Dijo Shinji antes de llamarla mentalmente. Una apertura se abrió detrás de Shinji y Rei pudo ver como la parte superior de la unidad aparecía detrás de Shinji mirándola fijamente con esos irises azules. "Rei te presento a S, mi unidad."

"Wark!" Grazno Pen-pen desde la sala al ver tal gigante.

Rei no dijo nada y solo se quedo congelada en su lugar. Pero en su mente el caos había tomado control.

" _ **Es esa cosa. Es ella quien nos quiere eliminar. Aléjate. Corre, huye, moriremos si te quedas aquí."**_ Gritaba Lilith como si de el final del mundo se tratara.

Rei pudo notar como su cuerpo temblaba un poco ante el gigante bio-mecánico a causa de Lilith y su reacción. Ahora entendía más la razón por la cual el segundo ángel había hablado y estaba tratando de controlar su mente. "Le tiene miedo a esto." Dijo Rei en voz baja.

Shinji tomo la mano de Rei y la acerco hacia una de las manos de su unidad. "No debes tenerle miedo al igual que Lilith. S existe pare protegerme y proteger a todo lo que quiero. Esta unidad es un aliado mas en quien tienes que confiar." Explico Shinji mientras Rei tocaba al gigante.

" _ **Aléjate! Hazlo ya."**_ Gritaba Lilith tan fuerte como podía.

Al tocar la armadura Rei sintió que tan cálida era. No era fría como el EVA 00 sino cálida como algo vivo. "Me hace sentir como cuando me abrazas." Dijo Rei mientras miraba a Shinji sonreír.

"Es porque S es como una extensión de mi ser. Cada movimiento que hizo mientras luchaba contra el cuarto ángel era una reflexión de mis propios movimientos mientras estaba en su interior. Pude sentir cada nervio, parte de su armadura, hasta su cola como si fueran mis propias extremidades." Dijo Shinji alegremente.

S acerco su rostro hacia Rei con cuidado permitiéndole tocar su cara lo cual Rei hizo aun con los gritos y quejas de Lilith. "Quien pudo crear algo como esto? ¿Y porque razón? Es como un EVA, pero se siente tan diferente con solo tocarla." Dijo Rei con interés.

"Un día obtendrás esas respuestas por ahora dile adiós pues necesitas un baño y un buen desayuno." Dijo Shinji antes de despedir a su unidad. Rei por su parte se sintió un poco mal al verla desaparecer pues era algo conectado a Shinji, una cosa más que había aprendido de él y que la ayudaba a entender más sobre quien era Shinji.

* * *

 **Momentos más tarde, baño.**

Luego de haber ayudado a Rei a tomar un cálido baño, Shinji hizo lo mismo consigo mismo mientras que Rei admiraba cada cicatriz y marca en su espalda. La curiosidad de saber la historia detrás de cada una de las marcas en la espalda de Shinji era algo que había tomado prioridad en su mente por el momento. Ni siquiera ver las partes privadas del mismo Shinji había ganado tanto interés de parte de Rei. Así que una vez Shinji salió de la ducha y la acompaño en la bañera las preguntas comenzaron.

"Cuéntame algo de tu pasado?" Pregunto Rei mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Shinji.

"Créeme que no sonara muy interesante pero aquí va. Luego de que el comandante me dejara en aquella estación de tren cuando solo tenía tres años, tome un tren hacia un lugar lejos de Tokyo-3. Al llegar a la estación de aquel lugar un señor de avanzada edad me esperaba, era un viejo maestro de música del comandante y no era la persona mas amigable posible."

"Era una persona mala?"

"No, solo amargada y solitaria. La vida posiblemente no había ido como el deseaba por lo cual su actitud no fue la mejor para criar a un niño. Pero algo si gane de quedarme con él."

"Que cosa?"

"Mi gusto por la música y el haber aprendido a tocar el violonchelo."

"Tocas un instrumento?"

"Toco dos, el piano es el segundo y lo aprendí gracias a un amigo." Dijo Shinji con un poco de tristeza.

Rei pudo notar esto. "Que ocurrió?"

"Con qué?"

"Con ese amigo. Tu voz se sintió diferente como si algo ocurrió con ese amigo."

"Eres bastante perceptiva. Ese amigo murió para protegerme y pagar por un error que cometí. Su muerte es la razón por la que no e vuelto a tocar instrumentos musicales en mucho años pues siento que no me he ganado el perdón requerido para tal privilegio."

Rei guardo silencio por unos segundos mientras absorbía todo esto. "Cual fue ese error?"

"Seguir siendo una pieza mas en el juego de alguien más. Créeme Rei, dejarte usar como algo desechable es un destino horrible pues puede hacer que personas que te importan sufran por tu culpa. Es mejor elegir y actuar por nuestro propios deseos."

Rei sintió una pequeña pizca de ira detrás de esas palabras. "Pero que ocurre si solo fuiste creado para un propósito y ese propósito dejo de existir?"

"Buscas una nueva razón para continuar. Todos tenemos la opción de buscar nuevas razones por las cuales vivir. No hay destino o profecía que te pueda impedir buscar un nuevo camino excepto cuando tú mismo te atas a esas ideas. En esas ocasiones debes de dejar atrás tus miedos, e ideas que no te permiten crecer para volverte mas fuerte. Eso lo aprendí con la persona que me entreno todos esos años atrás y la persona que creo mi unidad."

"Entonces quieres decir?"

"Una vez fui débil y dejé que personas que fueron importantes para mi sufrieran por mi culpa por eso tuve que cambiar. Cuando decidí hacerlo fui cambiando hasta convertirme en esto que soy hoy."

"Entonces todos podemos cambiar?"

"No todo el mundo puede hacerlo, pero la posibilidad existe para todos."

"Hasta para mí?" Pregunto Rei mientras sus ojos lo miraban fijamente.

"Para ti ya esta ocurriendo. ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo como lo que has sentido conmigo antes de conocerme?"

Rei pensó unos segundos, pero solo pudo recordar lo frio y solitario que era su existencia junto al comandante aun cuando deseaba ayudarlo en todo lo que desease. "No…"

"Ahora que has experimentado cosas como dormir junto a alguien mas o sentir todas estas emociones deseas volver atrás? ¿Estarías dispuesta a sacrificar esto para obtener lo que perdiste?"

Rei guardo silencio nuevamente. Se pregunto a si misma si estaba dispuesta a dejar estos momentos para continuar con la instrumentalización humana y los objetivos del comandante. Se pregunto si el comandante alguna vez la vio como Shinji la miraba, si la abrazo como él lo hacía, si la trato con el cuidado y dedicación que él había mostrado. Lentamente sus recuerdos con el comandante se cayeron a pedazos hasta aquel momento en que la rescato de su plug unit. " _A quien mirabas cuando me rescataste? ¿Era a mi o a ella tu razón para el escenario?"_ La memoria de aquel momento se repetía una vez mas y en vez de ser Rei quien era rescatada fue Yui Ikari, quizás era su memoria, pero ya no se sentía como propia. "No…"

"Eso demuestra que estas cambiando. Poco a poco o quizás más rápido de lo que seria para otros estas cambiando tu forma de pensar. Estas aprendiendo a desear por ti misma y no por lo que otros te digan. Tu estas decidiendo tu futuro y eso es lo que importa." Dijo Shinji antes de besarla.

Este beso se sintió mucho mas especial para Rei pues hasta lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Era la afirmación que quizás había requerido sin saberlo, la afirmación de que ella no era una pieza más y que podía desear por su cuenta.

"Quien eres?" Pregunto Shinji mientras la miraba con su único ojo disponible.

"Rei… Ayanami." Respondió Rei aun con lagrimas brotando.

"Entonces no lo olvides. No olvides que eres real y que me importas." Afirmo Shinji.

La hora del baño había terminado.

* * *

 **Horas mas tarde, 6:15 PM.**

Misato llego a la casa cansada de tanto papeleo. Mas empleados seguían desapareciendo y se podía imaginar que el comandante estaba detrás de ellos o Shinji había eliminado a mas de lo que había dicho. Al mirar alrededor de la cocina encontró un caldero a fuego lento además de varios platos cubiertos con plástico. Se imaginaba que Shinji había comenzado a cocinar para todos mas temprano de lo habitual.

" _Quizás quiere irse a dormir temprano?"_ Pensó Misato al buscar con su vista donde podría estar su hijo. "Shinji? Rei?"

Pen-pen asomo su cabeza desde la puerta que llevaba afuera y grazno por un momento.

"Pen-pen que haces afuera?" Pregunto Misato al acercarse al pingüino el cual volvió afuera. Al salir detrás del pingüino, Misato encontró a ambos jóvenes compartiendo un mueble mientras se abrazaban y dormían cubiertos por una cobija. Instintivamente Misato saco su celular y tomo una foto. " _Ritsuko morirá al ver esto."_ Pensó Misato al enviar la foto.

Pero la alegría no duro nada pues Shinji abrió su ojo de golpe con toda la delicadez del mundo separo a Rei de él.

"Esta libre." Dijo Shinji mientras se ponía de pie.

"Quien esta libre?"

"El ángel, el tercero se liberó." Dijo Shinji mientras activaba su traje. La apertura nuevamente se abrió y por ella salió S lista para la batalla.

El teléfono de Misato vibro y al tomar la llamada era Ritsuko.

"Misato dime que el chico no llamo a la unidad y que esto es una broma?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Lo hizo." Respondió Misato mientras miraba a Shinji subirse a la mano de su unidad.

"Recibimos un mensaje de alerta en mi computadora y la de Maya sobre el tercer ángel. MAGI no ha detectado nada sobre esto."

"Shinji! ¿No planearas ir a enfrentarlo? ¡No está en Japón!" Exclamo Misato.

 **Last Impression- Gundam Wing OST comienza.**

"Eso no importa. Mientras sea un ángel debo acudir a detenerlo. Dile a Ritsuko que venga con su equipo y que tenga todo listo en caso de una emergencia. Avísenle a Gendo." Dijo Shinji antes de ser absorbido. Los irises de S rápidamente tomaron un color rojo mientras sus alas aparecían detrás de ella.

Rei despertó al no sentir el calor de Shinji y pudo ver el gigante prepararse para el despegue. "Shinji?"

"Misato! No puedes dejar que se marche." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Ritsu, no creo que podamos detenerlo. Prepara todo, una nueva misión a dado comienzo." Dijo Misato antes de ver como al batir sus alas por unos segundos aquel gigante tomo altura antes de despegar más rápido que un cohete en búsqueda de su objetivo.

* * *

 **Dentro de la unidad.**

En pocos segundos Shinji aumentado la velocidad de su ascenso mientras una copia digital del mundo se presentaba delante suyo. En el marcaba la ubicación del tercer ángel y la ruta que la unidad debería tomar mientras volaba en la capa mas alta de la corteza terrestre.

" _Bien el siguiente objetivo a aparecido. ¿No necesito explicarte que debes hacer?"_ Pregunto A.S.

"Sabes muy bien que no. Rescatare a Mari y decidiré el futuro de ese ángel en cuanto llegue. Destruiré la base a toda costa para prevenir cualquier experimento que estén llevando a cargo." Dijo Shinji mientras cambiaba la forma de su tridente a la de un rifle de largo alcance.

" _Disparos a largo alcance? Vas bien chico."_ Dijo el dios.

Después de pocos momentos la unidad había adquirido la suficiente altura antes de comenzar su avance hacia su objetivo mientras que Shinji buscaba conectarse a las comunicaciones de su objetivo.

" _No te atrevas a morir Mari."_ Pensó Shinji.

* * *

 **Base de Bethany, nivel mas bajo.**

Una serpiente de color platino y naranja avanzaba a toda prisa mientras se liberaba de todas las cosas que alguna vez la habían encerrado. Cassiel, el ángel de la solitud de Dios avanzaba con un solo objetivo en su mente, cazar a la bestia que lo había retado al dar tan estruendoso rugido. Era una amenaza para el y todos los ángeles por lo que debía eliminarlo a como de lugar.

" _Te siento maldito intruso. ¡No sé de dónde vienes, pero sé a dónde te enviare!"_ Rugió el ángel mientras atravesaba cada capa de contención. El tiempo de jugar con estos científicos había acabado.

 **Con Mari.**

Mari podía escuchar como los ingenieros, científicos y demás gritaban mientras el ángel atravesaba cada forma de seguridad puesta para detenerlo. Ella solo tarareaba una canción mientras tomaba una bebida y su unidad provisional era preparada para el combate. El equipo de Bethany le había puesto menos atención a terminarla y mas a extraer materiales del tercer ángel mientras que el EVA y su construcción avanzo bastante lento. Mari no sabia el porque extraer materiales se había vuelto tan importante para los científicos de SEELE, pero eso no le interesaba.

" _Te matare Cassiel. No te dejare escapar. Tomare venganza por todos esos niños que absorbiste, por alejarlos de mi y dejarme sola en este maldito lugar."_ Pensó Mari mientras su plug unit era introducida al EVA. La armadura de esta unidad estaba aun mas incompleta que durante la anterior vez y carecía de un segundo brazo, en verdad las cosas iban de mal en peor para Mari.

* * *

 **Centro de control.**

"Ya despegaron esos aviones con los materiales?" Grito el hombre a cargo.

"En dos minutos lo harán. Ahora mismo estamos trabajando en preparar el EVA para la batalla." Respondió uno de los científicos.

"No importa. ¡Saquen esos aviones de aquí ya! Sabemos bien que el EVA no podrá hacerle frente al ángel en ese estado. La única solución que le queda es sacrificarse para tratar de detenerlo." Dijo el mismo de antes.

"Eso podría significar perder al piloto. Ha sido demasiado importante para nuestros experimentos. No podemos dejarla morir." Explico uno de los científicos.

"Si necesitamos otro conejillo lo conseguiremos de Japón o de Alemania. Puede ser que uno de los otros pilotos alcance las mismas condiciones que nuestro actual conejillo si usamos algunas cosas." Explico el segundo al mando.

"Unidad 05 a comenzado su avance! Se esta moviendo por el túnel 5 para llegar al túnel 6 y enfrentar al ángel." Dijo otro miembro del equipo.

"Piloto usa cualquier método necesario para mantener a ese ángel aquí. Liquídalo, aunque te cueste la vida." Exigió el segundo a cargo mientras hablaba por un comunicador.

"Entendido." Dijo Mari antes de cortar la comunicación.

* * *

 **Con Mari.**

Mari avanzaba con su unidad a toda marcha utilizando las vías para incrementar la carga que corría por sus ruedas. Sabia que la lucha seria dura pues solo poseía su lanza y nada más para defenderse, pero estaba decidida a enfrentar a Cassiel a como de lugar.

Después de algunos minutos Mari pudo escuchar el rugir del ángel y poco después de llegar al final del túnel se encontró con el comienzo de los demás. Rápidamente Mari se coloco enfrente del túnel 6 y espero por la llegada de su adversario.

"Ven por mi maldito!" Grito Mari mientras preparaba su lanza para atravesarle la cabeza a su enemigo.

Los rugidos del ángel se hicieron mas fuerte hasta que trozos de metal destrozados cayeron frente a Mari y en segundos Mari pudo ver una boca que se dividía en cuatro acompañado de ojos de un fuerte color rosa.

"Aquí estas!" Grito Mari antes de avanzar y lanzarse al ataque para clavar su lanza, pero la serpiente solo la esquivo al moverse a la izquierda antes de avanzar como si Mari ni estuviera ahí. "No te atrevas a irte!" Dijo Mari antes de clavar su lanza en el cuerpo de la serpiente y ser arrastrada junto a ella y su avance.

" _Niña no tengo tiempo para ti!"_ Grito la serpiente al tratar de sacudírsela, pero Mari solo incrustaba su lanza aun mas profundo. "¿ _Quieres jugar sucio? Que así sea."_ Cassiel apunto hacia el techo de donde todos los túneles se unían y usando su campo AT creo una aureola que corto un circulo lo bastante grande para permitirle comenzar su ascenso.

Mari sintió como mientras ascendían Cassiel estrellaba su cuerpo contra cada muro tratando de zafarse de ella. Poco a poco fue dañando la parte inferior de su unidad, pero Mari no lo iba a dejar. Como si de un depredador herido se tratase, Mari mantuvo su mordida sobre su presa y esto le agrado a un dios que miraba todo lo que sucedía.

" _Tienes carácter y determinación, pero te falta un motivo mayor para poder otorgarte mi creación._ " Pensó A.S.

El ascenso fue rápido, pero bastante violento, después de pocos minutos ambos habían llegado a la superficie. Rápidamente Cassiel cargo una cantidad bastante grande de plasma antes de dispararla en un grado de 360 grados lo cual corto varios de los pilares de la superficie de la base.

Mari pudo ver toda la destrucción que en poco segundos Cassiel había causado pero un mensaje la altero aún más.

"Peligro sobrecarga de electricidad acabada. Batería de emergencia iniciada, tiene cinco minutos." Dijo el sistema de su unidad.

"Maldición! ¡Pero esto es lo mejor para el final de nuestra historia o no Cassiel! No se quien eres en el núcleo, pero necesito que me ayudes a acabar con este maldito. ¡Despierta y ayúdame a matar a esta bestia!" Grito Mari mientras activaba los propulsores en su espalda y aun con su lanza en lo profundo del ángel comenzó a subir mientras abría al ángel como si de un cuchillo se tratase.

" _Maldita niña detente! ¡No estoy para juegos!"_ Grito el ángel mientras sentía como Mari se abría paso para llegar a su núcleo.

"Vamos unidad 05. ¡Ayúdame a tomar mi venganza!" Dijo Mari mientras la unidad abría su boca al reaccionar a los pedidos de Mari.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de control.**

Alegría o sorpresa nadie podía explicar bien lo que sentían al ver como con una unidad incompleta su conejillo de indias incrementaba los niveles de sincronización mientras luchaba con los últimos minutos de carga que aun le quedaban.

"Eres una caja de sorpresas piloto." Dijo el segundo a cargo mientras que el primero solo se alegraba de haber sacado los aviones a tiempo.

* * *

 **Con Shinji**

Shinji comenzó su descenso a toda marcha después de escuchar de la lucha entre Mari y el ángel. Al descender su unidad comenzó a parecer un meteorito a causa de usar su campo AT para proteger la armadura de la unidad del increíble descenso. Quemar la armadura significaría quemarse a si mismo y eso no estaba en sus planes. Shinji tomo una posición en la cual podría disparar su rifle una vez pudiera ver el lugar mientras descendía.

"Solo aguanta un poco más Mari." Dijo Shinji mientras escuchaba a las reacciones del centro de control, pero su deseo era poder conectarse con la unidad de Mari para poder comunicarle quien era y su mision.

* * *

 **Con Mari**

Mari había llegado hasta el lugar en el que núcleo se encontraba, pero Cassiel no se lo dejaría fácil pues comenzó a volar para alcanzar uno de los pilares que aun estaban en pie. Al alcanzarlo y enrollarse en el comenzó a aplastar a Mari impidiéndole terminar de atravesar su núcleo. Cada movimiento de la serpiente causaba mas daño a la ya decrepita unidad aun cuando había tratado de morder la piel del ángel.

"Maldito! No puedo moverme." Dijo Mari con dificultad al sentir como era aplastada.

"Piloto acciona el mecanismo de autodestrucción!" Exigió el segundo al mando. "Ya tienes el núcleo frente a ti y la explosión seria lo suficientemente fuerte para destruirlo. Ya debes haber visto como sus heridas anteriores deben haberse curado. No puedes perder esta oportunidad."

Mari respiraba con dificultad mientras veía el contador bajar de dos minutos hasta el ultimo minuto que le quedaba. Su espalda estaba contra el pilar y no podía expulsar su plug unit. Era una acción suicida pero su deseo por venganza estaba ganado sobre su instinto por supervivencia.

"Creo que mi final ha llegado y el tuyo también Cassiel." Dijo Mari al extender su mano hacia el dispositivo de autodestrucción.

De repente un disparo hizo impacto con la cabeza de Cassiel lo cual detuvo a Mari de su acción.

"No te atrevas a accionar ese botón Mari." Dijo Shinji mientras una nueva ventana de comunicación aparecía frente a Mari. Al mirar el cielo pudo ver una luz que se acercaba más y más.

"Quien eres?" Pregunto Mari.

"Piloto activa el dispositivo de autodestrucción!" Exigió el centro de comando.

"Soy tu aliado y vine por ti así que no te rindas ahora." Dijo Shinji mientras los disparos incrementaban.

Cassiel fijo su mirada en la trayectoria de donde provenían los disparos. " _Eres tú!"_

Mari no sabia si terminar de presionar el botón o esperar que su ultimo segundos de energía se acabaran.

"Tu tiempo no ha acabado Mari. Aun tienes cosas que hacer, necesito tu ayuda para salvar a este mundo. No te rindas." Dijo Shinji.

"Piloto no escuches-" La comunicación con el centro de comando se corto por unos momentos al recibir un disparo de Shinji.

"No los escuches. No tires tu vida a la basura sin liberar al mundo de SEELE. Déjame ayudarte." Dijo Shinji mientras se acercaba mas ya dejando ser visible su unidad por completo.

Mari guardo silencio por unos momentos. Su mano siguió adelante pero su dirección cambio hacia el eyector de su plug unit. "Entonces demuéstramelo y sácame de aquí!" Grito Mari.

"Con gusto." Dijo Shinji antes de disparar al pilar varias veces para destruirlo entre escombros que caían y con pocos segundos de energía Mari expulso su plug unit. Cassiel comenzó a mover su cuerpo para atacar a la unidad que se acercaba.

Shinji se olvido de Cassiel por el momento y fue directo por el plug unit de Mari. Cassiel avanzo con su boca para tratar de devorar a Shinji, pero este solo lo evadió y fue directo por el plug unit de Mari.

"Te tengo." Dijo Shinji antes de cerrar su mano alrededor del plug unit y absorber a Mari dentro del núcleo de su unidad. Mari apareció debajo de el en la plataforma absorbiendo dentro de ella el líquido del núcleo.

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Mari.**

" _Eso fue rápido. ¿Dónde estoy? Este liquido no es LCL, no tiene ese olor a sangre."_ Pensó Mari. A su alrededor podía ver el exterior en especial a Cassiel regresando para el ataque. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y aunque el líquido se sentía cálido era difícil moverse. Aun con esta dificultad Mari miro hacia la figura flotando delante de ella.

Era Shinji, pero lo que mas le sorprendió del chico fueron sus ojos carmesí brillando en especial su izquierdo. "¿ _Qué diablos le paso? Espera su aspecto me es familiar."_ Pensó Mari mientras veía como el joven retrocedía esquivando los ataques de Cassiel.

Pero la conversación que estaba ocurriendo la saco de sus pensamientos.

 **Punto de vista de Shinji.**

"Ya detente tercer ángel. Ríndete y no te eliminare como al cuarto. Estas siendo usado para un plan estúpido." Dijo Shinji mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Cassiel con su tridente en la forma de un mazo de batalla.

"Así que hablas extraño. No me importa lo que tengas que decir. Elegiste un mal lugar para llegar y marcar tu territorio. Yo Cassiel, hijo del segundo Adam te eliminare antes de encargarme de la peste de los Lilin. Prepárate para morir." Dijo el ángel antes de disparar un rayo más hacia Shinji quien solo ascendió a los cielos fácilmente evadiendo tal ataque.

La pelea con el tercer ángel había dado comienzo.


	24. Vacio y sin causa

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Soundtrack acompañante: Left Alive- Man With a Mission**

*Boom!* Múltiples explosiones sacudían la base de Bethany mientras una serpiente con una aureola encima de su cabeza volaba sobre la base tratando de atrapar a su objetivo el cual volaba a toda velocidad entre los pilares aun restantes. La unidad disparaba hacia el tercer ángel continuamente haciéndolo retroceder momentáneamente mientras su heridas eran reparadas por su rápida reconstrucción celular.

La unidad 05 cayo encima de la base de Bethany poco después de haber perdido a su piloto.

Shinji jugaba con el reptil mientras evadía mordiscos y disparos de plasma. El otro objetivo de Shinji era la base de Bethany la cual estaba siendo consumida lentamente por varios incendios causados por Shinji y el ángel. Shinji había volado tan bajo como la barrera que le impedía a su unidad tocar la tierra mientras dirigía varios de los ataques de su presa hacia la edificación. Si algún científico en la base planeaba escapar de la base había perdido su oportunidad pues Shinji se aseguró de que varios de los ataques del reptil se enfocaran en las partes de la base que mostraban alguna especie de posible apertura.

"Maldición! ¡Perdimos el hangar 5!" Dijo uno de los científicos en el centro de control mientras Shinji continuaba escuchando atentamente a las reacciones de los desdichados científicos y trabajadores en la base.

Uno de los ataques que más capto la atención de Shinji era cuando el ángel colocaba su aureola enfrente de su boca antes de dispararlo hacia delante como un aro creciente de plasma que cortaba todo en frente suyo. Ese ataque había hecho varios estragos en la base en especial luego de haber debilitado la estabilidad de la base causando que lentamente fuera cayendo encima de la luna de Adam. Esto solo enfurecía más al ángel el cual se volvía mas violento con sus ataques y movimientos al ver como sus acciones hacían peligrar a la luna de Adam.

"Maldito deja de moverte!" Exclamaba el ángel mientras Shinji continuaba evadiéndolo.

Shinji no respondió y solo se mantuvo escuchando esperando el momento perfecto para dejar este juego.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de Mari.**

Mari no podía decidir si esto era verdadero o solo un producto de su mente. Este chico estaba manejando una unidad completamente con su cuerpo sin ningún miedo a que su batería se acabase. Además de parecer estar jugando con el ángel que los perseguía, sus maniobras y movimientos lentamente iban acabando con la base de Bethany sin necesitar atacarla el mismo. " _Que esta pasando por la mente de este chico? ¿Acaso este es el piloto que Gendo ha preparado para sus planes?"_ Pensó Mari mientras veía como el chico nuevamente recorría el perímetro de la recayente base.

"Miss Makinami podrías dejar de mirarme tanto y decirme si acaso hay otra parte de la base que pueda servir como forma de escape." Dijo Shinji sin voltear a ver a Mari.

"Eh… No sabría decirte. No es como si tuviera la oportunidad de pasearme por ella libremente." Dijo Mari.

"Entiendo."

"Chico puedo preguntarte algo?" Dijo Mari aun preocupada e incapaz de moverse a causa de el lugar en el cual se encontraba.

"Pregunta lo que quieras." Dijo Shinji mientras atraía al ángel a la parte inferior de la base.

"Eres el piloto Katsuragi?"

"Katsuragi es mi apellido."

"Como sabes de mí?"

"No te dijo Kaji que Gendo enviaría un piloto por ti?"

"De Gendo no puedo estar segura de todo. ¿No se supone que había enviado a Kaji para eliminarme como objetivo secundario de su misión?"

"Las cosas han cambiado." Admitió Shinji.

"Que tanto han cambiado para que el sujeto que supo de mi secuestro y situación moviera un dedo para ayudarme después de tanto tiempo?"

"Lo suficiente para que el deje su plan y traicione a SEELE." Dijo Shinji mientras evadía escombros de la base.

"Gendo Ikari cambiando bandos? De verdad algo raro tuvo que ocurrir. ¿Por cierto, esto es un EVA cierto?"

"No lo es. Ya debes haberte dado cuenta."

"Entonces que es?"

"Solo llámala unidad S. Para más información espera a que lleguemos a Tokyo-3."

"Como pudiste hablar con el ángel?"

"La unidad me lo permitió?"

"Porque diablos le pediste detenerse?"

"Porque esta guerra no tiene sentido! Todos estamos siendo usados como piezas en un juego creado por SEELE y ambiciones por ganar un poder que no fue hecho para nosotros."

"Como puedes pedirle algo como detenerse a ese desgraciado? ¡No te imaginas las personas que me arranco!"

"No lo sé. No sé qué pasado tienes con el tercero, pero es algo que tenia que hacer antes de tomar cualquier acción. Shinji mintió en la primera parte de esa respuesta pues recordaba cuanto odio Mari había demostrado en una de sus historias cuando hablo de su primer ángel eliminado. De todos los ángeles ese parecía ser el que mas ella detestaba y Shinji lo podía entender completamente.

"… Que pasara conmigo? Me imagino que para algo me necesitaran si te enviaron por mí."

Shinji la volteo a ver levemente antes de responder. "Te necesitamos porque sabemos que quieres eliminar a SEELE tanto como yo. Solo tu y otras dos pilotos además de mi somos capaces de poder hacerle frente a los ángeles y a SEELE. Solo confía en mi y en los planes que están tomando lugar." Dijo Shinji antes de regresar su mirada hacia delante.

Mari no supo que sentir después de esas palabras, pero se sentían verdaderas. "Acaso hay alguna otra sorpresa en Tokyo-3 esperándome si me voy contigo?"

"Solo espera a que regresemos. ¿Algo más que quieras preguntar?"

"… Puedo pilotar esta cosa y ser quien elimine al ángel?" Pregunto Mari aun deseosa de terminar al ángel ella misma.

"Si puedes levantarte de esa plataforma y alcanzarme te permitiré que tomes mi mano cuando valla a eliminar su núcleo. El tiempo corre así que muéstrame que tan lejos puedes llegar Mari Makinami Illustrious." Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa antes de volver a enfocarse en su pelea.

Mari apretó su mano derecha con un poco de ira al sentir como Shinji la desafiaba, pero no podía negar que le agradaba la oportunidad de, aunque sea estar parcialmente detrás del ataque que eliminara a su enemigo. Así con gran dificultad comenzó a forzar a su cuerpo a moverse, aunque sea un poco. "No me retes chico. Soy más difícil de detener de lo que crees."

" _Eso lo se Mari y por eso es por lo que confió en ti."_ Pensó Shinji.

* * *

 **De Vuelta en la pelea.**

Cassiel aumento su velocidad mientras trataba de, aunque fuera clavar sus colmillos en la unidad que lo evadía. La base de Bethany era prácticamente una tumba gigante mientras los pilares que la sostenían cedían ante el peso. Shinji cambio la forma de su rifle a la de un Kanabō antes de golpear a Cassiel fuertemente en la cabeza.

 ***Sign- Susumu Hirasawa comienza. ***

"El tiempo de jugar se acabó. Te di la oportunidad de rendirte, pero decidiste ir en mi contra. Te veré en el más allá Cassiel." Dijo Shinji antes de arremeter contra Cassiel a toda velocidad mientras atravesaba su campo AT con facilidad.

El ángel sintió como la unidad desconocida arremetía múltiples veces contra su cabeza mientras lo empujaba hacia la parte superior del huevo de Adam. El ángel trato de devolverle el favor con su cola, pero Shinji la detuvo con su propia cola atravesarla.

"Ahora es que comienza lo divertido." Dijo Shinji antes de aumentar el tamaño de su arma y arremeter con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cabeza del ángel la cual se encontraba en la superficie de la luna de Adam. Al hacer impacto la superficie comenzó a recibir múltiple fracturas.

Cualquier científico que no hubiera muerto en el derrumbe de la base podría haber estado fascinado por la violenta situación el que se encontraba el ángel al ser sometido al tanta violencia y aun mantener su esqueleto intacto junto a su núcleo.

Cassiel cargaba plasma en sus ojos, pero Shinji no le permitía apuntar con certeza ya que lo arremetía con una rapidez y fuerza descomunal.

En menos de dos minutos, el salvaje ataque destrozo la parte superior de la luna del segundo Adam haciendo que Cassiel callera dentro de esta. Pero mientras este caía con su destrozada cabeza disparo hacia Shinji, pero este solo convirtió su arma en un escudo y bloqueo el ataque sin dificultad.

Cassiel termino de caer en la piscina de LCL de la luna de su Adam. Mientras que Shinji descendía mirando al gigante que se encontraba dentro de esta luna. Uno de los dos contenedores de Adam que fueron utilizados para crear a la unidad 13, el cuerpo del segundo Adam.

"Es eso…" Dijo Mari con asombro al ver al gigante blanco arrodillado con su máscara.

"Así es. Uno de los cuatro Adamnes." Dijo Shinji mientras descendía.

Cassiel se levanto una vez su cabeza retomo su forma inicial. "Hereje, como te atreves a entrar al santuario de descanso de mi padre!" Exclamo el reptil mientras abría su boca y se lanzaba al ataque.

"Eres tan estúpido para ni siquiera darte cuenta de que su alma no se encuentra allí. Eso es solo un cascaron vacío mientras que el alma de tu padre se encuentra en otro lugar." Dijo Shinji antes avanzar nuevamente esta vez con su arma en forma de tridente nuevamente. "Tu padre no esta ahí."

Shinji atravesó la piel de la bestia con gran facilidad ya que su campo AT era bastante débil comparado con el de Sachiel antes de remover su arma con un gran trozo de carne.

"Mentiras! Padre esta durmiendo y espera que yo me encargue de los Lilin por él." Respondió Cassiel mientras atacaba desesperadamente.

Mientras que el Sachiel pudo notar que estaba en desventaja frente a Shinji, Cassiel era como un niño mas joven tratando de superar a un muro el cual nunca lograría escalar.

"Me da lastima que seas tan estúpido. Ojalá los demás de den cuenta y no tomen una decisión similar a la tuya." Dijo Shinji antes tomar su tridente con su cola e ir a por la cola de Cassiel antes de agarrarla con ambas manos y comenzar a levantarlo y arremeterlo con todas sus fuerzas contra todo lugar a su alrededor. "Makinami o te levantas de ese lugar o perderás tu oportunidad."

Mari siguió forzando su cuerpo a por lo menos lograr mantenerse de pie, pero este lugar la hacia sentir como si toneladas de acero y metal estuvieran siendo colocadas en sus hombros. "Como diablos puedes moverte en este lugar?"

"…." Shinji no respondió y solo se enfoco en continuar humillando al ángel mientras lo sacudía como si fuera una especie de trapo barato.

Mari siguió tratando con todas sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que estaba segura de que sus huesos se romperían. Con gran dificultad logro levantar su cabeza y pecho de la plataforma para ver como Shinji aprisionaba al ángel contra el cuerpo del Adam. Su tridente se encargo de impedirle al ángel mover su cabeza mientras que su cola sirvió de arpón para la parte inferior. Con ambas partes peligrosa fuera del camino Shinji se dispuso a atravesar la piel y cráneo del ángel para llegar a su núcleo.

Cassiel gritaba lleno de dolor al sentir como las manos de su enemigo mutilaban su cuerpo y se habrían paso hacia su núcleo. Era como cuando los Lilin en la base tomaban múltiples trozos de su piel y músculos con diferentes invenciones, pero en este caso no había químico que lo hiciera caer dormido antes de que el proceso comenzase o terminara. "Padre! ¡Sálvame!" Cassiel rogaba como un niño por que su padre escuchara sus gritos.

"Él no está aquí y esto lo buscaste tú." Dijo Shinji al encontrar el núcleo.

Mari se arrastro como pudo hacia Shinji antes de tratar de alcanzar su pie izquierdo. Al lograr alcanzarlo, lo sostuvo y comenzó a usar a Shinji como soporte para ponerse de pie delante de él.

Mari lo miro desafiante y cansada pero aun decidida.

"Llegaste." Dijo Shinji.

"Él es mío." Dijo Mari mientras miraba al núcleo frente a ella.

"Entonces permíteme prepararlo para ti." Dijo Shinji antes de retirar su mano derecha del costado del núcleo y colocarla justo en el centro de este con sus dedos firmes y en fila. "Solo tienes que tomar mi mano y moverla adelante. Es todo tuyo."

Mari movió su mano derecha hacia la de Shinji hasta agarrar su muñeca. Miro al núcleo y escucho los ruegos del ángel. El campo AT de la unidad se concentró en esa mano creando una especie de cuchillo.

"Padre!" Grito Cassiel.

"El no te salvara de esto maldito!" Exclamo Mari antes de empujar la mano hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas.

El núcleo comenzó a ser perforado por el campo AT mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que todo se fue callado por el simple sonido de un cristal rompiéndose.

* * *

 **En Tokyo-3.**

 _Tercer ángel eliminado._ Ese era el mensaje que aparecía en la pantalla de las computadoras de Maya y Ritsuko mientras Makoto, Shigeru, Misato y Rei miraban atentos a los signos vitales de Shinji y los que habían aparecido correspondientes a Mari.

Gendo solo miraba al cielo con su teléfono en mano enviando un mensaje a Kozo para que le comunicara a Yui que Shinji estaba bien. "Bien el piloto Katsuragi regresa con nuestra tercera piloto por el momento. Mantengan su llegada en secreto de todos en NERV entendido." Dijo Gendo.

Ritsuko lo miro con un poco de odio, pero seguiría sus instrucciones.

"Supongo que ella se quedara aquí?" Pregunto Misato.

"Así es. No podemos darnos el lujo de que sepan que ella esta aquí si saben a lo que me refiero." Dijo Gendo mientras miraba a Maya, Shigeru y Makoto.

"Se refiere a ese documento secreto que Ritsuko nos entregó?" Pregunto Shigeru.

"Shigeru terminaste de leerlo cierto?" Pregunto Makoto.

"… No." Respondió el mismo.

"Asegúrense de hacerlo. La doctora los escogió como parte de su equipo por lo cual espero que no cometan errores y sigan los protocolos nuevos." Dijo Gendo. Desde que Shinji comenzó a darle ordenes le pidió a Ritsuko que preparara un pequeño equipo bajo su supervisión directa. Obviamente Makoto, Shigeru y Maya fueron los elegidos.

"Lo harán comandante. Preparen todo para la llegada de los pilotos." Dijo Ritsuko.

El equipo de Ritsuko todavía no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que estaban trabajando bajo ordenes completamente diferente a las demás de los otros miembros de NERV, pero después de leer sobre SEELE no creyeron que hubiera otra salida mas que trabajar bajo las ordenes de este supuesto tercer bando. Maya estaba dispuesta a seguir a Ritsuko sin importar que, mientras que Makoto y Shigeru sabían que su mejor opción era seguir a Misato y los demás.

Rei miro a Gendo disimuladamente y pudo ver que él ni siquiera le prestó atención, aunque fuera un minuto. Le dolía tanta frialdad y darse cuenta de que Gendo no mostraba ningún interés en ella. Nuevamente los sentimientos y memorias con Shinji la apartaban mas de la idea de querer volver a estar con el comandante.

* * *

 **Con Shinji**

Sonreía, pero aun así sus ojos dejaban brotar lágrimas. Mari Makinami se mantuvo arrodillada delante de Shinji mientras lloraba al haber eliminado a Cassiel con ayuda de Shinji.

"Porque lloras?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Porque estoy feliz. Tome venganza. Lo elimine gracias a ti." Dijo Mari.

"Esas lagrimas no son lágrimas de alegría y ese rostro muestra dolor. Lo digo por experiencia." Dijo Shinji.

"Claro que estoy feliz, ese maldito los tomo a todos de una manera u otra. ¿Destruiste la base que fue mi prisión como no voy a estar feliz?"

"Makinami… no Mari, se que no estas bien pues te sientes vacía. Eliminar al destinatario de tu odio no significa que tu vida esta resuelta. Solo te deje un sabor amargo y sentirte vacío. Solo vivir por la venganza no es suficiente. ¿Dime que te queda ahora que Cassiel está muerto y esta base está destruida?"

Mari guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de responder. "Nada…. Solo estoy sola nuevamente. Yui se dejó absorber por un EVA, todos esos niños murieron y ahora solo quedo yo."

"No estas completamente en lo cierto. Yo estoy aquí y si me acompañas de seguro encontraras una razón más allá que eliminar a SEELE para continuar tu vida." Dijo Shinji.

"Acaso estas ofreciendo convertirte en mi razón para continuar?" Dijo Mari tratando de sacarle un sonrojo a Shinji.

"No, yo ya tengo pareja y solo te estoy ofreciendo mi amistad y ayuda. Solo te digo que te sorprenderá lo que encontraras en Tokyo-3. Ahora solo déjame encargarme de esto antes de irnos." Dijo Shinji antes de tomar su tridente y cambiarlo a un cañón de partículas. Shinji apunto hacia el cadáver de Cassiel y comenzó a cargar el disparo.

"Que vas a hacer?" Pregunto Mari.

"Eliminar el cadáver de Cassiel y probar una teoría que tengo." Dijo Shinji.

"Esa arma lo lograra?"

"No puedo usarla con objetivos en movimiento, pero esto es un cadáver y eso es un cuerpo sin alma." Dijo Shinji al mirar al cuerpo del segundo Adam.

El disparo estaba listo y sin mucho que pensar Shinji disparo al cadáver del ángel junto al gigante blanco. El impacto tomo un par de segundo para completamente terminar con Cassiel, pero en cuanto a el segundo Adam.

"Nada." Dijo Shinji al ver como el humo se despejo para mostrar un Adam intacto. "Tal parece que si un núcleo materializado es imposible eliminarte."

" _A caso pensaste que seria tan fácil?"_ Pregunto A.S.

" _Nunca lo es."_ Pensó Shinji antes de comenzar a batir sus alas y elevarse. "Ahora busquemos al EVA unidad 05."

"Para qué?" Pregunto Mari.

"Eliminarlo. Es mejor saber que no hay unidades EVA que SEELE pueda usar para sus propósitos y no podemos llevárnosla en tal estado que se encuentra." Dijo Shinji.

Mari solo asintió. Estaba cansada y necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que había dicho Shinji.

El tiempo para regresar a Tokyo-3 había llegado.


	25. Noche para decir adios y continuar

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideaki Anno.*

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

"S localiza a tu siguiente presa: la unidad 05." Dijo Shinji. En segundos una brújula apareció frente a Shinji. La unidad se elevo para salir de la luna de Adam antes de volver a bajar y seguir la dirección de la brújula. Esta orden sorprendió un poco a Mari, pero se imaginaba que había mas sorpresas en cuanto a esta unidad.

Shinji avanzo en búsqueda de la unidad mientras Mari miraba los restos de la base de Bethany. Un gran número de cuerpos estaba en su camino hacia la unidad 05. Mari no sabía si sonreír o sentirte remordimiento por las muertes de tantas personas, los odiaba, pero no podía negar que también había personas sin ninguna relación a los experimentos dentro de la base. Quizás quedaría como una marca mas en su mente de las muertes que vio y no detuvo, pero esto seguía siendo una guerra; personas inocentes morirían y solo deberían cargar con ellas por el resto de su vida. Esto lo entendía Mari, pero se preguntaba si Shinji sentía algún remordimiento sobre esto.

"Katsuragi?" Pregunto Mari.

"Que sucede?" Respondió Shinji.

"Esta fue la primera vez que mataste o causaste la muerte de alguien?"

"No y creo que no será la ultima vez que lo haga." Admitió Shinji sin duda alguna en su voz.

"Quien fue la primera vez?"

"La primera persona que murió por mi culpa o la primera que mate con mis manos?"

"… Cualquiera de las dos?"

"La primera persona que mate no se quien fue exactamente."

"Explícate? ¿Como no puedes saberlo?"

"Porque fueron miles de personas al mismo tiempo. No preguntes sobre la circunstancias detrás de ese evento. Es bastante difícil de explicar."

Mari no podía creerlo, pero su voz no mostraba signos de ser mentira. "… No sientes remordimiento por todas esas personas?" Pregunto Mari.

"Si lo siento, más que nadie, pero aprendí a cerrar mi corazón y mente a dejarme llevar por esos pensamientos y penas. Si no sigo avanzando mas gente morirá y no seré capaz de alcanzar mis objetivos."

"Objetivos? ¿Cuales?"

"Liberar al mundo de SEELE, proteger a mi seres queridos y ofrecerle un nuevo comienzo a este mundo."

"Nuevo comienzo?"

"Lo entenderás en el futuro." La brújula señalaba hacia abajo lo cual molesto a Shinji pues significaba que la unidad estaba bajo el agua y posiblemente enterrada entre varios escombros. "No hay otra opción." Dijo Shinji antes de convertir su tridente en un arpón con cadena enredada en su brazo. "Analiza área alrededor de la presa."

S creo una onda sonora de baja frecuencia antes de dispararla debajo de el como una especie de sonar. Después de varios segundos la onda conecto con el objetivo. Estaba a una distancia moderada y mostraba señales de varios objetos en el camino.

"Bien hora de pescar." Dijo Shinji antes levantar su brazo derecho y lanzar el arpón con todas sus fuerzas en dirección de la unidad. La cadena se extendió en la mano de Shinji mientras el arpón seguía bajando.

"Que diablos es ese material y como es tan maleable? No puede ser normal." Dijo Mari al ver como el arma seguía descendiendo.

"No lo es. Es un elemento con varias propiedades como absorción de calor, maleabilidad casi ilimitada y capaz de acumulación de plasma entre otras." Explico Shinji hasta sentir como la cadena dejo de extenderse. Rápidamente Shinji comenzó a retraer la cadena la cual después de varios segundos mostro un largo pedazo de la estructura atravesado y la punta del arpón clavada en la parte baja de la unidad 05. Shinji removió los restos antes sostener a la unidad por la cabeza usando su mano derecha y remover el arpón con la izquierda. El tridente paso de su mano a su cola nuevamente.

"Que harás para eliminar a la unidad 05?" Pregunto Mari al ver su primer Eva a punto de ser eliminado.

"Primero esto." Dijo Shinji antes de comenzar a abrirle el pecho sin mucha resistencia. En pocos momentos el núcleo de la unidad era visible y Shinji no dudo en arrancarlo de la cavidad de la unidad. Era como ver a un monstruo arrancarle el corazón a otro monstruo.

Mari hubiera vomitado todo su estomago al ver tal brutal acción, pero esto no se comparaba a las operaciones que tuvo que sobrevivir en la base de Bethany. "Eso es todo?"

"No." Dicho esto, su mano izquierda comenzó a cerrarse mientras rupturas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor del núcleo. Liquido comenzó a escapar del núcleo hasta que completamente colapso. Restos del núcleo cayeron al agua mientras que una pequeña flama azul quedo en la mano izquierda de Shinji. "Eso es lo que buscaba." Dijo Shinji mientras acercaba su cara a la pequeña flama.

"Que es eso?" Pregunto Mari.

"El alma que fue usada para la activación de la unidad. El alma de una de las madres de mis compañeros de clase."

"Espera sabes quienes son las almas usadas para la activación de los Evas?"

"Si. Todos los posibles pilotos fueron escogidos de Japón. Elegidos por ser jóvenes y por que fácil era hacer pasar por muertas a sus madres. El gobierno Japones acepto esto y las familias de estos les fue ofrecida con una oportunidad para vivir en Tokyo-3."

"Así que todos los pilotos estarían en un solo sitio si fuera necesario. Planearon bastante bien esta jugada. ¿Qué harás con esa alma?"

"Dejarla que valla a donde debe ir. No puedo devolverle su cuerpo, pero si proteger su hijo o hija. Escucha mis palabras quien quiera que seas. No puedes quedarte aquí, siento lo que te ha pasado, pero puedes estar segura de que protegeré el futuro de tu hijo o hija. Yo impediré que sean usados en el plan de los que te hicieron esto. Te lo juro por mi alma que lo hare." La voz de Shinji fue transmitida en vez de los rugidos que usualmente hacia S.

El alma ardió calmadamente hasta que comenzó a tomar forma. Una señora transluciente, su cabello color caramelo claro hizo que Shinji pensara en Kensuke. La señora sonrió antes de asentir y comenzar a desvanecerse lentamente en pequeñas flamas azules que ascendían al cielo. A su alrededor otras flamas aparecieron antes de hacer lo mismo, aunque muchas de esas flamas eran de un azul mas oscuro y tétrico.

"Que es todo esto?" Pregunto Mari.

"Las almas de los muertos avanzando al mas allá. Aquellos que han muerto deben ir a un lugar más allá de nuestro mundo. Lo que vez es posible gracias a estar dentro de esta unidad. Si estuvieras afuera no podrías verlo."

"Entonces todas esas almas son las personas que murieron hoy?"

"Si, aunque puede haber algo mas si prestas atención." Dijo Shinji antes de voltear a ver la luna de Adam.

Mari fijo su mirada en la luna antes de ver como 11 flamas se elevaban a los cielos. Once flamas que simbolizaban los absorbidos por Cassiel, los pequeños que fallaron en regresar del núcleo de aquel ángel solitario.

"Quieres acércate a verlas?" Pregunto Shinji. Su cola se enrollo alrededor del cuello de la unidad 05 antes de que su mano izquierda

"… Si…" Dijo Mari mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Shinji abrió sus alas y se acerco a el lugar en el que ascendían los pequeños. Al llegar Shinji pudo notar que tan jóvenes eran algunos de los pobres niños. _"Ni siquiera parecen tener mas de 6 años."_ Pensó Shinji.

"Lucas, Mathew, Rize, Leo, Clarisa, Ronald, Sarah, Caleb, Juliette, Rio, Catalina. Son… libres. Ellos-" Mari quería continuar, pero ver a aquellos pequeños que vio desaparecer todos esos años atrás le impedía hablar.

Las almas continuaban desapareciendo lentamente mientras que Mari lloraba con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Juro protegerlos, pero fallo, juró vengarlos y lo logro en cierto modo. ¿Pero ahora que le quedaba? No había familia a la cual regresar, ni amiga a la cual considerar como un motivo para continuar. Solo estaba ella, maldita a no envejecer y con un cuerpo no humano. Su odio por SEELE la podía ayudar a continuar pero que había después de eso.

"Katsuragi quiero pedirte un favor." Dijo Mari.

"Cual?"

"Quiero que me mates. Quiero seguirlos y estar con ellos." Dijo Mari mientras apuntaba a los jóvenes.

"No creo poder cumplirlo, pero antes de que digas algo más déjame preguntarles a ellos." Dijo Shinji antes de fijarse en las almas que lo miraban con curiosidad. "Jóvenes que murieron antes que desaparezcan quiero preguntarles algo?"

Las almas se miraron entre si dudosos pero el mas viejo de todos avanzo en frente de los demás y asintió.

"Aquí conmigo se encuentra Mari y parece conocerlos. Ella y yo eliminamos al ángel Cassiel." Esta primera oración atrapo la atención de los jóvenes. "Ella esta pidiendo que la mate para poder ir con ustedes al mas allá. ¿Creen que ella debe hacerlo?"

Las almas rápidamente se acercaron mas al rostro de S mientras negaban con la cabeza. Sus manos trataban de tocar la unidad, pero solo la traspasaban.

"Mari saldremos por un momento. Quizás no puedas verlos, pero debes saber que están hay. S transpórtanos a tu mano izquierda." Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes fueron transportados fuera del núcleo hacia su mano izquierda.

El parche volvió al ojo de Shinji mientras que Mari sentía como podía moverse nuevamente sin la dificultad del núcleo. De repente Mari pudo sentir como era rodeada por varias brazos. No podía verlos, pero sabía que estaban hay.

"Son… ustedes!" Grito Mari mientras lloraba más. Aunque estuvieran muertos no podía negar la alegría que sentía al saber que no estaban dentro de Cassiel. "Espere tanto por el momento para vengarlos. Años y años sola en ese maldito lugar. Tan cerca de ustedes, pero tan lejos a la vez. Por fin puedo estar con ustedes." De repente Mari sintió como los brazos se separaron de ella.

" **No puedes venir."** Dijo una pequeña voz casi inaudible.

"Por qué? No tengo nada mas que venganza por la cual continuar." Dijo Mari mientras miraba fijamente al frente esperando que hay fuera donde estuvieran.

" **Debes vivir."**

" **No importa lo que pase."**

" **Debes seguir."**

" **Estaremos bien."**

" **Te lo agradecemos."**

" **No fue tu culpa."**

" **Así que vive por nosotros."**

" **Ayúdalo a él."**

" **Gracias por ayudarla."**

Esa fue la última oración que las almas dijeron antes de volverla a abrazar y desaparecer.

" _A.S., Aria? ¿Dónde irán estos niños?"_ Pregunto Shinji.

" _Aquellas almas inocentes como estas o la madre que salvaste irán al cielo. No tienen pecados que le impidan llegar a él. Si así lo quieren renacerán en nuevos mundos alejados de esta realidad o esperarán por sus seres queridos."_ Explico Aria.

" _El resto irán a el infierno o al limbo. No te preocupes por sus castigos. Todos pagan por sus acciones."_ Dijo A.S.

Shinji miro a Mari y decidió abrazarla. Sabia que seria un momento triste para ella, pero ninguna de sus memorias lo prepararía para cuanto la había marcado la lucha contra el tercer ángel. " _Esa actitud energética era una fachada para ocultar una realidad bastante triste. Sufriste mucho."_ Pensó Shinji.

* * *

 **Mas tarde en Japón.**

Shinji aterrizo detrás de su casa mientras miraba a Misato y los demás esperándolo. Una vez S los transporto a su mano, los bajo directamente al lugar antes de desaparecer. Mari se apoyaba en Shinji para caminar mientras miraba llena de ira a cierto hombre.

"Shinji!" Exclamo Misato mientras se acercaba a él.

"Shinji?" Pregunto Mari.

"Mi primer nombre. No preguntaste por él." Dijo Shinji. "Doctora necesito una mano con ella. ¿Me ayudan?"

Ritsuko avanzo rápidamente con Maya y los demás para encargarse de Mari. Mari no mostro resistencia alguna y se dejó examinar por Ritsuko.

Shinji abrazo a Misato. "Que ocurrió?" Pregunto Misato.

"Una serpiente monstruosa trato de morderme y rostizarme. Sus ataques destruyeron la base además de las muertes de muchos trabajadores de NERV." Explico Shinji. "Nadie sobrevivió." Dijo Shinji un poco más alto mientras miraba a Mari.

Maya lo miro momentáneamente antes de asentir a lo que había dicho. Entendía que no debía decir nada sobre esto.

"Entiendo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Rei?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Adentro en el sofá. Debe estar con pen-pen." Explico Misato.

"Iré a verla." Dijo Shinji antes de avanzar. Mientras pasaba al lado de Gendo dijo "05 eliminada. Prepárate."

Gendo solo asintió. El tiempo de enfrentar varios de sus errores estaba cerca y esta solo seria una etapa del clímax.

Shinji entro a la casa y vio a Rei. Su traje volvió a su lugar y nuevamente su ropa normal apareció. Shinji avanzo silenciosamente hacia Rei quien abrazaba a pen-pen preocupadamente. Una vez estuvo detrás de Rei puso sus brazos alrededor de ella lentamente. Rei sintió el calor que esos brazos le proporcionaba así que no trato de voltearse.

"Te fuiste." Dijo Rei.

"Lo sé. Tenía una buena causa para ello." Admitió Shinji antes de saltar y sentarse al lado de Rei.

"Un ángel?"

"Si y necesitaba traer a una de nuestras aliadas."

"… Tenia miedo."

"Miedo?"

"De que no regresarías."

"… No me iré. No ahora y especialmente no mañana. No debes tener miedo. Siempre regresare."

"Que pasa si un día no lo haces?"

"Solo tienes que recordar que algún día encontrare la forma de volver. No soy Gendo ni volveré a cometer errores como los de mi pasado." Dijo Shinji mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Rei.

Rei solo reposo su cabeza en el brazo de Shinji mientras se sentía mas segura de saber que el estaba devuelta. Shinji estaba feliz, aunque sabía que Rei había dado en el blanco en un tema delicado para él.

* * *

 **Con Mari.**

"Doctora?" Pregunto Mari.

"Puede llamarme Akagi o Ritsuko. No me importa cual. ¿Qué ocurre?" Respondió Ritsuko.

"Que es ese chico? ¿Quién es Shinji Katsuragi?"

"Por que lo preguntas?" Respondió Ritsuko. Maya y los demás se mostraron interesados en la conversación también.

"El me salvo. Me permitió cumplir mi venganza y me hizo ver algo que no espere ver. Como alguien como el puede existir."

"Explícate mejor. No se a lo que te refieres."

"El habla como alguien experimentado. Alguien que ha visto cosas horribles. Esa unidad no es normal."

"Lo sabemos." Dijo Shigeru.

"Exacto. ¡Vi las almas de las personas que murieron! ¡Escuche un ángel hablar! ¿Qué diablos es el?"

"…. ¿Viste las almas de qué?" Pregunto Maya.

"Después de salvarme, el chico me absorbió adentro del núcleo de su unidad. Era un lugar opresivo incluso para mi y no soy humana gracias a cierto grupo de científicos. Pude ver y escuchar la pelea entre ambos desde la primera fila. Aprecie cosas que ningún Eva puede hacer o al menos eso creo. Arranco el núcleo de la unidad 05 como si de un juguete se tratara antes de romperlo y liberar el alma de la mujer atrapada dentro de él. Luego de eso las cosas se tornaron sobrenatural. Vi gente muerta ascender al más allá y estoy seguro de ello." Explico Mari. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que vio y escucho.

"… Esto es otro descubrimiento más. Maya escríbelo." Dijo Ritsuko. Si era descabellado, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a todo lo relacionado con Shinji. "Cual es tu nombre?"

"Mari. Ilustrous Makinami." Respondió Mari.

"Conozco al chico por poco tiempo y sé que el extraño, pero me estoy acostumbrando a las cosas relacionadas a él. No puedo asegurarte de que él es humano, pero sé que es un aliado bastante importante para nosotros. Su unidad es la investigación mas importante de mi vida y créeme todavía siento que hay mas sobre ella que no sé. Acostúmbrate como puedas a todo esto pues siento que este es solo el comienzo. Si hay alguien que puede hablarte mas sobre el es Misato." Explico Ritsuko antes de señalar a Ritsuko quien la miraba desde su lugar cerca de Gendo.

"Ella es la madre del chico?"

"Su segunda madre. La primera esta hospitalizada en secreto." Dijo Ritsuko.

"La primera?"

"O el no te ha dicho aun? Su madre es Yui Ikari. Gendo es su padre, aunque no tengan la mejor relación." Dijo Ritsuko.

"… Yui… esta… viva?" Pregunto Mari con dificultad. Su mente estaba tratando de tomar todo esto con calma.

"Muchas cosas pasaron esa primera noche que Shinji llego a Tokyo-3." Dijo Maya.

Esa noche fue una que dejo a Mari bastante cansada mentalmente. Pero algo le había devuelto un poco de alegría a su vida. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante en menos de 24 horas pero esto solo era el comienzo.


	26. Bienvenida Mari, encuentros

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno.*

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

"El… es el hijo de Yui y ella está viva…" Continúo repitiendo Mari después de haber escuchado tal revelación.

"Ritsuko creo que la rompiste." Dijo Misato.

"No estoy rota! Es solo que esto no es normal. Yui no podría haber escapado del núcleo del Eva así por así. Y el chico tiene el cabello negro además de una cara bastante madura para solo tener catorce años." Dijo Mari mientras trataba de actuar como siempre.

"Lo sabemos. Pero esto es la realidad. Lo que sea que es esa unidad que el pilota ayudo a liberar a Yui del núcleo del Eva 01 antes de ser destruido. Te dije que hay muchos misterios detrás de esa unidad. Ahora por favor relájate para poder terminar tu examen físico." Dijo Ritsuko. Rápidamente Ritsuko tomo varias muestras de sangre de Mari.

"… Esta bien." Dijo Mari antes de enfocar su mirada en Gendo. "Pensaste que no regresaría a tu vida?"

"… No estabas en mis planes originales." Respondió Gendo.

"Entonces que cambio. ¿Qué te obligo a enviar a alguien por mí? Una de las personas que más odias." Pregunto Mari. Quería escuchar sus razones personalmente.

"… Un nuevo jefe eso es todo. El necesita pilotos, los mejores y tu eres uno de esos cuatro pilotos." Explico Gendo.

"Así que tu nuevo jefe sabia de mí. ¿Podrías presentármelo algún día para agradecerle el que hayas enviado a el piloto Katsuragi por mi o debería llamarlo tu hijo?"

"… No creo que el apruebe de esa terminología cuando se trata de mí. Ritsuko cuando sepas que todo esta bien con ella espero un reporte." Dijo Gendo antes de darse la vuelta y prepararse para marcharse.

"Espera imbécil! Aun no te he golpeado y necesito saber donde esta ella." Dijo Mari.

"Guarda tus energías. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad. Sobre 'Mi Esposa' pregúntale al piloto para que te ayude a verla. Procura no ser vista por nadie. Después de todo eres un fantasma en estos momentos." Sin mas que decir Gendo se marcho pasando por la sala sin mirar a donde Shinji y Rei. Ya entendía muy bien la separación entre ambos. Nunca serian familia de nuevo.

"Ok que rayos fue eso?" Pregunto Misato.

"Una enemistad antigua que solo ha incrementado con los años." Dijo Mari. "Se podría decir que soy la persona que casi impide su matrimonio con Yui."

"Eh? Ehhhhhhhhhh!" Exclamaron Misato y Ritsuko. No se esperaban algo como esto.

"Tu y la esposa del comandante?" Pregunto Shigeru interesado. "Pero eres una niña."

"Imbécil tengo por lo menos 43 años. El que me vea joven es solo un efecto de los experimentos de SEELE. Yui y yo nos conocemos desde antes que Gendo. Antes que todo se fuera a la mierda estudiamos juntas en Inglaterra desde que éramos jóvenes. Esto continuo hasta la universidad cuando conoció a Gendo. Nuestra enemistad fue inmediata pues Gendo no se acerco en un principio con buenas intenciones." Explico Mari.

"Entonces el comandante te quería fuera de su matrimonio entonces?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Si, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo con sus propias manos. Estuve junto a Yui incluso en el día de su boda y en el día que Shinji nació. Me alejé de su vida pues recibí una oportunidad de trabajo en Inglaterra, pero eso fue solo una trampa. El resto es historia."

"Pero por que tu fuiste elegida conejillo de pruebas? ¿Qué te hizo tan llamativa para los planes de SEELE?" Pregunto Misato. Aun quería entender que hizo a Mari la candidata perfecta para aquel experimento.

"Perfil psicológico, pasado, IQ, estado físico, muchos pueden ser los factores detrás de mi elección. Pero creo que es más porque estaban seguros de que sobreviviría las cirugías, sueros y múltiples químicos que introdujeron en mi cuerpo. Sus apuestas pagaron resultados positivos al introducir a una adulta Mari dentro del núcleo del ángel y consiguieron de regreso a una Mari joven además de que les proveyó los primeros datos de sincronización entre ángel y humano."

"Ángel y humano? ¿Como pudieron hacer algo como eso?" Pregunto Maya.

"En que crees que están basado los núcleos de los Evas. Lo hicieron porque podían además necesitaban pilotos para sus creaciones. Pilotos que pudieran usar y manipular, pero fue un fracaso total. El que yo haya regresado del núcleo de un ángel no aseguraba que alguien más podría hacerlo. Muchos fueron los niños que vi morir a causa de las pruebas con el ángel y las operaciones." Dijo Mari antes de ponerse de pie. "Ahora doctora si ya termino, quiero tomar una ducha, comer y hablar con Shinji, necesito ver a Yui con mis propios ojos."

"… Puedes hacerlo." Dijo Ritsuko.

"A donde esta el baño?" Pregunto Mari.

"Shinji te mostrara donde." Respondió Misato.

Mari asintió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta mientras que el resto del equipo la veía con tristeza.

"Cuantas vidas SEELE a destruido solo para alcanzar sus objetivos?" Pregunto Misato.

"Esa repuesta no la poseo, pero sé que muchas son." Dijo Ritsuko. "Maya, Makoto, Shigeru, preparen todo, es hora de irnos. Maya guarda bien esas muestras de sangre. No sabemos bien lo que Mari pueda necesitar gracias a su condición y su sangre puede ser la única manera de saber exactamente que rayos hicieron con ella."

"Entendido doctora!" Respondieron los tres.

"Misato creo que deberías ir a dormir. Ha sido un día largo para todos."

"Si creo que será lo mejor para todos. Aun tengo que terminar las preparaciones del rifle que el comandante pidió. Es muy extraño que pidiera un arma de largo alcance para la unidad 00 cuando tenemos a Shinji, pero no me opondré si eso previene que fallemos en eliminar al ángel." Dijo Misato.

"Crees que eso es extraño? Estamos usando planos para crear un rombo de metal de 9 pies de alto, el cual no parece tener sentido alguno. Las especificaciones que requiere no son normales y pide aleaciones de minerales bastante extrañas." Explico Makoto.

"Makoto haz silencio. Recuerda que eso es un proyecto privado." Dijo Shigeru.

"Misato esta con nosotros a si que no hay nada de que preocuparse." Dijo Makoto.

Antes de que Makoto pudiera decir algo mas fue golpeado por Maya en la cabeza. "Tonto!" Grito Maya. Habían comenzado a trabajar en esos planos en secreto por una razón. "Deja de hablar mas de la cuenta. Lo siento Misato, pero la doctora pidió completa discreción y eso la incluye a usted."

"Descuida entiendo." Dijo Misato al ver como Ritsuko quería arrancarle la cabeza a Makoto.

 **Con Mari.**

Mari entro a la sala de los Katsuragi. Rápidamente noto a Shinji en el sofá junto a alguien. " _Quién es?"_ Se pregunto Mari al ver el cabello azul. "Hey Shinji?"

"Que sucede?" Pregunto Shinji al dirigir su mirada hacia Mari.

Rei abrió sus ojos y levanto su cabeza para ver quien había llamado a Shinji. Cuando sus ojos escarlata conectaron con Mari pudo notar la confusión en los ojos de la joven.

"Yui? ¿Eres tú?" Pregunto Mari con dificultad.

"Mari respira y relájate. Ella no es Yui." Respondió Shinji.

"Pero su cara. Es como-"

"La de Yui. Lo sé, pero ella no es Yui. Rei sube al cuarto, iré después de hablar con ella." Dijo Shinji mientras miraba a Rei.

Rei lo miro por unos segundos antes de asentir y dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Rei pudo sentir como Mari mantuvo su mirada en ella todo el tiempo. Era extraño, pero se imaginaba que tenia que ver con esa Yui de la que ambos hablaban.

"Toma asiento Mari." Dijo Shinji.

"Que o quien es ella?" Pregunto Mari mientras miraba a Shinji fijamente. Tantos secretos y revelaciones le estaban molestando.

"Gendo creo varios clones utilizando el ADN de Yui y de Lilith. El ultimo componente fue el alma de Lilith la cual ahora reside en su interior. El resultado es Rei una persona parecida a Yui, pero sin las memorias de esta. Ya le podrás preguntar sus razones para hacerlo."

"…. ¡Ese maldito imbécil! ¿Como diablos pudo hacer algo así?" La reacción de Mari tomo unos momentos, pero era lo que podía esperarse. "¿Espera, porque diablos te encontré tan afectivo con ella?"

"Rei es una persona importante para mí, ella es mi pareja."

"Que diablos? ¿Por qué? Ella es un clon de tu madre por el amor de Dios."

"Solo en ADN. Rei no es Yui y tu ni nadie me dirá quien debo amar o elegir. Yo no soy el mismo niño que Yui dejo esos once años atrás." Dijo Shinji calmadamente.

"Pero es enfermizo. ¿Acaso tienes un complejo de Oedipus?"

"No, ni cerca. Si hay alguien que quiero lejos de mi vida es a ella. Yui Ikari solo me ha traído dolor y pena."

"Pero es tu madre Shinji! Yo fui testigo de cuanto te amaba, mas que a Gendo que es su esposo." Dijo Mari. Ella daría todo por ti. " _Incluso más que a mí que la conocí desde su juventud."_

"Y por eso se dejo absorber en el Eva 01? ¿Para protegerme? Mari crees que Gendo fue un buen padre conmigo?"

"… No estoy segura."

"Ni siquiera lo intento. Pocos meses después de que Yui fuera absorbida el me abandono por once años con su viejo maestro. Por once años se olvidó de que existía y solo llamo por mi por que necesitaba un piloto para la unidad 01. El uso a Rei para obligarme a pilotar aun sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. Y eso es solo una de las muchas cosas que me hizo sufrir."

"Pero eso fue Gendo."

"No, Yui fue la que me dejo con él. Alguien que solo buscaba traerla de vuelta o reencontrarse con ella. Además, que tu más que nadie sabes lo que significa participar en esta maldita guerra. Yui es la causa de que yo no tenga salida de esta guerra. Si piloto puedo morir por un ángel, si no lo hago alguien más morirá además de que posiblemente fallen en detener a un ángel. Tú sabes muy bien lo difícil que es pilotar un Eva y la carga que es pilotar mi unidad. Lo sentiste o no. El peso de un gigante en tus hombros, no podías moverte ni casi respirar. Eso es con lo que cargo gracias a ella."

"Nadie te lo pidió."

"Pero nadie mas puede hacerlo. Solo yo puedo pilota si queremos sobrevivir esa unidad será tan necesaria como el Eva 00, 02 y 08. Por cierto, el Eva 08 será tu unidad en cuanto la obtengamos." Dijo Shinji antes de ponerse de pie.

"Entonces esa unidad y tu son la causa de que Yui este viva. ¿Como hiciste para sacarla del núcleo? ¿Como diablos lo hiciste?"

"Haciendo que lo imposible sea posible. Esa es la capacidad de mi unidad. ¿Ahora que más quieres saber?"

"… Cuando puedo verla? Necesito verla después de tantos años." Dijo Mari al tomar la mano derecha de Shinji.

"Mañana en la noche. Buscare la manera de hacerte pasar por las cámaras y seguridad sin que seas vista. Pero antes de eso debemos comprarte ropa y demás. Vivirás aquí y no creo que quieras estar todo el día en un plug suit. Sígueme." Dijo Shinji.

Mari siguió ha Shinji hacia el segundo piso. Al llegar a este. Se dirigieron al cuarto de Rei. "Este es el cuarto de Rei. Toma ropa interior y lo que necesites para tomar un baño el cual está en frente de esta puerta. El cuarto que sigue es el mío. Toma el que va después de ese como tuyo. Cuando este lista baja a comer."

Antes de que Shinji pudiera irse Mari lo detuvo una vez más. "La odias?" Pregunto Mari.

"A quién?"

"A Yui."

"La odio por lo que hizo, pero no como a Gendo. Aunque eso no significa que no la mataría con mis propias manos si Gendo me traicionara. Se lo prometí y créeme que lo cumpliré si me fuerza a hacerlo."

"Pero es tu madre! ¿Como puedes hablar de esa manera?"

"Y Gendo era mi padre, pero eso no lo salvara de que yo acabe con el si se le ocurre traicionarme. Ambos perdieron valor para mí ya hace varios años atrás. Vivos o muertos no me importan." La frialdad de esas palabras le confirmaba a Mari que el chico no estaba jugando. Si Gendo hacia un movimiento en falso, el mas posible resultado seria Gendo siendo aplastado por una mano gigante. De eso Mari estaba segura. "Ahora por favor suéltame y no te preocupes. Solo me escucharas hablar así cuando se trate de ellos. Bienvenida Mari, espero que nos llevemos bien."

Mari vio como Shinji le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto. Al mirarlo marcharse solo pudo pensar en cuanto habría sufrido el chico a causa de la acciones de Yui y Gendo para odiarlos de esta manera. Tendría muchas cosas que discutir con Yui.

Una pieza más se había unido al campo de juego, ahora solo quedaban unas cuantas mas para completar todos los requisitos iniciales para los planes de Shinji.


	27. Una relacion inusual, Pen-pen

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno.*

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Lunes, Temprano en la mañana.**

Para Mari la primera noche en este nuevo lugar fue una experiencia un poco perturbadora, pero a la vez interesante y educativa. Primeramente, el ver la relación entre Shinji y Rei fue un poco revolvente para ella. Era como ver a Yui tener una relación enfermiza con su propio hijo, pero al notar de la forma en la cual actuaba Rei pudo notar la falta de conexión a la original. Yui normalmente era alguien que gustaba de muchas conversaciones pues el silencio le molestaba incluso cuando estudiaba o trabajaba.

Mari recordaba como no podía hacerla callar cuando comenzaba, otros la encontraban molesta, pero a Mari le agradaba.

Rei en su caso gustaba del contacto físico directo con Shinji y no era de muchas palabras o por lo menos eso había notado en la primera noche durante y después de la cena. Además de que no comía carne lo cual a Yui le encantaba.

La segunda cosa que noto fue que Shinji tenia una relación bastante cercana con Misato. Era como ver a una madre inusual con su hijo maduro e independiente o dos hermanos bastante diferentes. El que Misato tratara de tomar una cerveza y que Shinji se las quitara sin consideración alguna al reclamarle de donde las saco fue algo que le saco una sonrisa, aunque estaba segura de que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello.

Durante la cena nadie le pregunto nada lo cual se sintió extraño, pero agradecía que le permitieran a ella abrirse cuando lo deseara.

Pero la copa en este postre de nuevas cosas fue cuando vio a Shinji y Rei entrar al cuarto de la chica por el resto de la noche.

 **Flashback**

Mari espero unos diez minutos dentro de su nuevo cuarto a la espera de escuchar la puerta a su lado abrirse o algo mas ocurrir. No esperaba que Shinji planeara quedarse a dormir junto a Rei pues, aunque fuera tan maduro como parecía ser no espero que ya estuvieran en esa etapa de su relación.

" _Acaso los jóvenes de hoy avanzan tan rápido en su relación? ¿Cuánto llevan en ella? ¿Cinco meses? Quizás Misato me puede dar alguna respuestas sobre esto y otras cosas más."_ Pensó Mari antes de salir de su cuarto e ir a tocar la puerta del de Misato.

'Knock, knock'

"Quien es?" Pregunto Misato al escuchar el golpe en su puerta.

"Soy yo." Respondió Mari.

"Oh Mari, dame unos segundos." Dijo Misato antes de dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo antes de ir abrir la puerta. "Que necesitas?"

"Podría pasar? Hay cosas que necesito discutir contigo." Pregunto Mari.

"Por supuesto, pasa adelante." Dijo Misato antes de permitirle la entrada a Mari.

Mari miro alrededor y pudo notar un leve desorden en cuanto a ropa y otras cosas se refería aun en tan grande cuarto. " _Definitivamente Shinji tiene que ser el que se encarga de esta casa. Si con tanto espacio ya tienes este desorden no me espero que mantengas la casa en orden."_ Pensó Mari antes de mirar alrededor donde sentarse.

"Oh perdóname. Puedes sentarte en la cama, solo mueve los documentos a un lado." Expreso Misato antes de regresar a su puesto en la cama.

"Mucho trabajo en NERV?" Pregunto Mari al llegar a la cama y tomar uno de los documentos en sus manos.

"Si, el comandante pidió que preparara un plan para utilizar un arma de largo alcance con la unidad 00. Tal parece que, aunque tengamos a Shinji y su unidad, el comandante o nuestro nuevo jefe quieren que tengamos un plan de apoyo para contrarrestar una situación en la cual combate cuerpo a cuerpo no sea posible." Explico Misato mientras revisaba una vez mas la larga lista de materiales necesarios.

"Entonces Shinji no es tan invencible como parece?"

"Aunque quisiera que así fuera no lo es. Según el estudio de Ritsuko su alto nivel de sincronización con la unidad podría causarle daños reales en su cuerpo si la unidad fuera herida. La peor parte es que si llegara a pasar no podemos desconectarlo de la unidad antes que el daño fuera recibido."

"Espera! ¿Estas queriendo decirme que si la unidad perdiera un brazo él también lo pierde? ¿Quién diablos creo un arma tan macabra? ¿Y porque está pilotando si ese es el caso?"

"Así parece ser según Ritsuko y créeme yo tampoco estoy feliz con tal posibilidad. No sabemos quién creo la unidad, pero parece ser nuestro nuevo líder. Creo que solo Shinji y el comandante lo conocen pues no he tenido el placer de conocerlo yo misma. Por último, Shinji sabe del riesgo, pero muestra una gran determinación en continuar pilotando esa unidad sin importar que. Es como un adulto que sabe lo que le puede pasar, pero aun decide seguir adelante aun con las posibles horribles consecuencias." Explico Misato.

"… No creo que el sea bastante normal si ese es el caso. Un joven de su edad no debería luchar con tal mentalidad. El tiene una vida por delante y ahora esta luchando aun sabiendo que un movimiento en falso le puede costar la cabeza. Mejor hablemos de otras cosas que no tengan que ver con NERV o unidades sacadas de quien sabe dónde."

"De que quieres hablar?"

"… por que te llevas tan bien con él? Parecen mas familia de lo que Gendo podría llegar a ser con él." Pregunto Mari interesada en saber más de la conexión entre Misato y Shinji.

"… bueno creo que es porque el no dudo en abrirse conmigo. No llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, pero Shinji ha sido bastante abierto conmigo. El fue la persona que me conto sobre SEELE y los antiguos planes del comandante. Además de que su forma de ser hace más fácil de encariñarse con él. Para serte mas sincera creo que me he sentido mejor conmigo misma desde que lo conozco. El que me haya pedido permiso para cambiar su apellido al mío fue un gran paso y me devolvió un poco de esa conexión familiar que tuve alguna vez. El es como ese hijo o hermano que nunca tuve y el que me llamé mama de vez en cuando me hace sentir un sentimiento difícil de describir con palabras."

"Pero porque tú? Yui esta devuelta y es su madre biológica. Podría haber elegido otro apellido e incluso vivir con Yui ahora que esta devuelta."

"... Eso no puedo responderlo. Nunca me lo pregunte, pero por alguna razón el confía en mi desde el primer día. Sobre Yui es una situación delicada. Uno, nadie además de ciertas personas en la base saben que ella esta devuelta y es mejor que lo dejemos de esa forma por el momento. Como tu eres un fantasma ahora ella también lo es hasta que todos los agentes de SEELE sean eliminados. Dos, creo que el odia a Yui por sus acciones, quizás al mismo nivel que odia el que el comandante lo haya abandonado solo para llamarlo de regreso para pilotar. Adhiere el que el comandante se atreviera a usar a Rei como un método para forzarlo a pilotar no ayuda a su situación. Para Shinji el que Yui lo dejara con alguien como el comandante le duele bastante porque ella es su madre biológica y lo dejo con una como él. No soy psicóloga, pero eso es lo que entiendo de la situación."

"Tu no habrías hecho lo mismo que Yui?"

"Si pudiera tener hijos y me hallara en una situación como esa?"

"… Si." Respondió Mari. Recordaba que esto había sido parte de una de sus conversaciones con Kaji.

"No lo haría. Amaría a mis hijos tanto que estar sin ellos me mataría. Ahora mismo me preocupo bastante por Shinji y donde esta casi todo el tiempo. Puse un rastreador en su auto y celular para saber donde esta en todo momento. Y si me hubiera casado con alguien como el comandante mucho menos. Desde que lo llevo conociendo he sentido que no es alguien de confianza y ahora mas desde que supe que fue uno de los perpetradores detrás de la muerte de mi padre."

"… Eh? Espera un momento. ¿Si sabes algo como eso como no lo has matado?"

"Porque Shinji me pidió que no lo hiciera y al final matarlo afectaría los planes que se están llevando a cabo. Matarlo tampoco me devolvería a mi padre. Y si algo he aprendido es que hay peores destinos que la muerte." Dijo Misato sombríamente.

"Ok…. Creo que entiendo tu relación con Shinji un poco más. Ahora por favor explícame su relación con "Rei." ¿No crees que es extraño? Es un clon de su madre. ¿Y cuánto llevan juntos? Actúan como una pareja que ha estado junta por varios meses, quizás más." Pregunto Mari. Esto necesitaba una buena explicación.

"Bueno primeramente no la veas como un clon de Yui. Ve a Rei como una chica que fue creada para un solo propósito el cual ya no tiene significado. La aparición de Shinji se ha convertido en la fuerza de cambio que la esta haciendo crecer lentamente hacia una humana común y corriente. Lo que siente Shinji por ella puede describirse como una amor a primera vista que no ha encontrado frenos ni creo que los encuentre. Eso es lo que creo que ha pasado pues solo tienen juntos como una semana."

"Una semana y ya están así!" Exclamo Mari.

"No es una relación común. Shinji es un adolescente inusual que no se siente apenado por sus acciones y Rei no tiene sentido común que digamos. Ambos están llevando su relación como desean y confió en que Shinji avanzara tanto como Rei lo permita o se tomara su tiempo para llevarla al siguiente nivel. En verdad espero que sea la primera pues si toman mucho tiempo no podre tomar mas fotos que pueda usar en el futuro contra ellos." Admitió Misato. No iba ser la persona que les negara sus deseos mas ardientes. No, ella esperaba ver que tan lejos llegaría su hijo y pareja, aunque estaba segura de que Shinji usaría el regalito que le había dejado discretamente en el cuarto de Rei.

"¿Espera, … tu apoyas que él tenga relaciones?"

"Shinji es un adulto en mi libro. Ha matado personas, sabe cuidar de una casa, pilota un gigante biomecánico aun con la posibilidad de morir, cocina, y otras cosas más que ningún otro adolescente de su edad debería saber o hacer. Rei comparte varias de esas cosas también. Si preguntas que lo apoyo, si lo hago. Tú también eres una adulta, aunque tu cuerpo no lo parezca y como quieres que me niegue a disfrutar de estas imágenes." Dijo Misato mientras le mostraba las fotos que había tomado.

Mari vio las fotos y aunque quisiera no podía negar que se veían tiernos juntos. "… Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. Te daré una lista de lo que necesitare que compres por mí." " _Con solo catorce y ya ha tomado la vida de otras personas. El mundo si se esta viniendo abajo."_

"Con gusto. Por cierto, Shinji tiene una cuenta bancaria que otros jóvenes no lograrían tener hasta la edad 60." Dijo Misato antes de echarse a reír.

Mari solo continúo avanzando hacia su cuarto. Era demasiado para una sola noche. Al acostarse en su nueva cama espero por unos minutos mas para ver si podía escuchar algún movimiento departe de la joven pareja. Después de un rato nada, solo la tranquila respiración de dos jóvenes durmiendo.

" _En verdad eres un chico extraño, Shinji Katsuragi. Creo que con un par de días mas me acostumbrare a ti, joven lobo."_ Pensó Mari antes de permitir que los brazos de Morfeo la tomaran.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Ahora Mari se encontraba al lado de Rei vestida en su uniforme mientras comían su desayuno antes de marcharse a la escuela.

"Mari." Dijo Shinji.

"Sí?" Pregunto Mari.

"Dale una lista de compras a Misato para lo que necesites. Dile que no olvide mi tarjeta."

"Ya ella y yo hablamos de eso. Aunque tu y yo tenemos algo de que hablar."

"Que ocurre?"

"Necesito ver a Yui. No me importa a qué hora, pero tiene que ser hoy. Se que puede ser demasiado temprano, pero debes entender que no pensé volver a verla durante once años. Ella es alguien importante para mí." Explico Mari mientras miraba fijamente el único ojo libre de Shinji.

"… esta bien. Pero será tarde en la noche. Rei quieres ir?" Pregunto Shinji.

"… Si así lo quieres iré." Respondió Rei. La peli azul no podía negar su interés en saber mas sobre la persona la cual el comandante adoraba mas que a nada además de ser la madre de Shinji.

"Gracias." Respondió Mari. No iba a negarle la participación a Rei ya que Shinji le ayudaría en tan corto plazo para ayudarla a visitar a Yui.

Dicho esto, el desayuno continuo sin otros acontecimientos excepto por Pen-pen y su estudio de Mari. El pingüino la miraba como un depredador al asecho de su presa mientras analizaba el nuevo miembro de su hogar. Esta extraña tenía un olor extraño en ella además de que comparado con el humano del parche y la amigable peli azul comía el doble que los dos juntos. Acaso tal bestia afectaría sus reservas de pescados o quizás le quitaría las preciadas latas de cerveza que su aliado de parche le compraba de vez en cuando. No Pen-pen, no permitiría tal acción.

"Eh Shinji porque el pingüino me mira con mala cara?" Pregunto Mari.

"Pen-pen? Debe estar estudiándote. Eres nueva en nuestro hogar. Quizás siente que afectaras su comida o algo más."

"Lo dices porque estoy comiendo más que tú? Estas siendo atrevido joven lobo." Dijo Mari mientras lo miraba desafiante.

"Créeme que lo digo por experiencia. Pen-pen primero me estudio a mi antes de aceptarme como aquel que le alimentaria regularmente o su compañero de bañera."

"El se baña contigo?" Pregunto Mari.

"Solo en la bañera." Respondió Rei mientras le sonreía al pingüino. Pen-pen se acercó rápidamente hacia Rei sin dudarlo.

"Vaya que te llevas bien con él." Dijo Mari.

"Si, el me acompaña cuando Shinji no está." Respondió Rei.

"Y porque Shinji te dejaría aquí sola?" Pregunto Mari.

"Hablaremos luego sobre eso." Dijo Shinji.

Mari no pregunto mas sobre el tema pues sentía que ya sabia a lo que se refería.

 **Mas tarde durante la escuela.**

Como era de esperarse las clases empezaron con la clásica lectura sobre el segundo impacto además de varias de las miradas de los demás hacia Shinji y Rei. Eran una pareja inesperada y Kensuke abrió su boca en cuanto a cierta teorías rodeando la relación en especial con el hecho de que posiblemente vivan juntos.

" _Quizás ambos se conocen desde niños. ¿Amigos de la infancia que se volvieron pareja?"_

" _Sus padres planearon que se casaran desde hace mucho tiempo."_

" _Ambos son agentes de NERV por lo cual se conocen desde mucho antes."_

Estas solo fueron algunas de las cuales los demás alumnos discutían usando sus computadoras sin que Shinji o Rei lo supieran. No era como si en verdad les importara.

A la hora del receso dos grupos rodearon a ambos jóvenes. Impidiéndoles escaparse sin responder las preguntas que les esperaban.

"Hey Katsuragi desde cuando conoces a Ayanami-san?" Pregunto uno de los estudiantes.

"No tengo porque decirles." Respondió Shinji.

"Vamos hermano. Es una simple pregunta." Dijo otro.

En el grupo de Ayanami las chicas esperaban mejores resultados.

"Ayanami-san cuando lo conociste?" Pregunto una de las chicas.

"…" Ayanami miro a Shinji por unos momentos antes de responder. "Si Shinji no quiere revelarlo no puedo hacerlo."

"Ayanami por favor. Su relación es algo inesperado. No esperábamos que el chico nuevo ya tuviera novia y mucho menos que fueras tu. Sin ofender." Explico una de las otras estudiantes.

"Por lo menos dinos si haz hecho algo con él."

"Algo?" Pregunto Ayanami.

"Algo de parejas. Ir a citas, ver una película, salir de paseo o compras, besarse. Haz hecho algo así." Dijo otra estudiante.

Esa ultima sugerencia les encendió las caras a tres estudiantes en el curso los cuales prefirieron no decir nada sobre lo que habían visto en la azotea. Había un limite y con Shinji no querían probar su suerte. Además de que Hikari les advirtió sobre mencionar algo sobre el supuesto beso y les recordó lo que Shinji podría hacerles si no deseaba que eso se supiera.

Rei miro a Shinji en búsqueda de aprobación a lo cual el joven decidió solo asentir. Que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. "…. Si hemos salido a hacer compras y tomamos un poco mas de tiempo en el auto de camino a casa. No se lo que una cita implica ni tampoco hemos ido a ver una película, pero si nos hemos besado. Esta mañana al levantarnos lo bese y el me beso." Explico Rei mientras pensaba en lo que ambos habían hecho juntos.

Por unos segundos la clase se mantuvo en silencio antes de estallar en gritos de chicas emocionadas.

"Kyahhhhhh." Gritaron varias chicas sonrojadas.

Los chicos solo bajaron la cabeza en símbolo de derrota y vergüenza. " _El tiene nuestra edad y ya ha besado a alguien."_ Pensaron todos.

"Espera!" Dijo una de las muy emocionadas chicas. "Dijiste cuando se levantaron. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Nos levantamos esta mañana." Respondió Rei.

"Con levantarse te refieres a la misma casa?"

"Si." Respondió Rei. Mientras que Shinji solo dejo que esto continuara.

La presión de sangre en la cabeza de las chicas estaba incrementando aun mas con esa respuesta. Mientras que los chicos sintieron que se desplomaban ante la suerte de Shinji en tal situación. Era como un pilar que se volvía mas alto mientras ellos se hundían en la profundidad de la soltería.

"Ayanami-san… una ultima pregunta antes de que nos desmayemos de la emoción. ¿Tienen cuartos separados verdad?" Pregunto una ultima estudiante.

"Si."

"Gracias a dios." Dijo Hikari. El resto la miro por unos segundos.

"Pero últimamente estamos durmiendo juntos." Respondió Shinji antes de levantarse con sus almuerzos. Rei al ver esto no dudo de hacer lo mismo y seguirlo al pasar entre las congeladas chicas. Shinji hizo lo mismo entre los chicos arrodillados en el piso. Estaba seguro de que vio a uno de ello llorar un poco.

Una vez ambos salieron del curso el grito unido de varias adolescentes pudo ser escuchado junto a las maldiciones lanzadas hacia Shinji por los chicos.

"Shinji porque les dijiste eso?" Pregunto Rei.

"No se detendrían hasta no saber más. Es mejor dejarlos imaginar que tanto hemos hecho. No me importa lo que piensen, pero sin en algún momento te molesta solo dímelo." Dijo Shinji.

Rei negó con la cabeza antes de entrelazar manos con Shinji. El joven se mostro feliz con la acción de su pareja. En verdad Rei estaba mostrando una etapa mas humana y normal para su edad.

 **Mientras tanto, Hogar de los Katsuragi.**

"Por favor detente." Pidió Mari mientras sostenía una escoba.

"Wark!" Pen-pen grazno enojadamente.

"Misato dijo que lo hiciera. No fue mi intención."

"Y me alegro de haberlo hecho." Dijo Misato mientras salía de la casa con una taza de café.

Mari había tomado un pescado del tazón de Pen-pen lo cual había despertado la ira de la mascota de la familia. Nunca toques la comida de un pingüino como Pen-pen, el precio es demasiado alto.

"Misato!" Exclamo Mari mientras la veía marcharse. "Pen-pen detente!"

"Wark!" Grazno el pingüino antes de abalanzarse sobre Mari.

Seria una larga tarde para Mari.


	28. Los planes de SEELE

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno.*

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

La escuela continuo como era de esperarse, aunque las miradas de odio que recibía de los demás chicos en la clase era algo que resaltar. Quizás lo odiarían mas si hubiera dicho que Rei y el habían tenido relaciones. Eso si seria un evento que cambiaria su estado del chico atractivo y misterioso con novia al chico que sabia mas del cuerpo de una mujer que cualquier otro en la clase. Aunque tal desarrollo no ocurriría, sus actividades nocturnas mas intimas serian un secreto entre ella y el cuando el momento llegara o eso pensaba Shinji. El joven contaba los minutos para que su día se acabara y pudiera regresar a casa para preparar todo para esta noche.

De repente una bola de papel cayo frente a él. Al mirar la dirección de su procedencia pudo notar que era Toji. Al desenrollar el pedazo de papel pudo ver lo que su compañero de clases había escrito.

" _Te crees mucho por tener novia y vivir juntos. Pero solos sigues siendo un idiota que no se preocupa por nadie excepto por sí mismo. Tienes suerte que no te haya roto los dientes."_

Shinji sonrió ante las palabras de este. " _En verdad le tuve miedo alguna vez a lo que él podría hacerme? Dios esto demuestra que me esto poniendo demasiado viejo."_ Pensó Shinji antes de usar la misma hoja de papel para escribir un mensaje. Pero Shinji no lo lanzaría, no estaba demasiado viejo para este juegos de niños.

La campana sonó finalizando el día para todos. Shinji rápidamente puso sus cosas en su mochila antes de ayudar a Rei con sus cosas. Una vez estaban listos Shinji se acerco a Toji y dejo la bola de papel en su escritorio.

"Presta más atención a tus cosas Suzuhara." Dijo Shinji antes de darse la vuelta y salir del aula junto a Rei.

Toji se quedo un poco incrédulo por unos momentos mientras Kensuke lo miraba confundido.

"Vas a abrirla?" Pregunto Kensuke.

Toji lentamente lo hizo hasta ver la nota que Shinji había escrito.

" _Uno, ya madura. Eso es lo que te impide tener tu propia novia. Segundo, deja de poner todo tu empeño en criticar lo que hago y vive tu propia vida. Por último, no estas ni cerca de poder conectar un golpe contra mí, eso lo sabes muy bien."_

La ira dentro de Toji aumentaba rápidamente. "Que es lo que él se cree? Un super humano que todo lo puede y lo sabe. ¡Ese idiota es un adolescente como todos nosotros!" Exclamo Toji mientras apretaba la bola de papel con toda sus fuerzas.

"Toji relájate. Se que te desagrada, pero tienes que dejarlo en paz. El chico se ve que tiene mas conocimiento que el resto de nosotros. Tampoco quiero cargar tu cuerpo inconsciente de nuevo." Admitió Kensuke. Ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que no podrían hacerle daño y tampoco quería ver a Toji todo vendado.

"Suzuhara! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" Pregunto Hikari. No era fanática de Shinji y sus acciones, pero tampoco creía que el chico se merecía el resentimiento de Toji pues no le había hecho nada.

"Nada!" Respondió Toji molesto.

"Déjame ver lo que tienes en la mano." Exigió Hikari.

"No es nada."

"Eso no lo creo. Suzuhara entrega eso ahora mismo o prepárate para las consecuencias." Dijo Hikari completamente seria. Shinji no era necesario si Toji necesitaba una golpiza. Ella era mas que capaz de ponerlo de rodillas.

"…" Toji no respondió y completamente enojado entrego la arrugada nota.

Hikari la tomo en sus manos y leyó lo que había sido escrito. Le tomo unos segundos analizar todo antes de mirar a Toji con una mirada decepcionada. "Es que no te cansas? ¿Acaso te crees capaz de enfrentarlo y porque razón quieres hacerlo? ¿Acaso olvidaste como te dejo inconsciente con gran facilidad?" Pregunto Hikari mientras lo miraba. Se preocupaba por él, pero en verdad estaba buscando una pelea contra la persona menos indicada.

"…" Toji mantuvo el silencio.

"Suzuhara respóndeme! Acaso crees que te ira bien si sigues buscando su odio. ¿Acaso lo que quieres es que tu hermana te vea todo golpeado?"

"Jamás!" Respondió Toji.

"Pues eso es lo que pasara si sigues con esto. Katsuragi te lo describió claramente, déjalo en paz. El no busca ni pelea ni nada contigo. Déjalo seguir su vida y tu sigue la tuya. Se que eres un buen chico, pero estas actuando como un imbécil."

Toji sintió como las palabras de Hikari lo golpeaban fuertemente. Aunque no lo demostrara la chica le interesaba y su opinión sobre el era algo importante. No quería su desconfianza. "Esta bien Horaki. Dejare de buscar pelea con Katsuragi. Aunque me desagrade hasta mas no poder."

"Eso espero Suzuhara. No quiero verte en una camilla de hospital por estar buscando una pelea con él." Dijo Hikari sonando bastante seria sobre toda la situación.

Kensuke solo pudo asentir junto con ella pues estaba seguro de que le iría muy mal a Toji si seguía con esto.

 **Mientras tanto, Gendo y los Monolitos.**

Gendo se imaginaba que en algún momento seria llamado por SEELE. No estaba seguro de que esperar de ellos, pero solo debía jugar bien sus cartas y todo estaría bajo control.

"Comandante Ikari, sabe usted lo que ocurrió en la base de Bethany?" 07

"Acaso perdieron el control del ángel? ¿No aseguraron que tenían medidas para controlarlo?" Pregunto Gendo.

"SEELE siempre tiene medidas para cualquier problema. ¿Tal parece que usted no sabe sobre la destrucción de la base?" 02

"Así que volaron la base en pedazos? ¿Eso incluye a la piloto y la unidad situadas allí?" Continuo Gendo.

"Nuestros equipos en el lugar aún están investigando lo que sucedió. Solo sabemos que estaban bajo ataque y que la piloto lucho contra al ángel por varios minutos hasta que la comunicación con la base fue afectada por algo. No recibimos más información de ellos desde cierto momento en adelante." 09

"Algún sobreviviente?"

"Ninguno hasta el momento. La base esta en ruinas y hasta la luna de Adam fue afectada por la pelea. Lo que sea que ocurrió acabo dañando todo a su alrededor." 12

"Entonces podemos decir que solo tenemos tres pilotos a nuestro uso por el momento? ¿Qué hay de los restos del ángel?" Mintió Gendo.

"Solo los niños 1,2 y 3 por el momento, aunque todavía no estamos seguros de querer usar al tercero por lo ocurrido con la unidad 01. Según los equipos no hay restos del ángel, aunque algunas partes de la unidad 05 fueron encontradas." 05

"Restos de la batalla?" Gendo quería estar seguro de no debían preocuparse de una unidad extra.

"Solo extremidades cortadas. Tal parece que el cuerpo principal fue desintegrado por una explosión. Eso incluye el núcleo." 11

"Bien ahora que sugieren que hagamos. Solo tenemos la unidad 00 y necesitamos una más. No podemos darnos el lujo de que el siguiente ángel llegue a Lilith. Necesitamos la unidad 08 o cualquier otra que este disponible. No podemos darnos el lujo de que el contenedor de Lilith muera y perdamos control sobre su alma." Explico Gendo.

"Lo sabemos, pero la unidad 08 no esta completa. Y tampoco podemos estar seguros de que el tercero podrá pilotarla." 01

"El lo hará. El joven aparenta tener una atracción bastante fuerte por el contenedor de Lilith. Si desea protegerla tanto como aparenta la unidad posiblemente conecte con él. Sabemos que el estado emocional del piloto afecta su sincronización con su unidad. Si el tercero ve que la única manera de salvarla es pilotando su determinación podría activar la unidad." Comento Gendo.

"… Es una buena teoría. ¿Parece que estas poniendo bastante atención en la relación de tu hijo y el clon?" 12

"Hare lo que sea necesario para alcanzar la instrumentalización humana. Si el chico necesita ser manipulado usando el clon lo hare. El chico es solo una herramienta mas al igual que el clon." Dijo Gendo. Debía jugar todas sus cartas para no levantar sospechas.

El consejo de monolitos guardo silencio. El monolito con el numero 01 fue quien volvió a hablar después de varios momentos.

"Suenas seguro de tu misión. Pero hay algo mas de lo que debemos hablar." 01

"Que ocurre? ¿Acaso dudan de mi capacidad y determinación como comandante de NERV?" Pregunto Gendo.

"Es una posibilidad ya que algunos agentes nos informaron sobre la desaparición de otros agentes. ¿Sabes algo sobre esto?" 01

"¿Acaso soy la niñera de sus agentes? ¿Por qué debería saber donde se encuentran?" Pregunto Gendo.

"Estas jugando con fuego Gendo. Sabemos bien que tu sabes que ocurre en Tokyo-3. ¡Dinos donde se encuentran esos agentes!" 07

"No lo se ni debo saberlo. ¿Son sus agentes y deberían vigilarlos ustedes mismos o acaso son tan capacitados cómo piensan? ¿Quizás renunciaron a SEELE?" Dijo Gendo buscando causar mas caos dentro del consejo.

"Eso es imposible. Nuestros agentes son los mas capacitados y fieles de todos. No se atreverían a traicionarnos." 09

"Como pueden estar seguros después de lo que ha ocurrido en pocos días. ¿Si en verdad son tan capacitados porque el tercero elimino a tres de ellos sin dificultad? Olvidan que cada agente que tienen bajo su control aun son humanos con sus propios deseos y objetivos."

"… Terminemos esta reunión aquí. Veremos que hacer sobre las demás unicidades." Dijo 01. Su voz sonaba molesta y para nada alegre de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pierden a la unidad 01 sin saber donde se encuentra esta nueva unidad desconocida o de que es capaz.

Perdieron los clones extra de Rei dejándolos con solo un clon. Había tomado años el crear esos clones y bastante recursos.

Ahora la base de Bethany, su conejillos de indias y unidad provisional habían sido eliminados sin confirmación alguna de que rayo había pasado. Por lo menos el ángel estaba muerto.

"Bien si no hay nada mas que discutir me marcho." Dijo Gendo mientras salía de aquel lugar dejando a lo monolitos solos.

"Por cuanto mas podremos usarlo? ¿Cuándo nos traicionara y tratara de hacer algo en contra de nuestro planes?" 03

"¿Quién dice que ya no lo hizo? Agentes desapareciendo es algo que no debía ocurrir. Creo que podemos estar seguros de que el tiene algo que ver con todo esto." 07

"¿Qué hacemos? Enviamos a la unidad 08 como esta o los hacemos esperar más por los refuerzos que esperan." 02

"Enviemos la unidad 08 como esta. La doctora Akagi podrá encargarse de completarla. Mantengamos a la unidad 02 y su piloto fuera de su alcance por un poco más. Debemos ver que ocurrirá durante el ataque del siguiente ángel. Si la unidad desconocida aparece podremos confirmar nuestras dudas y de ser necesario enviaremos a la JSDF para que tomen control de la base." 01

"¿Qué hay del Adam en la luna? Aun necesitamos prepararlo para el despertar del contenedor de Adam. Además, que los materiales que la base de Bethany logro enviar están a punto de llegar a la base en África." 10

"Continúen con la preparación de la unidad Mark. 06 y la operación dama de hierro. Dirijan todos los recursos posibles a la construcción de las unidades en masa. Serán necesarias si nuestros planes se desvían de su curso. Todo sea por la instrumentalización humana y nuestro objetivo." 01

"¡Por alcanzar el poder de los dioses!" Gritaron todos antes de que cada monolito se apagara.

 **Con Misato**

Un nuevo día siempre significaba mas trabajo y papeleo para Misato. Como había esperado, al entrar en su oficina encontró un nuevo paquete de formas por completar. En momentos como estos Misato deseaba poder tomarse una cervezas y olvidar todo. Mientras Misato continuaba con su arduo trabajo su puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una Ritsuko no muy alegre.

"Ritsuko, sucedió algo?" Pregunto Misato al ver su rostro. En la mano derecha de la doctora se encontraba un reporte.

"Misato, en mi carrera he visto muchas cosas, pero esto es algo que debería ser imposible." Dijo Ritsuko mientras tomaba asiento.

"Explícate mejor."

"Mari. Su células actúan de una forma inusual la cual llevaría a la muerte de cualquier persona."

"A que te refieres?"

"Sus células están en constante regresión hacia un estado óptimo. En vez de crecer, reproducirse y morir están volviendo a un estado de su juventud. Sus células están atrapadas en un estado de juventud eterna."

"Espera como diablos eso es posible. Si eso es cierto significaría que Mari ha alcanzado la juventud eterna."

"Lo sé, pero no es tan fácil como parecer. Analice las células por varias horas y en cuanto las células perdieron sustento decayeron hasta un estado cercano a la muerte. Cuando introduje una fuente de sustento a la muestra, las células devoraron todo antes de regresar a un estado de juventud. Tal parece que para mantener tal estado necesita una gran fuente continua de alimento o de lo contrario Mari caería en un estado crítico. Su ADN ya ni siquiera es humano ya que las bases que lo componen no existen en nuestro mundo. Es como una nueva especie."

"¿Y crees que todo esto es a causa de los experimentos que fueron llevados a cabo en ella? ¿Como diablos pudieron lograr algo así?"

"Los misterios que SEELE posee. Hay mas sobre nuestros enemigos que aun no sabemos. Quizás incluso sepan mas sobre lo que hay dentro de una de las lunas de Adam sin que lo sepamos. Por eso es por lo que debemos usar todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para derrotarlos y prevenir que completen sus objetivos. Los ángeles no son nuestros únicos enemigos."

"Crees que la guerra continuara aun cuando los ángeles sean detenidos? ¿Si Shinji es capaz de detenerlos de una manera u otra, crees que SEELE continuara buscando la instrumentalización?"

"No lo creo, lo sé. SEELE es un grupo que no se detendrá y mientras aun exista Lilith o un clon de ella y un Adam que usar aun podrán seguir buscando lograr sus objetivos. Poseemos dos de las pieza del rompecabeza solo debemos avanzar con cuidado."

"Rei y el cuerpo de Lilith. Un ataque a Tokyo-3 seria terrible para nosotros." Dijo Misato mientras pensaba en cómo podrían defender a una ciudad entera y prevenir el peor resultado.

"Solo esperemos que este nuevo líder tenga algún plan para prevenir que toda la ciudad sea destruida y sus ciudadanos sean presa de los planes de SEELE." Dijo Ritsuko. Su cara se mostraba cansada.

"Tu rostro me dice que no has dormido en muchas horas. ¿Acaso el nuevo proyecto te tiene tan ocupada?" Pregunto Misato.

"Crear un rombo metálico sin saber para que será usado no es el plan que tenia en mente. Maya y los demás están tan cansados como yo. Además de que no poseemos los ingenieros suficientes para completar todo en una semana. Nos tomara por lo menos dos si nos tomamos el tiempo para descansar."

"¿Qué diablos son esos planos que Gendo te entrego? ¿Acaso los robo de SEELE?" Pregunto Misato. Estaba curiosa de saber cuál sería la función de tal creación.

"No lo sé. Según sus palabras nuestro nuevo líder lo necesita completo tan rápido como sea posible. Lo único que entiendo sobre las especificaciones es que solo aire puede entrar dentro, pero lo que saldrá de el no tengo idea. Ni siquiera sé de dónde sacará la energía para activarlo o como será controlado." Admitió Ritsuko.

"Quizás tenga que ver con la unidad S y Shinji. Después de todo no sabemos cuantos usos puede tener."

"… Puede ser, pero solo completar tal creación nos dará respuestas." Dijo Ritsuko antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Misato miro como su amiga se dejo vencer por el cansancio. "Duerme bien doctora Akagi. Aun nos queda una guerra por delante."

 **Mas tarde, con Shinji y Rei.**

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa con algunas compras para la cena. Shinji esperaba ser capaz de llevar a Mari con Yui sin mucho problemas mientras que Rei solo esperaba aprender más sobre su pareja con esta misión. Los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes fueron interrumpidos al ver a los ocupantes de la sala.

En el sofá de la sala se encontraba Mari completamente llena de picotazos. Su cara mostraba una sonrisa un poco macabra. Su respiración era calmada, aunque que más podían esperar de la carismática joven.

En el sillón frente a él se encontraba la mascota de hogar de los Katsuragi. Al contrario de Mari, Pen-pen se encontraba perfectamente bien sin ninguna herida tan solo terminando de comer un pescado.

"Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Se puede decir que nos estábamos conociendo, o no ave no voladora de pacotilla." Respondió Mari.

"Wark!" Grazno el pingüino.

"Si yo también te odio." Continuo Mari.

"… Ni siquiera preguntare que ocurrió. Me imagino que tiene que ver con Misato." Dijo Shinji antes de dirigirse a la cocina con las compras.

"Si… recuérdame tomar venganza." Dijo Mari. "Como te llevas con esa ave del infierno?" Pregunto Mari mientras veía como Rei tomaba asiento junto a Pen-pen.

"Es tierno." Respondió Rei.

"Si con tierno te refieres a un ave violenta que detesta que toquen su comida." Mari no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la definición de tierno que Rei poseía. "Hey joven lobo, cuanto tiempo tomara la cena y cuando nos marchamos a visitar a Yui?"

"Descuida te encontraras con ella esta noche y eso te lo puedo asegurar." Dijo Shinji sonando bastante confidente.

El no fallaría en cumplirle su deseo a Mari. No a una de sus mas importantes aliadas.


	29. Experimento SIH

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno.*

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

La luz de la luna iluminaba la noche mientras un auto aceleraba a toda velocidad en camino a su objetivo. El conductor de aquel vehículo repasaba una y otra vez el plan que llevaría a cabo para permitirle a dos amigas encontrarse nuevamente. El joven había traído algunos dispositivos que su maestro había dejado dentro de aquel maletín que en verdad era mas como un vacío repleto de muchas armas y dispositivos los cuales ningún joven normal de catorce años debía poseer o usar. Pero quien podría decir que Shinji Katsuragi era normal, nada de lo que lo había rodeado por la mayor parte de sus casi cuarenta años en cuanto a su alma se trataba.

En el lado del conductor se encontraba Mari Ilustrous Makinami mientras apreciaba los diferentes edificios de Tokyo-3. En su mano sostenía una especie de dispositivo hecho para eliminar la señal de cámaras dentro de cierta distancia. La vieja amiga de Yui Ikari solo podía confiar en que esto serviría para ayudarla a llegar con Yui y que todo lo que este chico estaba planeando no solo era palabras.

En el asiento trasero, Rei miraba fijamente a la luna o para ser mas exactos la luna de uno de los cuatro adanes en la tierra. No lo entendía completamente, pero al mirarla sentía una sensación extraña, como si algo estuviera esperando en ese lugar o por lo menos eso era unos de sus pensamientos antes de fijarse nuevamente en Shinji. Su pareja conducía a gran velocidad denotando la similitud con su madre adoptiva, aunque agradecía que este no tomara doblara en las curvas como si de una carrera callejera se tratase. "Shinji… no sería más seguro conducir más despacio? Creo que haz roto varias reglas de transito con este solo viaje." Pregunto Rei. Estaba preocupada de que Shinji estuviera tomando esta misión demasiado enserio.

"No quiero que tomemos mucho tiempo en esto y descuida de regreso a casa me tomare mi tiempo." Admitió Shinji. Su tono de voz era calmado y relajado como si en verdad no tuviera ninguna preocupación con esta pequeña misión.

 **Momentos mas tarde.**

El grupo había llegado al estacionamiento y antes de que alguna cámara pudiera captar el rostro de Mari, el aparato en sus manos corto la señal de la cámara manteniendo al grupo fuera de peligro. Al salir del auto ambas jóvenes siguieron a Shinji a una distancia segura mientras este avanzaba con un arma cargada con tranquilizadores.

Los tres avanzaron mientras Shinji se aseguraba de que nadie estuviera en su camino. A cada nuevo corredor el cual llegaban, Shinji se movía primero para asegurar que era seguro avanzar. Por varios minutos avanzaron sin problema alguno hasta que.

"El primer y tercer niño? Que hacen-" Una enfermera dijo al salir de un cuarto antes de recibir un pequeño dardo directamente en el cuello. Su cuerpo cayo en el piso en segundos.

"Wow, no estabas bromeando con esos tranquilizantes." Dijo Mari mientras veía como Shinji cargaba su arma nuevamente antes de moverse hacia el cuerpo. "Que harás con ella?"

"Dejarla en este cuarto. Despertará sintiendo una fuerte jaqueca, pero estará bien." Dijo Shinji mientras de dejaba a su victima en aquel cuarto.

Rei admiraba cuan cuidadoso era Shinji al ver como removía el dardo usado además de arreglar la apariencia de la enfermera haciendo que pareciera solo un sueño.

Luego de esto el grupo volvió a avanzar sin otra interrupción hasta llegar al elevador que habían buscado. Rápidamente, los tres entraron y sin dudarlo por un segundo, Shinji utilizo su identificación para activar el piso al que deseaban llegar.

"Ya casi llegamos." Dijo Shinji mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Rei tomo su mano y la apretó al no estar segura de quien conocerían. Por su parte Mari contenía sus ansias lo mas que podía.

La espera ya casi terminaba.

 **Con Yui.**

Para la antigua alma atrapada dentro de la unidad 01 los días en este lugar estaban lleno de reflexión y soledad. Gendo venia junto a Fuyutsuki para visitar y Ritsuko mantenía una rutina regular sobre sus chequeos en especial por la falta de movilidad en las piernas de esta.

" _Te aseguro que debe ser un efecto secundario y no permanente. Podrás moverte de nuevo en poco tiempo."_ Esas eran algunas de las respuestas que Ritsuko le daba en cuanto conversaban sobre su estado. Tal parece que unirse al núcleo de un Eva por once años tenia otras consecuencias en el cuerpo de Yui. Esta no temía a la posibilidad de no volver a moverse por cuenta propia si no a la posibilidad de ni siquiera poder visitar a su hijo, aunque este no deseara verla.

" _Todos pagamos un precio por las decisiones que tomamos? ¿O me equivoco dios que devolviste a mi hijo del futuro al pasado?"_ Se pregunto Yui. Sus intentos de comunicarse con la supuesta deidad habían sido en vano. Tal parece nada tenia que hablar con ella.

Los pensamientos de Yui fueron interrumpidos por un leve golpe en su puerta.

"Quien es?" Pregunto Yui. Quizás era Gendo nuevamente tratando de hacerla que le prestara atención.

La puerta se abrió y Shinji entro calmadamente.

"Shinji!" Exclamo Yui sorprendida. Sus ojos no lo podían creer, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

"No me mal intérpretes. No estoy aquí por ti. Ella es la que me pidió esto." Dijo Shinji antes de abrir la puerta. La primera en entrar fue Rei lo cual dejo a Yui en shock.

" _El parecido es imposible. ¿Qué diablos hiciste para lograrlo, Gendo?"_ Se pregunto Yui mientras miraba a Rei fijamente. "Ella pidió esto?" Pregunto Yui incrédula de esta situación.

"No. Fue ella." Dijo Shinji mientras señalaba a Mari la cual entro a punto de perder la cordura.

El tiempo se congelo para ambas mientras se miraban la una a la otra. Cada una reconocía a la otra y veían como el tiempo había avanzado en direcciones opuestas para ambas. En segundos Mari salto para abrazarla a su mejor amiga.

"Yui! Mi estúpida y querida Yui." Grito Mari mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Yui sonrió al sentir a su mejor amiga nuevamente en sus brazos antes de rendirse a la alegría que sentía. "Idiota perfeccionista, amante de la música antigua. ¡Cuánto te he extrañado!" Dijo Yui mientras la abrazaba aun con su débil estado. Sus ojos miraron a Shinji, este mostraba una mirada alegre, pero parecía más destinada hacia Mari. Sus ojos pudieron ver como Rei la miraba aun manteniendo sus dedos entrelazados con Shinji.

"Les daremos un poco de privacidad. Estaremos en siguiente cuarto." Dijo Shinji antes de darse la vuelta.

"Espera… no necesitas irte." Dijo Yui.

"Esto no me incumbe. Este es su momento, once años de separación son demasiados. Disfrútenlos en privado." Expreso Shinji sin voltear a ver. Rei no dijo nada y solo siguió a Shinji.

"…" Yui solo pudo mirar como su hijo nuevamente la rechazo y dejo sola, aunque esta vez le había devuelto a alguien que era irremplazable para ella.

"En verdad no parece ser tu hijo. Gendo sí que metió la pata con su crianza." Dijo Mari al ver al chico partir.

"… si lo hizo." Dijo Yui antes de enfocarse en Mari. "En verdad te vez como cuando tenias catorce. Hasta aun llevas el mismo peinado que te recomendé." Yui sostenía el rostro de su amiga mientras comparaba cada detalle de sus memorias de ese entonces a la Mari en frente a ella.

"Y tu no pareces haber envejecido ni un solo día. Te vez tal y como el día cuando nos separamos hace once años atrás."

"… Eso es lo que pasa cuando te unes a un Eva." Dijo Yui con una sonrisa un poco amarga.

"…" A Mari no le agrado nada esa ultima frase. Rápidamente le jalo la oreja causándole un poco de dolor a Yui.

"Auch! ¿Acaso así es como saludas ahora?"

"Idiota como pudiste unirte al núcleo de un Eva. ¿Qué te dio la gran idea de dejar todo atrás para estar entrar en un gigante biomecánico? ¡No sabes cuánto llore al escuchar que mi mejor amiga estaba perdida al unirse a un núcleo!" Dijo Mari sonando bastante molesta.

"…" Yui no respondió. Ella pudo ver cuan molesta estaba y las lágrimas que corrían desde sus ojos. "Lo siento."

"Idiota! Un lo siento no soluciona nada. Te dije que casarte con el seria tu peor opción. Te dije que yo te podría hacer feliz y aun así te casaste con él. Te advertí que el no seria un buen padre y aun así no me hiciste caso. ¿Como puedes ser tan idiota? Eres tan inteligente, pero tomas tantas decisiones estúpidas y egoístas."

"Lo sé, pero-"

"Lo sabes, pero aun así sigues cometiendo error tras error. Si ibas hacer algo tan estúpido por que no me lo dijiste. Pude haberme quedado con Shinji en vez de Gendo. ¡Pude haberlo cuidado por ti si tanto deseabas dejarme a mí y a él atrás!" Exclamo Mari.

"Era la única manera de darle una oportunidad a Shinji en el futuro. Si no lo hacía, él hubiera sido víctima del tercer impacto y los planes de SEELE. Como madre siempre la seguridad de nuestros hijos e hijas debe de estar por encima de todo lo demás. ¿Acaso me hubieras permitido unirme al Eva 01?"

"No… pero se que no hubieras escuchado. Cuando te propones algo siempre lo completas, aunque eso le cause dolor a los demás. Siempre ha sido de esa manera." Dijo Mari con tristeza mientras dejaba reposar su cabeza en el regazo de su amiga.

"En verdad lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte sufrir, pero si vivimos nuestras vidas tratando de hacer que todos sean felices nos olvidamos de nuestra propia felicidad. Hay veces que es mejor sufrir, pero saber que lo hacemos porque así lo deseamos."

"¿Como en aquella ocasión que decidiste casarte con Gendo? ¿Valió la pena el haber desechado mi propuesta?" Pregunto Mari aun manteniendo su cabeza abajo.

"… Siempre has sido y serás una persona importante en mi vida, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. El corazón no decide a quien amar y Shinji ha sido algo bastante importante en mi vida. El es el fruto de mi amor por Gendo." Dijo Yui mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga. "Cuéntame cómo ocurrió. Desahoga tu sufrimiento conmigo, mi querida amiga."

Mari miro la cara de Yui y pudo ver un rostro lleno de tristeza. Ella sabia muy bien que Yui nunca le desearía el mal y mas de una vez había hecho lo imposible para ayudarla en lo que necesitara. Solo Yui podría ofrecerle su atención y apoyo incondicional.

Era tiempo de volver atrás, once años para ser exactos.

 _Flashback_

" _Señorita Ilustrious Makinami,_

 _Saludos del parte del comité de la Universidad Real de Londres. Como antigua estudiante temporal apreciamos los proyectos e investigaciones llevadas acabo por usted y su compañera la señorita Yui Ikari. Sabemos que ha pasado tiempo y que Tokio-3 es un lugar lleno de nuevas oportunidades, pero esperamos que escuche nuestra propuesta. Le queremos ofrecer una posición como profesora en Biogenética y Estudios en Biología Después del Segundo Impacto. Sabemos de su gran desempeño en ambas materias y apreciaríamos si pudiera iluminar las mentes del mañana en este nuevo mundo. Por favor responda a esta carta._

 _Sinceramente, Comité de la Universidad de Londres._

Eso era lo que decía la carta en manos de Mari Ilustrious Makinami mientras el avión en que se encontraba se acercaba a la ciudad de Londres.

Había sido una decisión difícil, pero alejarse de Yui por un tiempo le haría bien. Además, sus títulos y conocimiento no estaban siendo usados a su mayor capacidad sin una universidad notable dentro de Tokyo-3.

" _Niños de secundaria son importantes, pero aún no son capaces de comprender todo lo que significa un impacto para el medio ambiente."_ Pensó la joven de 27 años mientras miraba por su ventana dejando de lado aquella carta.

Yui estaría bien, aunque Gendo fuera quien estaba a su lado. El pequeño Shinji tampoco sería tan afectado por su partida. Además, el proyecto de Yui estaba tomando bastante de su tiempo por lo que una carga menos en su vida estaría bien.

" _Estarás bien sin mi… necesito buscar algo propio por lo cual poder continuar. Los Eva no son lo mío aun cuando son bastante interesante."_ Pensó Mari.

Era duro alejarse de su amiga, pero todos necesitaban algo por lo cual vivir. Yui era importante para ella, pero si sus sentimientos no serían respondido debía buscar en otra parte otro motivo por el cual avanzar hacia delante. Esa era la motivación por la cual dejo Japón, quizás un nuevo lugar de trabajo le ofrecería algo nuevo.

Lo que Mari no sabia era que lentamente estaba cayendo en las garras de un grupo de científicos bastante emocionados por su sujeto de pruebas. Ciertos pasajeros la miraban desde lejos.

 **Mas tarde, fuera del aeropuerto internacional de Londres.**

Mari buscaba un taxi mientras arrastraba su equipaje.

"Dios que debe de hacer una mujer para conseguir un taxi en este horrible cima!" Exclamo Mari.

Pasajeros gritaban en tan lluvioso día mientras Taxis iban y venían. Mari parecía no tener la mejor suerte hasta que uno se digno a detenerse en frente de ella.

"Suba. Yo la llevo donde desee." Dijo el taxista.

"Gracias. Abra la cajuela por favor." Respondió Mari mientras se acercaba esta. Antes de que el taxista pudiera ayudarla con su equipaje, Mari lo lanzo dentro de la cajuela sin cuidado alguno antes de cerrarla de golpe.

El taxista se quedó un poco asombrado antes de volver al asiento del conductor. "Parece que no tenía nada frágil en su equipaje?"

"En verdad no. Si necesito algo frágil lo comprare en cuanto llegue a mi departamento." Respondió Mari antes de pasarle una pieza de papel al conductor. "Lléveme a esta dirección."

"Con gusto." Respondió el taxista antes de partir del aeropuerto. "Y a que viene a Londres? ¿No puede ser por el clima o sí?"

"No, solo vengo por un nuevo inicio." Respondió Mari con calma.

"No creo que Londres sea la ciudad más adecuada para ello, pero alguna razón debe tener." Dijo el taxista antes de tomar algo debajo de su asiento al notar que Mari estaba mirando por la ventana.

"Así es…" Dijo Mari antes de voltear a ver al taxista. Su cara se congelo en su lugar al ver como este le apuntaba con una pequeña pistola de tranquilizantes.

"Bienvenida a SEELE señorita Makinami." Dijo el conductor.

Un pequeño dardo conecto con el cuello de Mari y en segundos esta perdió el conocimiento. Esa tarde lluviosa la tragedia del experimento 'Sacrificios Para La Instrumentalización Humana' o 'SIH' comenzó para Mari.

 **Horas más tarde.**

Mari comenzó a despertarse de lo que pareciera ser un muy largo y forzado sueño. Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero lo que mas la artero fueron las correas que la mantenían atada a una mesa de operaciones. Un suero estaba conectado a su brazo mientras una enfermera inyectaba una sustancia extraña al suero. Al mirar a su cuerpo se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda.

"Hey enfermera! ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Qué diablos quiere SEELE conmigo?" Pregunto Mari al recordar el taxista.

La enfermera no respondió y rápidamente desapareció en la oscuridad que rodeaba a Mari. Solo una luz iluminaba la mesa de operaciones.

"Tranquila querida paciente. Estamos casi listo para empezar. Apreciamos que nos permitas usarte para nuestros experimentos." Dijo una voz.

"¿Que les permita qué? ¿Acaso tienen un problema en la cabeza? En ningún momento dije que me uniría o ayudaría a SEELE. Agradezco lo que el padre de Yui ha hecho por mi pero no participare en ninguno de sus planes."

"Querida, no necesitamos que aceptes. Tu destino ha sido sellado. Así que alégrate de servir a SEELE por el resto de tus días. Por cierto, agradécele a Gendo Ikari el que tu nombre haya aparecido entre los posibles sujetos de pruebas." Dijo otra voz.

Las luces se encendieron lo cual ilumino el resto del cuarto. Mari vio un grupo de científicos y cirujanos preparando varios dispositivos los cuales ella recordaba de viejos procedimientos prohibidos por las naciones unidas.

"No, no, ¡no!" Grito Mari mientras se trataba de liberar.

"En verdad es una luchadora. Espero que en verdad sobrevivas todo esto, conejillo de indias." Dijo unos de los científicos con una sonrisa macabra.

Mari continúo moviéndose hasta que una enfermera inyecto un líquido directamente en su brazo.

"Descuida esto te hará relajarte, aunque posiblemente aun sientas algunas cosas del procedimiento." Dijo la mujer a cargo.

Mari pudo sentir como su fuerza se desvanecía mientras rezaba por que esto fuera solo un mal sueño.

Para su mala fuerte no lo fue. Los procedimientos que fueron llevados a cabo en ella podrían haber matado a cualquier otra persona, pero Mari era un caso diferente. Aun cuando su mente estaba al borde de quebrarse ante tan dolor, Mari sobrevivió lo cual alegro a los científicos de SEELE.

 **Tres días mas tarde.**

Mari se encontraba semiconsciente mientras los científicos la preparaban para ser introducida en un plug unit. El objetivo para este plug era ser introducido dentro del núcleo del ángel dentro de la base de Bethany.

"Ahora nuestro conejillo de Indias tu prueba máxima dará comienzo. Entraras en ese lugar y esperamos que seas capaz de controlarlo o regresar viva." Dijo uno de los científicos mientras señalaba al ángel. La serpiente estaba completamente sedada, pero de seguro introducir el plug causaría una reacción involuntaria departe del ángel.

" _Yui, sálvame. Sáquenme de aquí. Dios si estás ahí permíteme regresar con ella."_ Pensó Mari al no ser capaz de mover su cuerpo con facilidad. Estaba a la merced de SEELE. Sus manos estaban aseguradas a los controles del plug unit.

"Bien todo esta listo. Cierren el plug unit." Dijo la científica a cargo.

Mari vio con miedo como el plug unit se cerraba dejándola en la oscuridad. En segundos el plug unit se lleno de LCL hasta el tope lo cual asusto a Mari antes de darse cuenta de que aun podía respirar.

" _Por favor alguien que me salve. Alguien que me saque de aquí."_ Pensó Mari mientras escuchaba como el plug unit se hundía cada vez más dentro del núcleo del ángel.

"Profundidad pasando niveles de control. Sujeto de pruebas, prepárate para lo que sea. Esperamos que nos brindes resultados excepcionales." Dijo la científica a cargo.

Mari estaba en shock al ver como el plug unit solo mostraba oscuridad y su pecho se sentía aun mas apretado que antes. El que este grupo de desgraciados hubieran introducido ciertas de sus invenciones dentro de ella no ayudaba a su situación.

EL plug unit continúo descendiendo hasta que Mari pudo sentir que no estaba en un lugar para nada seguro.

" **Un Lilim dentro de mí. Esto no me lo esperaba. ¿Qué debería de hacer contigo?"** Dijo una voz tétrica.

" _Que diablos sucede? ¿Quién diablos esta hay?"_ Se pregunto Mari mientras sus ojos miraban alrededor.

" **Ya se. Déjame devorarte."** Dijo la voz antes de hacerse presente. Un ser hecho de luz blanca apareció delante de ella antes de hundir su mano en su pecho.

Mari comenzó a gritar llena de dolor al sentir como este ser la estaba devorando desde dentro. " _No, no, ¡no! ¡Auxilio! Yui!"_ Mari gritaba mentalmente.

" **Hahaha. Eres tan patética que ni siquiera puedes mover tu cuerpo para tratar de detenerme. Descuida me asegurare de masacrar al resto de los Lilim después que termine contigo."** Aseguro el ser.

Mari continuaba sintiendo como su decrepito cuerpo continuaba siendo consumido. Sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar. " _No, no, no. No quiero esto. Este no es el lugar en que quiero morir."_ Pensó Mari mientras trataba de liberar sus manos.

" **Eh, acaso te niegas a ser consumida. Trata si puedes. Enfréntame pequeña Lilim si así lo deseas, pero te aseguro que perderás."** Aseguro el ángel.

 _Flashback interrumpido._

"… Me estas queriendo decir que enfrentaste a un ángel después de tales procedimientos?" Pregunto Yui sonando incrédula.

"Fue así como lo oyes. El trato de devorarme y en tal situación me forcé a mi misma a sobrevivir. Nadie me ayudaría en aquella situación y en verdad deseaba volverte a ver. Tuve que hacer lo imposible para sobrevivir." Dijo Mari. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza y dolor al recordar aquel acontecimiento. El evento que le entrego este cuerpo maldito a no envejecer.

*Notas del autor: Hola, soy el autor de esta historia. Aun que se que muchos esperan la continuación de este recuento deberán esperar. Dejen un review sobre el capitulo o el fic si así lo desean y nos veremos pronto. Por cierto, que creen de rebuild 3.0+1.0? ¿Creen que nos darán más información sobre Mari?


	30. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

" **Advertencia! Reacciones desconocidas."** Varias de las computadoras dentro de la sala de control mostraban mensajes similares. Ninguno de los científicos presentes espero tales datos. Los niveles cardiacos del subjeto de pruebas cero habían subido a niveles absurdos, las ondas cerebrales que recibían eran erráticas e inusuales además de mostrar cierta contaminación, y por último toda información sobre el estado de su cuerpo era inconclusa.

"Que diablos esta pasando?" Pregunto una de las científicas.

"No esperábamos resultados como estos!" Exclamo otro de los miembros del equipo.

Todos veían como el ángel se sacudía violentamente. Muchos de los presentes estaban alterados y pensaban que se liberaría de sus ataduras. Algunos miembros incluso estaban a punto de salir huyendo.

"Los sedantes no están funcionado!" Exclamo un miembro mas.

Todos voltearon a ver al jefe del equipo. El anciano mantenía un rostro calmado mientras miraba como el ángel se retorcía tratando de liberarse. "Aquellos que quieran retirarse pueden hacerlo, pero recuerden el precio que eso conlleva. Estamos en frente de uno de mas grandes pasos para SEELE. Si nuestro conejillo de indias sobrevive y controla al ángel lograremos conseguir el primer piloto para nuestro uso además de un arma que podremos usar." Explico el anciano a cargo.

Los demás miembros del equipo se miraron entre si aun asustados de la posible liberación del ángel.

"Si aun tienen tanto miedo, aumenten las dosis de tranquilizantes a niveles mas alto. El ángel no morirá solo por eso." Sugirió el jefe del equipo mientras sonreía al ver como SEELE se acercaba mas y mas a sus objetivos.

El resto del equipo se puso en marcha. Diferentes miembros comenzaron a ordenar cantidades altas de químicos para ser inyectados al ángel mientras que otros manipulaban las grandes garras que rodeaban el área de contención. El material del cual estaban hechas era bastante fuerte, pero contra la fuerza anormal del ángel no durarían mucho.

"Todo el personal disponible debe movilizarse al área de contención usando equipo de protección de alto riesgo. Preparen tranquilizantes y disparen tantas veces como sea necesario hacia el área alrededor del núcleo del ángel. Ingenieros preparen las inyecciones continuas para el segundo paso, una vez las agujas estén en posición mantengan un flujo continuo de tranquilizantes." Esas fueron las direcciones dadas a toda la base. Aquellos que entraran al área de contención estarían en peligro, pero de no hacerlo serian ejecutados sin pensarlo dos veces.

Esta era la vida que habían escogido al ser miembros del equipo dentro de esta base.

 **7 horas más tarde.**

Fueron largas horas llenas de estrés y peligro. Varios miembros del personal murieron al ser aplastados por la cola de la serpiente. Pero sus sacrificios no fueron en vano, mientras mas tranquilizantes entraban en el cuerpo del ángel más fácil se hizo controlar la situación. En la sala de control, datos continuaban siendo recolectados sobre este peligroso experimento. Eran datos increíbles pero el mayor interés del equipo de pruebas era el sujeto de prueba. Tenían señales de vida del sujeto de pruebas por un tiempo, pero después perdieron toda señal. Muchas cosas parecían haber sucedido durante su entrada al núcleo.

Después de haber sedado completamente al ángel la siguiente etapa dio progreso. Lentamente miembros del personal removieron el plug unit del núcleo del ángel. Hubo un poco de resistencia, pero al final pudieron lograrlo. Después completamente remover el plug unit del núcleo pudieron notar como el tejido biológico del ángel había atravesado el plug unit y se había fusionado con este. Muchos dudaban que el conejillo de indias estuviera vivo después de esto y si acaso estaba viva lo más seguro que no fuera humana.

Dicho esto, el líder del equipo ordeno que abrieran el plug unit y encontraran al sujeto de pruebas. Así comenzó el arduo trabajo de varios equipos, la compuerta del plug unit no se habría por lo que tuvieron que desarmarlo pieza por pieza.

Una vez todo el metal fue removido se encontraron con una especie de capullo hecho del tejido del ángel. Nuevamente el líder del experimento ordeno que fuera abierto. Aun dudosos los miembros encargados de esta tarea comenzaron a cortar el capullo buscando encontrar el sujeto de pruebas. Dos largas hora pasaron hasta que encontraron una mano o al menos eso pensaban.

 **2 horas mas tarde.**

Mantenida en un cuarto altamente vigilado estaba lo que había quedado de Mari. Un cuerpo esquelético con tan poca piel que parecía más una momia además de tener un color negro. No tenía ojos y parecía que su tamaño había disminuido hasta el de un adolescente.

Los miembros detrás de este experimento la miraban sorprendidos desde detrás de una ventana de cristal altamente reforzado.

"Como diablos sigue viva?" Pregunto uno de los presentes.

"No tengo la menor idea." Respondió otro de los presentes.

"Doctora Schulz, deme un resumen de sus hallazgos después de los exámenes hechos." Dijo el líder del equipo.

"Como desee. Después de tomar pruebas de tejido, muestras del líquido en su corazón, y otros exámenes más, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que sin duda alguna ella es o fue Mari Ilustrious Makinami. Su ADN y cuerpo parecen haber sido alterados, pero existen similitudes entre este nuevo material genético y las muestras antes de todos los procedimientos. Aun que parece estar muerta, su corazón late y su cerebro aun muestra actividad." Explico la doctora.

"Esto no puedo ser posible!" Exclamo un miembro del equipo.

"Lo es. La razón está más allá de lo que pensábamos posible. Lentamente su cuerpo se esta regenerando. Esto puede explicar cómo logro sobrevivir, pero no como logro expulsar todo el equipo que pusimos dentro de ella o porque parece haberse encogido." Continua la doctora.

"Regeneración? ¿Como diablos?" Se preguntaron varios de los presentes entre sí.

"Entre las muestras que tomamos encontramos células reconstruyendo el tejido dañado. El proceso es lento, pero posiblemente el sujeto de pruebas estará como nuevo en unos días. Estas células parecen ser similares a las que encontramos en el tejido extraído del ángel. Creo que durante su encuentro con el ángel adquirido esta habilidad de este." Explico la doctora. "Y antes de que lo pregunten no son las mismas células. Son similares, pero no tienen las mismas capacidades. En el ángel la regeneración toma algunas horas, pero en el caso de nuestro sujeto de pruebas no parece ser tan eficaz. Quizás sea por la falta de un núcleo como en el ángel o por la ausencia del sustento necesario para trabajar."

"Doctora acaso cree que el sujeto de pruebas es inmortal?" Pregunto el líder del grupo.

"No lo creo, pero con más exámenes y pruebas después de su regeneración completa podremos verificar esto." Dijo la doctora antes de mirar a Mari con deleite. "Tengo varias ideas de como poner a prueba su nueva habilidad."

"…. Puede hacerlo, pero recuerde que nuestro objetivo es ver si puede controlar al ángel o pilotar un EVA. Si acaso esta inmortalidad es real quiero que busque la manera de replicarla en otros sujetos de pruebas usando el sujeto de pruebas como base. Si no es posible de esa manera solo deberemos repetir el proceso con otros sujetos de pruebas." Explico el líder.

El infierno solo había comenzado para Mari.

 **1 semana más tarde.**

Mari comenzó a abrir los ojos después de lo que había sentido que habían sido años. Antes de que su mente pudiera sentirse en paz, los recuerdos comenzaron a plagar su mente. El secuestro, las operaciones, y por sobre todo el ángel.

Mari trato de llevar sus manos a su cabeza, pero estas estaban encadenas hacia el piso.

"Que diablos es esto?" Pregunto Mari al mirar a cada lado. " _Por que mi voz suena tan extraña?"_ Pensó Mari antes de mirar el resto de cuerpo al sacudir la sábana que la cubría. _"Acaso me volví más joven? ¿Qué diablos ocurrió?"_ Mari comenzó a sacudirse tratando de liberarse mientras gritaba: "Maldición!, ¿hay algún bastardo que me pueda escuchar? ¿Qué diablos me hicieron?"

Desde su oficina la doctora Schulz sonreía al ver en su monitor como su conejillo de indias había despertado. Hacer pruebas en ella mientras dormía era una cosa, pero probarlas en ella mientras estaba despierta era mas efectivo.

"Es hora de ver cuáles son tus limites, Mari." Dijo la doctora antes de ponerse de pie y salir lista para comenzar las primeras pruebas.

 _ **Flashback Interrumpido.**_

"Ese día en el que desperté se me informo de algunas cosas. Uno, mi cuerpo había cambiado y posiblemente estaba atada a tener esta apariencia por el resto de mi vida. Mis células reconstruyeron mi cuerpo en el estado óptimo para sobrevivir. Tal parece que en mi caso era cuando tenía entre 14 y 15 años. La doctora a cargo llamo a esta extraña condición " _La maldición del ángel."_ No envejezco, casi cualquier herida puede sanar y soy la única en existencia con esta clase de cuerpo. _"_ Dijo Mari al mirar a Yui.

"…. ¿Porque tu encuentro con el ángel causo esto?" Pregunto Yui. Trataba de entender los factores detrás de esta

"Después de mucho pensarlo creo que fue por mi deseo de vivir y recuperar aquello que el trataba de quitarme, mi cuerpo. El núcleo de un ángel no es un lugar en el que puedes sobrevivir con facilidad. Una vez adentro lo mas posible es que tu cuerpo sea absorbido, pero en mi caso puede ser que mi deseo de vivir hubiera llevado a esto. Me negué a ser consumida y en vez de eso yo… adquirí algo del ángel. Al tomar ese algo mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar para ser capaz de sobrevivir. Este fue el resultado." Admitió Mari.

Yui podía notar como la sonrisa de Mari era solo una fachada para cubrir su dolor. Mari en este estado posiblemente no podría morir como una persona normal ni vivir como una. Aun si todos los planes de SEELE fallaban y el mundo se salvaba ella seguiría viviendo atrapada en ese cuerpo. "Lo siento…. Siento no haber estado allí para ayudarte."

"No tienes que hacerlo. No fue tu culpa. Fui una tonta y este es mi castigo. Después de haberme informado de esto la doctora comenzó con diferentes pruebas para probar los limites de esta "inmortalidad." Desmembramiento, quemarme viva, desangramiento, venenos, drogas, y muchas otras formas de matar fueron tratadas en mi pero solo una cosa parecía ser la cosa mas cercana a causarme daño casi irreversible, daño a mi corazón. En cualquier prueba si mi corazón era dañado entraba en un estado de shock, mi cuerpo se congelaba y mi mente se apagaba. La doctora afirmo que dure desde varias semanas a meses sin moverme o mostrar señales de vida mientras el daño a mi corazón era reparado. Ni siquiera la decapitación había causado tales lapsos de tiempo en su opinión. Sus exámenes mostraron que cualquier daño era reparado a cierto nivel, pero mientras más severo más duraba mi tiempo de restauración. Ella sugirió que si me removía el corazón podría morir así que decidieron mantenerme bajo vigilancia aun mas severa para impedirme terminar con esto." Admitió Mari antes de removerse la blusa mostrando varias cicatrices alrededor del área donde estaba su corazón. "Trate varias veces de terminar con todo, pero ellos no me dejaban en especial después de confirmar mi sincronización con un Eva."

Yui podía ver como las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de su amiga. Las palabras no podían salir de su boca a si que solo la abrazo.

"No podía seguir viviendo esa pesadilla en especial después de que me dijeron lo que paso con la unidad 01. No quería seguir viviendo hasta que ellos aparecieron." Dijo Mari antes de recordar el día que esos pobres niños llegaron a ese infierno.

 _ **Flashback Continua.**_

 **4 años después del evento con el ángel**

Lo que el equipo había logrado en la Base de Bethany sorprendió a los altos mandos de SEELE. Un piloto casi inmortal era algo que le agradaba a SEELE, aunque hubieran preferido ser capaces de controlar a un ángel. Con esto dicho SEELE les dio luz verde para crear nuevos pilotos como el subjeto de pruebas 01 (Mari) en especial al mostrar eficientes valores de sincronización con el EVA 05 que estaba siendo desarrollado en la Base Bethany.

Por años la doctora Schulz trato de replicar un suero capaz de ofrecerle la misma inmortalidad a otros subjetos de pruebas, pero esto solo llevo a sus muertes. Las células de Mari atacan a cualquier sistema que no sea el de ella. Una sola célula de Mari fue capaz de matar a un hombre adulto en menos de 48 horas y el material genético de Mari al ser introducido en células de otras personas hacia que cometieran suicidio celular. Su condición parecía ser solamente para ella y si trataban de copiarla en otras personas solo causarían mas muertes. Así que sin posibilidad alguna de crear un suero se decidió tratar de replicar el experimento que le dio sus habilidades a Mari con otros conejillos de indias con características similares a las de Mari, pero aun eso fue difícil de lograr.

"48 subjetos de pruebas adultos murieron sin ni siquiera llegar a entrar al ángel! ¿Sabes lo que son 48 sujetos de pruebas fallidos?" Pregunto el líder del grupo mientras miraba a los demás presentes. "Son 48 razones mas para que nos cancelen y ejecuten. ¿Porque diablos no podemos replicar, aunque sea las operaciones?"

"Si me disculpa yo puedo explicarlo." Dijo el doctor Maxwell. Este era el encargado de la mayoría de las operaciones que fueron llevadas a cabo en Mari. "El subjeto de pruebas 01 es alguien bastante resistente si comparamos los primeros diez subjetos después de ella. En solo la primera operación, 4 de ellos murieron durante el procedimiento mientras que los otros seis murieron poco después de terminada la primera operación. En el caso de 01, ella aún estaba despierta después de la primera además de que fue necesario sedarla varias veces pues se resistió a la 6 otras operaciones. 01 es una perra difícil de matar en mi opinión. Después tenemos a los subjetos del 12 al 48 y aunque eran parecidos a 01 en muchas características no eran tan fuertes mentalmente como ella además de que sus cuerpos fallaban y rechazaban muchos de los químicos y aparatos que introdujimos en 01 aquella vez."

"Si entiendo pero que podemos hacer. ¿No es como si pudiéramos clonarla?" Pregunto una de las presentes.

"Su material genético mata a cualquier célula fuera de las suyas propias así que no podemos si quiera pensar en eso. Es estéril así que tampoco podemos embarazarla y esperar por un descendiente con las mismas habilidades que ella. Es única en todo sentido." Explico Schulz.

Todos se miraban entre sí. Nadie sabia que hacer para resolver este problema. Nadie hasta que alguien tuvo una idea.

"Y si tratamos con niños?" Sugirió uno de los presentes.

"Estas loco? Eso nunca funcionaria. Ningún niño sobreviviría las operaciones." Dijo Maxwell.

"No podemos repetir lo que hicimos con 01 pero podemos buscar resultados similares. Busquemos jóvenes adecuados, los tratamos con los químicos en una manera mas razonable y cambiamos un poco las operaciones. Si necesitamos que sobrevivan solo debemos cambiar algunas cosas. Basándonos en lo sucedido con 01 es posible que los subjetos más jóvenes puedan sobrevivir al entrar al ángel y lograr resultados similares." Explico en sujeto.

"Estas olvidando que mucho se debe a la determinación y factores psicológicos de 01. Eso no puede ser copiado." Dijo Schulz.

"Pero podemos influenciarlos al hacer que vivan junto a ella. Piensen son niños, y 01 es una adulta quien esta aislada del resto del mundo si los ponemos todos juntos en un lugar podemos influenciarlos. Podremos hasta controlarla mucho mejor que ahora, créeme no quiero ver un evento como su primer intento de escape. Fueron demasiados soldados muertos." Admitió el miembro del equipo.

Nadie quiso recordar ese evento. Nunca pensaron que 01 se volvería un peligro capaz de ejecutar a un soldado bien armado mucho menos a varios de ellos. Muchos culparon a Schulz por obligar a 01 a pelear contra miembros de equipo de seguridad con la excusa de que dejaría que la violaran si se negaba a pelear. Esto solo fue una excusa para ver cuan diferente era el cuerpo de Mari al de un humano normal. Al final de varios meses de pelear diariamente contra los miembros del equipo de seguridad, 01 estuvo lista y una noche engaño a los guardias que la vigilaban con un intento de suicidio antes de eliminarlos a ambos y comenzar a abrirse paso matando a varios en su camino. 26 fue el numero de muertos.

Volviendo de sus recuerdos los demás miembros presentes miraron a su líder. Esperaban una respuesta.

"Veré que puedo hacer. No sé cuántos jóvenes podremos conseguir con los altos mandos. Solo espero que esto funcione." Dijo el líder del grupo.

Esa reunión dio comienzo a una nueva pero corta etapa en la vida de Mari. Once fueron los pobres escogidos y ninguno sobreviviría.

 _ **Flashback Termina.**_

"Estaba encadenada como un perro y un día tan solo me cambiaron de celda. En mi nueva celda estaban once niños algunos más jóvenes que otros. Todos asustados al no saber donde estaban. Al verlos solo pude pensar en la posibilidad de que si estaban en ese lugar junto a mi de seguro morirían. Me culpe al saber de que el futuro de esos niños era morir como ratones de laboratorio o vivir mi propia pesadilla y la realidad de que yo era incapaz de impedirlo. Me culpe al encariñarme con cada uno pues eran las primeras personas que veía en 4 años sin deseo alguno de hacerme daño o de usarme. A veces pensé en que podía ver a Shinji en ellos y que debía protegerlos pues tu no estabas hay Yui. Me duele solo pensar en cómo cada uno de ellos fue desapareciendo hasta que solo quede yo." Dijo Mari sin soltar a Yui. Sus ojos estaban rojizos después de llorar por tanto tiempo.

"No tienes que decirme lo que sucedió con ellos. Entiendo lo mucho que te duele." Dijo Yui mientras la seguía abrazando.

 **En el cuarto siguiente.**

Shinji podía escuchar como Mari se desahogaba junto a Yui. Él ya sabía todo sobre lo que sucedió en la Base de Bethany durante esos once años. 14 años en el futuro que ya no existe, Mari una noche lo llevo a una azotea aislada del resto antes de darle a beber alcohol y comenzar a hablar sobre su vida.

Por los siguientes seis meses Mari continúo llevándolo a la misma azotea mientras se habría con él. En esos seis meses aprendió mas sobre la sonriente y feliz Mari la cual solo era una fachada para ocultar a alguien tan roto como el mismo. A veces pensó en que tan diferente hubiera sido todo si Mari se hubiera quedado con el en vez de Gendo, pero ya eso no podía cambiarse.

Shinji vio como Rei mantuvo su mirada fija en el muro que separaba ambos cuartos.

"Ella sufre mucho." Dijo Rei al escuchar a Mari llorar.

"Bastante y por eso es por lo que quiero asegurarme de que ella sea feliz cuando todo esto acabe." Dijo Shinji mientras mantenía sus brazos alrededor de Rei.

Rei se volteo y lo miro a los ojos. "Es ese tu deseo?"

"Es solo uno de ellos." Admitió Shinji.

Rei no dijo nada más y solo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Shinji. La joven pensó en lo que había respondido Shinji. Que Mari fuera feliz era uno de sus deseos y tal parecía había muchos más. ¿Acaso ella estaba en uno de esos deseos? ¿Quiénes mas estaban en esos deseos? Rei podría formular tantas preguntas como pudiese, pero las respuestas se encontraban en un solo lugar.

 **Al momento de despedirse.**

Shinji abrió la puerta y Mari solo tuvo que verlo para saber que su tiempo había llegado.

"Creo que es hora de que me vaya." Dijo Mari mientras se soltaba de aquellos brazos.

"Si. Shinji gracias por esto." Dijo Yui.

El chico solo asintió. "La traeré cuando pueda de nuevo."

"Eso me agradaría." Admitió Yui. Ella miro como Rei se mantenía al lado de el sin quitar sus ojos de ella. Era como ver una reflexión extraña de si misma. Le tomaría tiempo hacerse a la idea de la relación entre Shinji y ella. "Mari por favor cuida de Shinji."

"… Después de once años eso es lo que espero hacer, aunque creo que el es quien cuidara de mi la mayor parte del tiempo." Admitió Mari antes de mirar a Shinji con una sonrisa.

El joven pudo notar como nuevamente después de tanto tiempo pudo ver a Mari sonreír de verdad nuevamente y no solo para mantener una fachada. "Es tiempo. Nos veremos luego." Dijo Shinji antes de comenzar a caminar junto a Rei. Si se mantenía en ese lugar mirando a Mari sonreír de esa manera su corazón se rompería nuevamente y las lágrimas no pararían de brotar. " _Esta vez protegeré esa sonrisa hasta el final."_ Pensó Shinji mientras mantenía la mano de Rei agarrada.

Rei pudo notar la seriedad en su mirada, pero decidió no decir nada. _"Es tu deseo verla feliz pero no puedes mirarla fijamente. ¿Por qué lo haces?"_ Se pregunto Rei.

"Acaso te iras sin mí?" Grito Mari al correr detrás de ellos.

Yui solo pudo sonreír al escuchar a su amiga correr detrás de su hijo. " _Cuida de el Mari pues yo no puedo hacer más por él."_ Pensó Yui al mirar hacia su ventana.

 **Mas tarde, de vuelta en la casa de los Katsuragi.**

Todos dormían en la casa de los Katsuragi. Misato estaba feliz de que todo había salido bien con la pequeña salida que los tres pilotos habían tenido así que sin decir nada mas todos se fueron a la cama.

Pero para Shinji su noche solo había comenzado.

 **Dentro del sueño.**

" _Eres un tonto, pero no puedo odiarte para siempre. Aun que debiera haberte matado no pude. Por qué te amo Shinji Ik-_ " Dijo Asuka antes de que ella y Mari fueran eliminadas por los miles de unidades Eva enemigas.

Shinji caminaba entre los escombros de ese mundo en ruinas. Detrás de él, arrastraba un número no definido de cadenas, pero estas no detenían su avance.

A sus lados podía ver como nuevamente escenas de la ultima batalla se repetían. La muerte del ultimo clon de Rei al salvarlo de ser atravesado por una copia de la lanza de Longinus, la caída del AAA Wunder y subsecuente explosión de este llevándose consigo a Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, Kaji entre otros, la muerte de Asuka y Mari al abrirle el paso y permitirle continuar hacia donde se encontraba la unidad 13 y sus enemigos.

Tantas personas habían perdido sus vidas gracias a el y sus acciones. Algunos protegiéndolo, otros por sus errores, pero al final sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y nunca podrían lavarse.

El avance de Shinji fue detenido por una figura que el muy bien conocía.

"Solo quiero que Papa me acepte. Quiero regresar de nuevo con mama." Dijo una copia de si mismo antes de los sucesos del tercer impacto. En sus manos cargaba aquel reproductor de casetes.

"… Nunca más." Dijo Shinji mientras que su parche se caía para revelar su ojo. De repente su unidad apareció detrás de él.

El EVA 01 despertado apareció detrás del Shinji del pasado. "Porque no me aceptas?" Pegunto el pasado.

"Porque eso no es lo que deseo!" Dijo Shinji antes golpear a su versión del pasado. A su vez la unidad S golpeo al EVA 01.

"Si lo quieres. Esta bien querer regresar. Está bien- "El pasado fue interrumpido al ser nuevamente golpeado por Shinji.

"No esta bien. Esos sentimientos, esos deseos, todo eso fue lo que me trajo aquí. Fue lo que me hizo ser usado y ver como mis acciones hacían sufrir a otros. Nunca mas volveré a sentir por ellos dos, ¡nunca más!" Exclamo Shinji mientras golpeaba repetidamente a su versión del pasado. S repetía los mismos movimientos mientras golpeaba al EVA 01.

Mientras más golpeaba más el mundo colapsaba alrededor de él. Como si de un espejo se tratara todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Los golpes continuaron hasta que su versión del pasado dejo de verse como un adolescente y se veía más como el niño que fue abandonado por Gendo en la estación de tren esa vez.

Lágrimas de sangre brotaban de los ojos de Shinji mientras que su versión del pasado lloraba y lo miraba con tristeza.

"Déjame, no quiero volver a eso. No deseo eso, no quiero estar con ellos." Admitió Shinji mientras apretaba sus puños.

El Shinji del pasado siguió llorando mientras se dejaba hundir en el fondo del LCL que estaba debajo de ambos. "Entonces que quieres?" Pregunto su versión del pasado antes de hundirse completamente.

Shinji se puso de pie y continúo avanzando hacia el horizonte seguido por S. Cada vez mas iba dejando ese campo de batalla. El piso dejo de ser LCL y se convirtió en pasto. El cielo dejo de ser rojo y mostro un cielo nocturno. La luna era roja y muy a lo lejos se podía notar un segundo planeta más cerca de la tierra.

"Yo quiero…" Dijo Shinji mientras seguía avanzando.

Pétalos de un cerezo eran esparcidos por la briza. Shinji pudo ver a lo lejos un cerezo y como debajo de las varias personas lo esperaban. Shinji comenzó a correr.

"Yo quiero…" Dijo nuevamente mientras su velocidad aumentaba. Cada paso lo ponía mas cerca. Comenzaba a notar los rostros de las personas esperándolo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Rei quien le sonreía todo desapareció.

Delante de el solo estaba la luna de Adam y una figura con una máscara esperando por él.

En la mano derecha de Shinji quedo un solo pétalo del cerezo. Shinji cerro su mano y miro la luna de Adam.

"Adam!" Grito Shinji mientras su unidad rugía y lo levantaba del piso.

Esta era la pesadilla que Shinji repetía varias veces por los últimos 11 años. Tan cerca de alcanzar su deseo más grande, pero a la misma vez tan lejos de atraparlo. Su mente no lo dejaría olvidar lo que se interponía entre él y ese sueño.

*Notas del autor* Hola como les va? Si se que me tomo tiempo, pero estaba ocupado con la universidad y otras cosas. ¿Les gusto? Puse algunas cosas que puede que vean en el final cuando sea que lo escriba, pero aún falta mucho. Bueno esperen quizás otros dos episodios mas antes del 20 de enero. Hasta luego.


	31. 08 esta en casa y cada vez mas cerca

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Martes, temprano en la mañana**

Mari despertó. Su cuerpo se sentía liberado de muchas de sus cargas y su mente estaba en paz después de tanto tiempo. El único problema era que esta alegría que sentía no podía ocultar su ira hacia SEELE. Mientras ellos aun existieran no podría sentir una paz real. " _Aun debo seguir luchando. Ahora mas que antes."_ Pensó Mari al recordar que le prometió a Yui. " _Yo cuidare de el por ti cueste lo que cueste."_

Sin mas tiempo que perder Mari se puso de pie y comenzó a prepararse para un nuevo día.

 **Minutos mas tarde.**

Mari bajo las escaleras y lo primero que encontró fue a Shinji en la cocina mientras Rei acompañada por el pingüino infernal miraba como este preparaba el desayuno. Eran solo las 6:50 así que estos debían haberse despertado antes que ella.

"No durmieron bien?" Pregunto Mari.

"El se despertó muy temprano. Estaba sudando mas de lo común." Dijo Rei

"Te dije que podías seguir durmiendo." Dijo Shinji sin dejar su enfoque en el desayuno.

"… No quería estar sola." Dijo Rei.

"Entiendo." Dijo Shinji.

"¿Entonces me dirás porque despertaste tan temprano?" Pregunto Mari.

"… Necesitaba golpear algo." Dijo Shinji. Solo era parte de la verdad.

Mari pensó en lo que Shinji había dicho y el tono de su voz. " _Algo mas paso, pero no creo que me tenga confianza para decirme que fue lo que ocurrió. Quizás en otra ocasión podrá contarme mas sobre que le ocurre."_ Mari sabía bien que, aunque el tuviera conocimiento sobre ella aun carecía de cualquier conocimiento sobre lo que había vivido Shinji durante estos once años. Necesitaba algo que les permitiera hablar y conectar el uno con el otro. "Shinji, ¿hay algo con lo que necesites ayuda?"

"No. Todo esta bien en estos momentos." Respondió Shinji. "Toma asiento para que puedas comer."

Mari tomo asiento y decidió continuar. "No necesariamente me refiero a tus asuntos personales. Puedo ayudarte con cualquier asunto en relación con SEELE. Estos once años me sirvieron para volverme capaz de enfrentar a cualquier persona cuerpo a cuerpo además de que no soy fácil de matar."

"Se de tu condición, pero no puedo darme el lujo de que seas vista. No puedo permitirte ponerte en peligro además no necesito a alguien que solo sabe luchar mano a mano." Dijo Shinji. El entendía que Mari estaba tratando de serle útil pero no podía arriesgarse a poner todo en peligro. Además, necesitaba concentrarse en la posibilidad de que un nuevo ángel apareciera. El tercero no contaba en el ciclo de cada tres semanas un nuevo ángel aparecería, aunque tampoco podía estar seguro de esto con todo lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Quién ha dicho que solo se usar mis puños? Puedo usar un arma sin problemas." Reitero Mari.

"Pero salir te pondría en peligro además solo hay una sola cosa de la cual me estoy encargando y tu no puedes hacerlo." Dijo Shinji.

"Estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo si me dejas mostrarte." Continuo Mari.

"No puedo darme ese lujo. Estoy haciendo esto por tu propio bien." Shinji continuo al sentir que permitirle a Mari hacer esto seria un riesgo bastante grande.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera continuar, Rei tomo la oportunidad para hablar.

"Ella dijo que cuidaría de ti. No se si sea la opción mas segura pero el que ella te acompañe cuando estés haciendo algo importante siento que es lo mas razonable. Alguien que cuide tu espalda." Dijo Rei. Ella no era la mas capaz en estos momentos de serle útil a Shinji y sus "misiones" pero Mari parecía alguien quien podría confiarle la seguridad de Shinji aun cuando él no parecía necesitarlo.

Ambos callaron después de escuchar a Rei. Aun con su falta de cualidades sociales o sentido común, Rei no carecía de la capacidad mental para entender cuál era la opción mas beneficiosa en eso momentos.

Mari solo pudo agradecer que Rei hubiera tomado su lado. "Ya la escuchaste. Si mi deber es cuidar de ti es mejor que me lleves contigo durante esa peligrosa tarea que tienes."

Shinji guardo silencio por unos segundos. " _Rei está en lo correcto, pero yo no necesito a Mari para matar algunos hombres de SEELE. Si acepto esto me estaré arriesgando, pero si no lo hago puede ser que Mari desconfié de mí. Maldición, esto no estaba en mis planes."_ Pensó Shinji en silencio antes de responder. "Esta noche veremos si eres capaz de hacerlo."

"Ya lo veras." Dijo Mari. " _Ahora podre saber mas de ti y lo que has vivido estos once años."_

Sin mas que discutir era hora de que desayunaran. Sin dudar de las cualidades culinarias de Shinji, Mari comenzó a comer felizmente mientras degustaba cada bocado que entraba a su boca.

" _Dios, quien sea que le enseñó a este chico debió ser tan buen chef!"_ Se pregunto Mari mientras continuaba su desayuno.

 **Con Misato.**

Mientras Mari continuaba en su novena nube culinaria, un mensaje llego al celular de Misato. Aun con su soñoliento estado Misato extendió su mano hacia celular y lo acerco hacia su cara. " _¿Quién me estará escribiéndome a estas horas?"_ Se pregunto Misato hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en el menaje.

" **15 horas hasta que la unidad 08 llegue a Japón. Avisarle a el piloto Katsuragi sobre esto. 1 día hasta la prueba de activación con la unidad 00. Sera llevada a cabo a primeras horas de la mañana. Avisar a la piloto Ayanami."**

Esas eran las ordenes de Gendo. Misato solo tomo un segundo para darse cuenta de lo que tenia que hacer. De un solo salto, Misato se puso de pie y corrió hacia las escaleras.

"Shinji!" Exclamo Misato.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Buenas noticias, en 15 horas llegara la unidad 08 a Tokyo-3. Además de que Rei tendrá su prueba de activación con la unidad 00 en dos días." Dijo Misato.

"…" Shinji solo pudo guardar silencio. " _Tendremos a la unidad 08. Esto es la mejor noticia que he podido escuchar, pero…"_ Shinji poso sus ojos en Rei. "Rei?"

"…" Rei estaba en shock. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que debía entrar nuevamente en la unidad 00 tan rápido. La presencia de Lilith en su mente era una cosa, pero entrar al lugar en el cual su otra parte la esperaba era algo que no quería enfrentar.

Shinji puso sus brazos alrededor de Rei. "Estaba bien que te sientas así, pero yo estaré ahí para asegurarme de que todo salga bien." Le aseguro Shinji. "Mari felicitaciones. Ya tienes unidad."

" _¿Acaso le tiene miedo a su unidad?"_ Se pregunto Mari al ver a la muy calmada Rei en este estado antes de responderle a Shinji. "Gracias, aunque necesito ver como es y sus especificaciones."

"Te las traeré cuando regrese esta madrugada. Shinji tienes clases ese día." Dijo Misato.

"Eso no importa. Rei es más importante que un día repitiendo las mismas lecciones." Explico Shinji.

Misato en verdad no quería discutir con Shinji sobre esto. Conociendo su forma de ser ya se imaginaba que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. "Está bien, aunque no veo la necesidad de que estés presente, pero quien soy para meterme en medio del amor joven." Dijo Misato tratando de sacarle, aunque sea un sonrojo a Shinji, pero este ni se inmuto.

Sin nada mas que decir el desayuno continuo y llegada la hora de partir, Mari vio como Shinji se marchó con Rei mientras que Misato volvió a dormir por unas horas más. Con la llegada de la nueva unidad había muchas cosas que preparar. " _Así que en algunas horas mi unidad llegara. Ya quiero ver como es."_ Pensó Mari hasta que cierta presencia la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Wark!" Grito Pen-pen.

"Yo también te detesto pingüino infernal." Dijo Mari.

La enemistad entre ambos seria legendaria.

 **Durante la escuela.**

La clase continuaba con normalidad mientras que Rei solo podía pensar en lo que podía ocurrir una vez estuviera dentro de la unidad 00. En su mente corrían posibles resultados, pero el que mas le resultaba posible fuera el que la unidad 00 se saliera de control sin la posibilidad de ser detenida. Se preguntaba si Shinji la detendría a toda costa o si se negaría a atacarla con tal de salvarla. Rei volteo a mirarlo y solo pudo sentirse agobiada por esta situación. "¿ _Serias capaz de poner en peligro a todo los demás por mí?"_ Se pregunto Rei mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en la persona más importante en su corta vida sin saber que esa pregunta ya tenia una respuesta.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Toji.**

"¡ _Que alguien me mate! No puedo mas con esto."_ Pensó Toji. La lectura regular del segundo impacto por parte de su profesor ya lo estaba llevando a su límite. No podía creer que una sola persona tuviera tanta fascinación por el evento más catastrófico de la historia de la humanidad. " _Se que no hay que olvidar a aquellos que fallecieron, pero es siempre la misma lectura. Debe haber mejores temas que leer en clase, temas que nos importen mas para el futuro."_ Continuo Toji mientras su mente buscaba enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su profesor y el segundo impacto. Sus ojos se movieron alrededor de curso buscando cualquier otra cosa con la cual distraerse. Vio como Kensuke casi caía dormido ante tan aburrida y repetitiva clase. Hikari estaba escuchando atenta, aunque podía notarse su aburrimiento. " _Hasta tu Hikari no puedes soportar esta clase."_

Luego sus ojos se fijaron en Rei Ayanami. La chica era extraña y siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca pensó que tuviera algo con el imbécil de Katsuragi. Pero esto era la realidad, la inexpresiva y robótica Rei Ayanami estaba en una muy cercana relación con Shinji Katsuragi. La pregunta que Toji se hacia era el porque y como estos dos habían llegado a desarrollar todo esto. Si era cierto que ambos eran ciertamente extraños, pero nada más parecían tener en común. Eran como dos especies diferentes ante sus ojos. _"Además, ¿Por qué lo mira de tal manera?"_ Se pregunto Toji al ver como Rei estaba mirándolo de una forma inusual. ¿Melancolía?, tristeza?, ¿dolor? Toji no podía entender por qué Rei miraba a Shinji de esta manera y aunque quisiera saber que ocurría no tenia el derecho de entrometerse en la relación de Katsuragi y Ayanami.

 **Con Shinji.**

" _Hey A.S.?"_ Comenzó Shinji al concentrarse en hablar con su jefe y proveedor.

" _¿Quieres saber que va a ocurrir en dos días?"_ Pregunto A.S. " _Sabes bien que no te diré. Debes enfrentar lo que suceda solo. No puedo entregarte cada respuesta."_

" _No es eso. Quiero saber cuánto tomaría terminar la operación "EDEN" si Ritsuko y su equipo son capaces de terminar el proyecto antes de tiempo."_ Dijo Shinji. " _Mis cálculos no me están dando los resultados que deseo."_

" _Ah, eso solo dependerá de ti y del posible resultado dentro de dos días. Si las cosas salen como quieres posiblemente el proceso dure más tiempo, pero si el resultado es no el mas optimo, el proceso tomara menos tiempo. Todo dependerá de ti, Rei y Lilith. Solo prepárate sin importar que y siéntete feliz. La unidad 08 esta a pocas horas de estar bajo tu custodia."_ Le afirmo el dios.

" _Eso esperemos. Si la unidad 08 está aquí solo nos quedaría Asuka, Kaji y la unidad 02. Si ambos llegan a Tokyo-3 a tiempo podremos avanzar mucho rápido que antes. Solo espero que los que salgan agraciados en este turno seamos nosotros y no SEELE."_ Pensó Shinji antes de suspirar. Manejar tantas variables era un infierno, pero lo haría sin quejarse. Necesitaban reunir el grupo y prepararse para la jugada que pondría al mundo en caos y para eso Gendo era el comodín final.

Suspirando una vez más, Shinji dirigió su mirada hacia Rei. Pudo notar como ella lo miraba, el estrés causado por la prueba de reactivación era visible en su cara. Cada emoción que normalmente no era visible en ella, el podía notarlas y entender cuanto miedo tenia de enfrentar este evento, pero aun así el estaba seguro de una sola cosa. " _Sin importar lo que pueda ocurrir o a cualquier cosa que le puedas tener miedo, yo estaré a tu lado para traerte de nuevo conmigo sin importar que se oponga."_ Pensó Shinji mientras le sonreía de una manera que trataba de asegurarle a Rei que todo estaría bien.

Aun la sonrisa mas consoladora nos puede salvar del miedo que alguna vez sentimos.

 **Horas más tarde, Misato.**

Tres aviones de gran tamaño habían llegado a Tokyo-3. Cada uno traía con las partes del EVA 08. Una unidad que aun necesitaba meses para ser completada pues sus planes originales habían requerido dos usuarios para poder manejarla, pero esos planes fueron cambiados meses atrás por ordenes de SEELE. Sus razones variaban desde que la unidad no contribuiría ningún aporte especial a la guerra hasta que no podían darse el lujo a gastar mas recursos en algo para lo cual seguramente no necesitarían. Cuan errados estaban pues ahora ya no poseían el EVA 01, lo cual los dejaba con una unidad desconocida sin saber donde se encontraba y la unidad 00 la cual no era la opción mas recomendada para la protección del cuerpo de Lilith.

Ahora habían sido forzados a cambiar sus planes y sacar a la antiguamente descrita unidad como "innecesaria" al plano de juego.

"Entonces tenemos un torso, cabeza y piernas unidos en el primer cargamento hacia la base. Luego tendremos los brazos y por último sus armas." Dijo Misato mientras leía sus notas.

"Así será. Si que es una obra de arte o eso quisiera decir antes de ver la unidad que maneja Shinji." Dijo Ritsuko mientras leía las especificaciones y notas del equipo de desarrollo.

"Baja la voz. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Makoto y Shigeru? Solo he visto a Maya esta noche. "Pregunto Misato.

"Esos dos están encargándose de avanzar con el ensamblaje del proyecto que Gendo nos entregó. Sus ordenes fueron que estuviera tan rápido como fuera posible pero ahora nos exigió que estuviera listo antes para el viernes. Ahora Makoto y Shigeru no podrán dormir en las siguientes 48 horas mientras Maya y yo nos encargamos del EVA 08 y la reactivación de la unidad 00. No entiendo porque es tan necesario pues tampoco se me hace fácil entender el propósito para tal aparato." Explico Ritsuko. Aun con sus dudas sobre los planos que les fueron entregados decidió continuar con ellos y finalizar el proyecto aun sin tener la más mínima idea de para que seria usado o para que propósito.

"Si fue este misterioso líder que ordeno esto de seguro tiene un propósito crucial para la guerra contra SEELE. ¿Quizás Shinji sabrá su propósito?" Sugirió Misato. Ya sabía que había varios secretos detrás de su hijo, pero estaba segura de que todos serian revelados en el momento indicado.

"Ciertamente el puede tener la repuesta pues Gendo dijo que una vez estuviera completo Shinji debía ser informado y que tú, yo, Shigeru, Maya y Makoto debíamos estar presentes para su activación. Aunque el y Fuyutsuki no estarían presentes para ese momento por alguna razón." Continuo Ritsuko mientras pensaba en la forma que había actuado Gendo desde la llegada de Shinji. "Es como si estuviera siendo usado por este supuesto líder. Cada acción que ha tomado hasta ahora es la de alguien que no tiene otra alternativa que seguir órdenes."

"¿Crees que tiene alguna otra opción? Shinji, el hijo que abandono hace once años regreso bastante cambiado, con el conocimiento de muchas cosas que ni siquiera yo conocía, y por último con un gigante biomecánico que siempre está cerca de él. Gendo no está en la situación mas favorable a su favor pues parece ser que alguien con mas poder que el movió sus propias fichas para cambiar el resultado del juego. De seguro el no esperaba esto y mucho menos yo." Admitió Misato. Todos estos sucesos habían ido más allá de su propia imaginación y de alguna manera cada nuevo evento los ponía en una posición mas beneficiosa para ganar la guerra. Aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría quejarse sobre ninguno de estos eventos, pues le estaban cambiado la vida para bien y no para mal.

"Tienes que admitir que es extraño ver a Gendo Ikari perder ante alguien que ni siquiera conoce. Este misterioso líder ha sido capaz de arrancarle la unidad 01 a SEELE, un piloto, y con la introducción de la unidad que maneja Shinji ha sido capaz de eliminar a dos ángeles sin poner a Tokyo-3 en peligro. No me sorprendería si lo siguiente en suceder seria que removiera a Lilith de plano de juego." Bromeo Ritsuko pues era imposible.

O eso pensó en ese instante.

 **Mientras tanto con Mari y Shinji.**

Shinji miraba por unos binoculares mientras buscaba el momento preciso para darle la orden a Mari para disparar. Mientras el hacia esto, Mari se mantenía acostada sujetando el rifle con sus manos.

"¿Dónde diablos conseguiste este bebe?" Pregunto Mari tratando de iniciar una conversación.

"…. Fue una de las muchas herramientas que me fueron entregadas." Respondió Shinji.

"¿Por quién?" Continuo Mari.

"Mi maestro."

"¿Él fue la misma persona que te hizo la herida en tu ojo?"

"No, esa herida fue mi propia culpa."

"Pero el debió cuidar de ti. Eras solo un niño."

"Lo dijiste era un niño. Un insolente y estúpido niño que no sabia nada."

"Pero ese es el papel de un niño. No necesariamente deben de actuar de siguiendo la razón."

"Mari esta herida fue solo mi culpa. Nadie mas que yo debe culparse de esto. Mi maestro no tiene nada que ver con ella." Dijo Shinji sin dejar de vigilar el edificio con los binoculares.

Mari se sentía molesta pues esto no estaba avanzando como ella deseaba. Pero tal parece que este tal maestro había sido importante para Shinji, así que quizás seria la mejor manera para acercarse a él. "Háblame un poco sobre este maestro."

"Frio, cruel y sin una pizca de tolerancia por debilidad." Respondió Shinji sin pensarlo un segundo.

" _¿En serio Shinji?"_ Pregunto el dios.

"No parece que fuera la persona mas correcta para cuidar de un niño de tres años."

"No lo fue, pero yo no era un niño de tres años común. Admito que me rompió los huesos tantas veces que de seguro no debería ser capaz de caminar, pero eso me hizo fuerte. Me forzó a estudiar cosas que ningún niño a su edad debió aprender, pero eso me ayudo a madurar y prepararme para todo lo que esta ocurriendo. Cada cosa que me hizo superar me ayudo a estar aquí para enfrentar a SEELE y es quien me entrego mi unidad. Si existe alguien a quien le deba bastante es mi maestro."

"Parece que lo glorificas por todo lo que te ha hecho."

"No, solo le agradezco haberse fijado en tan patético niño. No tenía obligación alguna pero aun así lo hizo. El cambio mi vida(futuro)." Era en verdad lo que Shinji quería decir. "Segunda ventana a la izquierda, sexto piso. Dispara ya." Ordeno Shinji al ver uno de sus blancos entrar al baño y cerro la puerta para descargar su vejiga.

"Lo tengo." Dijo Mari al tomar el rifle y enfocarse en su presa. En segundos había jalado el gatillo y la bala más pequeña que alguna vez Mari había disparado atravesó el cerebro de su objetivo sin causar sonido alguno. "¡Eso marca la primera muerte de la noche!"

"Concéntrate aun nos quedan siete blancos más."

"Si lo sé. No espere que los agentes de SEELE actuarían tan descuidadamente."

"Siguen siendo humanos. Todos tienen deseos carnales y una salida nocturna para conseguir prostitutas no esta fuera de las actividades de agentes que esperan direcciones por meses. Ahora concéntrate, cambia el cargador por uno de sedantes. No quiero matar a las prostitutas."

"Ya se." Dijo Mari mientras sacaba el cargador y ponía el de sedantes. "Dame la ubicación."

"Dos prostitutas en la cama. Mismo piso una ventana hacia la derecha del anterior."

"Listo." Dijo Mari antes de noquear a ambas prostitutas por el resto de la noche. "Bien, continuemos con nuestra conversación. Así que te sentías patético."

"Si deseas el afecto de un padre que te dejo en la estación de tren sin mirar atrás porque no le eras útil para sus planes en verdad eres patético. Además de un iluso e idiota." Admitió Shinji al pensar en cuan estúpido había sido durante su primera llegada a Tokyo-3. "Sexto piso, Tercera ventana a la derecha. Prostituta en el baño, parece ser la que estuvo con dos de ellos."

"La tengo en la mira. Dios dos a la vez, si que se la estaba jugando." Dijo Mari antes de hacerla caer por el resto de la noche. "Cambiando cargador. Sabes es natural para un niño querer estar con sus padres, aunque estos no sean los mejores."

"Lo sé, pero mis circunstancias no son las mas naturales. Ningún niño o niña merece a Gendo Ikari como padre."

"Con eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no debes culparte por haber deseado su afecto. Eras solo un niño y de seguro te habían mentido al decirte que Yui había muerto. No estabas en la mejor condición. Cargador listo, blancos en la mira."

"Dispara." Dijo Shinji, aunque su corazón se sintió mas apretado al recordar como Mari había dicho algo similar durante su tiempo en el futuro.

Dos blancos más habían caído en milésimas de segundos. Faltaban cinco más.

"Y siento no haber estado ahí para darte una infancia mas amigable."

"No te culpo. Tu tuviste tus propios problemas y circunstancias por las cuales te marchaste."

"Si… Pero si Yui me hubiera elegido en vez de a Gendo quizás no existirías hoy."

" _Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor."_ Pensó Shinji.

" _Ni siquiera lo pienses. Te soporto el complejo de héroe suicida, pero nada de desear no existir."_ Advirtió A.S.

" _Ya déjalo, cariño."_ Dijo Aria.

" _Ambos dejen de escuchar mi conversación."_ Exigió Shinji. Necesitaba privacidad. "Siguiente blanco…. Cambia al tranquilizante y no digas nada después de que veas eso. Primera ventana a la derecha, séptimo piso."

"No entiendo, pero está bien." Dijo Mari. Una vez todo estaba listo miro por el rifle y solo pudo pensar en que tan bizarro eran los gustos de algunos. "Acaso eso- "

"No termines esa oración y dispara." Exigió Shinji.

"Esta bien." En segundos la prostituta cayo inconsciente. Mari rápidamente cambio los cartuchos y le disparo al blanco que aún estaba colgando de sus cuatro extremidades. El silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos más. "Eso era- "

"Mari por favor no hablemos de eso."

"Pero porque era tan grande y negro."

"No lo sé. Cada uno tiene sus gustos."

"Tenía forma- "

"Mari ya no digas más." Exigió Shinji. Su mente no quería pensar en eso. A cada uno con lo suyo pero que a el no le recordaran esto.

"…Caballo."

"Mari!"

"Esta bien. Aunque esperaba mas de ti. Pensé que eras mas activo sensualmente."

"Mari se que es un consolador, pero eso está más allá de mis gustos. Además, ¿qué diablos piensas que he hecho con Rei?" Pregunto Shinji.

"No sé qué has hecho, pero pensé que eras mas abierto sensualmente."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Misato. Sabemos que habla mucho sobre sexo."

"No sobre esas cosas. Misato tiene límites. Ahora sigamos con esto. Solo quedan cuatro más." Dijo Shinji mientras buscaba cual blanco parecía mas adecuado para continuar."

Mari se rio un poco antes de preguntar algo mas sobre la vida personal de Shinji. "¿Por qué Rei?"

"No responderé eso."

"Vamos por lo menos debes decirme porque te fijaste en la persona que mas se parece a tu madre. Hay mas chicas con las cuales podrías formar una relación, pero decidiste fijarte en ella. Dame la razón detrás de eso para poder entender el porque tus sentimientos se enfocaron en ella."

"No lo entenderías."

"Vamos claro que puedo."

"No podrías. Para que puedas entender porque amo a Rei tendrías que saber todo lo que he vivido. Y te aseguro que aún no estás lista para eso. Siguiente blanco." Y de esa manera continuo la noche para ambos.

Mari sabía que había limites que no debía cruzar a si que no presiono mas de lo que debía. Apenas se estaba ganando su confianza y él ya había dicho bastante. Además, basado en lo que él había dicho había aun muchas cosas que no sabia de el por lo que quizás en un futuro no muy lejano podría saber mas sobre el hijo de su querida amiga.

 **Con Gendo y Fuyutsuki.**

Ambos trabajaban sin parar. Mientras Misato y los demás se encargaban de la nueva unidad, ellos dos continuaban con los preparativos para los siguientes pasos del plan de Shinji. Por días habían acumulados materiales necesarios para los preparativos detrás de los siguientes pasos en este plan además de acumular todo el conocimiento de Gendo sobre SEELE y los eventos alrededor de todo lo que había ocurrido desde el segundo impacto. Existían bombas capaces de volar ciudades en segundos, pero solo había una cosa que podía guiar al mundo al completo caos.

Eso era información, sin importar en que era o lugar si suficiente información era revelada al publico de parte de una fuente crédula hasta el imperio más fuerte podía caer en caos y eso es lo que planeaba hacer Shinji. Revelar todo y usar a Gendo como ficha de sacrificio para sumir al orden creado por SEELE en caos. Esto los pondría directamente en la mira de SEELE, pero las cartas que tenían en sus manos podían protegerlos de casi cualquier movimiento de sus enemigos.

Era una jugada arriesgada y Gendo normalmente no lo haría, pero todo era por Yui. En cualquier otra circunstancia no haría esto, pero este ya no era su juego y sus fichas habían sido tomadas por alguien más. Nada más podía hacer que obedecer y esperar por el resultado del camino que ahora Shinji estaba forjando para el mundo.

"Todo quedara en sus manos." Dijo Gendo mientras terminaba de preparar uno de los muchos documentos que serían liberados al público.

Fuyutsuki solo pudo guardar silencio pues esta era su tarea y pena por cargar. Gendo había sido el causante del segundo impacto, uno de los mayores desarrolladores de las unidades EVA y sus núcleos los cuales utilizaban las almas de madres japonesas, además de montones de otros crímenes los cuales les costaría la vida si era entregado a las naciones unidas pero el también corría el mismo juicio por haberlo apoyado en todos sus planes hasta este momento. Solo pensar en el futuro que describía Shinji se imaginaba que habían cometido aun mas delitos. Nada podía salvarlos excepto por Shinji.

" _ **No puedo entregarlos pues ustedes son fichas peligrosas que nadie mas que nosotros debían tener. Gendo tiene el conocimiento y habilidad de crear armas que no deben ver la luz del sol. Mientras que tu Fuyutsuki posees mucho conocimiento que no debe ver la luz del sol. Dejar que los maten seria un final demasiado dulce para ustedes. Ambos deben ver el final de este plan, aunque sea desde dentro de una celda.**_ " Esas fueron las palabras de Shinji la ultima vez que hablaron sobre sus planes. Él no les permitiría morir al menos que fuera por sus propias manos y ambos estaban seguros de que era capaz de hacerlo una realidad si se atrevían a traicionarlo.

Sus futuros estaban sellados y se habían resignado a ello.

 **Mientras tanto.**

En un cuarto que había dejado de ser usado por cierto tiempo, un equipo continuaba la tarea de descongelar al gigante de un ojo. Aquella unidad que mucho veían sin mucho valor pero que en verdad jugaba un papel crucial. Pronto jugaría su ultimo papel para dar lugar al despertar de otro gigante aun mas peligroso.

Código de designación: Unidad K.I.R.I.N.


	32. Kirin, MARI-2 y Pandora

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

*Notas del autor: Este pequeño pasaje les dirá más detrás del porque las cosas han sucedido de esta manera.

" _Devolver el tiempo atrás, es algo que todo deseamos hacer en muchas ocasiones. ¿Pero acaso estamos seguros de cuan atrás debemos volver? Si volvemos a un tiempo antes de que fuéramos conocidos acaso vale la pena continuar. Solo tu recordaras todo lo que has compartido con esas personas. ¿Valdría la pena empezar desde cero sin saber si eres capaz de volver a formar esos lazos? ¿_ _ **No seria mas optimo no borrar esos lazos entre almas?" ***_

El cielo de Tokyo-3 se oscureció a causa de aquella estructura levantada por un solo gigante hecho de energía. Las dos astas en su cabeza desprendían una gran cantidad de electricidad mientras que en la parte inferior trasera de su cuerpo dos listones de energía se movían de un lado a otro. Sus ojos con tonos de rojo y amarillo miraban a la ciudad debajo de el con cariño y tristeza. Los ciudadanos de Tokyo-3 solo podían mirar este suceso con asombro y miedo, pero nadie era capaz de moverse.

" _Rei Ayanami es hora."_ Dijo la voz de A.S. directamente a Rei quien se encontraba dentro del núcleo de aquel gigante.

El exilio había comenzado.

Regresemos al comienzo de esa mañana.

 **Rei, tempranas horas de la mañana.**

Rei miraba su traje con miedo. El tiempo para enfrentar a la unidad 00 nuevamente había llegado. Estaba sola en aquel casillero o eso es lo que desearía.

" _ **Ya no puedes correr de mí. Es hora de que me entregues este cuerpo."**_ Dijo Lilith.

"No…" La voz de Rei era casi inaudible pero claramente mostraba desagrado.

" _ **Y que crees que puedes hacer? ¿Acaso crees que podrás vivir sin mi alma? Solo eres mi contenedor, no podrás impedirme que elimine a ese ser."**_ Continuo Lilith refiriéndose a Shinji y su unidad.

"¿Por qué lo haces? ¡Él no te ha hecho nada!" Dijo Rei.

"… _**Quizás pero un día lo hará o quizás ya lo hizo. En estos días que han pasado, he pensado y me he preguntado ¿porque le tengo tanto miedo a un joven y al gigante oculto cerca del joven? ¿Acaso se algo y no soy capaz de recordarlo? Entonces también pensé sobre tu relación con él."**_ Explico Lilith.

"¿Qué tratas de decir?" Pregunto Rei.

" _ **Solo espera. Ya lo entenderás."**_ Dijo Lilith antes de guardar silencio.

Rei solo pudo pensar en las palabras de su prisionera. ¿Acaso había algo más detrás del odio y miedo que Lilith poseía por Shinji? ¿Podría Lilith estar en lo correcto? Múltiples preguntas se formaban en la mente de Rei mientras trataba de entender a que se refería.

 **Dentro de la sala de control.**

Shinji miraba desde una esquina de aquel cuarto como el equipo preparaba todo para la prueba de reactivación. Sus ojos se fijaron en la unidad 00, aquella unidad que fue devorada por Zeruel lo cual lo llevo a comenzar el tercer impacto. Deseaba que Rei no volviera a usar ese EVA, pero era necesario. " _Lilith…"_ Pensó el chico al mirar el gigante de un solo ojo. La humanidad le debía su existencia a segundo ángel, pero el que ella siguiera en este planeta era un peligro el cual no estaba dispuesto a tomar y dependiendo cual decisión Lilith tomara en este día definiría cuan larga seria su estadía en este mundo.

"Piloto Katsuragi?" Dijo Gendo tratando de captar la atención de Shinji mientras se acercaba a él.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Ya todo esta listo." Dijo Gendo refiriéndose a ciertos preparativos del plan.

"Entiendo, toma esto y entrégaselo a la doctora Ritsuko. Solo debe abrirlo delante de la máquina y todo dará marcha. Dependiendo lo que ocurra hoy, daremos marcha al siguiente paso. Ambos sabemos que debemos hacer." Dijo Shinji mientras sacaba un pequeño contenedor negro del tamaño de un lápiz de su bolsillo. Shinji se acercó al oído de Gendo y le dijo algunas cosas las cuales Gendo tomo calmadamente.

Los demás miembros del equipo presentes se quedaron curiosos ante la interacción entre ambos. Ritsuko y Misato las cuales trataban de descifrar la discusión entre ambos. Ambas estaban atentas a cada interacción entre ambos pues no sabían si podrían terminar en una pelea o en Gendo con una bala en su cráneo; solo podían esperar lo inesperado en cuanto a estos dos.

Después de varios momentos ambos se separaron y tomaron rumbos diferentes. Shinji se acerco al cristal de contención mientras que Gendo se dirigió a su asiento.

"Estamos listos para la prueba de reactivación?" Pregunto Gendo.

"Todo esta en orden. Esperamos sus órdenes." Dijo uno de los presentes.

"Bien doctora demos comienzo." Dijo Gendo mientras tomaba su asiento.

Ritsuko lo miro por unos segundos antes de dar sus órdenes. "Todos tomen sus lugares. Denme imagen del plug unit." Ordeno Ritsuko. En segundos tenían la visualización de Rei mientras estaba dentro de su plug unit. "Rei estamos listos para comenzar."

"… Entiendo." Respondió Rei mientras tomaba los controles del plug unit.

"Rei?" Dijo Misato al notar cierta pausa en su respuesta.

"¿Que ocurre Teniente Coronel Katsuragi?" Pregunto Rei.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Misato.

"Lo estoy." Respondió Rei.

"Recuerda que Shinji y yo estamos aquí. Todo estará bien." Dijo Misato.

"Lo sé." Dijo Rei una vez una segunda ventana le mostro la imagen de Shinji.

"Confía en mí." Dijo Shinji.

"Lo hago…" Dijo Rei.

"Dejemos eso para después. Comencemos de una vez con esto. Introduzcan el plug unit." Ordeno Ritsuko.

En segundos todos los miembros del equipo comenzaron su trabajo. Informes del estado del piloto, los seguros y conexiones de la unidad fueron dichos mientras la unidad iba siendo activada.

"Conexiones del 1 al 100 estables."

"LCL esta siendo introducido."

"Algoritmo del piloto estable."

"Conexión de energía estable."

"comandante?" Pregunto Misato.

"Activen la unidad 00." Dijo Gendo.

 **Dentro del plug unit.**

Rei sintió como su cuerpo era sumergido en el LCL mientras el momento esperado se acercaba.

" _ **Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es hora de que sepamos la verdad."**_ Dijo Lilith.

Rei sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

El plug unit comenzó a brillar y en segundos Rei pudo ver el exterior. Pero esto no duro por mucho, el plug unit se oscureció.

" **Una pequeña entro.** " Dijo una voz oscura y macabra podía notarse que era la de una niña.

" _ **A un lugar que no debía."**_ Continuo Lilith dentro de la mente de Rei.

Rei busco a su alrededor la fuente de aquella voz.

" **Su alma fue quebrada en dos."**

" _ **Pero ya no. Pues la pequeña regreso."**_

De repente Rei vio como una máscara blanca con dos ojos oscuros se formaba en lo profundo de la oscuridad. Varias oscuras manos inmovilizaron a Rei impidiéndole moverse de aquel lugar.

" **No tengas miedo solo regreso a mi verdadero hogar."** Dijo la voz mientras que una figura blanca comenzó a aparecer detrás de la máscara.

"No..." Dijo Rei.

" _ **Es hora de volver a ser una."**_ Dijo Lilith.

La figura blanca se acerco a Rei mientras que esta se trataba de liberar de sus ataduras.

"No, no, ¡no!" Dijo Rei mientras sentía como la figura se acercaba y posaba sus manos en ella.

" **No temas a volver a ser una."** Dijo la figura frente a ella. La mascara se removió y mostro una Rei con ojos tan oscuros que parecía un vacío sin fin.

Rei grito al ver esto, pero ya nada podía hacer.

 **Dentro de la sala de control.**

"Perdimos comunicación con el piloto." Dijo un miembro del equipo.

"Profundidad del plug unit en descenso."

"Niveles de sincronización incalculables."

"Corten la energía." Ordeno Misato. Esto no debería estar pasando.

"Ya lo hicimos, pero no parece haber afectar a la unidad." Explico uno de los presentes.

"Desactiven todo." Ordeno Ritsuko.

*Shiro Sagisu - "I'll Go on Lovin' Someone Else" *

Los presentes vieron como la unidad comenzó a retorcerse de forma extraña. Lentamente venas fueron formándose alrededor del ojo del gigante mientras que una apertura donde debería estar la boca se iba formando.

"Desactiven al EVA." Ordeno Gendo.

"No podemos. Esta rechazando todas las órdenes." Dijo uno de los técnicos.

"Gendo saca a todos de aquí. Sabes que hacer." Dijo Shinji al ver como el EVA se libero de sus seguros sin dificultad alguna.

"Shinji, ¿Qué diablos ocurre?" Pregunto Misato al acercase a su hijo.

"Eso esta ocurriendo." Dijo Shinji al ver la aureola de la unidad formándose.

"Esta despertando. Todo el equipo salga de aquí ya." Dijo Gendo.

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta excepto por Ritsuko, Gendo, Misato y Shinji.

"Esto no es posible. Esa unidad es solo un prototipo." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Un EVA es un EVA sin importar que. Gendo sácalas de aquí y evacua la base. Ritsuko hay algo que debes hacer así que no pierdas tiempo." Dijo Shinji al ver como el EVA se acerco al cristal de contención en instantes y lo golpeo con su mano derecha. El cristal se quebró, pero todos fueron protegidos por un campo AT. Detrás de ellos pudieron ver una apertura en el espacio. "Gendo no me hagas hablar una segunda vez."

Misato trato de arrastrar a Shinji con ellos, pero Ritsuko y Gendo se lo impidieron.

"Shinji!" Exclamo Misato.

"Estaré bien." Afirmo este.

Gendo las saco a ambas y sello la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¿Porque lo dejaste ahí?" Le reclamo Misato a Gendo.

"El sabe lo que hace. Ritsuko toma esto y llega al proyecto. Mas vale que este terminado pues no hay vuelta atrás. Ábrelo cuando estés enfrente a la máquina." Dijo Gendo mientras le entregaba el contenedor a Ritsuko.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso no deberíamos preocuparnos por Shinji y lo que está ocurriendo hay ahora mismo?" Pregunto Ritsuko al mirar el contenedor.

"El estará bien. Ahora hay que sacar a todos de la base. Los reuniremos al frente del lago." Dijo Gendo antes de tomar su teléfono y marcar un número. "Fuyutsuki, pasaremos al siguiente paso. Libera la primera ronda de documentos. Nos encontraremos en el lago. Teniente coronel Katsuragi, sígame tengo que decirles varias cosas."

"Gendo que diablos estas haciendo?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Ritsuko- "Gendo iba a responder, pero algo sacudió a la base. "Ya están bajando. Ritsuko no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Dirígete a la máquina, ya!"

"Demonios." Dijo Ritsuko al notar la desesperación en los ojos de Gendo. La doctora comenzó a correr mientras que Misato miro a Gendo con ira.

"Dime que esta ocurriendo." Dijo Misato mientras tomaba su arma y le apuntaba a Gendo.

"Éxodo del segundo ángel está en proceso. Lilith ha despertado y se ha declarado un enemigo activo contra Shinji. Shinji buscara la manera de separar a Rei de Lilith antes de remover a Lilith y su luna del planeta de alguna manera." Explico Gendo.

"De que diablos estas hablando? ¿Mover la luna de Lilith es imposible y como demonios planea Shinji separar a Rei de Lilith?" Pregunto Misato esto es algo que no esperaba.

"No estoy seguro, pero lo hará. Lilith tomo la decisión de atacarlo por lo que ya nada puede detener ese conteo." Explico Gendo antes de continuar. "Operación caja de pandora ha dado también comienzo, primera función es informar a los miembros de NERV en las instalaciones de todo relacionado con SEELE. Los miembros tendrán un día para tomar la decisión de si seguir trabajando para el grupo bajo las órdenes de la Mayor Misato Katsuragi y el comandante Kaji Ryoji o evacuar la ciudad. La segunda etapa será la difusión de toda la información en relación con SEELE al resto del mundo. "

"De que demonios hablas- "Dijo Misato, pero esta fue interrumpida por Gendo.

"Mírame bien Mayor Katsuragi. El, tu hijo espera que actúes como un líder durante estos sucesos. Kaji de seguro llegara a Tokyo-3 en poco tiempo. Así que deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas y muévete." Dijo Gendo.

Misato quería discutir con el pero tal parecía que no había otra cosa que escucharlo y hacerle caso. "¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?"

"No existe otra salida para mí. Mis planes, mis jugadas todas fueron descubiertas. Yui y su supervivencia están en las manos de alguien más. Si me niego a participar en todo esto ¿qué crees que le sucederá a Yui?" Pregunto Gendo.

Misato no debía pensarlo mucho. "La ejecutaran."

"Si ya lo entiendes sígueme y prepárate para tomar las riendas. Muchas cosas pasaran en las siguientes horas." Dijo Gendo.

Todo cambiaba una vez más.

 **Momentos antes, Shinji.**

Una vez la puerta se selló, Shinji miro al gigante de un solo ojo. "Lilith detén tu ataque." El gigante no hizo caso y solo continúo golpeando tratando de romper el campo AT alrededor de Shinji. "Bien si no escucharas por las buenas, lo harás por las malas." La mano de su unidad apareció debajo de este antes de absorberlo. En segundos, la unidad S se abalanzo encima de la unidad 00.

"Lilith!" Exclamo Shinji.

La unidad 00 cargo una gran cantidad de energía en su único ojo antes de dispararlo a quema ropa, pero Shinji rápidamente cambio la forma de su tridente el cual cargaba en su cola a la de un escudo el cual lo protegió del ataque.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, déjame mostrarte lo que es poder." Dijo Shinji antes de cambiar el escudo a un cañón de partículas. El cañón cargo rápidamente antes de dispararle al suelo debajo de ellos. Capaz y capaz de material fueron eliminadas lo cual Shinji utilizo para hacer que ambos descendieran.

Mientras ambos gigantes descendían Shinji mantenía su agarre sobre la unidad 00 impidiéndole moverse y atacarle como deseaba. Si la unidad trataba de morderlo o atacarlo de alguna manera Shinji lo esquivaba o contraatacaba.

Después de caer por varios minutos, ambos tocaron tierra. Pero esto no impidió que Shinji continuara inmovilizando a Lilith.

" _A.S. que tan cerca estamos de la central dogma?"_ Pregunto Shinji.

" _Dirígete a 120 metros a la izquierda y entraras en el túnel hacia la central dogma."_ Sugirió el dios.

Sin mucho mas que pensar Shinji cargo un disparo mas y se dispuso a continuar con su plan.

 **Con Ritsuko.**

La doctora continuaba avanzando lo más rápido que podía hacia el área en que mantenía el proyecto ordenado por Gendo.

" _Este día no podría ser peor."_ Se dijo a si mismo la doctora. Pensó que con la nueva unidad bajo su control todo iría bien pero ya debía imaginarse que por cada cosa buena que pasaba en su vida debía ocurrir algo malo también. "Todo esto esta mal."

Después de caminar por varios minutos, Ritsuko abrió la puerta de golpe.

"Díganme que ya terminaron." Dijo Ritsuko mientras veía a su equipo.

"Apenas la terminamos." Dijo Maya. "Acaso ocurre algo?"

"Todo salió mal con la prueba de reactivación. La unidad 00 esta despertando y Shinji de seguro esta luchando contra ella. Aparecer deberemos abandonar la base." Dijo Ritsuko mientras sacaba el contenedor de su bolsillo.

"Eso tiene que ser una broma, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Shigeru.

"Shigeru si quisiera bromear lo haría con cualquier otra cosa. Este no es momento de bromas. Aléjense de la máquina. Veamos si funciona." Dijo Ritsuko antes de destapar el contenedor.

Un simple pedazo de metal levito fuera de este antes de flotar hacia la máquina que habían ensamblado desde cero.

"¿Qué rayo es eso?" Pregunto Makoto.

"No tengo la menor idea, pero Gendo dijo que lo abriera delante de esta máquina. Espero que funcione." Dijo Ritsuko.

El pedazo de metal llego hasta la maquina y una vez lo toco se fundió con esta. Esto causo que una corriente circulara por todos los circuitos de la máquina.

Por varios segundos nada paso hasta que la maquina pareció encender y tomar vida. Aire era absorbido dentro de esta y solo eso parecía suceder.

"Solo absorbe aire!?" Dijo Shigeru decepcionado.

"No estamos seguros debemos darle unos segundos." Dijo Maya. De repente su computadora comenzó a recibir varios mensajes. Maya miro el primero de estos mensajes y sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que veían. "Doctora venga a ver esto."

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

Maya le mostro el primer documento que había recibido.

 **Operación:** _ **Despertar de Adam.**_

Solo le tomo leer ese encabezado para saber de que se trataba.

"Maya acaso hiciste copias de los documentos que les entregue a los tres?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"No, se que crucial es que guardemos el secreto de lo que sabemos ahora, pero esto parece haber sido enviado a todos como un mensaje público." Dijo Maya al ver que no solo fue para ella sino para todos los empleados de NERV en Tokyo-3. En los recibidores de aquel mensaje había nombres de otros empleados que ella conocía.

Makoto y Shigeru miraron el mensaje de Maya antes de mirar sus propias computadoras y notar algo similar.

"Gendo que diablos estas haciendo?" Grito Ritsuko.

"Operación Caja de Pandora ha dado inicio." Dijo una voz.

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta solo para encontrar una esfera de metal flotando en frente de la máquina.

"Shigeru golpéame, creo que estoy soñando." Dijo Makoto.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" Pregunto Shigeru mientras golpeaba a Makoto.

"No soy un eso." Dijo una voz desde la bola de metal. "Inteligencia artificial para la continuación humana o pueden llamarme MARI-2."

"Makoto ahora tu golpéame." Dijo Shigeru.

"Ya cálmense los dos." Dijo Ritsuko tratando de mantener la calma. Esta mañana cada vez era más inusual y inesperada. "Habla ya y explica que diablos esta ocurriendo?"

"Como quieras. Soy MARI-2, una inteligencia artificial creada para asegurar la continuación humana y los planes que aseguraran el futuro de este mundo. Estaba encerrada en ese contenedor a la espera de que completaran esta máquina. Su función es crear millones de micro máquinas por segundo para alterar la materia. Yo soy la mente que controla esas micro maquinas. El que haya sido liberada significa que debo avanzar con la creación de EDEN." Explico MARI-2.

"EDEN?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Anteriormente Tokyo-3, después de mi liberación debo expandirme y comenzar la construcción de una nueva base para operaciones. Esta base es EDEN y estará formada por la ciudad de Tokyo-3 incluyendo la antigua base de NERV." Continuo MARI-2.

"Una nueva base? ¿Por qué diablos necesitamos una nueva base?" Pregunto Shigeru. Su mente ya tenia mucho con saber sobre SEELE.

"Operación caja de Pandora causara enemista entre las personas del mundo y llevara a la disolución de tratados de paz anteriores. Esto causara una situación en las que las personas deberán decidir si siguen los planes de SEELE o si se armaran contra ellos. Aquellos que decidan continuar en Tokyo-3 después de las primeras 48 horas serán definidos como ciudadanos los cuales niegan la instrumentalización humana por lo cual serán protegidos. Aquellos que se marchen serán olvidados bajo las nuevas órdenes. La ciudad estará lista para despegue en 72 horas." Continuo MARI-2.

"Despegue? ¡Acaso moverás una ciudad entera!" Exclamo Maya.

"Mas que una ciudad. Este es el mapa de lo que será EDEN." Dijo la esfera entes proyectar un holograma de Tokyo-3 junto a la base de NERV. "Bajo las direcciones de construcción, esta área dentro del circulo será utilizada como espacio para EDEN. Los diversos niveles debajo de Tokyo-3 serán usados para el desarrollo de áreas de suplemento para la población humana y otros recursos. La antigua base de NERV será el área donde la construcción dará comienzo. Actualmente me he esparcido un 0.5% de esta posición." El área que abarcaba el circulo llegaba hasta un poco más allá del final de Tokyo-3. Uno de esos limites se colocaba un poco mas allá de la casa de Misato.

Los cuatros estaban incrédulos de lo que veían. Si la humanidad desidia construir algo como esto tomaría varios años y aun así no era algo seguro.

"Espera, ¿Qué hay de la central Dogma?" Pregunto Shigeru.

"La central Dogma ya no existirá en este mundo después de hoy. El piloto Shinji Katsuragi y Rei Ayanami se encargarán de que el segundo ángel y su luna sean exiliados a un lugar seguro. Esto prevendrá el tercer impacto." Dijo aquella esfera.

Los cuatros estaban incrédulos, pero sentían un alivio indescriptible al saber que no tendrían que preocuparse por la central Dogma y el cuerpo de Lilith. Pero de todas las preguntas de Ritsuko algo aun necesitaba contexto.

"¿Quién te creo?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Mis planos iniciales fueron desarrollados por la doctora - y su asistente -. Después de sus muertes el maestro que educo al piloto Shinji Katsuragi termino mi desarrollo." Explico MARI-2. Su explicación censuro los nombres de sus creadoras originales.

"No puedes decirnos sus nombres?" Pregunto Maya.

"Aun no, pero en el día que todo esto acabe sí." Reitero MARI-2.

"Acaso Gendo sabia de todo esto?" Pegunto Ritsuko.

"Gendo Ikari y Kouzou Fuyutsuki son dos de las únicas personas que actualmente saben algunas cosas sobre mi liberación y funciones. Shinji Katsuragi es la otra persona. Los demás que tendrán acceso a saber la mayor parte de las operaciones guardadas en mi son Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki, Shigeru Aoba, Makoto Hyuga, Kaji Ryoji, Rei Ayanami, Mari Ilustrious Makinami, Asuka Shikinami Langley y Shinji Katsuragi." Explico MARI-2.

"Entonces nosotros tenemos autorización a saber todo?" Pregunto Shigeru.

"90% de todo mi conocimiento hasta el final de la guerra. Luego de esto se les entregara acceso completo." Dijo MARI-2.

"Continúa hablando MARI-2. No planeo marcharme hasta saber todo lo que pueda." Dijo Ritsuko al sacar un cigarrillo y tomar asiento. " _Esto es algo que no me perderé."_

"Como desee." Y de esta forma este pequeño grupo se quedo encerrado junto a la unidad principal de MARI-2 mientras la base era remodelada.

 **De vuelta con Misato.**

"Aquí esta todo lo que debes saber por ahora. Estos son los planes que puedo entregarte ahora que tomaras uno de los puestos mas altos en esta nueva organización." Dijo Gendo al darle un sobre sellado a Misato. "No lo habrás ahora y prepárate para lo que hare."

"Esperemos que esto salga bien." Dijo Misato, aunque su mente solo pensaba en lo que podía estar ocurriendo con Shinji y Rei.

 **Central Dogma.**

Ambos gigantes cayeron después de varios minutos descender y destruir todo en su paso. Shinji sabiendo que no podía perder tiempo, devolvió su arma a su forma original antes de clavarlo justo en el cuello de la unidad 00.

"Por mas que quieras removerlo no podrás. Si tanto te niegas a escucharme deberé entrar y hacerme presente." Dijo Shinji antes de remover la armadura alrededor del núcleo de la unidad 00.

"S te dejare a cargo. Necesito entrar ahí." Dijo Shinji antes de que la otra parte de su alma apareciera delante de él. Esta vez su forma parecía mas humana pero pequeña, parecía un infante. "Bien cuida de mi cuerpo."

Sin decir más Shinji coloco las manos de su unidad frente al núcleo de la unidad 00 la cual aún trataba de liberarse del tridente. Shinji recordando lo que hizo aquella vez, desprendió el alma de su cuerpo y la envió atravez de los brazos de su unidad hacia el núcleo de la unidad 00.

 **Dentro del núcleo.**

El alma de Shinji se reformo dentro del núcleo. En vez de verse como un adolescente de catorce años su apariencia era la de un adulto de unos 28 años. Las diferencias eran que su cuerpo estaba formado por flamas azules mucho más oscuras y un par de cuernos adornaban su cabeza junto a una aureola, muy similar a su unidad. Esto simbolizaba era la de alguien que había dejado de ser humano.

A su alrededor solo podía ver oscuridad, pero esto no detuvo a Shinji.

"Lilith se que estas ahí. No planeo irme hasta que liberes a Rei." Dijo Shinji.

Por algunos momentos hubo silencio hasta que Shinji pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose a él.

"Tienes agallas Shinji. No solo me enfrentaste sin dar un paso atrás, pero has logrado impedirme liberarme de esa arma. ¿Dime acaso es lo mismo que mi lanza de Longinus?" Pregunto Lilith.

Shinji no se asombro al ver como Lilith había tomado control del cuerpo de Rei. La mascara de Lilith estaba en el rostro de Rei y sus ojos eran tan oscuro como este lugar. "Lilith libera a Rei."

"Me pides que la libere? ¿Acaso no entiendes que ella siempre ha usado mi alma? Ella no puede existir sin mi y no te daré ese gusto. Ahora dime algo, esta no es la primera vez que separas tu alma de tu cuerpo y estoy segura de que esa apariencia no es la de un adolescente. ¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunto Lilith.

"Lilith no tengo tiempo para esto. Libera a Rei." Dijo Shinji sonando bastante molesto.

" **No! Tú me escucharas a mí. Esa unidad, tu apariencia, el que tu relación con Rei y Misato haya avanzado tan rápido, nada de eso es normal. Esos cuernos demuestran que ya no eres un Lilim y esos ojos han visto cosas que ningún humano debería haber visto. ¿Qué hiciste?"** Pregunto Lilith llena de ira.

"Sobrevivir, eso fue lo que hice. Sobreviví la guerra que tu decidiste no detener. Los padres deben detener a sus hijos cuando estos están haciendo algo mal. Pero tu y cada uno de esos cuatro Adams cerraron sus ojos, dejaron que sus hijos se destruyeran entre ellos. Tu debiste predecir que futuro le esperaba a los Lilim si permitías que SEELE continuara con sus actos, pero no hiciste nada para detenerlos. Guardaste silencio y solo viste como cada vez más nos acercábamos cerca del punto de no retorno." Dijo Shinji no estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo con esto.

" **Eso no era lo que deseaba. Una madre no puede continuar agarrando la mano de sus hijos por siempre."** Continuo Lilith.

"La humanidad no fue guiada por ti! Tu solo nos diste vida y volviste a dormir. Nunca diste la cara o nos educaste en que hacer y que no. La humanidad avanzo sin ninguna interferencia tuya, cometiendo error tras error, matanza tras matanza. Eran niños sin un guía, pero tú no diste la cara. De seguro viste cuanto sufrió Mari, cuantas madres fueron sacrificadas para crear los núcleos de los EVAS, cuantas muertes fueron causadas por SEELE. Lo admito fui uno de los causantes detrás que el mundo fuera destruido una vez, pero tú nunca distaste la cara. Regrese para salvar este mundo y ofrecerle una nueva oportunidad no solo ha los Lilim si no también a los hijos de Adam." Dijo Shinji.

" **Alguien como tu quien ya fallo no es capaz de hacer algo como eso."** Dijo Lilith.

"En eso te equivocas solo yo y aquellos quienes fallamos podemos levantarnos nuevamente. Solo aquellos quienes han perdido todo pueden levantarse una vez mas y buscar un mejor resultado. Tu quien nunca ha tratado de ayudar a sus descendientes puede entenderme. No tienes el derecho de juzgarme a mi quien trato con todo su ser de reparar el daño que ha causado. La humanidad podrá haber nacido de ti, pero nunca has caminado a su lado. Tu no podrás salvar a este mundo." Las palabras de Shinji cortaban como ningún otro cuchillo podría cortar en el ser de Lilith.

*Separation por Angela*

" **Nunca te daré el gusto de rendirme ante ti."** Dijo Lilith. Un sin numero de manos negras salieron de atrás de ella antes de salir disparadas hacia Shinji.

Shinji no mostro miedo y solo comenzó a avanzar hacia Lilith. Antes de que las manos pudieran tocarlo eran quemadas por su alma.

"Tu que me viste sufrir." Dijo Shinji.

" **No te atrevas."**

"Tu que viste como llore."

" **No eres más que un traicionero hacia tu diosa**."

Las manos seguían siendo lanzadas a él, pero eran inefectivas.

"Tu que me dejaste destruir todo con ese poder maldito."

" **Tus manos fueron la que lo hicieron**."

"Tu que dejaste que mis seres queridos murieran."

Las cadenas que normalmente no podían ser vistas o escuchadas por nadie aparecieron detrás de Shinji.

" **Eso no puede ser real**."

Un campo AT se formo alrededor de ella.

"Mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas por ti."

Pero Shinji lo atravesó con el suyo propio.

De repente Lilith pudo ver en su mente memorias. Las memorias de alguien. Como sonrió al ver a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules le reprimía por haber dicho adiós de una forma que parecía haber perdido la voluntad de vivir. La memoria de aquella vez en que la que se había dado por vencida al haber sido devorada por un ángel, pero el regreso por ella. El tiempo en el que él durmió por catorce años en su regazo mientras su madre conversaba con ella. Muchas otras memorias plagaban su mente.

Una mano hecha de flamas blancas salió del pecho de Lilith.

"El tiempo volvió atrás. Sus memorias fueron borradas pero los lazos entre cada uno de nosotros aun existen. Yo no espere once años por una Rei sin vínculos hacia mí."

" **¡Acaso!"**

"Yo no llame "Mama" a una Misato que no me impulso a crecer."

" **¿Qué diablos hicieron?"**

"Aunque no me recuerden. Esas almas son las mismas que vivieron todos esos momentos junto a mí. Nuestros vínculos es lo que aun nos unen. Su odio, amor, temor, cariño, desprecio y alegría hacia mí es a causa de los lazos entre almas. Si se trata de ella, siempre regresare." Dijo Shinji antes de tomar esa mano y jalarla fuera de ahí.

 **Momentos atrás, dentro del alma de Lilith.**

Rei estaba en lo profundo del alma de Lilith. Como un ave encerrada, el fragmento del alma de Lilith en la cual su existencia se basaba era cubierta por la oscuridad del alma de Lilith. Era como ver una pequeña luz blanca rodeada por miles y miles de raíces oscuras. Se sentía tan sola y fría en este lugar, pero aun en este lugar podía y escuchar lo que ocurría afuera.

"Shinji…" Dijo Rei al ver como Lilith trataba de eliminar a Shinji, pero este no se lo permitía.

Deseaba regresar con el pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Era tan débil que había permitido que su cuerpo fuera tomado por Lilith. Como podía llamarse a si misma su pareja si era incapaz de luchar por él.

"Acaso esperaras por el en este lugar?" Pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

Rei volteo a ver, pero no había nada ahí.

"Sabes no esta bien que sea quien siempre trata de dar todo por ti." Dijo nuevamente aquella voz.

Rei busco por todos lados, pero no pudo ver a nadie.

"Donde estas? ¿Qué eres?" Pregunto Rei.

"Soy quien le dio sus alas a Shinji. El ser que lo forzó hasta el límite para que nunca mas se volviera a romper. Dime ¿deseas saber porque te ama?" Pregunto la voz.

Rei solo pudo pensar en lo que le ofrecía aquella voz. Saber por qué detrás del amor que Shinji sentía por el ella, era una oportunidad que no pensaba posible. Pero que debería pagar a cambio. "Si es eso posible que quieres a cambio?"

"Solo una cosa. Sigue adelante." Dijo la voz antes de que una esfera de cristal apareciera delante de ella.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto Rei.

"Lo que te hará ver la luz." Dijo la voz.

 ***White silence- Tk from Ling Tosite***

Rei tomo la esfera de cristal en sus manos antes de mirar en lo profundo de esta.

De repente su mente fue transportada a un lugar diferente. Era su antiguo cuarto, pero se sentía extraño.

"Es porque ya estuvimos aquí." Dijo una muy reconocible.

Rei miro a su lado y se vio a sí misma, aunque un poco mas adulta.

"Eres- "

"Tu. Recuerdo esto. Fue la primera vez en que Shinji visito mi cuarto. Aun le era difícil tratar con el sexo femenino." Dijo la Rei mas adulta la cual estaba desnuda al igual que la mas joven.

Ambas Rei miraron como el Shinji del pasado entro al cuarto buscando a Rei. Como era de esperarse Shinji mostro curiosidad por sus alrededores. Lo cual lo llevo a tomar los anteojos de Gendo que Rei guardaba.

La Rei mas adulta solo rio cuando vio como Shinji termino encima de Rei su versión más joven y se avergonzó al tocar su pecho.

La Rei del presente pudo notar las diferencias entre el Shinji que conocía y este.

"Él es- "

"Diferente. Si, lo es. ¿Quieres seguirme?" Pregunto la Rei adulta.

La Rei del Presente solo asintió.

Al salir por la puerta ambas fueron transportadas a la escuela.

"Aquí fue cuando note cuanto sus ojos se fijaban en mí. Sus ojos siempre se posaban en mí. ¿Quizás era curiosidad porque en ese tiempo siempre estaba con Gendo? O ¿Quizás era porque ambos estábamos solos y buscábamos una conexión real?" Dijo la Rei mas adulta mientras los días cambiaban y Shinji siempre la miraba a ella.

"… No parece intentar acercarse a nosotras?" Dijo la Rei del presente.

"No, lo hizo durante el almuerzo. Con pequeñas preguntas logro averiguar que nos gustaba comer antes de comenzar a traernos almuerzos todos los días. En verdad me gusto ver como Asuka se sentía celosa de que el era tan detallista conmigo." Admitió la Rei mas madura. El sitio cambio y mostro la azotea en la cual Asuka le gritaba sobre porque Rei recibía mas detalles que ella.

"Asuka?" Pregunto la Rei del presente.

"Era la otra persona que vivía con el y Misato. A veces la odiaba por eso. Estar con Shinji cada día, era algo que empecé a desear." Admitió la Rei adulta.

El paisaje volvió a cambiar y mostro la noche de la operación contra Ramiel. Ambas se encontraban detrás de el Shinji mas joven.

"Rei ¿porque pilotas?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Por mi conexión con el resto del mundo." Respondió la Rei de la memoria. Antes de despedirse de una manera triste y decisiva.

"En ese tiempo pensaba de esa manera. Estaba lista para morir si Gendo me lo ordenaba, pero todo cambio esa noche." Admitió la Rei adulta.

La escena cambio al momento en que la unidad 00 protegió a la unidad 01 con escudo.

"Estaba cerca de morir, pero eso no me importaba." Dijo la Rei adulta. "Pero a el mi muerte si le importaba."

La escena cambio al momento en el cual Shinji se quemo las manos abriendo su plug unit.

"Rei!" Gritaba Shinji aun sin detenerse.

"El no debía hacer eso por mí. Solo era una de muchas copias. A nadie le debía importar que un clon mas muriera. Pero a el si le importo. Mi existencia como Rei Ayanami fue reconocida por él. No un clon, no un contenedor, no un piloto, pero si una persona." Dijo la Rei adulta.

La memoria mostro como Shinji la reprimía mientras la abrazaba. Le reclamaba que no debía despedirse como si no le importara lo que le sucediera.

La Rei del presente pudo sentir como su pecho se apretaba ante tal memoria.

"Pero un suceso casi lo aleja completamente de mi vida. Fue el primer momento en el cual sentí odio por Gendo." Dijo la Rei adulta.

La escena cambio al momento en el cual la unidad 01 pisoteaba la pirámide del Geofronte.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Pregunto la Rei del presente.

"El noveno ángel infecto el EVA unidad 03. Asuka fue la piloto de activación por lo cual estuvo en peligro. Gendo obligo a la unidad 01 a atacar al ángel lo cual causo que Asuka fuera gravemente herida. Asuka era su amiga y alguien importante para Shinji tanto como nosotras. Pero a Gendo no le importo." Explico la Rei adulta. "Esto lo forzó a no querer pilotar jamás."

La escena cambio al día en el cual vio como Shinji era removido de NERV después de negarse a pilotar. Ambas Reis pudieron ver como la Rei del pasado trato de llamarlo, pero no fue capaz.

"Quise decir su nombre pero que podía hacer. ¿Negarme a seguir las ordenes de Gendo? En ese tiempo no estaba segura de poder separarme de Gendo. Así que decidí hacer lo único que sabía." Dijo la Rei adulta.

La escena cambio al ataque de Zeruel.

"Si Shinji no deseaba volver a pilotar, yo lucharía por el aun si eso me costaba la vida." Dijo la Rei adulta. Ambas vieron su ataque suicida contra Zeruel, el cual fallo y llevo a que Zeruel obtuviera el alma de Lilith. "Estaba perdida y sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar hasta que escuche su voz."

La escena mostro como Shinji golpeaba a Zeruel y lo mantenía atrapado contra la pared de la catapulta. Ambas veían desde los ojos del ángel.

"Ayanami!" Gritaba Shinji mientras trataba de remover las defensas del ángel alrededor del núcleo.

"El no debía estar ahí. Yo había sacrificado mi vida para asegurarme de que el no tuviera que pilotar nuevamente." Dijo la Rei adulta.

"Pero el regreso." Dijo la Rei del presente.

Ambas vieron como después de varios minutos de lucha la unidad se quedo sin energía. La Rei del presente se asustó al ver esto, pero nuevamente aun desde lo profundo del ángel pudieron escuchar su grito.

"Ayanami, regrésamela!" Dijo Shinji. Su unidad nuevamente cobro vida dando así el comienzo del tercer impacto.

"Aun si el mundo se acababa. Aun si todos se lo trataban de impedir. Él se convirtió en algo mas solo por nosotras. Mas allá de un ser humano." Dijo la Rei adulta mientras veían como la batalla de Zeruel continuaba.

Ambas vieron cuanta destrucción su ira, su deseo causo.

La escena cambio al momento en el cual Shinji forzaba la entrada de su alma al núcleo del ángel.

"Ayanami!" Exclamo Shinji al verla en aquel lugar oscuro.

"Estaba segura de que no podía irme de aquel lugar, pero él se negó a dejarme allí." Dijo la Rei adulta mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

"No pude hacer que te reunieras con tu padre." Dijo la Rei de la memoria.

"Eso no importa." Dijo Shinji.

"No pude hacer nada por ti." Dijo Rei nuevamente.

"Eso tampoco importa pues solo que estés a mi lado importa." Dijo Shinji mientras la abrazaba.

Nada mas importaba para ninguno de los dos en ese momento hasta que.

La Rei de la memoria sintió como Shinji la soltó. Al despegarse de el pudo ver como una lanza de luz le atravesó el pecho.

"Shinji? Shinji!" Grito Rei tratando de despertarlo, pero fue en vano.

"Hay fue donde su sueño comenzó." Dijo la Rei adulta. Antes de que la escena cambiara mostrando a ambos jóvenes debajo de un árbol.

"Shinji!" Continuaba Rei tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

De repente Rei sintió una mano en su espalda.

"No sigas intentando. El no despertara." Dijo una voz.

Rei se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Yui.

"Ahí fue donde los catorce años comenzaron." Dijo la Rei adulta antes de tomar las manos de la Rei del presente. "Todo lo que soy son memorias, tus memorias. Solo acéptame de regreso." Dijo la Rei adulta antes de abrazar a su yo del presente.

La Rei del presente tuvo dudas de hacerlo por un segundo hasta que solo decidió aceptar todas sus memorias de un pasado que ya no existía.

La Rei adulta se deshizo, lo cual causo que en cuestión de segundos la Rei del presente viera y recordara todo lo que había vivido con Shinji. Tristeza, alegría, molestia, duda, amor, todo y cada uno de esos momentos. Su apariencia cambio, su pelo creció un poco mas y su cuerpo creció hasta ser una copia exacta de la Rei adulta.

Rei solo pudo sonreír al sentirse completa pero su alegría fue interrumpida por una segunda presencia.

El paisaje cambio mostrando una ciudad desolada y destruida. Al mirar alrededor se encontró con una copia de sí misma, pero esta vestía un traje negro.

"Espera tu eres- "Decía Rei antes de ver como esta nueva Rei se daba la vuelta y avanzaba hacia algún lugar. "Espera, Rei-3."

La Rei del presente recordó.

 **3 meses después del cuarto impacto fallido.**

Rei estaba en el núcleo de la unidad 01. Este se había convertido en su nuevo hogar junto a Yui Ikari. Yui normalmente se mantenía en la parte más profunda del núcleo mientras que Rei se acercaba a la parte exterior de este esperando por él.

"Rei." Dijo Shinji al sentarse al lado del contenedor de la unidad 01. Este contenedor servia para absorber la energía de la unidad y prevenir que fuera usada por Shinji. "Han pasado seis días desde que vine a visitarte. Muchas cosas han pasado en estos tres meses. Me ha tomado tiempo acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida y no dejarme consumir por mi tristeza. Todavía muchos me odian, pero al menos Misato ha comenzado a hablarme mas como antes. Kaji sigue siendo el único que me trata como catorce años atrás. Asuka todavía me golpea y me fuerza a trabajar, pero entiendo porque lo hace. Mari me ha hablado aun mas sobre mama y su vida antes de todo esto. La única con la que siento que las cosas no van como quiero es con Rei-3. Me duele verla y pensar en ti. Hay veces que quiero abrazarla, pero recuerdo que no eres tú. ¿Qué debería hacer Rei?"

Rei desearía poder comunicarse con él, pero esto era imposible en este estado.

Después de varios minutos de conversación, Shinji decidió descansar un poco. Rei podía escucharlo dormir y como su corazón palpitaba mas lentamente.

Pero algo cambio hoy. Una segunda persona se acerco a Shinji. Rei pudo sentir que esta persona era similar a ella entonces entendió que solo podía ser ella, Rei-3.

Rei-3 poso su mano en el contenedor y pudo sentir la conexión entre ambas. "Mi yo verdadera."

Rei pudo sentir que vacío se sentía el cuerpo de su clon. "Eres como yo, pero sin nada que te aferre a este mundo." Dijo Rei.

"¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar los momentos que has vivido con Shinji? Si tan solo pudiéramos ser una." Dijo Rei-3 antes de marcharse.

 **De vuelta con Rei.**

"Rei-3!" Grito Rei al verla como subía un edificio bastante peligroso. Rei subió detrás de esta hasta que ambas estaban en la azotea.

"Desde que desperté siempre sentí que me faltaba algo. Tan vacía y sin algo por lo que existir hasta que el apareció. Deseaba que el me mirara al igual que a ti." Dijo Rei-3.

Rei solo puso sus brazos alrededor de Rei-3. "No lo pienses más. Si tanto deseas vivir mi vida seamos una por hoy y por siempre al lado de Shinji."

 **De vuelta dentro del alma de Lilith.**

La esfera de cristal se deshizo en las manos de Rei. Ya no había mas necesidad de dudar. Ella misma rompería sus cadenas las cuales la ataban a Lilith. Ese pequeño trozo de alma comenzó a arder mucho mas que antes mientras Rei se hacia paso entre las raíces.

" _Debo volver con él. Debo regresar con él. El me espera. El me ha esperado por tanto tiempo."_ Pensó Rei.

Su mano se estrechaba tan lejos como podía buscando encontrar a su amado mas allá de este lugar.

"Shinji!" Exclamo Rei.

 **Fuera del alma de Lilith.**

Shinji tomo la mano de su amada y la jalo con todas sus fuerzas hacia él.

" **Esto es imposible!"** Exclamo Lilith.

"Ya deberías saber que tan lejos algunas personas somos capaces de llegar." Dijo Shinji.

Lilith trato de detenerlos, pero ya era muy tarde. Esta separación ya llevaba años en desarrollo. Solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón para ser completada.

"Ayanami!" Grito Shinji al ver el rostro de su amada Rei.

"Shinji!" Exclamo Rei. Sus ojos ardían con deseo al verlo. No importaba como se viera el era la persona mas importante en su vida.

Una vez el alma de Rei salió completamente, su vínculo con Lilith había sido roto.

"Shinji!" Dijo Rei mientras lo abrazaba sin deseo alguno de soltarlo. "Lo recuerdo todo. Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto."

"Rei, no tienes por qué preocuparte." Dijo Shinji al tenerla devuelta con él.

" **¿Cómo se atreven? No solo me juzgan, he ignoran, sino que también osan robar de mi alma. ¡Deben ser castigados!"** Exclamo Lilith.

" _Rei Ayanami, debes forma un trato conmigo."_ Dijo A.S. " _Si quieres ser capaz de protegerlo y ayudarlo debes aceptar formar un contrato conmigo. Shinji protégela mientras terminamos el proceso."_

"Sera mi placer." Dijo Shinji antes de expandir su campo AT alrededor de ambos.

" **Shinji!"** Exclamo Lilith. Nuevamente volvió atacar a Shinji con sus múltiples manos, pero esta vez su ira las hizo aún más fuerte. Aun con esto Shinji no retrocedió.

" _Rei Ayanami, este es tu contrato. Tomare tu alma justo como la de Shinji una vez tu tiempo acabe en este mundo para que sirvas como un agente mas de mi poder. A cambio de esto te daré el poder para poder proteger lo mas preciado en tu vida. ¿Aceptas?"_ Dijo el dios.

"Acepto, si esto es necesario para seguir con Shinji estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio." Dijo Rei muy confiada.

" _Entonces solo debes tragarte esta esfera. El resto será pan comido."_ Dijo el dios al hacer que apareciera una esfera similar a la que Shinji se trago once años atrás.

Rei no dudo en meter aquella esfera en su boca por un solo segundo. Cuando la esfera fue absorbida, Rei sintió un dolor indescriptible.

" _Arde, aunque duela. Solo arde y expándete tan lejos como puedas. Deja que tu alma sea tu arma mas fuerte en esta guerra."_ Dijo el dios.

La pequeña flama que era Rei comenzó a crecer y expandirse por todo el núcleo de la unidad 00.

" **¿Qué diablos es esto?"** Pregunto Lilith.

"Me tuviste miedo pues en tu ser esta grabado de que soy capaz, pero olvidaste que tu peor enemigo puede ser quien está más cerca de ti." Dijo Shinji.

Lilith pudo sentir como su control sobre el núcleo era derrotado por Rei y su recién despertado poder. Sentía que estaba entre la espalda y la pared en estos momentos.

"¡Sal de mi núcleo!" Exclamo Rei. Sus ojos se tornaron amarillos.

" _Shinji sal de ahí y prepárate para atrapar a Lilith."_ Dijo el dios.

"Rei nos veremos afuera." Dijo Shinji antes de salir tan rápido como pudo.

" **Rei como te atreves a hacerme esto?"** Pregunto Lilith.

"Por amor todos podemos hacer lo imposible. ¡Ahora sal de mi núcleo!" Exclamo Rei antes de usar su alma en aquel estado tan energético para expulsar a Lilith de aquel lugar.

" _Esto aun no acaba Rei."_ Dijo A.S. antes de comenzar a explicarle lo que debía hacer a Rei.

 **Fuera de la unidad 00.**

Shinji volvió a su unidad y al ver como Lilith era disparada fuera del núcleo la atrapo en una de sus manos. "Bien creo que es hora de que te encierre." Dijo Shinji mientras removía el tridente del cuello de la unidad 00. "No me malinterpretes Lilith. No te odio a muerte, pero no puedo darme el lujo de permitirte quedarte aquí."

" **Shinji!"** Grito Lilith.

"Puedes quedarte con su cuerpo, pero su alma es algo que no te entregare." Dijo Shinji antes de remover un trozo de su tridente. Al remover el trozo este se volvió liquido y Shinji lo vertió encima de Lilith antes de que se endureciera nuevamente. Al final Lilith quedo encerrada en una especie de rombo cristalino lo cual impediría que usara su campo AT para librarse y tomar control de su cuerpo real al menos por cierto tiempo.

Shinji luego se fijo en la unidad 00 y el cambio que comenzaba a tener. El viejo cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo antes de ser substituido por energía pura. "Así que esta es la apariencia que tiene esta unidad." Dijo Shinji al notar las astas y demás detalles.

"Shinji!" Dijo Rei al abrir una conversación entre unidades. "Esta unidad se siente extraña."

"Es que estas en un estado incompleto. Tu unidad aun no materializa completamente por lo cual debes tener cuidado pues puede decirse que en estos momentos no tienes limitadores en función." Explico Shinji. "Aun falta que separes tu alma y que formes un cuerpo humano, pero por el momento sabes que debes de hacer."

"… Lo sé." Dijo Rei. "Aunque para ti solo serán dos días para mi serán dos años."

"Tienes que hacerlo o no servirá de nada. Tienes que aprender a usar la unidad." Dijo Shinji. "No te sientas triste."

"¿Como me pides eso? Sabes lo difícil que esto será para mí." Dijo Rei.

"Te entiendo, pero te aseguro que te esperare con ansias." Dijo Shinji.

"Y yo lo hare contigo." Dijo Rei. "Ahora sal de aquí. Es hora de llevar esta luna a otro lugar."

"Lo dejo en tus manos. Nos veremos pronto, Rei." Dijo Shinji con tristeza mientras le entregaba el rombo con Lilith.

"Así será Shinji." Dijo Rei antes de verlo partir.

 **De vuelta en el presente.**

" _Rei es hora."_ Dijo el dios.

"Entiendo." Dijo Rei. Aun no tenia control completo de su unidad, pero por lo menos sabia lo necesario para esta misión. Rei comenzó a elevarse tan alto como pudo antes de abrir una brecha en el espacio hacia las coordenadas que aparecían frente a ella. "Regresare pronto."

Dicho esto, la unidad desconocida KIRIN desapareció con la luna de Lilith dejando atrás a un Shinji con una mezcla entre dolor y alegría.


	33. Elijan su futuro

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Momentos antes.**

" **Alerta! Todo el personal debe evacuar la base. Por favor reúnanse alrededor del lago."**

Este era el mensaje que se había repetido ya por varios minutos alrededor de la base de NERV. Algunos empleados mientras corrían afirmaban haber sentido temblores alrededor de los niveles mas bajos mientras que aquellos quienes habían estado en la sala durante la prueba de reanimación dijeron algo más.

"Estamos en problemas. La unidad 00 esta fuera de control." Dijo unos de los presentes antes de describirles como la unidad 00 había entrado en un estado berserker.

Muchos discutían sobre esto mientras que cierta persona enfoco su atención a ciertos mensajes que habían comenzado a llegar a su computadora.

Su nombre era Eiji Aida, miembro del cuerpo de seguridad en NERV. Se había unido a la organización unos pocos meses antes de que su esposa falleciera a causa de pulmonía. Su hijo Kensuke Aida había sido la razón por la cual trabajaba tan arduamente en esta organización, aunque sus horas de trabajo le impedían pasar mucho tiempo con este. Pero este día estaba a punto de cambiar la forma de como veía al mundo y lo que sucedía en este.

 **Momentos después, frente al lago.**

Eiji esta inseguro de si creer lo que había leído o solo tomarlo como una broma. Esos documentos no podían ser ciertos. No podía creer que el gobierno Japones había sido capaz de algo como eso. Eiji leía el documento cautelosamente mientras las personas a su alrededor discutían sobre diferentes cosas. Otros hablaban sobre los mensajes que habían recibido y por el tono de sus voces Eiji podía asegurar que este no seria un bonito día para nadie.

Alrededor de el se encontraban, ingenieros, miembros del equipo de seguridad, científicos y muchos otros miembros quienes trabajaban en la base. Un numero no exacto de empleados se habían reunido quizás no eran todos, pero eran más que necesarios para correr la base de NERV. Algunos era amigos cercanos a Eiji, pero su mente no podía prestarles atención en estos momentos.

"Eiji!" Exclamo uno de los compañeros de este mientras lo sacudía.

Eiji miro a su compañero.

"¿Crees que todo esto puede ser real?" Pregunto su compañero.

"No… lo sé. No he leído todos los documentos, pero estas cosas…. si en verdad son ciertas, todo esto ha sido una gran falsa. No se que hare si todo esto es cierto." Dijo Eiji tratando de mantenerse en control. Llevaba un arma de fuego y la ganas de dispararle a el comandante no le faltaban, pero necesitaba confirmación. Era un soldado y había aprendido que actuar sin información solo llevaba a la muerte.

De repente las discusiones pararon. Muchos comenzaron a mirar hacia cierta dirección. Eiji se puso de pie y miro hacia el mismo lugar.

Podía ver como Fuyutsuki caminando con calma hacia ellos. Rápidamente muchos de los presentes sacaron sus armas y apuntaron contra este.

"Veo que ya muchos han leído los documentos." Dijo Fuyutsuki sin mostrar temor.

"¿Eres idiota? ¿Pensaste que podrías caminar hacia nosotros sin sufrir las consecuencias? Tu eres la mano derecha del comandante y de seguro sabias sobre todo esto." Dijo una de las presentes.

Fuyutsuki solo continúo caminando. "Estas en lo correcto y Gendo tal como yo esperaba esta reacción, pero hay algo de lo que estamos seguros. Todos ustedes en esta base sabe lo que esta en riesgo ahora. No solamente son los ángeles son nuestros enemigos, también esta SEELE y en unas cuantas horas será el gobierno Japones junto al resto del mundo. Exactamente en 24 horas todos esos documentos que ustedes tienen a mano serán liberados al mundo." Dijo Fuyutsuki deteniéndose justo en frente de la joven con el arma.

La joven mantuvo su dedo en el gatillo y estaba cerca de jalarlo.

"En 24 horas el mundo entrara en caos. Muchos creerán que todos esos documentos son una farsa mientras que otros sabrán que es la verdad. El gobierno Japones posiblemente enviara a la JSDF para tomar control de la base, los EVA que poseemos y posiblemente ejecutara a todos los empleados al asegurarle al publico que NERV ha traicionado a las naciones unidas. Si han leído el documento sobre los posibles pilotos de EVA han de saber que todos esos jóvenes serán tomados bajo custodia y estoy seguro de que entre todos los presentes debe haber varios de los padres y familiares de esos jóvenes. Los EVA utilizan el alma de madres como catalizador de sus núcleos y eso es una verdad que ahora cada uno de ustedes sabe. Esos jóvenes serán utilizados como objetos para continuar el plan de la instrumentalización humana." Continuo Fuyutsuki.

Muchos se mostraron aterrorizados ante todo lo que escuchaban.

"No hay manera de detener la liberación de esos documentos. Si deciden seguir el plan de la instrumentalización humana, el mundo acabara como lo conocemos, pero el plan nunca será completado pues en estos momentos un joven está a punto de asegurarse que la luna de Lilith debajo de nosotros no exista en este mundo." Dijo Fuyutsuki.

"Eso es imposible." Dijeron muchos.

"Tal imposible como que una unidad desconocida apareciera después de perder a la unidad 01. Nada de lo que ocurrirá en los siguientes días debería ser posible, pero lo será. Pueden dispararme y luego matar a Gendo si así lo desean, pero aun así deben tomar una decisión. Dejan la ciudad con sus familias en las siguientes 24 horas o se quedan y siguen las ordenes de su nueva líder. Les daré las respuestas que buscan mientras esperamos por Gendo si así lo desean." Dijo Fuyutsuki.

Eiji avanzo hacia Fuyutsuki sin dudarlo por un segundo. Justo cuando estuvo cerca de este comenzó sus preguntas. "¿Si decido quedarme junto a mi hijo en este lugar, lo obligaran a pilotar un EVA?"

"Solo habrá cuatro pilotos. Las ordenes que Gendo y yo estamos siguiendo en estos momentos solo confirman cuatro pilotos. Shinji Katsuragi, Rei Ayanami, el segundo niño en Alemania la cual será traída por un agente junto a su unidad. El ultimo piloto está en Japón y bajo custodia. Nadie más debe pilotar un EVA." Explico Fuyutsuki.

"¿Qué ocurrirá con los otros EVA y núcleos?" Pregunto Eiji. Nadie tenía el deseo de detenerlo.

"Serán eliminados. Solo la unidad 00, 02 y 08 estarían en nuestro control, pero basándome en lo que esta ocurriendo debajo de nosotros posiblemente perdamos la unidad 00." Continuo Fuyutsuki.

"¿Qué sabes de la unidad desconocida?" Pregunto uno de los ingenieros.

"Su piloto es Shinji Katsuragi y siempre está cerca de él. Si quieren una explicación mas detallada la doctora Ritsuko Akagi podrá explicarles todo lo que sabemos de esta." Afirmo Fuyutsuki.

"No fue creada por NERV?" Pregunto el mismo ingeniero.

"Ni siquiera Gendo sabe quien la creo. Es un misterio, pero es necesaria." Dijo Fuyutsuki.

Eiji miro a Fuyutsuki fijamente antes de volver a preguntar. "Usted y Gendo tuvieron algo que ver con la creación de los núcleos para los EVA?"

"Gendo es uno de los mayores científicos detrás de los EVA, pero la creación de los núcleos no era su área. Los núcleos actuales fueron desarrollados por científicos seleccionados por SEELE." Fuyutsuki no mostro miedo o temor a responder sus preguntas y de esta manera continuaron por varios minutos más.

 **En otra parte de la base.**

Los agentes de SEELE infiltrados en la base no les prestaron atención a las alarmas de la base. Ya estaban alterados por la muerte de múltiples agentes en tan pocos días por lo que estaban alertas de todo. Sus últimas ordenes habían llegado esa misma mañana y eran las siguientes:

Asegurar el contenedor de Lilith (Rei).

Vigilar la central dogma y cualquier cambio en esta.

Buscar cualquier señal de la unidad desconocida.

Hackear la unidad central de Magi e implantar un virus para controlarla.

Basado en estos objetivos, los agentes se dividieron y se dirigieron a diferentes lugares de la base. Un equipo se dirigió a las jaulas de los EVA y el área cercana a esta en búsqueda de rastros que les pudiera dirigir hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba tal unidad. Otro equipo se dirigió hacia el lugar de la prueba de reactivación para tratar de secuestrar a Rei, aunque tal parecía ninguno de estos agentes había puesto atención a lo que ocurría en esos momentos. El tercero de estos equipos se dirigió hacia la unidad central de Magi preparados para infectar el sistema. Aunque sin su conocimiento, ese sistema operativo seria sustituido en pocas horas. El ultimo de estos grupos se dirigió hacia el elevador que llevaba a la central dogma.

"Capitán, esta seguro que debemos bajar?" Pregunto uno de los miembros de equipo.

"Debemos asegurarnos de que el cuerpo de Lilith este hay." Dijo el capitán.

Cuanta mala suerte podía tener este equipo. Habían elegido el peor trabajo de todos sin saberlo.

 **Con Gendo.**

Gendo camino hacia el gran grupo de empleados reunidos. Pocos pasos detrás de el estaba Misato aun dudosa de todo lo que ocurría. Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudieron ver que Fuyutsuki estaba con ellos y aún seguía vivo.

"Fuyutsuki." Dijo Gendo.

"Estábamos esperando por ti. Mayor Katsu- "Decía Fuyutsuki.

"Ni siquiera lo intentes anciano. No quiero escucharte." Dijo Misato.

Fuyutsuki guardo silencio. Gendo miro a los empleados de NERV frente suyo y sin tiempo que perder comenzó a hablar.

"Todos ustedes ya sabrán bastante gracias a esos documentos que les fueron enviados. No me disculpare por lo que he hecho y si quieren pueden dispararme ahora mismo, aunque creo que la Mayor Katsuragi detrás de mi tiene mas derecho que ustedes. En este momento la luna de Lilith y sus contenidos está a punto de ser removida del mundo. Esto prevendrá el tercer impacto, pero no asegurará el futuro de la raza humana. Ángeles seguirán atacando y SEELE tratara de eliminar a todos aquellos que se opongan a su visión del futuro." Dijo Gendo.

Mucho de los presentes aguantaban las ganas por atacarlo. La persona detrás del segundo impacto, aquel que despertó a ADAM estaba en frente de ellos, pero matarlo no cambiaria nada. De eso estaban seguros.

"Esta rama de NERV queda disolvida en este instante. Cada uno de ustedes es libre de seguir cualquier acción que deseen, pero para todos ustedes les diré lo siguiente. Tienen 24 horas para decidir si ayudaran a salvar este mundo siguiendo a la Mayor Katsuragi o si correrán a esconderse en otro lugar esperando por alguien mas para que haga sus trabajos. A ustedes que tienen familia en esta ciudad les recomiendo que piensen bien que harán pues no habrá otro lugar que pueda protegerlos como este." Dijo Gendo.

De repente todos los presentes pudieron ver como Shinji en su unidad atravesaba la pirámide de la base. Los presentes miraron incrédulos al gigante que se acercaba a ellos. Una vez en frente de ellos bajo solo lo suficiente para que los presentes pudieran ver a Shinji en la mano derecha del gigante.

El joven los miraba en silencio a la espera de lo que podría ocurrir.

"Sus esperanzas no deben ser puestas en mis palabras si no en las acciones del chico que maneja esa unidad." Dijo Gendo mientras miraba a los presentes. "Aquellos que tienen hijos e hijas en esta ciudad solo deben recordar esto, la Mayor Katsuragi y su hijo seguirán luchando para prevenir el final del mundo. Ellos no esperan que sacrifiquen sus vidas ni la de sus familiares para salvar a este mundo, pero sin ustedes esta base y su ciudad posiblemente estará perdida."

"¿Y qué hay de usted?" Pregunto Eiji Aida.

"Pueden encarcelarme, no me negare a ello. Mi trabajo ha terminado en este día. Para mañana en la mañana el mundo sabrá todo lo que he hecho y muchos van a querer mi cabeza, pero mis acciones por lo menos salvaran a la persona que amo." Admitió Gendo mientras levantaba sus manos esperando ser esposado.

"Pueden esperar lo mismo de mí." Dijo Fuyutsuki.

Eiji miro a Misato. "¿Qué hará Mayor Katsuragi? Según lo que el ha dicho usted queda a cargo de este grupo sin nombre."

"Prepararme para mañana. En 24 horas el mundo estará en caos. Sera un dolor de cabeza, pero ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás. Si Shinji va a luchar en esta guerra lo mínimo que puedo hacer es luchar en mi propia manera. Si alguno quiere seguirme, ahora mismo puede decírmelo. El resto tiene 24 horas para decidir si continúan o hacen algo más con sus vidas. Si aun quieren hacer algo, reúnanse en este lugar en 24 horas." Dijo Misato. Ya podía sentir como su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

Eiji lo pensó por unos segundos antes tomar unas esposas y esposar a Gendo. "Mayor Katsuragi, Eiji Aida agente de seguridad esperando sus órdenes."

"¿Eiji que estás haciendo?" Pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

"Tengo un hijo. El esta en esa lista. No tengo ningún otro familiar con vida más que él. He trabajado por once años para asegurarme de que el sobreviva. Y si la Mayor esta dispuesta a asegurarme que mi hijo no tendrá que ir a un campo de batalla estoy decidido a seguirla. Mayor deme sus órdenes." Dijo Eiji.

"Aida-san, agradezco su determinación. Ten por seguro que tu hijo no pilotara un EVA ni ningun otro de los jovenes en esa lista. Espose a Fuyutsuki también y sígame." Dijo Misato agradecida de que alguien estuviera tan decidido.

Eiji asintió y tomo las esposas de otro agente antes de colocarlas en las muñecas de Fuyutsuki.

"Una ultima cosa. Nadie debe tratar de entrar a la base en estos momentos." Dijo Gendo.

"¿Cuál es la razón?" Pregunto Eiji.

"Si quieren ser aplastados por toneladas de metal pueden intentarlo." Dijo Gendo.

Todos vieron como la pirámide sucumbía antes su mismo peso. Nadie se atrevió a probar su suerte. Eiji y muchos otros sintieron sus teléfonos vibrar.

"Mayor deme un segundo." Dijo Eiji antes de sacar su teléfono. "¿Kensuke que ocurre?"

"Perdona que te llame a estas horas, pero es una emergencia. ¿Estás en la base de NERV?" Pregunto Kensuke.

"Si ¿qué ocurre?" Pregunto Eiji.

"¿Sabes algo sobre un gigante de luz cargando una esfera gigante?" Pregunto Kensuke.

"… Kensuke ¿qué diablos está ocurriendo? ¿En donde estas?" Pregunto Eiji nervioso.

Kensuke comenzó a explicarle a su padre lo que había visto. Justo como el mucho otros miembros de NERV estaban teniendo discusiones similares con sus familiares.

"Shinji?" Dijo Misato al dirigir su mirada hacia él.

"Rei lo hizo." Dijo Shinji al saltar de la mano de su unidad. El gigante rápidamente desapareció dejando a muchos sorprendidos. "No perdamos tiempo. Hay mucho que discutir. Las siguientes horas serán claves."

"Explícate ya." Dijo Misato.

"Esperemos por él." Dijo Shinji al señalar a Eiji.

 **Minutos después, en camino hacia los parqueos de NERV.**

Mientras caminaban hacia su destinación Shinji explico gran cantidad de lo que había ocurrido en la central dogma sin olvidar ocultar las partes que implicaban a cierto dios. A su alrededor podían ver a exempleados de NERV correr en búsqueda de sus autos y una salida de esta base. Muchos estaban asustados de que la JSDF llegaran en instantes y los eliminaran otros querían llegar con sus familias para decidir que harían. Por su lado Eiji prestaba atención a lo que Shinji decía.

"Después de comenzar a subir vio a un grupo de agentes bajando hacia la central Dogma." Dijo Shinji.

"¿Qué hiciste con ellos?" Pregunto Misato.

"Los deje que continuaran su descenso. No hay nada que puedan hacer. Sellaron su futuro al bajar. La base debe estar siendo reconstruida en su totalidad. Si alguien aun sigue dentro posiblemente morirá si se encuentra en un lugar no indicado." Dijo Shinji.

"Espera, Ritsuko y los demás aún están allí." Dijo Misato.

"Llámalos." Dijo Shinji.

Misato saco su teléfono y marco el numero de Ritsuko.

"Misato?" Respondió Ritsuko.

"Idiota porque sigues dentro de la base?" Pregunto Misato.

"Estamos bien Misato. Estamos al lado de la maquina que Gendo nos pidió crear. Créeme, lo que estoy viendo no puede ser descrito por palabras." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Ritsuko que diablos ocurre?" Pregunto Misato.

"Algo increíble. Te llamare cuando todo termine. Nos vemos mas tarde." Dijo Ritsuko antes de terminar la llamada.

"Descuida si se mantienen cerca de la maquina estarán bien." Dijo Shinji. "Ahora solo podemos prepararnos. Llama a Kaji y asegúrate de que este en camino. No queda tiempo."

"El numero esta dentro del sobre." Dijo Gendo.

"¿Esta bien, pero tú que harás?" Pregunto Misato mientras miraba a Shinji.

"Necesito proteger a la ciudad mientras todo es preparado. Estaré en el cielo por las siguientes horas asegurándome de que ningún ejercito entren en la ciudad. Tu en cambio necesitas prepárarte para tu puesto. La ciudad pedirá respuestas y ya no esta en las manos de Gendo. Tu y Kaji son quienes deben liderar a esta organización." Explico Shinji.

Misato lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijamente. "En verdad crees que yo puedo liderar todas estas personas? ¿Y porque Kaji?"

"No lo creo, yo se que eres capaz de hacerlo. Gendo no es alguien que ellos puedan seguir mucho menos Fuyutsuki. Pero tu quien has vivido buscando un futuro para la humanidad eres capaz de hacerlo. No hay nadie más capaz que tú y confió en las habilidades del espía Kaji Ryoji." Admitió Shinji.

Misato solo pudo sentir como este chico le estaba forzando mucho más trabajo que antes, pero entendía que la misma tenía su propia carga al utilizar a esa unidad. "Esta bien Shinji. Solo ten cuidado."

"Confía en mí. No planeo morir." Dijo Shinji, aunque en su mente había algo más.

"¿Qué hay de Rei? ¿Acaso ella regresara?" Pregunto Misato.

"Dos días. Ella estará devuelta en dos días." Dijo Shinji.

Dicho esto, continuaron avanzando.

 **Mientras tanto en la base.**

Con gran dificultad los supervivientes de los miembros de SEELE escaparon de la base. Apenas 7 quedaban y basado en lo que habían visto estaban seguros de que los demás miembros habían sido aplastados por la base. Era como si el metal hubiera tomado vida antes de derrumbarse ante ellos y reformarse en una forma completamente diferente.

Todos corrieron al ver esto y poco a poco fueron perdiendo miembros de sus equipos. Fue una experiencia perturbadora el ver como sus compañeros eran aplastados, pero debían continuar.

Ahora solo quedaban ellos y debían subir a la superficie para comunicar lo que ocurría a SEELE. Solo esperaban no pasar por algo similar.

 **Tiempo mas tarde, Eiji.**

Eiji manejaba un auto a toda velocidad mientras buscaba llegar a la escuela de su hijo tan rápido como podía. En los asientos de atrás Fuyutsuki y Gendo miraban lo que sucedía con curiosidad. Las ordenes que Misato les dio fueron mantener a Fuyutsuki y Gendo bajo custodia por las siguientes 24 horas hasta que pudieran reentrar a la base.

Todos los exempleados de NERV habían abandonado la base, excepto por Ritsuko y su pequeño grupo, pero parecía que estarían bien. Ahora su preocupación era las acciones del gobierno Japones.

El publico había visto un gigante de luz cargar un objeto de gran tamaño en tempranas horas de la mañana solo para que poco después vieran a otro más flotando encima de la ciudad. En la radio se podía escuchar diferentes emisoras discutir lo que ocurría.

" _Y estamos devuelta en su emisora diaria 99.3 FM. Son las 10 de la mañana y aun nadie ha sido capaz de comunicarse con la base de NERV. El gigante en el cielo aun no parece haberse movido pero las autoridades civiles como la policía aseguran tener todo bajo control. Mientras tanto el gobierno Japones afirmo que enviarían a la JSDF para investigar que ocurre, pero aun esperamos por mas información."_ Dijo el locutor.

"En verdad no saben lo que le les espera." Dijo Eiji.

"Ninguna arma humana puede con algo como esa unidad." Dijo Gendo mientras miraba por la ventana.

"¿Están seguros de que podremos ganar esta guerra?" Pregunto Eiji.

"Si se trata de ese chico creo que la respuesta es un obvia." Dijo Fuyutsuki.

Ambos sabían que ese chico no se detendría.

 **Con Misato.**

Misato conducía hacia su hogar, pero su mente estaba trabajando a toda potencia tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lilith exiliada, Rei regresaría en dos días, la base no podía ser usada por 24 horas, Shinji quizás tendría que eliminar a la JSDF si entraban a Tokyo-3 y para terminar debía llamar a Kaji. Este en verdad no era su día y no quería pensar en lo que pasaría mañana.

Pero tenia que hacerlo. Todos tenían un papel que completar.

Misato detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera. Miro el sobre y comenzó a sacar sus contenidos. Busco por unos momentos el número telefónico hasta que lo encontró.

" _Aquí vamos_." Se dijo a si misma antes de comenzar a marcar las teclas. Unos segundos después el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 **En Alemania.**

Kaji estaba acostado en su cuarto hasta que su teléfono vibro.

" _¿Quién puede ser ha estas horas?"_ Se pregunto Kaji. Tomo el teléfono en sus manos y no conocía el número. "Hello, ¿con quien tengo el placer de hablar?"

Nadie dijo nada al menos por diez segundos hasta que pudo escucharla.

"Kaji… necesito algo de ti." Dijo Misato.

"Eh!? Misato? ¿Quién te dio este teléfono? ¿Nunca pensé que te- "Las palabras de Kaji fueron interrumpidas?

"Kaji! Escúchame bien. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Algo inesperado ocurrió aquí en Tokyo-3 y algo mucho mas grave ocurrirá en todo el mundo en unas cuantas horas. Necesito que saques a Asuka y la unidad 02 de Alemania enseguida." Dijo Misato.

"…. Entiendo." Dijo Kaji. Su mente quería tomarlo como una broma, pero ya se imaginaba que las cosas no iban bien si Misato había sido la que lo llamo.

"… Tienes 14 horas antes de que todo empeore. Por favor no mueras. Necesitare tu ayuda." Dijo Misato antes de colgar.

Kaji sonrió por un segundo antes de ponerse de pie. " _Si me pides que vaya como me puedo negar."_

No estaba en sus planes, pero si era necesario movería todo el plan y se adaptaría a la situación en frente suyo. Solo esperaba que el resto del equipo estuviera cerca del área de aterrizaje.

 **Con Shinji.**

El joven se encontraba flotando, relajando sus músculos, con sus ojos cerrados y esperando el momento en el cual actuar. No tenia que matar a los soldados, pero si lo obligaban no planeaba echarse para atrás.

" _ **Conexión entrante…. unidad de apoyo. ¿Desea aceptar?"**_ Pregunto el sistema de su unidad.

"Acepto." Dijo Shinji aun con sus ojos cerrados.

" **Hola piloto Katsuragi. MARI-2 está en línea** _ **."**_ Dijo la voz.

"Es un gusto saberlo, aunque desearía que te hubieran dado otro nombre. En verdad Ritsuko debió pensarlo mejor antes que apostar contra Mari para decidir cómo te llamaría si te completaba." Dijo Shinji, aunque en verdad le causaba gracia que Ritsuko hubiera decidido llamar a su más grande creación como Mari por una apuesta.

" **Mi nombre no me desagrada. Me he conectado contigo para informarte de mi estado. 40% de la base esta en proceso de reconstrucción y si soy capaz de reproducir mas copias lograre un avance aun mas rápido** _ **."**_ Informo la inteligencia artificial.

"Eso suena bien. ¿Como se encuentran Ritsuko y los demás?" Pregunto Shinji.

" **Están a salvo. Aun no parecen sospechar que ellos fueron lo que desarrollaron mis planes iniciales."** Admitió MARI-2.

"No poseen las memorias de esos catorce años. Pero cuando sepan la verdad de seguro se alegrarán de saber que ellos están detrás de la creación de EDEN. Sus planes para el futuro son los principios de todo esto. Por catorce años no solo pensaron en prevenir mas impactos. Pensaron en el futuro, en como seria la vida después de la guerra. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es asegurarme que sus deseos lleven a este mundo a un futuro mejor." Admitió Shinji antes de abrir sus ojos.

" **Y por eso me agradas. Para ser alguien que lo ha perdido todo estas usando este chance para asegurarte de que pagues tu deuda a aquellos que lo dieron todo por ti. Aunque me desagrada el futuro que te espera. A.S. me conto de lo que planeas hacer. No puedo entender por que quieres sufrir tal tortura."** Dijo MARI-2.

"Mientras aun pueda respirar y sangre fluya por mi cuerpo no tomare el camino mas fácil. Esta es mi apuesta por la vida y lo hare con mis dos manos hasta el final. Este cuerpo deberá aguantarlo todo hasta el final sin importar que." Dijo Shinji.

" **Si así lo deseas me asegurare de apoyarte. Cuando tengas tiempo pasa por el laboratorio. Preparare algo para mantenerte vivo."** Dijo MARI-2.

"No crees que estas preocupándote demasiado por mí?" Pregunto Shinji.

" **No puedo ver el futuro, pero fui informada sobre muchas cosas. Soy una máquina, pero pienso como pienso como persona y se que lo que harás es algo que nadie mas que tu soportaría. Tu cuerpo esta cargando con una carga bastante grande. Si tu deseo es seguir vivo hasta el ultimo momento me asegurare de apoyarte. No porque un dios me lo dijera, pero si porque me compadezco de ti."** Admitió MARI-2.

"¿Estas segura de que A.S. no baso tu personalidad en la de Mari al igual que tu nombre?" Pregunto Shinji.

" **No seas tonto. Soy solo una inteligencia que se preocupa por la humanidad."** Dijo MARI-2.

"Como digas." Dijo Shinji antes de ver una alerta aparecer frente de su rostro. "Llegaron."

Todo había dado comienzo. A lo lejos varios helicópteros y aviones se acercaban a la ciudad. Si buscaban la muerte la encontrarían a manos de Shinji.

*Notas del autor: Ok, tuve tiempo de terminar este capitulo y dejar la historia en un buen punto para comenzar con cambios drásticos en los sucesos de la historia. De seguro no escribiré otro capitulo de esta por varios meses mientras me enfoco en la uní y mi primera historia para la cual estoy escribiendo un capítulo largo además de creando un mapa de los siguientes arcos. Por el momento digo adiós, pero si hay alguna pregunta, duda o corrección que quieren que haga dejen un review. ¡Hasta luego! *


	34. Kaji Ryoji y revelaciones inexperadas

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

" _Y nuevamente estamos devuelta. Es viernes y la hora es 4:15 AM. Han sido varias horas desde que el enfrentamiento entre el gigante alado y la JSDF comenzó. Como muchos han de saber el enfrentamiento comenzó esta mañana poco después de que la JSDF abriera fuego. Los residentes de Tokyo-3 esperamos lo peor pero sorpresivamente el gigante ha impedido todo daño a la ciudad o la muerte de sus ciudadanos. El gigante poco después de los primeros ataques desprendió lo que científicos llaman un ataque EMP el cual derribo todos los vehículos aéreos de la JSDF en las afuera de Tokyo-3. Los ataques se han detenido a estas horas, pero los ciudadanos estamos a la espera de los siguientes pasos de la JSDF. Por otro lado, aun con los varios ataques y movimientos de la JSDF, el aeropuerto de Tokyo-3 no ha detenido la salida de aviones de la ciudad, pero por seguridad todas aeronaves económicas solo pueden llevar pasajeros fuera de la ciudad. Tal parece que la ciudad perderá a varios residentes. Ahora tomaremos llamadas para escuchar sus voces. Primera llamada de la noche, estas al aire."_ Dijo el conductor de la estación.

"… _Mi nombre no importa, pero solo deben saber esto. Soy un ciudadano de esta ciudad y antiguo miembro de la organización NERV."_ Explico la primera llamada.

" _Espera un momento, ¿Antiguo miembro de NERV? Mi amigo debes explicarte mejor pues eres el primer miembro de NERV que ha dicho algo. ¿Podrías decirnos que está ocurriendo?"_ Pregunto el conductor.

"… _Esta mañana algo ocurrió en la base de NERV… aquellos que trabajamos en NERV fuimos informados de muchas cosas y se nos dieron algunas opciones sobre como proceder. No puedo explicar todo en estos momentos, pero solo diré esto, el gigante alado no es un enemigo sino nuestro aliado. Como lo hemos visto en desde tempranas horas de la mañana, él está aquí para protegernos. No abandonen la ciudad si tienen familias que proteger al igual que yo y estén atentos a lo que sucederá en algunas horas. Eso es lo único que puedo decirles en esto momentos."_ La llamada se cortó.

"… _Bueno que puedo decir. Este es el primer mensaje que hemos recibido de parte de alguien en NERV. Para ser sincero lo llevo pensando mucho desde que comenzó todo esto. ¿Qué fue ese gigante de luz y esa estructura? ¿Qué es el gigante alado? ¿Por qué la JSDF abrieron fuego aun sabiendo que estábamos aquí? Estas y otras preguntas me han mantenido despierto todas estas horas. En estos momentos no creo que marcharme sea la mejor y menos ahora que esta persona nos ha dado una pista de que algo grande viene. Si están escuchando tomen la decisión que sientan que es mas beneficiosa para ustedes mismo."_ Dijo el conductor de la emisora. " _Estaré aquí recibiendo sus llamadas y hablando con ustedes mientras esperamos respuestas._ "

Toji miro a su hermana mientras dormía y decidió bajarle el volumen a la radio. Su padre y abuelo seguían en la sala mientras que el tomo nuevamente su celular.

" **Toji no dejes la ciudad. Pasa este mensaje a todos los miembros de nuestra clase y diles que los sigan pasando alrededor. Mi padre trabajaba para NERV. Algo grande esta sucediendo y es mejor que estemos listo. No puedo hablar contigo en estos momentos, pero por favor hazlo por mi como un favor**." Atentamente Kensuke.

El mensaje había llegado a el alrededor de la 1:00 PM. Toji no sabia que hacer por unos momentos pues no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero confiaba en Kensuke así que después de mostrárselo a su padre lo paso a todo aquel que conocía. No estaba seguro si fue una buena opción, pero Kensuke nunca lo traicionaría y de eso estaba seguro.

Ahora solo podían esperar por lo mejor.

" _Kensuke, ¿qué diablos está sucediendo?"_ Se pregunto Toji mientras miraba por su ventana.

A lo lejos podía ver la luz causada por las alas de aquel gigante. Aún estaba ahí sin alejarse de la ciudad y aun impidiendo la entrada terrestre, aérea o marina de la JSDF a la ciudad. Toji había visto como una especie de barrera invisible había prevenido la entrada de varios misiles a la ciudad por varias horas. ¿Acaso era un protector mandado del cielo para protegerlos? O ¿quizás había algo más detrás de la aparición de ese gigante? Toji no tenía las respuestas, pero esperaría para obtenerlas.

 **Mientras tanto, Kensuke.**

Kensuke miraba una vieja foto. Esta foto le causaba varios sentimientos en estos momentos, pero ahora su valor sentimental había incrementado desde hace varias horas. Era la foto de su madre cargándolo cuando aun era pequeño.

En estos momentos Kensuke había terminado de leer todos los documentos que su padre había traído con él. Esta mañana solo era un joven que vivía la vida sin saber nada sobre lo que ocurría, pero después de esta noche todo su mundo había cambiado.

"¿Kensuke?" Lo llamo su padre Eiji mientras se acercaba a él. Kensuke lo miro fijamente sin responder. "¿Terminaste?"

"… Estoy listo." Dijo Kensuke antes de ponerse de pie y tomar una bolsa que había preparado.

"Bien, es hora de irnos." Dijo Eiji. Ambos salieron del cuarto de Kensuke y llegaron a la sala. Allí se encontraba sentados en el sofá dos de las personas mas odiadas por padre e hijo, Gendo Ikari y Kozo Fuyutsuki. "Póngase de pie, es hora de regresar a la base."

Ambos prisioneros siguieron las ordenes sin dudarlo por un segundo. Los cuatro salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto sin decir nada entre ellos hasta que Kensuke hizo una sola pregunta.

"¿Por qué hicieron todo esto?" Pregunto Kensuke mientras miraba a ambos prisioneros desde el retrovisor. "¿Por qué razón tantas vidas fueron sacrificadas?"

"… Todos tenemos deseos que cumplir. Algunos deseamos poder, inmortalidad o recuperar algo que perdimos." Respondió Kozo. "Las personas podemos ser crueles en nuestra búsqueda de obtener algo o de hacer nuestros deseos una realidad. En este caso todo esto fue por la búsqueda de la instrumentalización humana. Llegar a la perfección, juntar todas las almas de los Lilim en un lugar y alcanzar el poder de un dios. Se que no me entenderías pues aún eres un niño, pero todo esto fue por eso propósito."

Gendo solo se mantuvo en silencio pues no tenia que responderle a alguien que no lo entendería.

Kensuke aguanto las lagrimas antes de responder. "Mi madre solo fue un sacrificio mas para ese estúpido plan. Viviré para ver el día en que los planes de SEELE fallen y el infierno mismo se los trague. No me convertiré en un sacrificio más para ellos, ni dejare que mis amigos se vuelvan peones en este juego." Dijo Kensuke antes de sentir la mano de su padre en su hombro.

"Todo estará bien." Dijo Eiji antes de iniciar el auto y salir de allí. Su misión era regresar a la nueva base. El tiempo había llegado, pero es mejor que regresemos atrás y sepamos mas sobre lo que ha ocurrido en las ultimas

 **Varias horas atrás, Alemania.**

Eran las tres de la mañana en la base de NERV alemana. La mayor parte del personal debía estar durmiendo, incluyendo a Asuka. La piloto de la unidad 02 dormía plácidamente en su cuarto hasta que alguien la despertó.

"Asuka despierta." Dijo Kaji al tirar un simple maletín bastante pequeño encima de la cama de la piloto.

Asuka se despertó alterada, pero se calmó rápidamente al ver como Kaji estaba vestido. Kaji estaba vestido con un uniforme militar incluyendo chaleco antibalas y casco. En sus manos llevaba un rifle de asalto además de varias granadas y otro equipamiento.

"¿Qué? - "Asuka fue interrumpida

"Llego la hora. Pon en ese maletín solo ropa para cambiarte. Nos vamos de la base. Nos llevaremos la unidad 02 y llegaremos a China en las siguientes horas. De ahí partiremos hacia Tokyo-3. Algo está ocurriendo allá y necesitamos movernos rápidamente. Si tienes el plug suit póntelo. No tenemos tiempo." Dijo Kaji.

Asuka pudo ver en los ojos de Kaji que esto no era una broma así que no dijo nada y solo se puso de pie. "Necesito 5 minutos."

"Tienes dos." Dijo Kaji antes de salir del cuarto de Asuka. Kaji tomo un comunicador antes de encenderlo. "¿Ugo, me copias?"

"Te escucho." Respondió Ugo.

"¿Cómo van los preparativos de la unidad 02?" Pregunto Kaji.

"Estará lista para cuando Asuka llegue. Todos los planos te los entregaré cuando llegues aquí." Dijo Ugo.

"Ok. Asuka date prisa." Dijo Kaji.

Asuka salió del cuarto con su plug suit puesto y el pequeño maletín en su mano.

"Dame eso." Dijo Kaji antes de tomarlo y asegurarlo a su espalda con una especie de imán. "Mantente cerca mío en todo momento."

Asuka asintió y solo siguió a Kaji.

 **Mientras tanto, con Misato.**

Misato llego a su hogar, con mucha prisa entro a la casa y se dirigió a la mesa mas cercana. "Mari!" Grito Misato.

Mari rápidamente bajo las escaleras. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde están los Shinji y Rei?"

"Algo paso en la prueba de activación. No tengo todas las respuestas, pero estos documentos nos las dará. Necesito que me ayudes a leerlos." Dijo Misato seriamente mientras le mostraba el sobre.

"Esta bien. Ábrelo y veamos que dice." Dijo Mari.

El sobre fue abierto y al sacar los documentos lo primero que vieron fue este mensaje.

" **Este paquete debe ser entregado a la recientemente ascendida Mayor Misato Katsuragi en caso de que el evento en relación con Rei Ayanami y su separación de Lilith ocurra antes de lo esperado."**

"¿Espera un momento, esto es lo que ocurrió?" Pregunto Mari.

"La unidad 00 entro en un estado berserker o basado en lo que escuche Lilith tomo control de esta y ataco a Shinji. Shinji se quedo para salvar a Rei y detener la unidad o eso quiero pensar." Dijo Misato.

"Continuemos leyendo." Dijo Mari.

" **Mayor Katsuragi, bajo las presentes circunstancias usted y Kaji Ryoji han quedado a cargo de la recién creada institución "EDEN." Las razones detrás de esto no son importantes en estos momentos lo que le ha de importar es lo que esta sucediendo. Si esta leyendo este grupo de documentos es porque Lilith comenzó su ataque y a causado que fuera exiliada del planeta para impedir una catástrofe. Este evento no era el deseo de nuestra organización, pero no había otra manera. Durante este evento, Rei Ayanami con la ayuda de Shinji alcanzara a separarse de Lilith y convertirse en el segundo piloto despertado que la ayudara a usted y el personal de "EDEN" a alcanzar el escenario final de esta organización.**

 **Se que tiene preguntas, pero este documento responderá muchas de ellas. Por favor siga leyendo y entenderá su misión, propósito y la finalidad de todo lo que esta ocurriendo. Por el momento lea estos puntos clave.**

 **Primero, el creador de este documento es el mismo detrás de la unidad que pilota Shinji en estos momentos al igual que la persona a quien el llama "maestro." ¿Quién soy? No importa, lo que debe de saber es que se muchas cosas y decidí ayudar a salvar este mundo. Como cree la unidad "S" es un misterio que no revelare hasta que consigan llegar al escenario final. Esta unidad junto a su piloto son cruciales para la supervivencia de su mundo. Confié en Shinji y sus habilidades en todo momento pues el confía en usted. Si el confía ciegamente en usted haga lo mismo por él.**

 **Segundo, existen tres unidades mas las cuales son "Kirin", "Fenrir" y "Liger". Cada una corresponde a los siguientes pilotos: Rei Ayanami, Mari Ilustrious Makinami y Asuka Langley Shikinami. Cuando estas tres personas "despierten" parte de sus almas reemplazaran las almas encontradas dentro de los núcleos de los EVAS 00, 02 y 08. Luego de esto los EVAS serán destruidos y reemplazados por las unidades anteriormente mencionadas. Los pilotos recientemente despertados serán aislados por dos días para permitir la estabilización de las unidades y su conexión con sus pilotos. Todas las otras unidades EVA deben ser destruidas a excepción del posible evento B-03. Por favor leer pagina 8.**

 **Tercero, la ciudad de Tokyo-3 será reconstruida en su mayoría gracias a la inteligencia artificial "MARI-2" antes de pasar a ser llamada "EDEN 00." Esta inteligencia artificial los apoyara en todo momento incluyendo la finalización del escenario final. Para más información sobre la reconstrucción de la ciudad lea las paginas 9-36, estas páginas incluyen el manejo de la ciudad "EDEN 00" y todo lo relacionado con esta. Recuerde que MARI-2 es un aliado mas y no tomara decisiones que los perjudiquen.**

 **Cuarto, para poder alcanzar el escenario final deberán sobrevivir los doce ángeles. Estos ángeles no incluyen a Adam ni a Lilith. Si tiene este documento ya han de haber superado dos de los doce. Al sobrevivir el doceavo ángel todo quedara en manos de Shinji. Nadie más podrá hacerlo más que él pues el treceavo ángel solo el puede detenerlo.**

 **Cinco, con la separación de Rei y Lilith en progreso, operación Caja de Pandora dará comienzo. Toda información sobre o relacionada con SEELE será liberada a todo el mundo 24 horas después de disolución de NERV en Tokyo-3. El propósito de esto es avanzar hacia el siguiente paso.**

 **Seix, con el mundo en caos, las personas tomaran dos bandos: aquellos que rechazaran la instrumentalización y aquellos que la apoyan. El propósito de EDEN es proteger a los humanos que rechacen la instrumentalización. Aquellos que la apoyen no pueden ser salvados.**

 **Siete, la construcción de más ciudades "EDEN" será basada en la colaboración entre la nación aliada y su aceptación de las reglas instituidas en las paginas 48-58. Todas las reglas deben ser aceptadas pues de otra manera MARI-2 se negará a construir una nueva ciudad.**

 **Ocho, durante el posible evento K-6 ningún otro piloto mas que Shinji debe participar. Es crucial que solo el participe en este evento. Si ha de ser necesario Shinji dará la señal que permitirá otros pilotos participar en este evento. El resultado de este evento determinara si la coexistencia entre Adam y los Lilim es posible.**

 **Nueve, bajo ninguna condición deben entregar a Gendo o Kozo. No importa como se vean las cosas no deben entregarlos. Ejecútenlos si llega a ser necesario.**

 **Diez, todo lo que lea en estos documentos es clasificado. Solo para sus ojos y los de sus aliados. Si necesita ayuda puede comunicarse conmigo atravez de MARI-2. Si decide mostrarlos al mundo antes del escenario final sufrirá los efectos que eso conlleva. Considere todo lo encontrado aquí como su propia versión de los manuscritos del mar muerto.**

Misato y Mari estaban en silencio por varios momentos. Toda esa información parecía decir una sola cosa.

" _Alguien puede ver el futuro o acabamos de leer la información escrita por un dios_." Pensaron ambas.

"Misato creo que es mejor continuar leyendo. Si en verdad estas son predicciones del futuro y Shinji sabe de ellas, entonces todo este tiempo el ha estado trabajando para alcanzar ese escenario final." Dijo Mari.

"Pero si esto es cierto ¿porque me eligieron a mi para todo esto?" Pregunto Misato.

"Porque quizás ese "maestro" confía en ti tanto como Shinji lo hace. Si lo que dice aquí es cierto Shinji esta cargando con una carga aun mas pesada de lo que creemos. Ese chico esta poniendo su vida en riesgo para asegurar de que este mundo no sea destruido. Admito que desearía que este tal maestro hubiera intervenido mucho antes pero ya no hay vuelta atrás." Dijo Mari. Su mente estaba trabajando rápidamente para entender todo esto. Basado en lo leído ella tenia un papel que jugar y no parecía diferenciar de lo que ya planeaba hacer. " _Tengo que proteger a Shinji."_

Misato suspiro mientras pensaba en todo esto. " _Si lo que dice aquí es cierto Shinji esta cargando el futuro del mundo en su espalda. Él está dándolo todo de si para asegurarse de que sobrevivamos esta guerra. Creo… que solo puedo seguir adelante con esto. Parece que todas mis preguntas serán reveladas con el ultimo ángel. Por lo menos Kaji tendrá que sufrir todo esto junto a mí."_ Sin mas que pensar Misato se dispuso a continuar leyendo junto a Mari. Tenían un día para prepararse.

 **Mientras tanto, Shinji.**

La JSDF no duro mucho en abrir fuego. Un numero desconocido de proyectiles fuero disparados hacia Shinji el cual solo desprendió un fuerte campo AT para bloquearlos.

"S abre una canal de comunicación con ellos." Dijo Shinji. En cuestión de segundos su unidad creo un canal de comunicación. "A todos los miembros de la JSDF que estén escuchándome atravez de esta frecuencia, retírense y detengan sus ataques. No deseo eliminarlos, pero no les permitiré entrar a Tokyo-3. Cualquier intento departe de la JSDF para entrar a Tokyo-3 será recibido con consecuencias graves."

Los soldados de las JSDF no podían creer que quien sea que estuviera pilotando esa unidad parecía ser un adolescente.

"Chico estas loco si crees que te haremos caso. Soy el comandante de las fuerzas de la JSDF y les ordeno que abran fuego." Respondió un hombre.

 ***Evangelion 3.33 OST- God's Message***

Los vehículos de la JSDF continuaron su ataque sin esperar lo que sucedería en pocos segundos.

"Corta la comunicación. Es hora de mostrarles lo que enfrenta." Dijo Shinji. Con tridente en mano, una gran cantidad de energía electromagnética se concentro en el tridente antes de que este cambiara a la forma de un cañón. Shinji apunto y en segundos un solo disparo quemo todos los circuitos de aviones y helicópteros en el área.

Como si de una escena de terror se tratase un largo numero de pilotos cayeron atrapados en sus vehículos sin salida alguna pues sus sistemas eyectores también estaban fritos. Aquellos que volaban encima de Tokyo-3 se estrellaron contra el campo AT que Shinji expandió debajo de el para prevenir daños a la ciudad. Este sería la primera vez que expandía tanto su campo AT desde su ultima pelea en el futuro.

"MARI-2 infórmame cuando el reactor este listo. Por ahora me enfocare en la JSDF." Dijo Shinji antes de ver como varios misiles se acercaban.

" **Como desees. Descansen en paz soldados de la JSDF. Hoy tomaron una mala decisión.** " Dijo MARI-2 antes de guardar silencio y permitirle a Shinji continuar con su trabajo.

Shinji levanto su mano y sin dificultad alguna encerró los misiles en una esfera AT antes de que se detonaran. "Bombas N-2, así que no dudan en usar las armas pesadas. Espero que no se arrepientan de su decisión."

De esta manera, el evento conocido como la masacre de la JSDF comenzó. Un evento que seria grabado en los libros de historia muchos años después como el fracaso mas grande de la JSDF.

Por las siguientes horas muchas personas perdieron sus vidas a manos de un joven quien estaba dispuesto a darlo todo al convertirse en juez y ejecutor de cada enemigo frente suyo. Esto solo era el comienzo.

 **De vuelta con Kaji.**

Con mucha suerte y preparación Kaji junto a Asuka lograron evadir ser detectados. Después de varios minutos y tensos momentos ambos llegaron a la jaula de la unidad 02. Allí los esperaba Ugo.

"Kaji, rápido no hay que perder tiempo." Dijo Ugo.

Asuka se mostro asombrada de que Ugo de todos los científicos estuviera ayudando a Kaji con esto.

"¿Ugo está todo listo?" Pregunto Kaji.

"Toda la información esta en esta memoria. Asuka sube ya a la unidad." Dijo Ugo.

"¿Qué quieres que haga una vez este dentro?" Pregunto Asuka.

"Abre tu mano y saltare a ella. Esta jaula tiene un sistema de emergencia que se activa para expulsar a la unidad a la superficie en casos de emergencia. Tendremos cinco minutos para llegar al hangar. Así que corre sin mirar a atrás. Una vez allí acostaras a la unidad en un contenedor que tengo en espera desde hace varios días. El contenedor está conectado a un avión que nos llevara a China con suerte." Dijo Kaji.

Asuka quiso objetar a este plan descabellado, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. La joven piloto subió a su plug unit antes de ser insertado en la unidad. En instantes la unidad se encendió.

"¿Ugo estas seguro? ¿Sabes que aun puedes escapar con nosotros?" Pregunto Kaji.

"Kaji esa niña necesita llegar a Tokyo-3 y nada más. Mi trabajo termina aquí y creo que quiero darle una ultima sorpresa a SEELE." Dijo Ugo.

"Si esa es tu decisión la respetare." Dijo Kaji antes de saltar hacia la mano derecha de la unidad. Dicho esto, Ugo salió corriendo.

Una Kaji estaba en la mano, Asuka lo cubrió con su otra mano.

Kaji saco varios detonadores. "Es hora de hacer que esta base brille mas que el mismo sol." Dicho esto, Kaji presiono los detonadores causando varias explosiones a lo largo de la base. La base se sacudió violentamente a causa de tantas explosiones.

 **Dentro de la unidad 02.**

"¿Kaji que diablos hiciste?" Pregunto Asuka antes de ver un mensaje de emergencia aparecer delante de ella.

 **Catapulta de emergencia activada. Piloto por favor sujétese.**

La unidad 02 fue movida hacia atrás antes de ser conectada a la catapulta. En menos de diez segundos la unidad comenzó a ascender con gran velocidad hacia la superficie.

" _Espero que esto sea lo correcto."_ Pensó Asuka.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Los agentes de seguridad en la base o al menos aquellos que sobrevivieron las explosiones se movilizaron y se dirigieron a diversos lugares de la base. Uno de esos lugares fue la habitación de Asuka, pero al llegar a esta y encontrarla vacía los alerto de que algo andaba muy mal.

"Hanz comunícate con los demás. Informales que el piloto ha desaparecido." Ordeno el oficial a cargo.

"Como ordene. Todas las unidades activas escuchen con atención, la piloto ha desaparecido. Búsquenla." Dijo Hanz tratando de comunicarse a través de radio, pero esto fue inútil. "La radio está muerta."

"Eso no es posible, al menos que… ¿han volado el centro de comunicaciones también?" Dijo el oficial a cargo.

Esto parecía ser su peor pesadilla y aun no se terminaba.

 **De vuelta con Asuka.**

La unidad llego a la superficie y sin perder tiempo Asuka comenzó a correr hacia el hangar. La joven podía ver como el contador comenzó a correr.

"No fallare ahora que estoy tan cerca." Dijo Asuka decidida a llegar a tiempo.

Por otro lado, Kaji le rezaba a cualquier dios en el cielo que lo estuviera escuchando que le permitiera llegar con vida al hangar.

Después de unos 1 minuto y 40 segundos, la unida llego al hangar. Asuka no perdió tiempo y bajo su mano para liberar a Kaji.

"Corre." Grito Kaji.

Asuka miro al contenedor y noto que tenia la forma de una caja negra abierta con su interior teniendo un molde con la forma de su unidad. Asuka acostó a la unidad dentro del contenedor con su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo justo antes de que el tiempo se acabara. Ahora todo dependía de Kaji.

 **Con Kaji.**

Y como era de esperarse, Kaji recibió varios disparos de la seguridad a cargo del hangar. Ya era extraño ver a la unidad 02 en el hangar a estas horas, pero el hecho de que un hombre armado bajara de la unidad confirmaba que algo andaba mal.

" _Espero que solo sean los 5 soldados que siempre ponen a vigilar a estas horas de la noche."_ Pensó Kaji antes de continuar con su descabellado plan.

 **Con Ugo.**

Ugo llego a su destino final, la sala de datos. En su mano llevaba algunas granadas incendiarias y una botella de alcohol.

"Nunca obtendrán esos datos mientras aun este vivo." Dijo Ugo. " _Espero que nos encontremos en el mas allá, Kyoko."_

Aquí termino el camino de un científico que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos.

 **De vuelta con Kaji.**

Después de varios minutos llenos de disparos y un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Kaji subió al avión. Cuando estaba en el asiento del piloto, Kaji presiono algunos botones para cerrar el contenedor de la unidad y asegurarlo al avión. Sin tiempo que perder Kaji comenzó a sacar el avión fuera del hangar.

" _Vamos bien. Solo un poco mas y estaremos en el aire_." Pensó Kaji mientras se preparaba para el despegue. Pero antes de eso, Kaji saco un ultimo detonador. Al presionarlo varias explosiones ocurriendo dentro del hangar lo cual impediría que enviaran aviones detrás de ellos. " _Esperemos que todo salga bien."_

Sin nada mas que decir Kaji Ryoji había prácticamente robado un EVA y su piloto en solo una noche. Una misión descabellada que solo Kaji Ryoji seria capaz de lograr. Solo necesitaban sobrevivir diez horas de vuelo.


	35. Prometeo y regresemos a nuestro hogar

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Dentro de una oficina en una ubicación desconocida.**

Keel Lorenz mejor conocido como "01" se mantuvo en silencio. En frente suyo miraba las imágenes de lo que estaba sucediendo en Tokkyo-3. Habían enviado a la JSDF para tomar control de la situación después de lo ocurrido en la mañana, pero ahora tenían un gran problema entre sus manos. Cuantas fichas estaban perdiendo sin ser capaz de siquiera entrar a la ciudad. El aeropuerto de Tokyo-3 se negaba a trabajar con la JSDF bajo estas condiciones, por lo que la ruta aérea estaba fuera de alcance. Era posible enviar una nave civil llena de soldados, pero la unidad desconocida había derribado varias aeronaves entrando en el área. La vía marítima estaba aún peor después de que un pulso electromagnético hubiera fundido todos los circuitos de las naves que se acercaban a la ciudad. Poco después la unidad marco cierto circulo alrededor del área de la ciudad con una especie de rifle. Parecía ser su forma de advertirles físicamente que no se acercaran.

Ahora tenían varias naves inmovibles con soldados asustados y oficiales negándose a mover un dedo para entrar a la ciudad. Solo les había quedado la ruta terrestre pero los resultados de esa opción fueron aún peores. Las cifras de heridos parecían haber pasado los 30,000 y era mejor no contar a los muertos. La ciudad parecía estar bajo un campo AT de alta capacidad pues parecía estar intacta.

Para aun empeorar más las cosas, los agentes dentro de la ciudad o al menos los siete que aún seguían con vida habían informado de sucesos extraños dentro de la base además de reacciones violentas de parte de los agentes de NERV quienes tal parece los habían atacado cuando trataron de hacer contacto con ellos. No habían sido capaces de proveerles alguna información en relación con Lilith y el contenedor de su alma, pero basado en los avistamientos que habían sido descritos en las redes, algo había salido muy mal (Notas: Se refieren a la luna de Lilith desapareciendo en frente de los ojos de miles y miles de personas.)

La cereza en tope del pastel había sido la perdida de comunicación con la base en Alemania. Algo había sucedido y no fue hasta hace dos horas que recobraron la comunicación. Kaji Ryoji los traicionado al haberse robado la unidad 02 junto a su piloto.

El día había comenzado terrible para los miembros de SEELE y solo podían pensar en que todo esto era a causa de Gendo Ikari.

"01, ¿Qué debemos hacer?" Pregunto 03.

"… Preparémonos para lo peor. Mantengamos los agentes dentro de Tokyo-3 informándonos de lo que ocurre. Movilicen todo a la última base, eso incluye tantos núcleos y EVAS como sean posibles. Movilicen todos los proyectos en proceso también. Estamos en una situación inesperada pero aun podemos poner en marcha un contraataque." Ordeno 01.

"¿Qué hay de Kaji Ryoji?" Pregunto 07.

"Encuéntrenlo y recuperen a la unidad 02. No permitiremos otra falla." Dijo 01. Su voz se notaba furiosa.

"… Si me disculpa, estamos olvidando a algo crucial. ¿Podemos estar seguros de que la base en la luna y el sarcófago estarán a salvo?" Interrumpió una nueva voz, el nuevo "06."

"No podemos estar seguros, pero si esa unidad no ha hecho un movimiento en contra de la luna quizás no es capaz de hacerlo o no está en sus planes interferir con los Adam y su contenedor." Sugirió 10.

"Informen al equipo en la luna lo siguiente: deben acelerar el proyecto Mark 06 e impedir que el sarcófago sea abierto antes de tiempo. No pondremos nuestros planes en riesgo." Exigió 01.

"Una última cosa. Los papiros del mar muerto sugieren la presencia de un ángel que tomara control de una unidad. ¿Debemos confiar en que el EVA 03 sea ese EVA afectado?" Pregunto 08.

"… Continuaremos con esa creencia. De ser necesario lo usaremos como caballo de troya contra Tokyo-3. Por ahora enfoquémonos en los siguientes pasos que daremos. Espero verlos a todos en la base." Dijo 01 antes de cortar la comunicación.

Pero nadie lo prepararía para lo que ocurriría en unas cuantas horas. Mejor volvamos atrás para saber todo lo que había ocurrido.

 **Unos 40 minutos después del despegue.**

Confiando en el piloto automático Kaji se dispuso a liberar a Asuka de su plug unit.

Kaji espero atento a que el plug unit subiera. Esta aeronave fue hecha para transportar y desplegar al EVA 02 desde grandes alturas si esto llegaba a ser necesario lo cual solo fue una ventaja más para Kaji. El plug unit era removido de la unidad y elevado hasta la parte posterior del avión permitiéndole al piloto entrar o salir del EVA en cualquier momento. Después de varios momentos el plug unit fue asegurado y se abrió, mostrando a una Asuka no muy feliz.

"Comienza a hablar." Dijo Asuka.

"Hey debes relajarte. Apenas llevamos 40 minutos en el aire." Dijo Kaji.

"Estuve encerrada sin comunicación alguna por varios minutos y prácticamente me secuéstrate además de que robaste un arma que de seguro te costara la cabeza. Comienza a hablar Kaji Ryoji pues esto no me parece gracioso." Ordeno Asuka mientras lo miraba con muy mala cara.

"Está bien pero mejor tomemos asiento. Estaremos varias horas en el aire y solo podemos rezar por qué no nos encuentren hasta que lleguemos." Dijo Kaji mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cabina del piloto.

Asuka solo lo siguió. Todo esto estaba sucediendo tan rápido y prácticamente había roto varias órdenes en tan solo unos minutos, pero si había alguien que podría ofrecerle respuestas que aun eran mantenidas fuera de su alcance solo Kaji podía dárselas.

Tomando asiento ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos antes de que Kaji comenzara a hablar.

"Las cosas que sabrás en estos momentos son secretos que solo un grupo selecto de personas conocen. Estos secretos los he robado a lo largo de mi carrera como espía trabajando para varios lados de un tablero de juego del cual no tienes idea. Antes de que continúes debes prometerme mantener el control. No importa lo que descubras hoy, debes mantener el control. ¿Entiendes?" Pregunto Kaji.

Asuka noto como el tono de voz de Kaji se tornó más severo. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. " _En verdad no está bromeando."_ Pensó la joven antes de asentir.

"Bien. Lo primero que debes saber es sobre que es SEELE." Dijo Kaji antes de empezar.

Sería una conversación larga pero necesaria para ganar el apoyo de Asuka y ganar otro aliado para sus planes. Solo esperaba que esto no causara más daño que bien.

 **Mientras tanto, varias horas desde el ataque inicial.**

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos misiles y proyectiles había bloqueado. Ya llevaba varias horas dentro de su unidad, pero Shinji no estaba dispuesto a retirarse nunca más. Este solo era el comienzo del camino que había decidido seguir por el bien de muchos, pero no de todos. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y estaba seguro de que después de que saliera de la unidad caería inconsciente. Era el precio a pagar por usar tal poder, pero sacrificios debían ser hechos.

" **Shinji casi estamos listos con el núcleo del reactor."** Informo MARI-2.

"Ya era hora. Marca el lugar y estaré listo." Dijo Shinji antes de tomar el tridente en mano y cambiar su forma nuevamente.

" **Recuerda, necesitamos grandes cantidades de plasma. Una vez que comience no debes detenerte hasta que esté listo.** " Informo MARI-2.

"Entendido." Dijo Shinji antes de volver a disparar hacia cierta ubicación en que tanques y otras unidades terrestres se acercaban según su radar. " _No perdire su perdón. Este es el camino que elegí y la decisión que ustedes tomaron. Espero que en otra vida encuentren la paz y felicidad que quizás busquen."_ Pensó el joven antes de jalar el gatillo sin duda alguna. Un disparo solo fue necesario para crear una explosión más fuerte que cualquier bomba n-2 sería capaz de crear.

El número de muertos y heridos solo seguía incrementando.

 **En otro lugar, base en construcción.**

Ritsuko y sus asistentes solo podían seguir asombrados al ver la construcción más ambicionaría que habían visto en sus vidas. Al mirar por una ventana desde su nueva base podían ver como varias torres de metal se formaban hacia el techo de lo que una vez fue el Geofronte. Nuevos subniveles debajo de lo que sería la primera ciudad "EDEN" era construidos para diversos propósitos mientras que los cimientos de la ciudad también estaban siendo reconstruidos nuevamente para apoyar su nuevo propósito. Era la construcción que superaría cualquier otra hecha por la humanidad hasta el momento.

Por otro lado, cada uno de ellos ahora iba vestido con nuevos uniformes de color azul oscuro los cuales llevaban un sello con la palabra "EDEN."

"Aun no puedo creer que todo esto sea creado por una sola máquina." Dijo Maya.

" **Me halagas, pero tendremos tiempo para esto en otro momento. Debemos bajar al reactor "Prometheus." Shinji está a la espera."** Informo MARI-2.

"¿En serio podemos ser capaces de crear un reactor con tal capacidad?" Pregunto Makoto.

" **Nada de lo que estamos haciendo debería ser posible sin la ayuda del resto del mundo, pero esta organización se basa en el propósito de hacer lo imposible en una realidad. No deben dudar en ningún segundo.** " Informo MARI-2 aunque esperaba más confianza de uno de los mayores desarrolladores de los planos originales del reactor.

Ritsuko solo podía continuar absorbiendo todo lo que veía. " _¿Quién sería capaz de desarrollar tal inteligencia artificial? ¿Cuántos años le tomo? ¿Cómo pudo Gendo ocultar algo tan grande? ¿Acaso tuvo Shinji algo que ver con su creación? Todo esto solo me confirma que alguien me supero a mi y a mi madre."_ Pensó la doctora. Sus ánimos se sentían aplastados por todo esto. Ni en sus más salvajes sueños esperaba crear algo como esto.

" **Doctora Akagi por favor no mantenga la frente en alto.** " Dijo MARI-2 al mirarla un poco cabizbaja.

"¿Qué pueden necesitar de mí? Eres la creación perfecta." Respondió Ritsuko.

" **No soy perfecta. Fui desarrollada por humanos para apoyarlos y necesitar de ellos. No soy capaz de muchas tareas pues mi propósito no es reemplazarlos. Es cierto que en mi almaceno los planes para una sociedad completa, pero sin humanos para continuar esos planes nada de esto vale la pena. Su conocimiento y habilidades son cruciales para el futuro. Su momento es ahora y fue elegida por su gran potencial. Mis desarrolladoras tomaron catorce años para completar mis planos iniciales y aun así murieron si llegar a verme en función. Usted tiene muchos años mas por delante así que puede tomar el desafío de crear algo mejor que yo.** " Dijo MARi-2. Ritsuko y Maya eran sus madres por lo cual le importaba su bienestar.

Ritsuko se quedo en silencio por unos segundos. "Este es en verdad un día extraño. No solo estoy viendo la creación de una nueva ciudad, sino que también fui desafiada por una máquina. Mi vida parece solo llenarse de sorpresas. Esta bien, te prometo crear algo que te supere, aunque me cueste la vida entera. Maya, espero que estés lista." Dijo Ritsuko al levantar su cabeza y mostrar una mirada mas positiva que antes.

"Eh? ¿Doctora por que yo?" Pregunto Maya.

"¿Quién mas crees que me ayudara a hacer esto una realidad? Makoto y Shigeru son confiables pero tu eres mi mano derecha." Dijo Ritsuko antes de acercarse a Maya y colocar su mano derecha sobre su mejilla. "¿O acaso vas a dejarme sola?"

Maya sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Su pulso aumentaba y su corazón casi se sale de su pecho. "Esta… bien." Respondió Maya al borde de explotar.

Makoto y Shigeru se vieron el uno al otro. " _Estamos viendo algo demasiado sensual. ¡Gracias Dios!"_ Exclamaron ambos mentalmente.

" **Bien si no hay nada que decir, continuemos. Estamos contra el tiempo, nos queda cada vez menos tiempo.** " Dijo la esfera metálica antes de continuar su curso. Estaba feliz de ver que tan bien se llevaban ambas aun sin sus memorias. Esto solo apoyaba la teoría de los lazos entre almas que A.S. había descrito. Aun sin memorias las almas podían seguir manteniendo cierto afecto o otros sentimientos por otras almas si su conexión era lo suficientemente fuerte. " _ **Esta vez será diferente.**_ " Se aseguro MARI-2 a si misma mientras seguían adelante.

Luego de varios pisos descendidos en uno de los nuevos ascensores, el grupo había llegado a una gran compuerta de metal con varias señales de peligro y con varias cámaras las cuales estaban enfocadas en ellos.

" **Bienvenidos a la cámara del reactor. Doctora por favor coloque su muñeca derecha en el escáner al lado de la compuerta.** " Dijo MARI-2.

Ritsuko camino hacia el escáner sin miedo alguno y hizo lo que le fue indicado. El escáner analizo algo localizado en la muñeca de Ritsuko.

" **Chip de identificación confirmado. Doctora Ritsuko Akagi. Tiene permitido entrar al reactor."** Dijo una voz más robótica y masculina.

"Así que así es como funcionan los chips." Dijo Ritsuko.

" **Así es como todo será de ahora en adelante. Cada chip será único y no podrá ser removido. Sera tu identificación, tu prueba de ciudadanía y hasta será donde tu balance monetario será pasado de ahora en adelante. Maya, Makoto y Shigeru deben hacer lo mismo o la puerta no se abrirá. El sistema de seguridad es manejado por mí, pero mantendré las mismas reglas para todos.** " Explico MARI-2.

Los tres entendieron el porque de todo esto. EDEN 00 sería más que una base, esta era una ciudad que serviría como el comienzo de una nueva etapa para la humanidad. Todo cambiaria desde ahora en adelante.

Uno por uno, los tres fueron analizados por el escáner antes de que la entrada fuera abierta. El grupo paso por la entrada antes de continuar por un pasillo.

" **Espero que estén listos. Están a punto de ver como el esfuerzo de la humanidad puede llegar a alcanzar algo como la teoría super Solenoide propuesta por el padre de Misato Katsuragi muchos años atrás sin la necesidad de los ángeles. Un reactor capaz de ofrecerle energía a esta ciudad mientras la humanidad aun exista.** " Explico MARI-2.

"¿Cómo seremos capaces de crear algo así?" Pregunto Shigeru.

" **Simple crearemos un mini sol capaz de existir por siempre mientras esta contenido dentro de una contenedor especial. La unidad S posee un reactor único que siempre crea energía constantemente. En nuestro caso no podemos copiarlo, pero él nos puede ayudar a iniciar nuestro reactor por medio de una fuente constante de plasma.** " Dijo MARI-2.

"¿Un mini sol?Esto es lo más peligroso que podríamos hacer." Dijo Maya.

" **Esto no es nada comparado con crear un impacto. Si la seguridad es tu prioridad, puedes estar tranquila. De ser necesario el núcleo del reactor puede expulsarse de la ciudad fácilmente. El contenedor del núcleo está hecho para aguantar la posible explosión del núcleo si este fuera dañado. Pero si lo hacemos algo como eso debemos estar listos para iniciar un nuevo núcleo en menos de 24 horas o caeremos del cielo.** " Explico MARI-2.

Los cuatro presentes estaban congelados en su sitios. Estaban a punto de crear un mini sol, una estrella usando tecnología. Esto debía ser la idea más brillante o más horrible jamás tratada.

"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de una falla?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

" **0.00000000001% Al menos de que alguien llegue a entrar a la cámara y haga algo que destabilice el núcleo no tendremos problemas. No apoyaría la activación de algo como esto al menos que estuviera segura de todos los posibles resultados. No fallaremos.** " Afirmo MARI-2. Makoto y su equipo habían diseñado los planos iniciales buscando una fuente de energía que no necesitara al EVA 01 cuando todo acabara. Sus planos iniciales no eran perfectos, pero con algunos cambios habían alcanzado el propósito de ese ideal.

El grupo se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. No tenían otra alternativa ya que no existía otra fuente de energía capaz de ofrecerle a la ciudad y sus planes la energía que iban a necesitar. Esta era su única jugada.

"Hagámoslo. Este es el día en que nuevamente trataremos de cruzar al terreno mas allá de nuestra comprensión. Ya comenzamos y no podemos volver a atrás. Es todo o nada." Dijo Ritsuko.

Los otros tres asintieron. Aun con miedo de lo que pudiera suceder sabían que ya habían eliminado cualquier otra posibilidad mas que seguir con este camino.

 **De vuelta con Shinji.**

El chico esperaba pacientemente a la señal de sus aliados. Los enemigos habían parados sus ataque momentáneamente lo cual ayudaba a su siguiente paso. De repente, en cierta parte de la ciudad vio como una torre de metal se abría paso entre el asfalto de la ciudad.

* **God's gift por Shiro Sagisu***

"¿Era necesario ser tan visible?" Pregunto Shinji al ver como la torre se abría como una flor.

" **Es hora. Estamos a la espera."** Informo MARI-2.

Shinji no lo pensó más y se colocó justo encima de la torre de metal. Su rifle comenzaba a acumular plasma en grandes cantidades. " _Como el titan Prometeo robo el fuego para los humanos, hoy la tecnología humana con mi ayuda tratara de crear algo que no estaba al alcance de la humanidad. Comencemos."_ Pensó el chico mientras apuntaba a su arma a la torre.

Los ciudadanos de Tokyo-3 lo veían asustados sin saber de que se trataba.

Gran cantidad de plasma se centro en un solo sitio, pero su propósito no era la destrucción sino dar vida al corazón de EDEN 00.

" **Dispara!"** Ordeno MARI-2.

Shinji jalo el gatillo y para el asombro de los residentes alrededor pudieron ver como la energía comenzó a ser absorbida por la torre antes de ser redirigida hacia lo profundo de la ciudad.

 **Mas abajo.**

Grandes cantidades de plasma recorrían cada torre mientras esta seguía su curso hacia abajo. Si alguien tuviera la estúpida idea de tocar alguna de ellas en estos momentos de seguro desintegrarían su cuerpo en el intento. La energía continuo hasta la base de las diversas torres la cual era la locación anterior de la pirámide de NERV. La base que en estos momentos estaba corriendo en gracias a energía limitada de los generadores de emergencia cobro vida momentánea al recibir tal cantidad de energía.

 **Mucho más abajo.**

En la cámara de control de reactor el equipo de Ritsuko se había puesto trajes de protección y esperaban atentos por el curso de la energía. Delante de ellos una esfera de metal era sostenida por varios brazos que se extendían desde diversas partes de la cámara del reactor.

" **Aquí viene.** " Aviso MARI-2.

La energía comenzó a ser trasmitida hacia los brazos antes de entrar a la esfera de metal. Delante de Ritsuko y los demás varias pantallas se encendieron mostrando diversos datos.

"Tenemos los primeros datos." Dijo Makoto.

"Denme los niveles de temperatura dentro del núcleo." Ordeno Ritsuko.

"La temperatura está subiendo lentamente, estamos en los 40 grados Celsius." Informo Shigeru.

" **Debemos esperar. No podemos forzar el proceso.** " Dijo MARI-2.

El equipo mantuvo silencio mientras miraban lo que sería el nacimiento de una estrella real en las palmas de sus manos. Solo podían esperar en estos momentos.

 **De vuelta con Asuka.**

Asuka se mantuvo en silencio. Kaji le había contado todo sobre el misterioso grupo detrás de prácticamente todo lo que había ocurrido durante y después del segundo impacto.

"¿Cómo es posible que un solo grupo sea capaz de tantas cosas?" Pregunto Asuka.

"Asuka eso no es todo. Debes mantener la calma. SEELE es culpable de varias cosas, pero lo que te contare ahora es importante para ti y todo niño seleccionado como piloto." Explico Kaji.

Asuka cerro sus puños y se mantuvo en control. Ya sentía que descubriría algo muy malo.

"La creación de los EVA siempre ha sido para luchar contra los ángeles y luego ser usados para el plan de instrumentalización humana. Pero hay una parte de su desarrollo que les dio problema, los núcleos." Dijo Kaji.

Asuka podía sentir como el aire le comenzaba a faltar.

"Para ser capaces de mover la carne de ADAM usada para la creación de las unidades 00 y del 02 en adelante una doctora estaba continuando su investigación después del accidente ocurrido con la unidad 01. En ese accidente, la doctora Yui Ikari murió o eso es lo que informaron a muchos, pero la realidad es que ella fue absorbida por el núcleo de la unidad 01. Luego de esto, SEELE ordeno la continuación del desarrollo de los núcleos sin importar el costo. Tu madre estaba investigando los núcleos y como crearlos sin la necesidad de que alguien fuera absorbido. Asuka, ¿recuerdas el estado de tu madre después de ese contacto con el núcleo de la unidad 02?" Pregunto Kaji.

Asuka se quedó congelada en su lugar. Su mente la transporto a esas memorias que deseaba olvidar. Todo estaba conectándose lentamente. "Kaji-"

"El cuerpo de tu madre regreso, pero algo fue removido. Su alma quedo atrapada dentro del núcleo. Tu madre sin desearlo descubrió la manera de completar los núcleos a costa de sacrificios humanos." Dijo Kaji.

Asuka se rompió momentáneamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. "No eso no puede ser cierto. ¿Como es eso posible? ¡Ella se quitó la vida! Ella trato de matarme." Grito Asuka.

"Asuka, esa es la verdad. Tu madre, no, su alma ha estado atrapada dentro de esa unidad por los últimos once años. Todo este tiempo ella ha estado a tu lado sin que lo supieras. Sin su alma su cuerpo perdió todo concepto de razón. Cada núcleo creado desde ese día contiene el alma de la madre de uno de los candidatos a piloto al menos todos menos uno." Dijo Kaji al tomar las manos de Asuka y mirarla fijamente a los ojos. "Te advertí que debías mantener el control."

Asuka continuaba llorando. Quería detenerse, pero sus sentimientos estaban en caos. Todo este tiempo su madre había sido solo una victima de un grave accidente, todo este tiempo ella había estado tan cerca de ella sin abandonarla y todo este tiempo la había mal juzgado sin saberlo. " _Mama, lo siento."_ Pensó Asuka. Era como si la Asuka de hace once años había vuelto a tomar control.

"Asuka debes reaccionar. No tenemos tiempo para llorar. Necesito que estés en tu mejor condición para poder llegar a Tokyo-3 o de lo contrario no podrás protegerte ni a ti misma o a este mundo. Hay momentos para llorar, pero este no es uno de ellos. Mantén el control de tus emociones." Dijo Kaji en un tono severo. Entendía que Asuka se sintiera de esta forma, pero él se lo advirtió. Este no era el momento para llorar.

Asuka trato de recobrar control sobre sus emociones. "¿Todo esto es verdad?" Pregunto Asuka. Necesitaba saber que no estaba siendo usada.

"Desearía estarte mintiendo. Llevo años trabajando para diversos lados, consiguiendo secretos, creando conexiones y buscando una manera de detener todo esto. He llegado a la conclusión de que solo sobreviviendo a los ángeles y eliminando a SEELE podremos sobrevivir. La extensión de su influencia esta en todas partes y por eso necesito que mantengas el control. No se que nos espera en Tokyo-3 pero debemos llegar a ya vivos. Tu no tuviste elección en todo lo que te ha ocurrido, pero al menos puedes decidir tu futuro. Lucha por ver un nuevo mañana pues tu madre esta hay dentro acompañándote en esta guerra." Dijo Kaji mientras apuntaba en dirección a la unidad 02.

"… ¿Quién mas sabe todo esto?"

"Alto mandos, lideres del mundo, personas con influencia, agentes de SEELE, y quizás algunas personas además de Gendo. No se si Misato sea una de esas personas, pero no puedo descartarlo. Todas mis preguntas serán respondidas cuando lleguemos." Explico Kaji.

"¿Crees que ella esta ayudando a Gendo Ikari?"

"No sabría qué decir, pero estoy seguro de que ella no confía en él. Por otro lado, Gendo no parece estar siguiendo sus planes originales desde que perdimos a la unidad 01. Sus órdenes han sido completamente inusuales. ¿Quizás si llamamos a Misato podremos conseguir algo de información?" Dijo Kaji al tomar su teléfono.

"Hazlo, necesito saber si estoy entrando a otra trampa o si en verdad puedo confiar en Misato." Dijo Asuka.

"Esperemos que escuchemos una buena respuesta de su parte." Dijo Kaji mientras marcaba el número.

 **Con Misato y Mari.**

Nunca esperaron tanta información. Estos documentos, no estos planes eran tan expansivos y detallados que ya estaban seguras de que quien sea este supuesto "maestro" sabia mas de lo que pensaban. Tan solo estaban en las primeras páginas.

"10 ángeles que derrotar, una ciudad que mantener, y el resto del mundo en nuestra contra. Todo eso sin contar el treceavo ángel y que pasara durante este escenario final. Esto es una locura." Dijo Mari. "Pero es nuestra única salida."

"No hay vuelta atrás. " Dijo Misato.

Todos estos documentos la habían hecho entender cuanto tiempo Shinji llevaba preparándose para todo esto.

Los pensamientos de ambas fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Misato.

"¿Quién puede ser en estos momentos?" Pregunto Mari.

"¿Teléfono desconocido? Debe ser Kaji." Dijo Misato al ver la pantalla. "Kaji, dime que estas en camino."

"Estamos en el aire camino hacia China. No se cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que nos descubran." Dijo Kaji. "Misato necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes y que diablos esta ocurriendo en Tokyo-3."

"Son muchas cosas que discutir ¿Asuka está contigo?" Pregunto Misato.

"… Misato." La voz de Asuka pudo ser escuchada en el teléfono.

"Ha pasado tiempo. ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Misato.

"Lo estaré cuando me respondas esta pregunta, ¿Sabias sobre los núcleos de EVA cuando cuidabas de mí?" Pregunto Asuka.

"No. La mayor parte de lo que se en estos momentos lo he aprendido desde el ataque del tercer ángel. Si lo hubiera sabido las cosas hubieran sido distintas. ¿Kaji te esta contando todo lo que sabe?" Respondió Misato.

"Solo información sobre SEELE y sus planes además de la creación de los núcleos. ¿Qué esta ocurriendo en Tokyo-3?" Continuo Asuka.

"Espero que estés lista. Todo comenzó…"

Y de esta manera Kaji y Asuka fueron informados por varias horas sobre lo que sucedía además de lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante.

 **De vuelta con Ritsuko y su equipo.**

Después de lo que había parecido una eternidad, lo habían logrado. Frente a los ojos aun incrédulos de todos, el reactor "Prometheus" estaba en funcionamiento. Un sol creado artificialmente estaba alimentado a toda la base.

"Aun no puedo creerlo." Dijo Shigeru al mirar los datos frente a él. "¿Qué clase de metal puede contener algo como eso?"

" **Una aleación creada átomo por átomo. Es uno de los materiales mas fuertes que veras en tu vida. Pero no tenemos tiempo para eso. Necesitamos prepararnos para mañana en la mañana. Tenemos aun menos tiempo que antes. Informemos a Misato para que regrese a la base. Doctora Ritsuko necesitaremos a la unidad 08 funcionando tan rápido como sea posible. El ensamblado de los brazos puede esperar, pero necesitamos saber si no hay nada malo con ella.** " Explico MARI-2.

"Entiendo. Shigeru comunícate con Misato. Makoto, Maya, síganme. Espero aprender todo este mapa tan rápido como pueda." Dijo Ritsuko mientras miraba el nuevo mapa de la base.

Pero mientras todo esto ocurría una persona había sido ignorada por todos los demás.

 **Cuarto de Yui Ikari.**

Yui había estado todo el día viendo por la televisión en su cuarto como todas las demás naciones posaban sus ojos en Tokyo-3. Aun sin poderse parar de aquella cama, la doctora deseaba poder ayudar a Shinji de alguna manera. Ver como su unidad destruía a la JSDF no le aseguraba su seguridad. Habían pasado varias horas y en ningún momento parecía que él había sido capaz de salir de la unidad.

"¿Porque él? Si acaso puedes escucharme dime porque el debe cargar con todo esto. Si eres un dios porque no lo perdonas y lo liberas de esa carga." Grito Yui.

Sus gritos fueron respondidos por silencio.

"Acaso solo lo quieres ver sufrir. Tomas placer en verlo sacrificarse por el mundo." Continuo Yui.

Nuevamente solo hubo silencio.

"Solo dime por qué." Dijo Yui. Solo una madre podía llorar de esta manera por sus hijos.

Una simple carta apareció delante de Yui. Yui vio esto y la tomo en sus manos. Al abrir la carta leyó lo siguiente.

" _Yui Ikari, debes tranquilizarte y solo aceptar esto. Yo no estaba obligado a ayudar a tu hijo como ningún otro dios lo está. Los mortales deben ser capaces de salir de sus propias problemas con sus propias manos. Tu hijo no tenía salvación alguna en ese futuro, pero yo lo ayude. Esto no significa que arreglare todo por él. El sabe que tiene que hacer. Un gran número de personas perdieron sus vidas durante el tercer impacto que el inicio. El fue incapaz de impedir que los últimos sobrevivientes de la humanidad sobrevivieran. Esta es su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y ofrecer penitencia por sus pecados. Todo poder lleva un precio y el esta listo para pagarlo. No trates de impedir que el obtenga su felicidad con sus propias manos. El tiempo para que lo ayudaras ha pasado. Confía en él."_

"¿Confiar en él? ¿Eso es lo único que me ofreces? ¿Solo puedo ver y esperar por que todo salga bien?" Pregunto Yui.

Como respuesta una nueva frase apareció en la carta.

" _Así es, pero si quieres algo mas que te de fuerzas."_

Una pequeña foto apareció en las manos de Yui. Al mirarla Yui quedo en silencio por un momento.

"¿Es este el futuro que el busca alcanzar? ¿Es esta la felicidad por la que el lucha?" Yui espero por una respuesta, pero solo había silencio. Yui se enfocó en la fotografía nuevamente. No sabia si confiar o dudar de cuan real era la foto.

Sola con sus pensamientos, Yui continúo meditando.

 **En una ubicación desconocida.**

Dentro de un gigante biomecánico de color azul y con astas, una joven despertaba una vez mas, lista para otro día de entrenamiento. Su nuevo cuerpo no tenía diferencia comparado con su cuerpo anterior excepto por su cabello que había crecido un poco más después de todo este tiempo.

* **Tamashii No Rufuran- Yoko Takahashi***

"Shinji solo un poco mas y regresare a ti." Dijo Rei. La unidad estaba en un estado de suspension pero no por mucho mas. "Es hora Kirin."

La unidad cobro vida nuevamente al abrir sus ojos rojos y mirar alrededor. Estaban en una especie de templo robotico del cual no podian escapar hasta que terminaran el entrenamiento.

"Tomare el control." Dijo Rei. Su traje de piloto se reformo. Su estilo era similar al de Shinji pero con un tono mas acorde con su unidad.

Los ojos rojos de Rei se tornaron dorados al igual que los de su unidad.

" _Estoy lista."_ Pensó Rei.

Delante de su unidad una ruptura en el espacio se abrió antes de llevarla hacia un nuevo desafío. Solo un poco más y regresaría con su amado, lista para luchar junto a él.


	36. La hora a llegado, Te ayudare a seguir

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

*Notas del autor: Buenas queridos lectores. Ya varios me han preguntado sobre el siguiente tema y les he respondido a través de mensajes privados, pero creo que es mejor explicarlo públicamente. ¿Qué pasara con la relación entre Shinji y Asuka? ¿Acaso solo es Rei? La respuesta es simple, todo dependerá de Shinji, Rei y Asuka. Shinji obviamente ama a Rei, no es un simple le gusta, la ama. Fueron once años esperando volverla a ver créanme no es un amor pasajero, pero no le he puesto atención ha sus sentimientos por Asuka pues no están en el mismo lugar. Una vez que esto cambie ya podrán saber que siente por ella y cual será su respuesta si Asuka llega a recupera sus recuerdos al igual que Rei lo cual puede ser que no ocurra. Otro punto importante es que Rei no dejara que nadie le robe a Shinji. Esta Rei es alguien que tuvo catorce años(ahora 16) para desarrollar su personalidad, metas y sueños. No esperen que sea un camino fácil para que Asuka pueda tomar el corazón de Shinji si ese es el camino que la historia toma. ¿Terminara en harem? Todo depende del futuro. Tengo el final en mente, pero como la foto en manos de Yui sigue cambiando.*

 **Hora 9:00 PM.**

Había tomado tiempo para que Shigeru fuera capaz de comunicarse con Misato. La llamada entre Kaji, Asuka, Misato y Mari tardo mucho tiempo, pero al final estaban informados sobre lo que sucedía. Kaji todavía no podía entender como existía alguien que supiera tanto sobre todos ellos y SEELE, pero agradecía de que por lo menos hubiera planes activos para enfrentar esta guerra. Lo único que no le agrado fue a el que lo eligieron para del puesto de Gendo, lo cual significaría un dolor de cabeza para él.

En el caso de Asuka, la joven todavía estaba tratando de absorber todo lo que había aprendido.

"Concéntrate en llegar a China y después tendrás tiempo para pensar en todo lo demás." Dijo Misato al no escucharla muy concentrada.

La llamada termino con Misato asegurándoles que si llegaba a ser necesario enviaría a Shinji por ellos. Kaji y Asuka aun no estaban seguros de que tan capaz era el joven, pero al escuchar como el fue quien salvo a Mari de la base de Bethany se sintieron un poco mas aliviados.

Horas después, Misato y Mari hicieron su viaje a la nueva base. Al manejar pudieron ver como Shinji aun estaba en el cielo después de tantas horas.

"¿Crees que estará bien?" Pregunto Mari.

"No lo sé. Han sido varias horas y aunque no quisiera esto para él, ha tomado muchas vidas al protegernos. Tenemos que continuar y esperar que una vez que lleguemos a la base seremos capaz de apoyarlo." Dijo Misato antes de tomar una salida hacia una nueva entrada ha la base. Basado en lo que Shigeru había dicho estaría esperándolas en la entrada. Misato continuo por un túnel hasta que de repente una rampa se abrió hacia abajo. "Eso no estaba hay antes."

Misato descendió y una vez abajo la rampa se volvió a levantar.

"Parece que solo podemos seguir adelante." Dijo Mari.

El auto continuo su camino.

 **Con Shigeru.**

Shigeru siguió dando vueltas de un lado para otro mientras esperaba por la llegada de Misato y Mari. En sus manos traía dos uniformes para ambas y un aparato para inyectarles los chips de identificación. Según lo que MARI-2 había dicho era necesario que todos lo tuvieran. Shigeru nuevamente miro su reloj.

"¿Cuánto mas para que lleguen?" Dijo Shigeru.

Delante de el estaban las puertas de varios ascensores. Esta área se encontraba en los muros exteriores de la base y tenía la designación de A-1. En los niveles mas arriba los autos debían ser dejados atrás antes de tomar uno de los elevadores hacia abajo. Luego de esto llegarían al área en que Shigeru se encontraba. Esta área era expansiva y servía como entrada hacia los diversos túneles que llevaban a la base. Lo único que había eran los elevadores, dos baños en el lado izquierdo y las puertas mecánicas que llevaban a los túneles las cuales no se abrirían sin un chip con el permiso para entrar a la base. Los muros eran de una aleación extraña la cual Shigeru investigaría en otra ocasión.

De repente las puertas de un ascensor se abrieron dejando salir a las esperadas chicas.

"¡Mayor Katsuragi! ¿Porque tardaron tanto?" Pregunto Shigeru al acercase a ellas.

"¿Acaso has subido? Eso es un largo túnel sin salida. Solo supe donde detenerme gracias a las señales. Por cierto ¿dónde diablos esta mi auto? Luego de que nos bajáramos y camináramos a la puerta del elevador una garra salió del techo y tomo mi auto." Dijo Misato.

"Mayor no es el tiempo para eso. Extienda su brazo derecho." Dijo Shigeru al mostrarles la máquina.

"¿Ese es el chip?" Pregunto Mari.

"Así es y estos son sus uniformes. Pueden cambiarse en el baño de allí." Dijo Shigeru.

"Bien hagamos esto." Dijo Misato.

Era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

 **Mientras tanto, Kaji y Asuka.**

Kaji se mantenía alerta y esperando cualquier posible avión detectándolos. En el asiento a su lado, Asuka continuaba manteniéndose en silencio. Su mente estaba pensando en su madre. " _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No sabia la verdad. Siempre haz estado a mi lado y nunca lo supe. ¿Cómo pude dudar de ti?"_ Pensó la joven.

Kaji se estaba imaginando lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mente de la joven. "No te culpes. Ninguno de los niños elegidos para ser pilotos tiene la culpa de todo esto."

"Pero yo fui una pésima hija. Todo este tiempo la odie por haberme cambiado por esa muñeca, por haberme tratado de matar." Dijo Asuka.

"Tienes que dejarlo ir. Eras solo una niña y no sabias la verdad. Ahora que la sabes debes seguir adelante. Tu y los otros tres son nuestra última esperanza basado en los planes de este "maestro." Solo esperemos que no estemos caminando hacia otro Gendo Ikari." Dijo Kaji.

"¿Acaso puedo confiar en ellos? Este tal Shinji es el hijo de Gendo." Dijo Asuka.

"Y basado en lo que Misato nos ha dicho lo odia y técnicamente Misato es su madre ahora." Kaji estaba sorprendido con tal revelación, pero las cosas cambian o no. "Además el chico parece ser fuerte y determinado. El fue quien salvo a Mari del tercer ángel y derroto al cuarto ángel también."

"De seguro fue solo gracias a esa unidad extraña. ¿Qué hay del primer niño? Ella es una muñeca diseñada para albergar el alma de Lilith. No es humana." Continuo Asuka.

"Esa muñeca parece ser quien nos quito una carga de encima. No la conozco, pero si Misato esta en lo correcto ella es nuestra salvadora al haberse encargado de sacar a Lilith del planeta. Jamás pensé que algo así seria posible."

"Deja de defenderlos."

"Deja de antagonizarlos. Shinji es el hijo de la persona que causo el segundo impacto y parece estar decidido a ayudar al mundo. Rei fue creada artificialmente, pero es quien se encargo de sacar a Lilith de nuestro camino. Y ni siquiera intentes de decir algo malo sobre Mari. Ella ha sufrido quizás mucho mas que tu y aun esta lista para ayudar. Debes comenzar a confiar y dejar de buscar todo lo malo en los demás. Ellos serán tus camaradas de ahora en adelante y quizás te salven la vida mas de una vez. Nadie puede sobrevivir esta guerra por si solos." Dijo Kaji al mirarla fijamente.

Asuka se mantuvo en silencio. Sabia que muchas veces era mejor callar y no causar mas problemas. Pero esto no significaba que confiaba en los otros tres pilotos. Si llegaba a ser necesario ella misma se encargaría de terminar con esta guerra con sus propias manos.

Kaji suspiro al pensar lo difícil que seria de ahora en adelante. " _Este maestro sabe sobre mí. Tal parece que sabe que tengo varias conexiones alrededor del mundo, pero porque tengo que ser el comandante. No tengo experiencia liderando un grupo tan grande. Lo único bueno de esto es que tendré a Misato a mi lado para apoyarme con todo esto."_ Los pensamientos de Kaji se enfocaron en lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante. El mundo conocería la verdad y entraría en caos. Debian mas astutos de ahora en adelante.

 **De vuelta con Misato.**

Después de lo que fue la parte mas aterradora de la base. Misato, Mari y Shigeru caminaban por los pasillos de la nueva base.

"Todo esto fue creado desde cero. Estoy sorprendida." Dijo Mari al mirar sus alrededores.

"Así es. MARI-2 es sorprendente. ¿Estas segura de que no tienes nada que ver con su creación?" Pregunto Shigeru.

"Si lo fuera no habría estado encerrada en la base de Bethany por tanto tiempo. Es una coincidencia bastante inesperada." Dijo Mari. Mari estaba vestida con un traje de sincronización rosa, muy similar a su traje en el futuro, pero hecho con otros materiales.

"Como digas. Mayor por esa puerta a la derecha llegara al centro de comando. MARI-2 de seguro la espera. Mari sígueme. Tienes un EVA que conocer." Dijo Shigeru.

"Entiendo. Mari, buena suerte." Dijo Misato al separarse de ellos. Misato iba vestida con un uniforme negro con detalles azules. Estaba compuesto de una falda, camisa, chaleco y un abrigo con su rango escrito que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Misato agradecía que no habían sido pantalones, pero la sentía un poco larga para su gusto. Por último, un gorro de capitán se sentaba en su cabeza.

Misato siguió hacia delante mientras cruzaba varias puertas hasta llegar al nuevo centro de comando. Era un cuarto circular que iba en descenso hasta llegar a un proyector en el medio del cuarto el cual mostraba un mapa detallado de la base completa y la ciudad.

" **Bienvenida a EDEN, Mayor Katsuragi. Toma asiento en la silla del capitán.** " Dijo MARI-2 mientras flotaba al lado de cierto asiento en el nivel mediano de este lugar.

Misato dudo por un segundo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el asiento que la esperaba. Cuando miro a los demás asiento pensó por un segundo de que se veían muy similar al asiento de un entry plug, pero con una computadora en vez de controles para pilotar. Misato llego al asiento y vio que tenia un estilo similar a las demás, pero más pequeña y sin computadora frente a ella.

" **Siéntate.** " Dijo MARI-2.

Misato lentamente tomo asiento. "Es más cómodo de lo que pensé."

" **De nada. Ahora arriba.** " Dijo MARI-2.

Misato noto como el asiento se separo del piso y comenzó a flotar frente a la proyección. "Esto me asusta."

" **Te acostumbraras. Este cuarto esta hecho para permitir a 30 personas incluyendo el comandante y capitán controlar la base. Todos los sistema son controlados desde aquí. Estos asientos flotaran alrededor de la proyección la cual puede cambiar a todas las cámaras dentro de la base, afuera de ella y en la ciudad una vez todo este completo. En estos momentos la base y el reactor Prometheus están en línea. El reactor de antigravedad tomara unas horas mas al igual que el resto de los cimientos y seguros de la ciudad. La barrera estará lista entre siete-nueve horas y con eso podremos permitirle a Shinji regresar."** Explico MARI-2.

Misato se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos antes de asentir. "Muéstrame el estado de nuestros recursos." Estaba asombrada, pero necesitaba ponerse a trabajar.

" **Mira a la proyección.** " Dijo MARI-2.

En instantes varios datos y números fueron mostrados.

" **Como haz de saber Gendo consiguió varios cargamentos de materiales y productos necesarios para nuestros propósitos. Las semillas de plantas en esos cargamentos han sido alteradas por mi y plantadas en el subnivel 3. Tendremos productos en unos 6 días.** " Explico MARI-2.

"Seis días. No pensé que tales alteraciones serian tan efectivas." Dijo Misato al pensar en uno de esos muchos documentos.

" **Así es. El subnivel 4, es la planta de producción de agua. He estado produciendo varias toneladas de agua portátil y en cuanto des la orden cambiare el agua que la ciudad recibe ha este lugar. En el subnivel 5, esta la planta de reciclaje y la planta de desechos. Ya has de imaginar lo que sucede en esas dos plantas. En el subnivel 6, esta el laboratorio de clonación animal. Nos tomara unos días mas para producir productos animales para el consumo."**

Misato se mostro dudosa. "¿Clonación animal? ¿Estas segura de que puede ser hecho? ¿Qué hay de posibles errores?"

" **No estamos creando animales normales y se lo que estoy haciendo. Son específicamente creados para ser alimentos. Entiendo lo terrible que puede sonar, pero te aseguro que estoy siguiendo los protocolos mas humanos posible. Solo yo me encargare de esta área para prevenir cualquier error o alteración en los animales producidos. Continuando, los siguientes subniveles forman las diferentes fabricas que estarán a nuestro uso. Podremos ofrecer trabajo a los ciudadanos de EDEN en estos subniveles en cuanto terminemos con el censo. Los primeros dos subniveles serán lugares de protección durante los ataques de ángeles. Desde la ciudad hay varias entradas que acabo de terminar en cierto lugares las cuales servirán para permitirles a los ciudadanos bajar en elevadores directamente hacia los subniveles 1 y 2.** "

"Entiendo. ¿Cuántos ciudadanos podremos alimentar y cuidar con todo esto?" Pregunto Misato.

" **Mientras controlemos la distribución a las tiendas en la ciudad y los precios podremos alimentar a un 75% de la población actual de Tokyo-3.** "

"Eso significaría que 25% no recibiría alimento."

" **30% de la población esta abandonando la ciudad mientras hablamos. Y no sabemos cuantos mas abandonaran al final del día dos. Mis expectaciones actualmente son menos del 50%.** "

"Eso es terrible, pero esto sucedería de una u otra manera. No todos confiaran en nosotros al principio. Comunícame con Shinji." Dijo Misato. Le preocupaba mas el estado de Shinji en estos momentos.

" **Enseguida."** Una pantalla holográfica se formó frente a Misato. La conexión fue formada en segundos.

"Mama." Dijo Shinji.

"Shinji, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, pero estaré mejor después de descansar y recargar energías."

"Me lo imagino… ¿Cómo te sientes mentalmente?"

"… Cansado. No cuento los números, pero siento que solo incrementan con cada ataque. Se los advertí y aun así no retrocedieron."

"Lo siento. No desee esto para ti."

"Lo sé, pero solo debo seguir adelante. Siempre supe que esto no seria fácil."

"Me apena hacerte cargar con todo esto. Si hubiera visto una forma diferente desearía que la hubiéramos tomado."

"La hubo. Desee que fuera esa, pero Lilith no nos dio otra opción. Solo espero que la suerte nos sonría desde ahora en adelante."

"Eso espero… Sabias que muchas cosas pasarían."

"Mi maestro y yo tomamos muchas posibilidades en consideración."

" ¿Sabías de mi antes de conocerme?"

"Es mas complicado de lo que crees. Te prometo que sabrás todo de mi cuando esto termine."

"¿Llamarme mama no es parte del plan? ¿Volverte mi hijo?"

"No. Eso es decisión propia y porque en verdad te considero mi madre. No puedo decirte porque, pero lo eres. Has afectado mi vida en mas de una manera y lo entenderás cuando todo acabe."

Misato guardo silencio. "Confiare en ti. Así que esperare por tu explicación. ¿Sabes algo sobre donde esta Rei?"

"Es un lugar lejos pero que nunca visto. Ahí la unidad Kirin se estará estabilizando y Rei recibirá un cuerpo nuevo. Hay aprenderá a usar a la unidad."

"¿Lo que sientes por ella era parte del plan?"

"Nunca lo fue. Lo mismo que sucede contigo ocurre con Rei, pero ella sabrá la verdad primero. Solo te diré esto, espere once años para verlas a ambas y estar con ustedes. Muchas noches soñé con el día en que nos encontraríamos, pero nada se comparo con ese día en que llegue a Tokyo-3." Su voz sonaba triste y parecía que casi lloraría.

"… Te creo. Tu voz me dice que has querido decirme eso por mucho tiempo. Déjame verte, no temas a mostrarme tu rostro en estos momentos."

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que una nueva pantalla se formo mostrando la cara de Shinji. Sus ojos rojos la miraban apenado y como un niño que espero mucho para ver a su padre algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Misato sintió como el pecho se le apretaba al verlo de esta manera. Miro su ojo izquierdo y nuevamente pensó en que tan horrible era el pasado de aquel a quien llamaba su hijo. "Tu ojo. Esto es lo que ese parche oculta."

"La marca de mi pecado. Algo que siempre me recordara lo que he hecho y por lo que lucho. Solo a aquellos en quien confió lo he de mostrar."

Su corazón latía más rápido. Sentía una familiaridad inexplicable. "… Prométeme que me dirás todo cuando esto termine. Cargare con tus pecados junto a ti si me lo permites."

"No debes cargar con ellos, solo ayúdame a llegar al futuro aun cuando los arrastro detrás de mí. Si es necesario seguiré pecando para protegerlos a todos, pero por favor no pierdas tu confianza en mí."

"No lo hare. Muéstrame el futuro al cual deseas llevarnos." Misato sintió que no podía dejarlo después de haber escuchado sus verdaderos pensamientos. "Continuemos juntos hacia delante."

"Así será. Esperemos por lo mejor. Esperare por la barrera." Dijo Shinji antes de cortar comunicación.

" **El verdad aprecia eso."** Dijo MARI-2.

"Y yo aprecio el que me haya mostrado su lado mas humano. El no es invencible y se que necesitara ayuda. ¿Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí?" Pregunto Misato.

" **En parte lo es, pero debes esperar para saberlo todo. Solo recuerda que ese día lloraras como nunca antes.** "

"Estaré lista para ese momento. Es hora de que continuemos." Dijo Misato. "Eiji necesita traer a Gendo y a Fuyutsuki."

" **Sus celdas están listas. ¿Alguna información sobre la ubicación del comandante Ryoji y la piloto?** "

"Están en camino y si es necesario le pediré a Shinji que vaya por ellos. Les enviaremos coordenadas para encontrarnos cuando estemos en el aire si todo sale bien."

" **Entendido. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te sientes sobre informar al publico sobre EDEN?"**

"¿Un discurso?"

" **Exacto. ¿Lo quieres escribir o me permitirás hacerlo?** "

"Dame unas horas."

Sin decir mas el trabajo de Misato había comenzado.

 **Mientras tanto, Contenedor de la unidad 08.**

Ritsuko, Maya y Makoto trabajaban en la unidad. La unidad estaba prácticamente completa pero aun había exámenes cruciales que hacer.

"¿Estado del núcleo?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Inactivo. Quizás debamos forzarlo." Dijo Makoto.

"No es una buena idea. Debemos activarlo con cuidado." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Los otros sistemas parecen estar en orden." Dijo Maya.

"Revísalos de nuevo. Busca cualquier posible falla. Es una unidad nueva y que nunca he visto. Necesitamos saber todo sobre ella y tener cuidado." Ritsuko miro hacia abajo y fijo sus ojos en el gigante flotando en LCL. "Makoto prepárate para nadar."

"¿Eh?" Makoto se mostro dudoso.

"Debemos activar en núcleo con cuidado. Debemos bajar y acercarnos a él." Dijo Ritsuko.

La puerta se abrió y todos vieron a Mari entrar junto a Shigeru.

"¿Para que me necesitan?" Pregunto Mari.

"Espero que recuerdes algo sobre tu tiempo en Bethany." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Veamos que puedo hacer." Mari suspiro al pensar en que debía recordar su tiempo en aquel lugar. Pero esta era su vida.

 **Horas más tarde.**

Eiji había llegado al estacionamiento del área D-3 junto a Kensuke y sus dos prisioneros.

"Esto no se ve como nada que haya visto antes." Dijo Eiji al salir del auto.

"¿Acaso estas olvidando como se veía NERV por dentro?" Pregunto Kensuke al seguir a su padre.

"Desde que pasamos la puerta las cosas se veían distintas." Admitió Eiji. "Bueno es hora de bajar. Toma tus cosas Kensuke."

Eiji fue por ambos prisioneros. Al sacarlos del auto pensó en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Qué puedo esperar al bajar?"

"Nada como te lo hayas imaginado." Admitió Gendo. "Esto es la creación de alguien más así que prepárate para algo que nunca pensaste ver."

Sin saberlo, padre e hijo verían algo sorprendente.

 **Mucho mas tarde, 9:00 AM.**

Los trabajadores que habían decidido darle una oportunidad a esta nueva organización comenzaron a llegar en montones mientras usaban entradas que recordaban con anterioridad. Pero nadie esperaba lo que sucedería alrededor del mundo con la liberación de aquellos documentos.

Las cuenta regresiva había acabado.


	37. Amanecer de la guerra

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

" **Bienvenidos a EDEN. Por favor sigan las direcciones para que obtengan sus chips de identificación y uniformes. Luego de esto continuaran hacia la sala de reuniones en el nivel -1. Todos los empleados deben ir a este lugar para escuchar el discurso de bienvenida de la mayor Katsuragi."** Este era el mensaje que era repetido en toda la base mientras los antiguos empleados de NERV que habían decidido regresar llegaban a las instalaciones.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante el cambio de la base en tan solo 24 horas, pero ya tendían tiempo para aprender cada área de esta. Para sorpresa de Misato y los demás, los números de empleados regresando había pasado el 50% en tan solo los primeros 40 minutos desde que la hora cero llego. En estos momentos Misato, Mari, Kensuke, Eiji y para sorpresa de muchos Yui Ikari en silla de ruedas se encontraban sentados encima de un plataforma elevada frente de los ojos atentos de los exempleados de NERV.

Pero antes de eso regresemos varias horas para saber como llegamos a tener la presencia de Yui en este lugar.

 **6 de la mañana.**

"Eiji Aida bienvenido a la base." Dijo Misato al recibir a Eiji y sus prisioneros. A su lado Shigeru traía el mismo dispositivo de antes y un uniforme para Eiji.

"Bienvenido jefe de seguridad Aida, aunque no esperábamos a este cuarto visitante." Dijo Shigeru al saludar a quien Misato había elegido para encargarse de la seguridad de EDEN.

"Es mi hijo, Kensuke y ¿Por qué me llamaste jefe de seguridad?" Pregunto Eiji.

"Ese será tu puesto. De todas las personas en NERV fuiste la primera en dar un paso hacia delante y apoyar esta organización. Necesito a alguien en quien confiar y con experiencia. Tu tienes todo los requisitos y aun no sabemos si el anterior jefe de seguridad regresara." Misato se acerco a Kensuke. "Es un placer conocerte, aunque no desearía que fuera en estas condiciones."

Kensuke miro a Misato fijamente. Aun estaba dudoso en quien debía o no debía confiar, pero su padre parecía confiar en ella. "¿Usted es la líder de esta organización?"

"Soy la mayor Misato Katsuragi. Soy la segunda al mando y encargada de esta organización hasta que nuestro comandante llegue." Admitió Misato. "Eiji entiendo que lo haya traído por seguridad, pero recuerde que esto es una base militar. Solo permitiré su entrada por las siguientes 48 horas y estará limitado a ciertas áreas. No lo deje solo en ningún momento, ¿entendido?"

"Como usted diga, mayor Katsuragi." Respondió Eiji.

"Muy bien. Shigeru inyecta a ambos." Dijo Misato.

Shigeru se acerco a padre e hijo con el aparato en mano. "No dolerá. Es solo un pequeño piquete."

Eiji no mostro miedo, pero estaba curioso de que era esto. "¿para que sirve?"

"Es un aparato para inyectar chips de identificación. Todos los empleados tendrán uno. Esto les permitirá acceso a la base y otras cosas más. Explicaremos todo en una pequeña reunión que tendremos." Dijo Shigeru. "Extienda su brazo derecho."

Eiji lo hizo. Shigeru inserto la maquina antes de que un chip fuera formado. Era tan pequeño que no causaría daño o molestia alguno.

"Bien. Ahora tu hijo." Dijo Shigeru al remover el dispositivo.

Kensuke mostro un poco de miedo ante la inyección, pero al ver lo rápido que fue ni se molesto en negarse.

"Bien. Eiji puede cambiarse en ese baño." Dijo Shigeru al entregarle su uniforme al nuevo jefe de seguridad.

Mientras eso sucedía, Misato coloco su mano derecha sobre su oído. "¿MARI-2 me escuchas?" Un comunicador estaba puesto en su oído.

" **Claro y fuerte. Estoy viendo que esta ocurriendo. ¿En verdad quieres darle acceso a la base por 48 horas?** " Pregunto MARI-2.

"Si. No le puedo negar a su padre este favor. Solo mantenlo bajo vigilancia." Dijo Misato.

" **Entendido. Las celdas están listas para los prisioneros. Pero hay un ultimo asunto que resolver. Yui Ikari esta en el hospital en la superficie y puede ser una empleada de gran ayuda con los EVA que tenemos. Recomiendo que vayas a hablar con ella y obtengas su ayuda.** " Recomendó MARI-2.

"Lo hare en cuanto Gendo y Fuyutsuki estén bajo llave." Respondió Misato antes de voltear a mirar a Gendo y Fuyutsuki. "Shigeru inyecta a esos dos con los chips alterados. Debemos llevarlos a sus celdas."

Gendo y Fuyutsuki solo guardaron silencio. Sus futuros habían sido decididos y negarse a seguir las ordenes de Misato era lo mismo que darle la luz roja a Shinji para que cumpliera con su amenaza. Ya no podían hacer nada.

 **Momentos más tarde, área de las celdas.**

Pasando varias puertas de seguridad, montones de cámaras y otros sistemas de seguridad desconocidos estaba el área de las celdas. Era el área con la segunda mayor vigilancia en toda la base, aunque en estos momentos solo dos prisioneros las usarían.

Las celdas en las que se encontraban Gendo y Fuyutsuki no eran lo que alguien hubiera esperado. En vez de puertas y barrotes, un cristal de protección se elevaba desde el suelo, bloqueando su salida al mundo exterior. Ambas tenían un tamaño bastante decente para ser las cárceles de dos prisioneros. Ambas poseían una cama y una área cubierta por un muro la cual era el baño y ducha que cada prisionero tendría.

"Espero que disfruten el resto de sus vidas en este lugar." Dijo Misato.

"A todos nos llega la hora de pagar nuestros pecados. Esperemos que ustedes sean mas capaces que nosotros." Dijo Fuyutsuki.

Gendo por su parte guardo silencio. Ya no necesitaba nada más. Todo quedaba en manos de aquel a quien quiso usar como un peón más.

Sin decir nada más, Misato se dio la vuelta antes de ser seguida por Eiji, Kensuke y Shigeru.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto Kensuke.

"¿Esperabas algo más?" Misato continúo caminando.

"El causo el segundo impacto mientras que el otro anciano fue su cómplice. ¿No crees que necesitan sufrir más?" Kensuke no podía creer que esto era lo único que les haría a esos dos imbéciles.

"Torturarlos no me devolverá a mi padre ni las cosas que todos hemos perdido. Matarlo tampoco lo hará. He de asegurarme de que vivan encerrados en ese lugar sin ver la luz del sol es un castigo más adecuado. Este es su castigo y me asegurare de ello hasta el final de mis días." La voz de Misato era fría y cortante por lo que nadie se atrevió a decir algo en contra de su decisión.

Eiji miro a Kensuke con una mirada seria la cual le decía que era el momento para que callara. Esto no era un juego. "Discúlpelo mayor, el no volverá a cuestionarla."

"Descuida. Es un niño y entiendo cuanto rencor puede tener, pero no estamos actuando sin un plan. Ellos dos se quedarán ahí y eso es todo. Ahora debemos ir a buscar a alguien en la superficie." Dijo Misato.

"Si puedo preguntar, ¿de quien se trata?" Eiji se mostro interesado en quien podía ser.

"Yui Ikari." Respondió Misato.

"Acaso ella es-" Eiji fue interrumpido.

"Es lo que piensas, Gendo es su esposo. Ella es una bioingeniera envuelta en el desarrollo de la unidad 01 y que anteriormente estuvo atrapada dentro del núcleo de aquella unidad. Por once años estuvo dentro del EVA 01 hasta que el piloto de la unidad logro sacarla." Explico Misato. "Shigeru regresa con Ritsuko y espéreme en la sala de reuniones."

"Entiendo." Dijo Shigeru antes de separarse del grupo.

"MARI-2 dame direcciones." Dijo Misato al colocar su mano en el comunicador. Misato escucho atentamente antes de soltar su oído.

"¿MARI-2?" Pregunto Eiji.

"La inteligencia artificial controlando la base. Lo explicare en la reunión." Respondió Misato.

Misato recibió direcciones y continúo caminando.

"Mayor volviendo al tema de Yui Ikari. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ¿Acaso es posible sacar a las almas atrapas en los núcleos de los EVA?" Eiji continuo.

Misato suspiro. "El caso de la doctora Ikari es diferente a los otros. Ella fue absorbida con todo y su cuerpo. Los demás núcleos solo contienen almas. Sin cuerpo el alma no se quedará en este lugar o al menos eso es lo que aprendí de los documentos que recibí."

Eiji apretó el puño. Esperaba escuchar buenas noticias, pero esto solo confirmaba que su esposa nunca regresaría.

"Además es una situación bastante complicada detrás de como el piloto logro hacerlo. Es información confidencial así que no puedo discutirla en frente de su hijo. ¿Entiende?" Pregunto Misato.

"Entiendo, mayor." Eiji asintió. Aunque no esperaba tal cargo sabia que conllevaba tal carga. Aunque amara a su hijo, habría cosas que debía callar. Solo esperaba que Kensuke lo entendiera.

Kensuke guardo silencio. Apreciaba estar aquí y ser capaz de saber tanto por lo cual no haría un berrinche, pero no podía negar la curiosidad que le causaba saber como este famoso piloto fue capaz de lograr tal hazaña. Pero algo cruzo su cabeza en ese momento. "Mayor Katsuragi si me disculpa. ¿puedo preguntarle algo?"

Misato lo pensó por varios segundos. "Una sola pregunta."

"¿Acaso es usted familia de un compañero mío llamado Shinji Katsuragi?" Pregunto Kensuke.

Misato guardo silencio. " _¿Este chico es compañero de Shinji y Rei? ¿Cómo debería responderle?"_ Misato pensó por varios minutos antes de responder. "Soy su madre. Esa fue tu ultima pregunta."

Kensuke sintió que había dado en el blanco con algo inesperado, pero se guardaría el secreto hasta que pudiera ver a Toji y contárselo. Varias preguntas que había tenido ahora eran más claras, pero cumpliría su acuerdo. Guardaría silencio como había acordado.

Sin mas que decirlo los tres partieron en búsqueda de Yui.

 **Tiempo después, cuarto de Yui.**

Yui sentía como el hambre la estaba torturando. Había dormido muchas horas para tratar de guardar energía, pero estaba llegando a su límite.

De repente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

"Yui." Dijo Misato.

"¿Misato?No esperaba verte aquí." Admitió Yui.

Misato volteo a mirar a Eiji. "Busca una silla de ruedas y espera afuera hasta que te llame."

"De acuerdo. Kensuke, sígueme." Dijo Eiji antes de marcharse con su hijo.

Misato cerró la puerta detrás de ella. En su mano derecha traía una bolsa con algunos alimentos conseguidos de una tienda que por suerte aun estaba abierta mientras que en la izquierda traía algo más. "Perdona que te hayamos olvidado." Dijo Misato al ofrecerle algo de tomar.

Yui tomo la bebida y no dudo un segundo en tomársela. Su cuerpo si que necesitaba de eso. "Gracias, no sabes cuanto espere por algo que tomar y comida."

"Pues estas de suerte." Dijo Misato al ofrecerle el resto de los artículos en la bolsa.

Yui tomo la bolsa y comenzó a comer para recargar sus energías. Después de varios minutos se detuvo. "¿Qué necesitas? No, mejor dime lo que esta ocurriendo afuera. La falta de enfermera me dice que esto se debe a Shinji y su ataque contra la JSDF." Dijo Yui antes de apuntar a la televisión.

"¿Lo quieres saber todo o un resumen con todo lo necesario?" Pregunto Misato.

"Tomare el resumen." Dijo Yui.

Misato tomo aire. "La unidad 00 se salió de control a causa de Lilith tomando el control. Ataco a Shinji y el se defendió. Mientras escapábamos del lugar, Gendo puso en función la caja de Pandora, todos los documentos relacionados a SEELE, el segundo impacto y el proyecto de la instrumentalización humana fueron revelados a todos los trabajadores de NERV en Tokyo-3. NERV está disuelta y bajo mi autoridad como recién nombrada mayor, EDEN ha sido formada. Una inteligencia artificial bajo el nombre de MARI-2 reconstruyo la base y aún continúa preparando a Tokyo-3 para la siguiente fase del plan. Mientras Shinji estaba luchando con Lilith de alguna manera que no se, Rei "despertó" y saco a Lilith junto a su luna del planeta gracias a una unidad bajo el nombre de KIRIN. Desde ese momento Shinji ha estado en el cielo previniendo que la JSDF entre a la ciudad o que Tokyo-3 sea dañada por los ataques. En pocas horas el resto del mundo será afectado por la caja de Pandora y nosotros tomaremos vuelo. ¿Entiendes todo eso?"

Yui guardo silencio. Su mente analizo cada dato que le fue entregado antes de responder. "Entiendo."

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Misato.

"Las cosas van de mal en peor, pero hay esperanza. Eso es lo que entendí. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?" Yui no necesitaba entender cada minúsculo detalle para saber que estaba en una situación crítica.

"Trabaja con nosotros. Aunque Shinji tenga esa unidad no es invencible. Ritsuko puede necesitar tu ayuda para asegurarnos de que la unidad 02 y 08 funcionen a su mejor capacidad. Eres una bioingeniera y aun puedes ayudarnos a sobrevivir esta guerra." Dijo Misato al mostrarle el uniforme que traía a Yui.

"¿El EVA 02 y 08?" Yui no pensó que ya tenían dos EVA en su poder.

"El 02 está en camino junto a su piloto. Nuestro nuevo comandante fue capaz de sacarlo de la base alemana. La unidad 08 esta en la base siendo preparada." Explico Misato.

Yui torno su mirada hacia la ventana. "Shinji solo tenia tres cuando me deje absorber por el núcleo de la unidad 01. Pensé que, de esa manera seria capaz de ayudarlo y darle una oportunidad para luchar, pero ahora el me odia. Como su madre, me duele, pero poco a poco voy entendiendo sus razones. Aunque el no me quiere a su lado quiero seguir tratando de ayudarlo. Si me lo permites mayor Katsuragi, me uniré a ustedes."

"Te lo agradezco. ¿Quieres tomar un baño primero o te ponemos el uniforme y nos marchamos?" Misato no estaba segura de sí Yui había recibido uno en las ultimas 24 horas.

"Un baño estaría bien." Dijo Yui.

Con su apoyo confirmado, Misato había reclutado a Yui.

 **Devuelta en la base.**

Ya con todos los miembros iniciales que estaban disponible presentes, todos se reunieron en el cuarto de reuniones. Una mesa circular estaba en el medio del cuarto con varias sillas. Varias pantallas colgaban desde el techo justo en el centro de la mesa.

"Kensuke espera afuera y no vayas a ninguna parte." Dijo Eiji.

Kensuke asiente y se queda afuera a la espera de que la reunión termine.

Cuando todos habían tomados sus asiento la reunión comenzó.

"No todos nos conocemos en esta mesa, pero estamos aquí por una razón. Todos ahora sabemos quiénes son SEELE y sus planes. Estamos aquí por que hemos decidido negar la instrumentalización humana y buscamos sobrevivir esta guerra para ver un nuevo día." Dijo Misato.

"¿Cuáles son nuestros objetivos desde ahora en adelante?" Pregunta Eiji.

" **Eso puedo responderlo yo, jefe de seguridad Aida. Mi nombre es MARI-2. Soy una inteligencia artificial creada para apoyar a EDEN y la humanidad en la búsqueda de sobrevivir esta guerra. Los objetivos de EDEN son los siguientes: eliminar o detener a los 10 ángeles que restan por aparecer, rescatar y proteger a los humanos que niegan la instrumentalización humana, destruir todos los EVA cuando la guerra termine, eliminar a SEELE y lograr alcanzar el escenario final."** Explico MARI-2.

Eiji se quedó un poco sorprendido al escuchar esta voz, pero ya se imaginaba que había más cosas que lo sorprendería.

"Soy la bioingeniera Yui Ikari y estoy aquí para ayudar con los EVA que ayudaran a EDEN. Tengo un pregunta, ¿Qué es este escenario final?" Pregunto Yui.

Los demás miembros miran a Misato en busca de respuestas.

"MARI-2, explícales todo lo que deben saber." Dijo Misato.

" **Entendido.** " Dijo MARI-2. Las pantallas mostraron datos y imágenes. " **Todos los empleados que regresen recibirán la información básica mientras que ustedes recibirán todo lo que la mayor Katsuragi sabe."**

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron llenos de información y preguntas. Hubo varias reacciones de parte de los que habían aprendido sobre este "Maestro", las otras tres unidades, el escenario final entre otras cosas.

"¿Entonces todo esto es gracia a alguien que desconocemos?" Pregunto Maya.

"Eso es lo que parece. ¿Qué hay de estos supuestos eventos proféticos?" Pregunto Eiji.

"La posibilidad de que sean reales parece ser alta. SEELE usa los papiros del mar muerto para predecir la llegada de los ángeles. La posibilidad de que alguien pueda ver el futuro es descabellada pero también lo es construir algo como la unidad en manos de Shinji." Dijo Yui.

Todos tenían sus dudas de la veracidad de estas profecías, pero sus creencias estaban siendo probadas con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿MARI-2 porque Shinji tiene que ser quien enfrente al treceavo ángel? ¿Acaso los otros pilotos no son capaces de enfrentarlo?" Pregunto Ritsuko.

" **El treceavo ángel no será como los demás ángeles. El treceavo aparecerá para destruirlo todo en su búsqueda de poder. Un ser que solo Shinji puede enfrentar."** Explico MARI-2.

"¿Pero porque solo él puede hacerlo?" Pregunto Mari. "Yo soy una piloto y confió en mis habilidades para enfrentar a cualquier ángel."

" **No puedes pues aun si "despiertas" y obtienes la unidad FENRIR no serás capaz de sobrevivir el treceavo ángel. Cuando lleguemos al escenario final sabrán todo, pero por estos momentos eso es todo lo que puedo decirles."**

Todos miraron a Misato y a Yui. Ambas eran las madres de Shinji en diferentes formas.

"No lo detendré. Admito que no quiero verlo sufrir, pero él no se detendrá y lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarlo." Dijo Misato.

"El me odia y no quiero causar que me odie más. Oponerme a sus deseos es lo peor que puedo hacer en estos momentos." Admitió Yui.

"¿Aun si es una misión suicida?" Pregunto Makoto.

"Aun si es eso. El no se detendrá y confió en que él pueda regresar a nosotros aun cuando la situación este en su contra." Dijo Yui. Aun llevaba con ella esa foto y carta. Trataría de creer en lo que vio en esa foto.

Los demás guardaron silencio, pero Shigeru tuvo otra pregunta.

"¿A que se refiere con "despertar"?" Lo habían mencionado, pero en verdad no entendía. Rei despertó basado en lo que aprendieron lo que significa que Shinji también despertó pero que significaba era un misterio.

" **El despertar es un evento. Lo que sucede durante este evento no puedo explicarlo. Si Mari o Asuka quieren conseguir las otras unidades necesitan despertar. Solo ellas sabrán cuando lo hagan."** Dijo Mari-2.

"¿Entonces no es obligatorio el que ellas consigan las otras dos unidades?" Pregunto Maya.

" **No lo es al menos en el caso de Mari y Asuka. En el caso de Rei era necesario. Sin ella Lilith aun estaría en el planeta."**

Todos entendían esa parte. Rei prácticamente había eliminado un gran problema de su camino al hacerlo.

"Hay algo mas que quiero confirmar. ¿En verdad será posible crear un cese al fuego entre los ángeles y nosotros?" Pregunto Eiji. "Entiendo que uno de esos eventos proféticos trata sobre eso. ¿Pero que tan posible es eso? Los dos primeros ángeles no se han detenido."

" **Eso es algo que tendremos que ver juntos. Dependiendo lo que suceda en el evento K-6 tendremos un escenario final más complicado o simple. Todo dependerá de la decisión de los cuatro Adam."**

Misato se mostro afectada al escuchar el nombre de esos cuatros. "Debí imaginarme que ellos aparecerían nuevamente."

"Espera, ¿entonces son cuatro Adam y la mayor los ha visto?" Pregunto Makoto.

"Segundo impacto. Fui la única sobreviviente y pude verlos desde lejos. Cuatro seres de luz que en mis propias palabras los definiría como los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis. Nadie me creyó, pero yo sé lo que vi." Explico Misato.

" **Ellos existen. Después de todo tenemos sus cuatro lunas en diversas parte del mundo. La luna en órbita, la luna en la base de Bethany, la luna en la antártica y la ultima en África. Cuatro lunas para cuatro Adam."**

Con esas palabras la reunión continúo abarcando diferentes temas y planes para el futuro.

 **Mientras tanto, sarcófago en la luna.**

Su cuerpo estaba inactivo o mejor dicho en un sueño bastante profundo, pero Tabris, mejor conocido como Kaworu Nagisa no estaba en paz. Como el primer ángel creado por el cuarto Adam antes de siquiera viajar por el cosmo Tabris había vivido por mucho tiempo. Otros ángeles eran destructores o poseían habilidades increíbles, pero Tabris los superaba a todos por algunas diferencias. No solo era el contenedor para las almas de su propio Adam, pero también los otros tres después de llegar a este planeta, también poseía visiones sobre eventos del futuro.

Desde su creación Tabris había guiado a su padre y su luna a través del cosmo todo gracias a esas mismas visiones. Pero mucho tiempo atrás una visión lo atrajo a este planeta. Aquella visión mostraba a un joven con azules y un destino terrible. Lleno de sufrimiento y dolor. Tabris no estaba obligado a ser caso a esta visión, pero lo hizo lo cual lo llevo a él, su padre y sus otros dos hermanos a este planeta. Su luna fue la ultima en llegar y sin darse cuenta había llevado a su padre a formar parte de un plan en el cual nunca pensaron.

Tabris pudo haber tratado de influenciar a su padre a no participar en tan descabellado plan, pero no lo hizo. Su deseo de ver, conocer y hablar con el chico de sus visiones se había convertido en su primer deseo propio lo cual lo llevo a sacrificar su forma original por una con la cual pudiera relacionarse con aquel chico. Quizás era una obsesión, pero Tabris no podía dar vuelta atrás. Su deseo solo incremento con el tiempo mientras esperaba la llegada de Lilith a este planeta. Nunca supo cómo los otros tres Adam sabían que una luna de Lilith llegaría a este mundo, pero tampoco mostro interés en saberlo. Su deseo por ayudar a ese chico se volvió tan desenfrenado que comenzó a ignorar otras visiones, las cuales le advertían del terrible futuro que les esperaba.

Pero en estos momentos esas visiones no lo dejaban descansar o dormir en paz. Muy dentro de él, el alma de su padre noto la inquietud de Tabris. Era extraño ver a su primer hijo en este estado, pero su confianza en él le decía que todo marcharía bien. Era Tabris, su mano derecha de seguro no era nada.

Pero lo que ocurría en la mente de Tabris era lejos de ser algo sin importancia.

Mientras eso sucedía los otros tres Adam sentían que algo andaba mal por lo que tomaron una decisión drástica.

Despertar a un ángel que no estaba en los planes iniciales para asegurar que todo siguiera sus planes.

Israfel seria despertado desde lo profundo de su sueño dentro del mar de Dirac.

 **Devuelta al presente.**

Todos los nuevos empleados de EDEN se habían reunido. Esto incluía a Ritsuko y su equipo después de haber confirmado los últimos empleados que habían regresado. Ahora todos posaban sus ojos en Misato quien tenia un micrófono en mano.

Misato se enfocó en lo que MARI-2 le informaba antes de mirar a su alrededor antes de comenzar. "Primeramente quiero decir gracias por haber regresado. Según lo que me ha sido informado, 85% de los exempleados de NERV han regresado y eso es mas de lo que espere escuchar. Mi nombre muchos de ustedes lo han de saber, pero lo diré una vez más, soy la mayor Misato Katsuragi. Soy el oficial de mayor rango en la base de esta nueva organización en estos momentos y uno de sus líderes principales. Si hoy han regresado a este lugar es porque aun tienen el deseo de proteger algo y sobrevivir la guerra que ha comenzado. En estos momentos en todas partes del mundo los mismos documentos que recibieron hace 24 horas han comenzado a ser distribuidos a todas partes del mundo."

Hubo varias reacciones, pero todos guardaron silencio.

"SEELE buscara continuar con la instrumentalización humana de alguna manera, aunque hayamos removido a Lilith de este planeta. Los ángeles no nos dejaran de atacar ni al resto del mundo. Pero nosotros aun estamos aquí. En estos momentos poseemos un EVA y la unidad designada como "S" para continuar nuestra lucha por la supervivencia y un mejor mañana. Entiendo que muchos no desean continuar apoyando el uso de los EVAS después de saber todo sobre su desarrollo y papel en la instrumentalización humana, pero necesito que confien en mis palabras. No crearemos un nuevo impacto ni permitiremos que el mundo sea destruido por SEELE o los ángeles."

Varias personas aplaudieron por unos momentos antes de volver a guardar silencio.

"Por otro lado les informo que nuestro comandante esta en camino con el segundo EVA que usaremos y su piloto. Estos dos EVAS serán los únicos que usaremos y luego de que todo esto acabe serán destruidos como los demás. Si tienen aún dudas todos recibirán paquetes con sus ordenes para las siguientes 24 horas y toda la información que necesitarán saber sobre nuestros objetivos, siguientes pasos, u otra información que sea de importancia para todos. A todos aquellos que recibirán ordenes para trabajar en la ciudad deben reportarse a el jefe de seguridad Eiji Aida."

Eiji se puso de pie antes de hacer una reverencia.

"Aquellos que son ingenieros y expertos en computación seguirán ordenes además de que trabajarán con la doctora Ritsuko Akagi y el resto de su equipo." Continuo Misato.

Ritsuko se puso de pie junto a los demás miembros de su equipo.

"El resto seguirá ordenes de MARI-2 y mías. Estamos en el comienzo de una guerra y no hay tiempo que perder. Todo el mundo salga de este lugar en forma organizada y sigan las indicaciones que escucharan alrededor de la base para conseguir sus paquetes y equipamiento. ¿Entendido?" Pregunto Misato.

"¡Si señora!" Respondieron todos. Muchos tenían dudas, pero el miedo a perder sus vidas y las personas que querían los estaban impulsando en estos momentos. Este era la mentalidad que los ayudaría a continuar. En instantes todos los presentes dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a salir en filas mientras seguían las ordenes dadas alrededor de la base.

"MARI-2 estoy lista." Dijo Misato.

Varias esferas con cámaras flotaron alrededor de Misato.

" _Es hora de comenzar."_ Pensó Misato.

El grupo detrás de ella se separo y siguieron sus propias direcciones.

 **En la superficie.**

Solo algunos minutos habían pasado pero el efecto de la caja de Pandora comenzaba a ser visible. Celulares, televisiones, emisoras, todo medio de comunicación había comenzado a discutir la liberación global de ciertos documentos. En las ultimas 24 horas los ojos del mundo se habían enfocado en Tokyo-3 pero ahora el enfoque del mundo era otro.

Entre todo el caos que empezaba a crecer cierto comunicado había captado la atención de muchos.

"NERV ya no existe. Mi nombre es Misato Katsuragi, hija del Dr. Katsuragi el cual muchos comenzaran a conocer gracias a los documentos que han sido liberados mundialmente. Fui la única sobreviviente del evento que muchos conocen como el segundo impacto pero que pocas personas saben que fue lo que realmente ocurrió. El segundo impacto que creen conocer es una falsa como lo sabrán gracias a esos documentos."

 **En las oficinas gubernamentales alrededor del mundo.**

" _Esto no puede estar pasando."_ Pensaron los lideres actuales al ver como los secretos que habían ocultado eran liberados al resto del mundo.

"El segundo impacto fue el principio del plan de una organización la cual lleva el nombre de SEELE. Este grupo ha estado detrás de mayores eventos alrededor del mundo a lo largo de la historia y su mayor objetivo es el proyecto de instrumentalización humana." La voz de Misato era escuchada alrededor del mundo gracias a MARI-2 y su habilidad para hackear los sistemas en los satélites en órbita.

 **En la base secreta de SEELE.**

Keel Lorenz había lanzado su computadora contra un muro al ver como documentos altamente clasificados eran liberados a una velocidad increíble. Muchos de esos documentos eran únicos, y llevaban las firmas de lideres que ahora mismo estaban a la cabeza de sus propias naciones.

"¿Cómo es esto posible? Nadie tenía tanto ace-" Su mente se detuvo. Solo había una persona capaz de haber recopilado tanta información, pero por qué diablos lo haría. "¡Gendo!"

Porque diablos ese estúpido insolente había hecho tal movimiento. El estaba envuelto en múltiples de esos eventos. Las personas buscarían su cabeza una vez supieran que el había sido la persona detrás de iniciar el segundo impacto.

De repente la puerta de la oficina de Lorenz fue abierta.

"¡Señor, tiene que escuchar esto!" Exclamo un empleado al mostrarle su propia computadora.

El discurso de Misato continuaba explicando que eran los ángeles, de donde provenían, que era Adam, y de donde provenían los humanos.

Lorenz sintió como si le faltara el aire.

"Para mala fortuna de SEELE Lilith ya no esta en este mundo." Dijo Misato confidentemente.

 **Con Toji.**

Toji miraba su computadora mientras en diferentes paginas mensajes eran publicados. Personas analizaban los documentos, discutían que tan reales eran, aquellos que siempre desconfiaron de los gobiernos mundiales fueron los mayores creyentes en los documentos, pero un solo documento había captado la atención de Toji.

Primero una lista de mujeres las cuales habían "fallecido" pero en cierto informe más abajo las confirmaba como sujetos de sacrificio para ciertos proyectos. Cada detalle que Toji leía lo dejaba congelado en su silla. La siguiente página era una larga lista de nombres en los cuales se encontraban el suyo, el de Kensuke y hasta el de Hikari. Todos los miembros de su clase también estaban ahí.

"¿Toji?" Llamo su padre al abrir la puerta.

"¿Papa es esto posible?" Pregunto Toji al darse la vuelta. En su rostro se podía apreciar como algo sagrado fue roto en el joven.

El padre de Toji avanzo hacia el antes de mirar la pantalla de la computadora. Lo que paso después fue similar a lo que sucedía en las casas de muchos otros.

Llanto, ira, dolor, múltiples sentimientos fueron tomando el control de las familias afectadas por el gobierno Japones y su decisión de aceptar convertir a sus ciudadanos en sacrificios para la instrumentalización humana. Mientras eso sucedía el discurso de Misato continuaba por varios minutos más.

 **Con Shinji.**

Shinji se mantuvo en calma mientras escuchaba a Misato hablar. Esperaba que ella diera un discurso, pero no espero que fuera tan emotivo.

"Todos hemos perdido algo gracias a las acciones de SEELE y sus asociados, pero ya no más. Nosotros somos EDEN, y buscaremos un futuro en el cual la humanidad sobreviva a esta guerra. Mientras aun existan ángeles tratando de acabar con la humanidad, mientras que aun existan aquellos tratando de utilizarnos para alcanzar sus objetivos, aquí estaremos. Por eso pedimos su colaboración a los ciudadanos de Tokyo-3. Si creen en nuestras palabras y quieren sobrevivir manténganse dentro de la ciudad mientras siguen nuestras direcciones. Aquellos que no creen que puedan seguir a confiando en un grupo como el nuestro pueden abandonar la ciudad en las siguientes 24 horas. Luego de eso Tokyo-3 quedara sellada y pasara a ser un territorio independiente de toda nación y influencia. Este es EDEN 00, la primera fortaleza para la humanidad. Elijan su futuro." El discurso termino y la pantalla mostro una cuenta regresiva además de varios números telefónicos a los cuales llamar.

"Fase 1 ha terminado. Demos paso a la fase 2." Dijo Shinji.

 **Mientras tanto, Eiji.**

Eiji y Kensuke avanzaban a gran velocidad hacia el área de seguridad de la base. Al entrar por una puerta, llegaron a un almacén lleno de equipamiento militar y armas que seguramente MARI-2 había creado en las fabricas de los subniveles.

En frente de Eiji todos los miembros de equipo seguridad los cuales eran mas de doscientos lo esperaban en filas con sus paquetes ya abiertos.

"Bienvenidos de regreso. Quisiera hablar con ustedes de varias cosas, pero no tenemos tiempo. Esta situación es critica y debemos movernos. Quiero que todos tomen el nuevo equipamiento que tenemos a mano y se preparen. Se dividirán en grupos de diez y subirán a la superficie mientras siguen las ordenes que les fueron dadas. Nuestros objetivos incluirán asegurar jefaturas de policías, estaciones de bomberos, hospitales, el aeropuerto de la ciudad, las carreteras principales que lleven fuera de la ciudad, y el muelle de la ciudad. Permitiremos a los ciudadanos irse de la ciudad y mantendremos el control de la ciudad para que no cunda el caos. Nuestras nuevas armas no son letales, pero aun mantenemos explosivos con nosotros en caso de que la situación lo requiera. El gigante en el cielo se encargará de protegernos de cualquier enemigo que trate de entrar o atacarnos. Mantendremos contacto por medio de comunicadores que tendremos en los oídos y si tienen alguna duda comuníquense conmigo." Dijo Eiji.

Uno de los presente levanto la mano.

"Puede hablar." Dijo Eiji.

"¿Qué hará usted señor?" Pregunto el señor.

"Yo y mi equipo nos haremos cargo del alcalde y su oficina. Esta ciudad quedara a cargo de EDEN y no el gobierno Japones. ¿Todos entiende?" Pregunto Eiji.

"¡Si señor!" Exclamaron los miembros de seguridad.

"Tienen 15 minutos." Dijo Eiji.

Todos rompieron filas y fueron a agarrar su equipamiento.

Eiji miro a Kensuke. "Tienes dos opciones. Te llevo al subnivel de refugio o me sigues y sigues mis órdenes."

Kensuke sintió como su padre no estaba bromeando. Esta era una oportunidad que quizás no se presentaría de nuevo. "Seguiré sus ordenes jefe Aida."

"Muy bien. Sígueme, tenemos trabajo que hacer." Dijo Eiji.

 **En otro lugar, Ritsuko.**

"No tomare mucho tiempo para ir al grano con ustedes. Aquellos encargados de la sala de control seguirán a Shigeru. Los que trabajarán en el reactor de antigravedad seguirán a Makoto. Aquellos que ya han trabajado en los EVA anteriormente me seguirán junto a Yui y Mari. Sus paquetes deben tener toda la información necesaria para sus puestos, pero si tienen preguntas MARI-2 esta mirando todo en la base y los ayudara si lo necesitan." Explico Ritsuko. "Maya te dejo la barrera a ti."

"Entiendo. Aquellos que trabajaran en manejar la barrera síganme." Dijo Maya.

Shigeru y Makoto hicieron lo mismo con sus grupos.

"Bien doctora Yui es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha." Dijo Ritsuko antes de empujar la silla de ruedas.

Yui asintió antes de mirar a Mari. "Esperemos que todo salga bien."

"Ten esperanza Yui. Solo podemos seguir adelante desde ahora en adelante." Dijo Mari.

 **Con Kaji y Asuka.**

Su vuelo continuaba con calma y ya casi llegaban al lugar en el que "aterrizarían" aunque Kaji no le había informado a Asuka como seria el aterrizaje.

"Asuka, ¿sabes del estado geográfico de China verdad?" Pregunto Kaji.

"Varias bombas N-2 han eliminado largas zonas de terreno. Creo haber escuchado que llamaban a ciertas de esas zonas "piscinas" ya que el océano ha inundado los masivos cráteres creados por las bombas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Dijo Asuka.

"Espero que estés lista para nadar." Dijo Kaji. Mientras veía las coordenadas en las que su grupo debería estar esperándolos.

Asuka lo miro fijamente antes conectar los puntos. "¿No estarás planeando algo tan loco como eso?"

"No hay otra forma. No podemos aterrizar y nuestro rescate esta bajo el agua. Prepárate para el salto de tu vida." Dijo Kaji. Aunque también seria una experiencia nueva para él.

" _Estoy muerta."_ Pensó Asuka.

Para fortuna de ambos, lo que estaba ocurriendo sin su conocimiento les facilitaría tal hazaña.

La guerra había dado comienzo. El mundo sangraría como nunca mientras ambos lados se enfrentaban en las siguientes 24 horas.

* **Civil War- Guns N' Roses***

*Notas del autor: Si note mi error. Kirin tiene astas y no un solo cuerno. A veces olvido los diseños que planee para las unidades. Si se preguntan en que base los diseños de las unidades, diría que S es mas como una mezcla entre la unidad 01, la armadura de berserker y una especie de fusión entre ángel y demonio. En el caso de Kirin, es mas como un siervo con características de un dragón tal y como la leyenda sobre esta criatura ademas de una pizca del EVA 00 de Evangelion Anima. Y si la última canción es una referencia a JoJo.*


	38. Dia de revolucion y noche de caos

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Khara y Hideki Anno. *

*M por razones obvias*

 **Sacrifica Aquello Que te Hacia Débil**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **4:50 PM, Dia 1 de la guerra.**

" _Bienvenidos devuelta a su emisora favorita. Son las 4:50 PM de este tan caótico día. Han pasado varias horas desde que los documentos detallando los diversos secretos de varios gobiernos, NERV y la ya no tan secreta organización por el nombre de SEELE fueron revelados al publico alrededor del mundo. Como muchos imaginaran nadie esperaba nada como esto. Estos documentos no solo nos han mostrado que todo este tiempo vivimos una farsa pero que también nuestras creencias religiosas han sido toda una farsa. El vaticano y gobierno italiano ahora mismo se encuentran en caos basado en los reportes que nos llegan a través de las redes. Pero no solo Italia parece estar en caos. Estados unidos, Suráfrica, Brasil, Egipto, Rusia, y muchos otros países han entrado en caos gracias a estos documentos y las acciones del nuevo grupo rebelde, EDEN. La manifestaciones violentas parecen solo incrementar mientras las horas avanzan y las propias fuerzas armadas de los países parecen estar divididas entre sí. Entre el caos, las disputas y manifestaciones publicas alrededor del mundo, las discusiones con relación a la veracidad de estos documentos, un solo lugar parece estar mas en calma que el resto del mundo. Nuestra misma ciudad, Tokyo-3 parece ser el único lugar que no se ha venido abajo en estos momentos, aunque todo parece ser gracias a las acciones de EDEN."_ El conductor de la estación toma una pausa antes de continuar.

" _Todos los servidores públicos y salidas fuera de la ciudad han sido tomadas por las fuerzas de EDEN, aunque no parecen negarles la salida a los ciudadanos de la ciudad. Además de estos nuevos sucesos han ocurrido, una serie de muros de color negro y material desconocido surgieron desde debajo de la tierra alrededor de cierto perímetro fuera de la ciudad unos minutos antes de lo que parece ser un domo de luz se formara encima de la ciudad. Luego de esto el gigante volador desapareció sin dejar rastro dándonos mas preguntas sobre donde pudo haber ido. Para mi suerte y la de muchos otros colaboradores, hemos sido capaces de comunicarnos con esta organización rebelde que ahora a tomado control de la ciudad. Les hicimos varias preguntas sobre sus siguientes pasos, los documentos rebelados y otras cosas más. Sus respuestas…"_

La emisora continuaba mientras Eiji miraba su reloj y esperaba por cualquier problema. A su lado no estaba Kensuke pues lo había dejado atrás en la arcadia con el resto de su equipo. Shinji estaba dormido en el asiento del copiloto.

El auto de Eiji se encontraba en la zona mas cercana a los muelles de la ciudad. Varias horas habían pasado y la tarea de tomar control iba bien. No hubo mucha oposición departe de los oficiales o residentes de la ciudad gracias a la presencia de Shinji y su unidad, pero no significaba que todo era color de rosas. Las personas continuaban marchándose en grandes grupos. Aquellos que tenían autos no dudaron en tomar sus cosas y tomar la autopistas fuera de la ciudad. Aquellos que tenían el presupuesto optaron por tomar un boleto de avión o un boleto en cualquiera de los trenes. El domo se abria en ciertas partes para permitir la salida. Hubo hasta grupos de personas que comenzaron a caminar mientras arrastraban sus cosas fuera de la ciudad. Pero ya habían discutido esa posibilidad. Sabían que debían esperar tal respuesta del público.

" _Prácticamente declaramos la guerra al resto del mundo."_ Pensó Eiji. Antes de que su mente pudiera pensar más en esta situación, Shinji despertó.

"¿Hora?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Casi las cinco de la tarde. Solo has dormido algunas horas." Dijo Eiji.

"Eso será suficiente. Necesito estar alerta. La barrera no soportara el ataque de un ángel o varias bombas N-2." Dijo Shinji al mover la bolsa con basura a otro lado que no fuera sus piernas. "Gracias por esto, jefe de seguridad Aida."

"…" Eiji asintió. Al ver al chico solo podía pensar que diferente era comparado a Kensuke. Este chico tenia la misma edad que Kensuke, pero cargaba con tanto en su espalda, no podía considerarlo un niño ni un adolescente. Era mas un adulto en el cuerpo de un joven. Su rostro mostraba experiencia y determinación. "¿Sientes remordimiento alguno sobre las vidas que has arrebatado en las últimas horas? ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar?"

"Lo tengo, pero no me detendré. No soy un héroe ni participo en esta guerra para ser uno. Mis manos están manchadas, pero no puedo dar vuelta atrás. Esta es una guerra por la supervivencia de la humanidad, muchos morirán, pero solo debemos seguir adelante y salvar a aquellos que quieren ser salvados." Dijo Shinji sin titubear. Shinji abrió la puerta del auto.

"¿Crees que nos atacaran en este estado?" Pregunto Eiji al salir y seguir a Shinji.

"No lo sabremos. El mundo está en caos, pero eso no significa que los gobiernos nos ignoraran." Explico Shinji. "¿Hemos recibido información sobre la ubicación del EVA 02, su piloto y el comandante?"

"Dame unos segundos para confirmar." Eiji tomo su comunicador y llamo a Misato.

Mientras eso sucedía, Shinji miro a su alrededor. El domo de luz estaba formado por un largo número de hexágonos de plasma que eran proyectados por los muros alrededor del perímetro de la ciudad. Impediría la entrada de sus enemigos, pero no prevendría que un ángel o varias bombas N-2 acabaran con la ciudad. Necesitaban moverse de esta posición tan rápido como fuera posible pero aun debían esperar a que el conteo que le fue dado a las personas dentro de la ciudad se acabara.

No sabían cuántas personas se quedarían dentro de la ciudad, pero eso no importaba. Si la gente no quería confiar en ellos en estos momentos, sus pensamientos cambiarían una vez que vieran con sus propios ojos lo que los esperaba.

 **Mientras tanto, en lo profundo de una de las 'piscinas de China'**

Asuka no estaba para nada feliz. En estos momentos ella y Kaji estaban dentro del EVA, pero no podían moverse para guardar energía mientras seguían esperando a ser rescatados por el supuesto contacto de Kaji. El haber saltado desde un avión en una larga altitud había sido una locura en especial porque el EVA 02 no estaba equipado con ningún sistema para ayudar a descender la velocidad de su caída libre. El impacto del EVA contra el agua fue masivo y Asuka estaba segura de que posiblemente ambos se habían roto varias costillas.

Ahora solo esperaban y esta espera incrementaba su estrés. Su mente estaba plagada de preguntas, dudas y pensamientos que nunca había tenido hasta descubrir la verdad detrás de todo esto. Su madre, los EVA, SEELE, los ángeles y ahora una organización completamente distinta a NERV. Todo esto era demasiado para Asuka, necesitaba un lugar aislado en el cual pensar por si sola pero no lo obtendría en este lugar.

"Kaji, ¿Cuánto mas debemos esperar por ellos?" Pregunto Asuka.

"No te sabría decir. Navegar un submarino de tal tamaño sin ser detectados o encontrar problemas es una tarea difícil para ellos. Son parte del ejército americano después de todo." Dijo Kaji.

"¿El ejército americano? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en ellos?" Pregunto Asuka incrédula.

"Son agentes infiltrados como yo. Todos y cada uno de ellos se unieron para robar información del gobierno americano además de robar ese submarino. ¿Qué crees que hay en ese submarino?" Kaji la miro fijamente.

"¿Armas?"

"No cualquier clase de armas. Prototipos bastante preciados. El submarino "Leviatán" es un submarino en el cual el gobierno americano mueve armas que no quiere que otros países vean. Los EVA no son las únicas armas que están siendo desarrolladas por diferente naciones. En nuestro caso somos suertudos de que ese equipo dentro del leviatán sea de mi confianza." Explico Kaji.

De repente ambos sintieron como el EVA se sacudió y comenzó a elevarse bruscamente.

"Creo que son ellos." Dijo Kaji. Aun no sabían lo que ocurría en la superficie.

 **Minutos antes con Misato.**

Misato se encontraba en el centro de control mientras miraba como los planes puestos en marcha avanzaban. El número de los ciudadanos que evacuaban continuaba en ascenso mientras diversos agentes respondían las preguntas de miembros de la prensa y aquellas personas que no deseaban dejar la ciudad. En otros monitores alrededor de cuarto mostraban las diversas respuestas de los gobiernos alrededor del mundo a este supuesto estado de emergencia. Algunos negaban cualquier conocimiento sobre los sucesos y planes explicados en los documentos, otros aseguraban que todo había sido por el beneficio del mundo. De una u otra forma todos estaban enfrentando la posible caída de sus naciones. Algo tan grande no seria ignorado, millones de vidas fueron perdidas durante el segundo impacto, varios países dejaron de existir, el mundo sufrió bastante y todo este tiempo fue todo una gran mentira.

Misato miro hacia el boletín especial en uno de los monitores.

" _Noticia de ultimo momento. El primer ministro de Canadá se encuentra en estado crítico después de recibir varios disparos de uno de los miembros del parlamento canadiense. Estaremos dando cobertura sobre el desarrollo de la historia."_

Tal parecía que la primera víctima había aparecido. ¿Cuántos más perderían sus cabezas? Esa era una pregunta la cual nadie podía estar seguro de responder. El comunicador en su oído le aviso de una llamada entrante.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Misato.

"Soy yo. Su hijo ha despertado, mayor. Pregunta sobre el estado de la unidad 02, su piloto y el comandante Ryoji." Explico Eiji.

"No he recibido ningún mensaje de Kaji y Asuka. Dile que se mantenga a la espera. ¿Cómo lo ves? ¿Crees que puede seguir luchando?" Pregunto Misato. Tanto tiempo dentro de la unidad debería tenerlo agotado.

"No le sabría decir. Parece estar bien pero no sabremos al menos que el nos lo diga. ¿Quiere que regrese con mi grupo o me mantengo cerca de su hijo?" Eiji estaba dispuesto a mantenerse al lado del chico si este lo necesitaba.

"Mantén tu ubicación. Shinji no debe necesitar entrar en su unidad al menos que sea una emergencia. La barrera debe mantener a la JSDF o cualquier otro ejercito fuera de la ciudad. El necesita descansar." Dijo Misato.

"Entendido, le informare su decisión." Dijo Eiji antes de cortar la comunicación.

Misato suspiro. " _No te fuerces más de lo necesario. Estoy aquí para ayudarte."_ Pensó al imaginarse lo que Shinji debería enfrentar si un ángel en verdad aparecía. " _Ojalá todo salga bien."_

Poniendo esos pensamientos a un lado, Misato siguió dando órdenes. Aun había una base que correr y todos los agentes de EDEN estaban dando lo mejor de si mismos para asegurarse de que todo siguiera en marcha.

 **En otro lado de la base.**

Yui y Ritsuko trabajaban arduamente con el equipo encargado del EVA 08. Mari por su parte había tomado una decisión un poco riesgosa para asegurar que la unidad reaccionara.

"Bien denme un reporte de estado." Ordeno Ritsuko.

"Signos vitales de la piloto estables."

"Circuitos del EVA estables."

"Fuente de energía asegurada y dispositivo de emergencia en funcionamiento."

"Seguros y garras de contención en posición."

"LCL estable."

Los demás miembros del equipo continuaban dando un reporte de los demás sistemas del EVA.

"Plug unit en posición." Informo el ultimo de los miembros del equipo.

"Creo que estamos listos. Mari, ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto?" Pregunto Yui al abrir una ventana de comunicación con Mari.

"Lo estoy. Necesitamos que esta unidad reaccione y no hay otra forma que no implique una posible catástrofe." Informo Mari. "El necesita nuestra ayuda y no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados."

Yui asintió. Necesitaban toda la ayuda posible y tenían un EVA el cual no desaprovecharían. "Estamos listos. ¿Doctora Akagi?"

"Bien, demos comienzo a la prueba de contacto directo con el núcleo. Forzaremos el contacto directo por medio del plug unit. El piloto pasará los niveles de profundidad seguros y hará contacto directo con el núcleo. Ya pasado esos niveles el piloto usara el dispositivo para incitar la activación del núcleo. Piloto Makinami, todo esta en tus manos."

"Entendido." Dijo Mari.

"Demos comienzo." Dijo Ritsuko.

Sería una misión riesgosa, pero estaban listos para hacer lo necesario.

 **Mientras eso sucedía, Hikari.**

En la mente de Hikari un pensamiento rondaba, el cual podría ser definido como el mundo dándole nuevamente una apuñalada al corazón. Su padre había sido el primero en morir dejando a su madre y hermanas como sus únicos familiares vivo cuando apenas tenía dos años. Apenas recordaba su rostro gracias a fotos alrededor de su hogar. Su madre fue la segunda perdida que marco su vida e infancia, tan solo tenia cuatro años cuando un día su hermana mayor le conto como su madre sufrió un accidente en su trabajo y fue llevada al hospital. Su hermana le aseguro que todo estaría bien, pero la vida no es color de rosa. Tan solo unos días después su madre fue reportada como fallecida dejando a las tres niñas huérfanas.

Ahora después de conocer la verdad detrás de ese supuesto accidente entendía porque el gobierno les ofreció alojo en Tokyo-3. El porque su hermana con apenas 16 años fue emancipada y reconocida como la tutora legal de ella y su hermana más pequeña. Todo era parte del plan, de este plan inhumano al que llamaban "La Instrumentalización Humana."

Hikari se mantuvo en su cuarto con las ventanas cerradas y envuelta en sus los cobertores de su cama. En su mano leía una y otra vez los documentos tratando de entender por qué habían hecho todo esto.

"¿Hikari?" La llamo Kodama, su hermana mayor. En sus brazos traía a la más pequeña de las tres, Nozomi.

Nozomi no comprendía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero entendía que sus hermanas estaban enojadas y tristes a causa de lo que habían escuchado en la televisión.

"Nuestra familia, todos y cada uno de ellos han muerto por ellos." Dijo Hikari.

"…" Kodama no dijo nada. Como hermana mayor se culpaba mentalmente de no haber visto las señales todos estos años. Kodama avanzo hacia Hikari.

"Mama fue-" Hikari fue interrumpida por el abrazo de que sus dos hermanas le dieron.

"Se que te duele tanto como a mí, pero te juro que no dejare que te hagan daño. Si esta organización llamada EDEN en verdad enfrentara a aquellos que nos hicieron esto nos quedaremos en esta ciudad. Ustedes dos son mi única familia y no dejare que las usen como objetos para los propósitos de alguien más." Afirmo Kodama.

Nozomi siguió abrazando a su hermana tan fuerte como su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitía.

Hikari quería decir algo, pero sus ganas de llorar fueron mas fuertes.

Muchos otros como ella estaban viviendo momentos similares alrededor de la ciudad. Muchos entre esos jóvenes pensaron en el mensaje que Toji les envió de parte de Kensuke. Nunca esperaron que descubrirían algo como esto poco horas de recibirlo.

 **Dentro del submarino americano, Leviatán.**

Después de varios momentos de tensión, Asuka y Kaji sintieron como el entry plug era removido de la unidad. Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, Kaji y Asuka fueron sacados.

Al salir se encontraron en el área de cargamento de tal masivo submarino. El área estaba empapada de agua lo cual se podía esperar de una misión de rescate en el medio de un área bajo del agua. Al mirar rápidamente a su alrededor podían ver cajas de metal de varios tamaños aseguradas a las paredes del área las cuales llevaban señales de alto riesgo y cuidado. Detrás de ellos pudieron ver al EVA 02 descansando en el piso mientras que justo arriba de la unidad varias garras metálicas parecían haber sido las usadas para rescatarlos.

"Kaji, bienvenido." Dijo un hombre el cual llevaba un uniforme de capitán. El hombre era afroamericano y parecía estar en sus treintas. Sus ojos color caramelo parecían cansados. Junto a él había otros 6 hombres uniformados con armas las cuales no apuntaban a ellos.

"Kennedy, parece que todo salió bien." Dijo Kaji al extender su mano hacia Kennedy.

Kennedy la tomo sin dudarlo, aunque no mostro sonrisa alguna. "Diría que sí, pero nos tomó tiempo remover al resto del personal. El resto del ejercito nos buscara en todas partes cuando los encuentren en el medio del océano pacifico flotando con el transmisor del submarino. Perdona que lo haga, pero ¿podrías decirme que diablos esta pasando? El mundo parece estar a punto de entrar a una nueva guerra. El ministro de Canadá esta en estado critico y no creo que liberar esa clase de documentos haya sido tu idea." Kennedy parecía estar bastante estresado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Es una historia larga así que reúne a todo el personal. Estamos en guerra, la guerra que pensamos que nunca llegaría."

Las palabras de Kaji causaron asombro entre los seis hombres acompañando a Kennedy. Nunca esperaron que la guerra contra SEELE empezaría tan rápido.

"Entendido. Thompson ensénales el camino hacia una cabina disponible. No creo querer oler LCL por el resto del viaje. Kaji necesitaremos coordenadas para saber a donde quieres que te llevemos." Dijo Kennedy.

"Esperen un momento." Dijo Asuka.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Kaji. Esperaba que no fuera una petición estúpida e infantil.

"¿Acaso dejaran a la unidad 02 así?" Pregunto Asuka. Después de todo su madre estaba dentro de ese gigante.

"Cuando informemos a la tripulación sobre lo que Kaji sabe volveremos a asegurarla. Descuida, sabemos lo delicados que son los EVA. No lo dañaremos." Aseguro Kennedy.

Asuka quiso decir algo más, pero al ver el rostro de Kaji entendió rápidamente que era mejor que guardara silencio. Kaji esperaba que actuara como un adulto y no como una niña impulsiva. El la había sacado de Alemania y había arriesgado su vida mientras lo hacia mientras que este grupo los habían rescatado de su prisión acuática. No había lugar para respuestas impulsivas o reacciones infantiles.

Kaji se sintió aliviado al ver que Asuka había parado antes de causar una situación innecesaria. Pero un fuerte dolor en su pecho le recordó su peligrosa hazaña anterior. "Kennedy consíguenos un doctor. Creo que ambos tenemos fracturas después de ese salto sin paracaídas."

Kennedy lo miro y entendió a lo que se refería. "Llévenlos a la enfermería enseguida."

Asuka aun no sentía dolor alguno pero ese día aprendería cuan doloroso podía ser romperse algunas costillas.

 **6:40 PM, Misato.**

Misato tomo un pequeño descanso para tomar café. Tantas horas para asegurar que todo siguiera en movimiento y nadie cometiera un error la tenían bastante estresada. Mientras tomaba su café su teléfono vibro alertándola de la posible esperada llamada de Kaji.

Rápidamente, Misato respondió a la llamada. "¿Kaji?"

"¿Acaso esperabas la llamada de alguien más?" Pregunto Kaji.

"Dime que todo salió bien."

"Estamos bien Misato. Ahora mismo estamos dentro del submarino Leviatán alejándonos de China sin ser detectados. Tengo algunas costillas fracturadas al igual que Asuka, pero estaremos bien. Acabo de enterarme de como todo se está viniendo abajo en todas partes del mundo. ¿Cómo están por allá?"

"No hemos recibidos ataques en las últimas horas, pero Shinji aún está a la espera. Ritsuko debe estar trabajando en el EVA 08 mientras hablamos."

"Así que aun solo poseemos un método de defensa."

"Eso es lo que parece por el momento. Ritsuko no me ha informado en varias horas por lo que aún deben seguir tratando de que el núcleo funcione. Tengo esperanza de que lo hagan funcionar antes de que un ángel nos ataque."

"Solo nos queda esperar. ¿Qué hay del gobierno Japones y las demás naciones? ¿Han tratado de hacer comunicación con ustedes?"

"El mismo mensaje en diferentes idiomas " _Ríndanse, no se resistan o serán ejecutados. Han roto varias leyes y tratados internacionales_." Creo que soy la persona que mas quieren ver muerta después de Gendo. No se si tienen miedo de atacarnos después de lo que Shinji hizo con la JSDF o si no son capaces de hacerlo por que sus propios ejércitos no los escuchan. Cualquiera de las dos sigue siendo un beneficio para nosotros." Admitió Misato.

"Creo que me añadirán a la lista cuando me presente como el comandante de EDEN. Necesito las coordenadas en la que nos encontraremos." Dijo Kaji.

"Te las enviare en cuanto regrese al centro de control. ¿Estas seguro de que los que te rodean son confiables?" Pregunto Misato.

"Podemos confiar en ellos. Robaron un submarino de los Estados Unidos y vinieron a mi rescate. No hay equipo mas confiable que uno que sea capaz de algo así." Admitió Kaji. "Misato…"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Misato se encontró extraño que Kaji no terminara lo que iba a decir.

"… No es nada. Me comunicare contigo en otro momento. Cuídense." Dijo Kaji antes de cortar la llamada.

" _¿Qué fue eso?"_ Misato se pregunto que diablos Kaji había querido decir antes de detenerse.

 **Dentro del Leviatán.**

Kaji miro su teléfono antes de ponerlo a un lado. Asuka estaba sentada en frente de el al igual que Kennedy.

"Así que ella es la famosa Misato Katsuragi. Debo decir que nunca espere al astuto y valiente Kaji Ryoji mostrar temor a hablarle a uno de sus amores pasados." Dijo Kennedy.

"Ella no es un amor pasado, ella es la única." Dijo Kaji antes de tomar un vaso con licor en frente de él. Kaji vio como Asuka lo miraba. Una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad era visible en la expresión de su rostro.

"Me sorprende saber que hayas tenido algo con Misato de todas las personas pero que muestres temor a hablar de tus sentimientos por ella es algo que no esperaba de un hombre adulto." Dijo Asuka.

"No lo entenderías al menos que te enamores de alguien además mi relación con ella es complicada. Hay mucho que tienes que aprender Asuka." Dijo Kaji.

"¿Yo? Nunca me enamorare y no creo que haya tiempo para eso. Esto es una guerra y los sentimientos pueden ser tu perdición." Dijo Asuka confidentemente.

"No estas en la mejor situación para decir esas palabras." Kaji la miro antes de tomar la botella y servirse un poco más. "Es cierto que las relaciones con otros pueden hacernos débiles, pero nadie puede seguir solo por siempre y hasta tu tienes a alguien que quieres o quizás más adelante conozcas a alguien que te haga sentir como Misato me hace sentir a mí. Antes de todo recuerda esto, ahora que sabes que su alma esta dentro de ese EVA de seguro quieres tratar de comunicarte con ella, pero es mejor que no lo intentes. Es algo peligroso y no sabemos que podría ocurrirte."

Asuka sintió como si Kaji la estuviera leyendo como un libro. Le había dado un poco de tiempo a la idea, pero no estaba tan desesperada como para intentarlo sin alguien que la ayudara y que diablos era eso de alguien que la hiciera sentir como el se siente con Misato. Ella era Asuka Shikinami Langley y nunca se rebajaría a algo como esto.

O eso ella pensaba, pues muy dentro de su alma aun con la falta de memorias la conexión con Shinji seguía viva y quizás tan fuerte como la que Rei poseía. Ella no se podía imaginar lo que ocurriría cuando volviera a ver a la persona que una vez considero como la única persona que la entendía, el chico que odiaba, pero a la misma vez amaba, al estúpido llorón que espero volver a ver después de catorce años, aunque el buscaba a alguien más, el imbécil por el cual dio su vida. Pero esa seria una historia para otro día.

"Perdona que te interrumpa Kaji, pero ¿a dónde debemos ir?" Pregunto Kennedy.

"Debemos esperar por las coordenadas que nos envié Misato." Dijo Kaji. "Pero por el momento, aléjanos de China y cualquier área en la que un ejercito nos pueda encontrar."

"Como digas." Dijo Kennedy antes de levantar su trago. "¿Un brindis?"

"Sabes que no me negaría." Dijo Kaji antes de levantar su propio trago.

Asuka miro a ambos molesta. " _Soy lo suficiente adulta para subirme a un arma gigante pero no lo adulta suficiente para toma alcohol. Esto es lo más estúpido que me ha podido pasar."_ Sin decir nada, Asuka se puso de pie y dejo a ambos adultos solos.

Kaji tenia una idea a donde se dirigía. " _Nadie puede seguir solo y todos necesitamos a alguien en nuestras vidas."_

 **7:15 PM, Eiji y Shinji.**

Eiji seguía acompañando a Shinji, pero esto no significo que se libraba de tener que dar órdenes. Varios equipos habían preguntado que debían de hacer respecto a ciertos problemas como personas aprovechando la situación para tratar de hacer lo que quisieran.

Cero tolerancia o sácarlos de la ciudad a como de lugar eran las opciones que había dado a todos los equipos. Nadie que quisiera hacer de payaso era requerido en EDEN 00 y Eiji se aseguraría de cumplir esa advertencia. A estas horas todos los ciudadanos de Tokyo-3 habían leído los documentos que fueron liberados y el centro de control había liberado la lista de leyes que EDEN 00 seguiría. No había excusa para nadie que aun siguiera en la ciudad, todo había sido puesto en la mesa y solo podían decidir si quedarse mientras seguían las nuevas leyes o marcharse.

No tenían tiempo que perder si querían estar listos para el siguiente día. Debian completar el sellado de la ciudad esta noche sin falta.

Mientras Eiji continuaba dando direcciones, Shinji miraba hacia arriba de ellos. El domo de plasma que los rodeaba no le impedía notar la imponente luna de Adama encima de ellos. Cuantas noches la vio cuando no sabia nada del mundo sin saber el peligro que asechaba en ella. Pero algo mas había en ese lugar tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez.

" _Kaworu… me pregunto ¿Si podremos entendernos? ¿Tomaras mi mano o seguirás un camino hacia tu perdición?"_ Su mente imagino el momento en el que debería enfrentar al ángel el cual contenía las almas de los cuatro Adam. Enfrentar a al Mark 06 por su cuenta seria una tarea dura pero necesaria para el futuro que intentaba alcanzar con todos. Quizás todo este plan era una locura inalcanzable como atrapar un arcoíris en sus manos, pero esta era la locura que transformaría en realidad con sus manos.

Pero como era de esperarse en su vida, hasta el mas simple momento de paz podía ser interrumpido por eventos fuera de su control.

La apertura en el espacio se abrió detrás de el lo cual alerto a Eiji. La cabeza de la unidad se asomo mientras gruñía como una bestia lista para enfrentar un adversario.

" _Ángel detectado."_ Su pulsera le aviso lo que su unidad había detectado.

"¿Acaso ocurre algo?" Pregunto Eiji.

"El siguiente ha aparecido." Dijo Shinji. "Comunícate con el centro de control. Alerten a todos que deben moverse."

Eiji pudo notar la seriedad en el tono de voz de Shinji. Estaba seguro de que el chico no estaba bromeando.

 **Cerca de las costas de España.**

* **Return to Ash- Shiro Sagisu***

Una figura de gran tamaño se comenzó a elevar desde las aguas del océano atlántico. Su forma consistía en un símbolo de infinito plateado con acompañado de un torso con cuatro brazos el cual provenía desde el centro de la estructura. En lo que se podía definir como el rostro de la criatura una mascara de yin yang estaba fijada a esta mientras que una aureola blanca giraba a toda prisa encima de esta.

La criatura miro a su alrededor buscando algo, pero no podía encontrarlo. Sintió la presencia de algo peligroso en cierta dirección, pero no se preocupo por el momento.

" _Lilith no encontrada_." Israfel pensó antes de fijar su mirada en la ciudad que se encontraba más cerca de él. " _Padre destruiré a aquellos que se interpongan en tu plan. Todo sea por tu gloria."_

Desde el símbolo de infinito varias protuberancias comenzaron a brotar antes de formar varias entidades con mascaras similares a las de Israfel. Un ejercito de varias figuras humanoides se formaron alrededor de Israfel a la espera de sus órdenes. Sus cuerpos tenían garras en vez de manos y sus tamaños eran similares a los de un EVA.

El ataque de Israfel había dado comienzo y el mundo solo tenia una oportunidad para enfrentarlo.


End file.
